Les années de la terreur
by Lyne Stevens
Summary: Pour ces dernières et ultimes années à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs vont devoir faire face à de biens nouveaux problèmes : le pouvoir de Voldemort s'accroit, les drames se mêlent à la passion, la méfiance s'installe, mais à qui peut-on vraiment faire confiance ? Tous les personnages sont l'oeuvre de JKR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de sixtineb que vous trouverez sur Harry Potter Fanfiction. J'ai bien sûr demandé son autorisation et elle a accepté à condition que je dise qui l'a écrite et où la trouver, ce que j'ai précisé. Cette fic à deux saisons :**

**-Première saison : sixième année**

**-Deuxième saison : septième année.**

**Les personnages principaux de la première saison :**

**-Les maraudeurs au complet**

**-Lily Evans**

**-Mary Macdonald**

**-Dorcas Meadowes**

**-Alice Fortescue**

**-Frank Londubat**

**-Severus Rogue**

**Et pour la saison deux vous verrez bien ;)**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture**

**~A bord du Poudlard Express~**

- Lily ! Lily, baisse la musique ! s'écria Pétunia en tapant avec vigueur sur la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. LILY !

Irritée, Pétunia poussa un grognement agacé et ouvrit la porte. Sautant sur son lit, Lily Evans avait mis le son du vinyle à fond et beuglait les paroles d'une voix fausse ; ne faisant absolument pas attention à sa grande sœur qui se précipita sur le disque pour l'enlever. Lily secoua la tête et retomba mollement sur son lit et regarda sa sœur, les bras croisés.

- Quoi encore ?

- La musique résonne dans toute la rue, se défendit Pétunia en montrant la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte. Tu veux que les voisins appellent la police ?

- Détends-toi Tunie, soupira Lily. Aucun voisin ne s'est plaint, retourne dans ta chambre et laisse-moi en paix.

- Tu penses que tu vas réussir à avoir tout ce que tu veux, hein ? Comme d'habitude ! Et bien dommage pour toi mais ni Papa ni Maman n'est à la maison et c'est moi qui doit te surveiller.

Lily arqua un sourcil, totalement indifférente aux menaces de sa sœur et s'allongea sur son lit en croisant les jambes.

- Je retourne à Poudlard demain, fit la jeune sorcière, et toi tu ne trouves que le moyen de…

- Ne me parle pas de ton école de timbrés, fulmina Pétunia d'un ton tremblant.

- Calme-toi, riposta Lily en se redressant d'un bond,et arrête de m'insulter alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Il ne me reste plus que quelques heures à passer avec toi, ensuite tu ne me verras plus pour plusieurs semaines et toi ; la seule chose que tu trouves à faire est de m'emm…

- Ne te mets pas à proférer des injures ! s'écria Pétunia. Pou… Cette école te rend vraiment folle à lier et en plus de ça, tu deviens mal élevée.

- Oui, oui, marmonna Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, et tu sais quoi ? Il paraîtrait que le matin je baille même sans mettre la main devant ma bouche.

Pétunia réprima un juron et sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte et sa sœur éclata d'un rire méprisant avant de s'affaler de nouveau sur son lit. Son comportement la déprimait, plus les années passaient et plus la jeune fille se sentait terriblement triste par rapport au rejet que lui faisait subir sa sœur. Ce n'était plus que de l'ignorance ; il y avait à présent un dégoût abjecte envers son statut de sorcière, une méchanceté gratuite qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne cherchait plus à discerner.

Que pouvait-elle faire ou dire ? Elle avait essayé maintes fois de lui expliquer que malgré sa « double-vie », elle resterait sa sœur ; qu'elle le veuille ou non, que rien n'avait changé. Mais plus elle avait cherché à créer un contact, même infime ; et plus Pétunia l'avait repoussé tel un vulgaire paria de la société.

« Ne t'en fais pas, songea-t-elle en se blottissant contre un oreiller, dans quelques années ; vous en plaisanterez. Maman te l'a assuré, vous serez de nouveau proches… ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Le trajet pour aller sur la voie 9 ¾ apparaissait pour Lily comme un jeu d'enfants. Au fil du temps, elle s'était habituée à quitter ses parents sur le parking de King's Cross ; elle les embrassait, leur promettait d'écrire chaque semaine et tournait les talons, toujours légèrement attristée de voir que Pétunia n'avait pas pris la peine de venir. Puis, elle hissait ses valises sur un chariot et se dirigeait le long des quais 3 et 4 ; elle regardait ensuite de gauche à droite et fonçait vers la barrière métallique le plus discrètement et rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux ; elle pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit sonore du Poudlard Express et voir des centaines de sorciers qui, tout comme elle ; se préparaient à une nouvelle (ou première) année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Ces bruits familiers rassuraient Lily et la rendaient de bonne humeur ; elle avait l'impression de se sentir chez soi. Certes, quitter ses parents ne lui plaisait guère, mais ici, tout le monde l'acceptait. Du moins, presque.

Lily secoua la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant apercevoir ses amis parmi la foule. Elle repéra au loin une fille grande aux cheveux blonds ondulés et reconnu rapidement Mary Macdonald, l'une de ses plus grandes et fidèles amies à Gryffondor.

- Mary ! Mary ! lança-t-elle en agitant la main.

L'intéressée, qui était en grande discussion avec un de ses camarades se retourna avec une désinvolture nonchalante, comme si elle était passablement habituée à se faire héler de tous les côtés. En reconnaissant Lily, un sourire gigantesque éclaira son visage, et elle abandonna le jeune homme avec qui elle bavardait sans se soucier de s'excuser, pour se ruer vers elle.

Mary l'embrassa vivement sur les deux joues et attrapa ses mains pour la regarder de haut en bas.

- Ma parole Evans, s'époumona-t-elle, mais tu as bronzé et tu me dépasserais presque !

Lily émit un petit rire, ravi de voir qu'elle aussi se trouvait légèrement changée durant les huit semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

- Alors, murmura Lily, comment se sont passé tes vacances en France ?

- Oh mon dieu, par-faite, s'exclama Mary en jetant la tête en arrière. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un sorcier de Beauxbâtons ; tu n'imagines même pas.

Son amie se retint de soupirer d'envie. Car Mary n'avait pas qu'un sourire resplendissant qui en déconcertait plus d'un ; elle dégageait une aisance et un charisme incroyable. Tout chez Mary semblait respirer l'élégance et l'assurance. Mary Macdonald était une adolescente de 16 ans, issue d'une famille de sorciers très prestigieuse dont la plupart des membres étaient hautement placés au sein du Ministère. Sa beauté était héréditaire ; elle tenait sa blondeur de sa mère et son teint de porcelaine ainsi que son doux regard clair de son père. Riche, petite fille gâtée, habituée à ce qu'on lui tourne autour ; elle connaissait le Monde de la Magie depuis sa naissance et se montrait brillamment douée en terme de sorcellerie.

La première fois que Lily l'avait rencontrée était le jour de sa rentrée en Première Année à Poudlard. Complètement perdue dans le train, à la recherche d'une place vide où s'asseoir, elle était tombée sur Mary qui était tranquillement en train de donner à manger à sa chouette effraie.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? avait demandé Lily d'une voix timide. J'ai perdu mon ami qui est venu avec moi…

Mary, qui paraissait profondément blasée, l'avait toisée de haut en bas puis s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, avait-elle faiblement dit en tendant sa main.

- Mary Macdonald, avait répondu l'intéressée. Evans ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom chez les sorciers. Tu viens de quelle famille ?

- Mes parents sont Moldus,avait expliqué la jeune fille.

- Moldus ?! s'était exclamée Mary en écarquillant les yeux. Ca alors, mais c'est fou ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de gens comme toi ! Fa-sci-nant !

Et elles avaient commencé à discuter vivement de tout et de rien. Le comportement de Mary avait paru étrange aux yeux de Lily. « Rogue m'a pourtant dit que mes parents Moldus n'étaient pas un problème… » Mais, Mary semblait tellement fascinée par sa situation familiale, que cette « différence » ne pouvait être que positive.

Tout comme Lily, Mary avait été admise à Gryffondor (« c'était une évidence, tout ma famille y a été ! ») et elle avait rapidement pris la jeune rousse sous son aile pour lui apprendre tous les rudiments et bases de ce monde qui lui était méconnue.

Depuis, elles étaient définitivement inséparables. Parfois, Lily trouvait Mary bien trop superficielle et à l'affût des ragots ; et d'autres jours, c'était Mary qui reprochait à Lily d'être beaucoup trop sérieuse au niveau de son travail. Mais elles se complétaient ; et chacune témoignait pour l'autre une véritable sincérité et fidélité. Elles étaient constamment assise l'une à côté de l'autre en cours, se baladaient perpétuellement ensemble dans les couloirs ; passaient leur temps à rire, à se chuchoter des bêtises, au point qu'on les avait surnommé « Les Sœurs Lionnes ».

-Viens, dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama Mary. Il nous faut de bonne place !

Elle attrapa la manche de son amie et l'entraîna parmi la foule jusqu'à leur wagon.

- Il faut trouver Dorcas et Alice, rappela Lily.

- Oh, soupira Mary en levant les yeux au ciel,on les croisera sûrement. Au pire, nous les rencontrerons arrivés à Poudlard. Allez, viens, monte !

Lily s'empressa d'obéir et entra dans le wagon, laissant sa valise à un employé. Mary slalomait déjà entre les autres élèves, à la recherche d'un compartiment inoccupé qu'elle trouva rapidement

- Lily, s'écria-t-elle, viens, j'en ai…

- Et non, raté ! lança une voix sur un ton moqueur.

Lily, à quelques mètres de son amie, aperçut quatre sorciers se jetant sur la poignée du compartiment pour s'y engouffrer avec rapidité. Dans leur frénésie, Mary fut vivement projetée et elle manqua de s'étaler sur le sol.

- J'hallucine, pesta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Mais pour qui vous prenez vous pour… commença la jeune fille en s'engouffrant dans le compartiment. Ah, je vois, grogna Mary en faisant un pas en arrière. J'aurais dût m'en douter.

- Bon sang mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lily en arrivant à la hauteur de Mary. Potter ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Sors d'ici immédiatement.

Le Potter en question n'était autre que James Potter, un élève en sixième année à Gryffondor tout comme les deux filles ; et terriblement agaçant. La jeune fille se demandait encore souvent comment le garçon n'avait pas pu redoubler alors qu'il était un modèle d'insolence et d'arrogance et qu'elle le trouvait tout bonnement stupide.

Depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés ; James n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer de Lily, de l'embêter et même, en toute franchise, « de me faire chier !». Sa plaisanterie la plus perpétuelle et lourde, était celle qui consistait à se moquer des cheveux roux de l'adolescente qui à ses yeux représentaient une grande source d'inspiration.

Au fil du temps, Lily avait appris à ignorer le garçon. Le plus souvent, elle le méprisait totalement ; se montrant hautaine et mesquine. Mais le plus insupportable était de voir sa popularité grandissante : les gens aimaient ses blagues vaseuses, sa confiance en lui-même sans borne et son irrespect des bonnes manières. Tout ce que Lily haïssait chez un garçon.

- Salut Evans, alors ces vacances ? questionna le garçon en croisant ses jambes sur la banquette devant lui.

Ses trois fidèles acolytes ; Sirius, Remus et Peter se mirent à pouffer de rire tandis qu'Evans sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Il fallait être plus rapide, soupira James avec un grand sourire. Mais dis-moi Evans, aurais-tu grandit pendant ces 2 mois ? Fais attention, plus qu'un bon mètre et tu dépasseras bientôt Mary !

- Toujours aussi drôle, lança Mary sèchement. Allez viens Lily, inutile de rester avec ces bouseux, ils n'ont jamais servi à grand-chose.

- Sages paroles Macdonald, répondit James alors que les deux filles s'éloignaient. Ah, au fait, si vous voyez Londubat passer par là, dîtes lui dans quel compartiment nous sommes, lança le garçon en passant la tête dans le couloir du wagon.

Puis il ferma la porte.

Par chance, tous les étudiants n'étaient pas encore montés dans le train et Lily trouva plusieurs banquettes vides qu'elles s'empressèrent d'occuper.

- Tu as bien vu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda brutalement Mary, les yeux brillants.

- P… Pardon ? bégaya Lily en secouant la tête.

- Je te parle de Black, bon sang !lança Mary en secouant la tête, excédée. Tu as vu comment il me regardait lorsque Potter parlait, hein ?

- Ah, oui… oui, évidemment, répondit Lily en détournant le regard.

Depuis leur première année, Mary s'était entichée de Sirius Black ; meilleur ami de James Potter et garçon incroyablement séduisant. La moitié des filles de Poudlard étaient tombées sous son charme ; dans son indifférence la plus totale. Sirius était passablement hautain et désinvolte ; il avait la même dégaine que Potter, mais en plus noble et bourgeoise, ce qui avait rapidement attiré l'attention de Mary.

La jeune fille n'avait, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, jamais cessé de dire qu'elle et lui étaient faits pour aller ensemble. Ils venaient de familles aisées et importantes ; ils étaient beaux et on leur tournait très souvent autour. Mais il y avait une vérité que Mary avait du mal à accepter : pas une seule depuis 5 ans Sirius ne lui avait témoigné un quelconque intérêt ou regard. Transparente, elle était transparente ; sans aucun intérêt.

Bien sûr, elle avait essayé maintes fois d'attirer son attention, faisait croire qu'elle ne le trouvait que mignon et qu'elle était ravie de sortir avec d'autres garçons, mais Lily ne la connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'elle mentait à ce sujet. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours eu assez de tact pour se garder de tous commentaires. Surtout lorsque Mary arrivait à se persuader elle-même que Sirius l'avait déshabillé du regard.

La locomotive émit un sifflement assourdissant et Lily s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette, et colla sa tête contra la vitre alors que le train se mettait à rouler sur les rails, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Mary qui parlait à nouveau de Sirius et d'elle.

« Au fond, ce n'est que ma taille qui a changé durant les vacances, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Regarde, Petunia t'as de nouveau rejeté ; Mary est toujours entichée de ce Black de malheur et Potter est resté le perpétuel idiot de bas étage. »

Ah, Potter… Un jour, elle l'étriperait.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Retour au château~**

Lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, Lily s'était profondément endormie depuis plusieurs heures et ce fut Mary qui la réveilla brutalement.

- Hého la marmotte, on est arrivé !

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, encore fatiguée, se releva avec difficulté, les membres engourdis.

Dehors, une pluie fine venait de commencer de tomber ainsi que la nuit, et les deux sorcières se frayèrent difficilement un passage vers les diligences lorsque deux autres jeunes filles leur sautèrent dessus. Lily et Mary sursautèrent et parurent soulagées en voyant que ce n'était qu'Alice et Dorcas, qui semblaient ravies de les voir enfin.

- Alors, alors, ce voyage s'est bien passé ? On a entendu dire que Potter et sa cour vous avaient embêtées, dit Alice de sa perpétuelle voix vive.

- Pas ici, murmura Lily en regardant de droite à gauche, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se sentent flattés de savoir que l'on parle d'eux.

Elles s'empressèrent de monter dans une diligence et Lily commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé avant d'hausser les épaules d'un ton morne :

- Bref, rien de bien extraordinaire, du Potter tout craché.

- Moi je continue de le trouver très drôle, s'entêta Alice, au moins il ne se prend pas au sérieux.

- Mais il reste un abominable petit idiot que je ne demande qu'à gifler ! gronda Lily en plissant les yeux.

- Bien, interrompit Mary d'une voix forte pour ramener l'attention sur elle, j'ai remarqué que Sirius m'avait totalement dévisagée ; et cette fois-ci je ne plaisante pas ! Il a eu un regard du genre humm… Je ne t'ai jamais vu mais tu m'intéresses vachement.

Alice, qui était habituée à cette histoire qu'elle commençait à trouver répétitive, leva les yeux au ciel. Mais, Dorcas, qui avait pour point commun avec Mary une profonde naïveté, ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa sur la banquette de la diligence.

- Vraiment ?! Oh mais c'est génial, Mary !

Et elles se mirent à glousser comme deux hystériques ; sous le regard à la fois exaspéré et amusé de Lily et Alice.

L'arrivée devant Poudlard plongea Lily dans une joie immense. Elle n'aimait pas que ce château : elle l'affectionnait tout particulièrement car il représentait à ses yeux une seconde maison, un refuge et un endroit où il lui était possible de passer du temps avec les gens qu'elle aimait.

Alors qu'elles entraient dans la Grande Salle déjà remplie d'élèves ; Lily croisa du regard James, qui s'empressa de la montrer du doigt à ses amis :

- Hey Evans, je peux utiliser tes cheveux en guise de citrouille pour Halloween ?

Lily tourna brutalement les talons pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais Alice s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur son dos pour la pousser le plus rapidement possible :

- Ne le regarde pas et marche tout droit, fais comme si ce bon à rien était invisible. Tu es Préfète je te rappelle.

- Honnêtement, soupira Dorcas, tu devrais passer au dessus. Tes cheveux sont magnifiques en plus.

Mais l'exaspération de Lily était à son paroxysme et elle leur intima de se taire d'un seul regard. La jeune fille était si énervée, qu'elle ne fit absolument pas attention à la Répartition des Premières Années ; et elle applaudit de façon absente à chaque réponse du Choixpeau Magique. Lorsque le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise pour s'installer à son pupitre, elle secoua la tête et se força à l'écouter :

- Encore une année à Poudlard qui s'annoncera grandiose et pleine de surprises ! Avant de vous laisser dévorer vos plats délicieux, je souhaite à tous et à toutes vous dire bonne chance pour les mois à venir. Pour certains, les examens de fin d'année seront synonyme de travail, d'inquiétude, et de remise en question… Mais ce ne sont pas des contrôles dont je souhaite vous parler. La peur, dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus angoissante, est hélas présente depuis 5 ans au sein du Monde des Sorciers.

Il y eut un silence pesant et Lily regarda tous les autres élèves : tous sans exception affichaient une mine sombre et affligée.

- Depuis à présent quelques temps, comme vous le savez, un Mage Noir tente de rallier à lui le plus grand nombre de sorciers et a déjà réussi à former un nombre extraordinaire de Partisans. Je n'ai ni besoin de prononcer son nom, ni même besoin de vous rappeler toutes les horreurs qu'il a commises et que La Gazette du Sorcier s'est appliquée à relater. Ce Mage est inquiétant et représente une menace pour quiconque d'entre vous… Je vous incite à la plus grande prudence. Le danger est proche, et je vous demande à tous et à toutes de vous montrer solidaires… et prudent, continua Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Ne profitez pas de ces temps obscurs pour vous tourner du mauvais côté… une si grande erreur pourrait s'avérer fatale…

Instinctivement, Lily releva la tête et scruta la table des Serpentards. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le regard de Severus Rogue qui ne cilla absolument pas et continua de la contempler avec intensité. La jeune fille s'empressa de détourner le visage, cherchant vainement à effacer de sa mémoire le visage fermé au teint cireux du garçon.

- Bien, conclu le Directeur d'une voix se voulant enjouée, à présent, je vous invite à savourer votre dîner. Oubliez pour quelques heures ces moroses paroles, et amusez-vous !

Aussitôt, des plats délicieux apparurent, et les élèves se mirent à bavarder de part et d'autres des tables avec engouement.

- De toute façon, lança Mary en haussant les épaules, Papa m'a dit que le Ministère était sur les traces de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps : ce type ne restera pas longtemps en liberté et bientôt, pff ! Direction Azkaban.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Alice, qui était encore sous le choc du discours de Dumbledore, même s'il en avait tenu un similaire les années précédentes.

- Oui, fit Mary en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin Alice, Vous-Savez-Qui a une centaine d'Aurors en train de le pourchasser ! Je te parie que dans un an, il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Allez, mange un peu, tu es toute pâle. »

Le dîner touchait à sa fin, et déjà Lily s'était relevée pour taper dans ses mains :

- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Je suis votre Préfète et je dois vous accompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Allez, on se dépêche, il se fait tard.

Il y eut un remue-ménage assourdissant tandis que les jeunes élèves s'empressaient de se coller les uns contre les autres juste derrière Lily. Arrivée devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle resta un moment immobile puis se frappa la main contre son front :

- Un problème, Evans ? demanda une voix calme qui lui était familière.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur Lupin qui gravissait les escaliers avec rapidité.

- Ah, Remus, murmura-t-elle avec soulagement. J'ai totalement oublié de demander au Professeur McGonagall le mot de passe.

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai jugé bon de lui poser la question. Pleine Lune, fit-il d'une voix paisible à l'intention du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant passer les élèves, qui tous étaient plus abasourdis les uns que les autres par la beauté de l'endroit. Lily profita de leur étonnement pour glisser un mot à l'oreille du Préfet :

- Curieux mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très curieux, en effet, avoua le garçon en souriant. Je me demande s'il n'a pas été choisi exprès.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle. Tu es bien pâle.

- Très bien, répliqua Remus en souriant légèrement. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, s'empressa de dire Lily, je sais très bien que tu peux tout surmonter.

Le Préfet hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers les garçons de Première Année pour leur montrer leur dortoir. Il était surprenant de voir que même si la « bande à Potter » l'ennuyait profondément et qu'elle passait son temps à se lancer des piques avec James, elle appréciait bien trop Remus pour lui tenir compte des âneries de James.

Vers 23h00, Lily se glissa dans son dortoir et s'étala sur son lit, éreintée. Mary, Alice et Dorcas s'étaient déjà changées et bavardaient tout en rangeant leurs affaires.

- Mais si, moi je te parie que c'est Potter, le Capitaine de l'Equipe.

- Impossible ! répliqua Dorcas à Alice. Madame Bibine a remarqué qu'il avait piqué le Vif d'Or en fin d'année et elle n'a pas du tout apprécié.

- En attendant, il est le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, intervint Mary tout en retirant son gilet.

- Oh ça suffit ! soupira Lily d'une voix excédée. Potter par ci, Potter par là, je n'en peux plus !

Il y eut un brusque silence et la jeune fille en profita pour se lever et pour se déshabiller avant d'enfiler son pyjama avec rage.

- Dé… désolé, bégaya Mary.

Mais l'étudiante ne l'écouta pas. D'un coup de baguette magique elle avait éteint les lumières du dortoir et s'était glissée sous ses couettes. Signe qu'il était temps de dormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Lily n'attendit pas ses amies. Elle s'empressa d'attraper ses affaires et se glissa dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir se préparer toute à son aise. Puis, elle sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre et dévala les escaliers du dortoir. Il devait être 7 heures du matin, et les cours ne commençaient que dans une heure et demie, mais la jeune fille appréciait d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque la Grande Salle était presque vide. Ensuite, elle allait étudier un petit peu à la bibliothèque et partait en cours.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut sa chouette voler droit sur elle avant de déposer une revue dans ses mains, puis repartir. Elle déroula le journal et parcouru d'un œil attristé la première page montrant une maison presque détruite avec la Marque des Ténèbres juste au dessus. Peu enclin à se réveiller en lisant de mauvaises nouvelles, elle froissa le journal, le posa nonchalamment sur la Table des Gryffondors, et se mit à prendre son petit déjeuner.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné son emploi du temps et c'était avec une joie immense qu'elle avait vu que son premier cours était celui des Potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Lily était une excellente élève (elle avait même eu 9 Optimal à ses BUSES et suivait le cours complexe d'Arithmanie) et son cours préféré était de loin celui d'Horace. Elle raffolait des Potions : elle trouvait cette discipline passionnante et terriblement enrichissante.

Le professeur 'Slug' l'affectionnait particulièrement ; il parlait de son talent comme d'un « don » et l'avait incité à rejoindre son club, le Club de Slug, où il passait son temps à la présenter à ses collègues et à parler d'elle comme d' « une excellente sorcière, et elle est née de Parents Moldus ! »

Perdue dans ses pensées, excitée à l'idée de ce premier cours, Lily fonça droit dans quelqu'un alors qu'elle bifurquait dans le couloir menant à la Bibliothèque.

- Désolé, balbutia la jeune fille en se massant le crâne tout en relevant la tête.

Juste devant elle, se trouvait Severus Rogue. Lily resta un long moment muette, comme stupéfaite. Le garçon, qui semblait perpétuellement indifférent, la scrutait de ses yeux sombres, son visage cireux ne dégageant aucune expression.

- Salut, finit-il par lâcher, de sa voix basse.

Mais la jeune rousse se contenta de secouer la tête et de continuer à marcher.

- Lily, attends ! entendit-elle.

La Gryffondor se retourna à contre cœur, face à Severus, qui, à quelques mètres, ne semblait pas avoir encore réalisé qu'il venait de stopper son ancienne amie.

- Je… balbutia Rogue. Je…

- On s'est déjà tout dit je crois, murmura Lily.

Puis elle tourna les talons, se forçant à ne pas le regarder une dernière fois.

D'un geste mécanique, elle regarda de nouveau son emploi du temps :

Lundi = 8h30 – 10h30 « POTIONS – Professeur Horace Slughorn »

Cours avec les Serpentard.

On ne pouvait pas mieux commencer l'année…


	3. Chapter 3

**~Le lycanthrope~**

La première semaine passa si rapidement que Lily ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Le travail des sixièmes années s'avérait dense et très complexe ; on les préparait aux ASPIC qu'ils devraient passer l'année d'après en leur rappelant constamment que leur dernière année de cours s'approchait à grands pas et qu'il fallait commencer à ingérer le plus grand nombre d'informations. Ce genre de rappel mettait Lily mal à l'aise et la stressait énormément ; elle était habituée à avoir de bons résultats et même si elle acceptait la défaite, ses baisses de régime l'inquiétaient constamment. Lily était la meilleure élève de tous les sixièmes années ; du moins, était-elle au même niveau que Severus. Bien qu'elle passait son temps à ignorer son ancien meilleur ami, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler son existence en cherchant constamment à la dépasser ou à la battre. Attitude qui exaspérait la jeune Evans.

Ce matin-là, Lily s'était réveillée plus tard que d'habitude. Elle avait passé son dimanche soir à discuter avec Mary, Dorcas et Alice et elles n'avaient pas vu l'heure passée. Elle n'avait pas pu aller à la bibliothèque et prenait son petit déjeuner en même temps que beaucoup trop d'élèves à son goût.

- Et ensuite, fit Mary qui était en train de raconter ses vacances d'été, il a pris ma main, l'a embrassé et m'a dit… Je m'appelle Francis, dit-elle avec un horrible accent français.

Les filles se mirent à glousser tandis que Mary leur décrivait le physique très séduisant de son amour de vacances. Absorbées par la conversation, elles n'avaient absolument pas remarqué qu'un groupe de garçons s'était installé à côté d'elles, faute de places vacantes.

Le jeune homme le plus proche de Mary s'était approché d'elle et venait de lui tapoter l'épaule avec hésitation :

- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient tout en se retournant.

Il y eut un silence de mort ; lorsque Mary, bouche ouverte, se rendit compte que nul autre que Sirius Black venait de l'interrompre. D'habitude, lorsque la jeune fille tombait nez à nez avec un garçon qui lui plaisait, ses joues rosissaient et son regard se mettait à briller. Mais là, totalement décontenancée et perdue, elle devint livide.

- Tu pourrais me passer le beurre ? l'apostropha-t-il avec désinvolture.

Mary cligna des yeux bêtement, puis elle attrapa l'assiette de beurre et le lui tendit sans lui jeter un seul regard, les mains tremblantes.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, continua Black sèchement, maintenant tu peux reprendre ta passionnante histoire.

Gênée, Mary resta un instant la bouche tremblante, comme si elle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Puis elle attrapa ses affaires et s'empressa de partir à grandes enjambées. Lily haussa les sourcils et regarda le jeune homme avec dureté :

- Ca t'embêterait d'être aimable, Black ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment du matin, se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

James se mit à pouffer de rire et la jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel :

- Et évidemment il n'y a qu'un pauvre imbécile pour se marrer comme un porc.

- Attention Evans, tu deviens aussi rouge que tes cheveux à force de t'énerver. Serait-ce mon charme indubitable qui te fait cet effet ?

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons Potter ; ça ne te ferais pas de mal. Et laissez un peu Mary tranquille lorsqu'elle discute de ses relations amoureuses.

- A vrai dire, c'est que tu vois, ses relations sont justes si… passionnantes, renchérit James tandis que Peter éclatait d'un rire aiguë insupportable. Elles comblent un peu ton manque de petit copain.

La blague frappa Lily en plein estomac. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, jamais elle n'était sortie avec un garçon. Oh, Mary avait bien tenté de lui présenter des élèves qui disaient trouver la jeune fille très mignonne mais aucun ne lui plaisait. Ils semblaient tous immatures, et stupides ; or Lily appréciait les types qui se montraient responsables et sérieux. Elle aimait plaisanter, certes. Mais James Potter était le genre d'élève qui l'insupportait car il ne semblait jamais prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Et encore moins de lorsqu'il la blessait.

Dans le groupe, Lily n'était pas la seule à n'avoir jamais eu de petit copain. A vrai dire, Dorcas n'était sortie qu'une seule fois avec un garçon durant leur troisième année ; et cela c'était tellement mal passé qu'elle en parlait encore. De son côté, Alice répliquait toujours à qui mieux-mieux qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un imbécile dans sa vie, du moins pour le moment.

Mais, que James se permette de se moquer personnellement de sa vie privée avait douloureusement touché à son ego.

- Et bien vois-tu, tu vas être ravie de savoir que je m'en vais en cours d'Arithmancie, déclara Lily en se levant d'un bon, au moins j'espère que ma vie ennuyeuse ne t'ennuiera plus.

- Oh, Evans, ne le prends pas comme ça… commença Potter en soupirant.

- Ah, au fait, j'espère sincèrement que tu vas te vautrer et tomber de ton balai durant ta séance de Quidditch, je t'assure que rien d'autre ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

Puis elle enjamba le banc en bois où elle était installée et sortie rapidement de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers sa classe d'Arithmancie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus la rejoint, essoufflé :

- McGonagall vient de me dire que le Professeur Vector n'était pas là, dit le garçon. Nous avons deux heures à tuer.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de courir, répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant. Tu es déjà assez fatigué comme ça, non ?

- C'est que la Pleine Lune est demain, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire faible.

- Viens, fit Lily, allons nous balader dans le parc.

Le temps à l'extérieur était si ensoleillé qu'ils eurent l'impression d'être en plein après-midi de juillet. Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'assirent au bord de l'eau, basculant leur tête en arrière pour profiter des premiers rayons de la journée et du vent caressant leur visage.

- James a été vraiment méchant ce matin, commença Remus d'un ton timide.

- Il l'est constamment, répliqua Lily avec hargne. Et ne tente pas de le défendre comme tu le fais toujours car tu sais que cela ne marche pas. Tes excuses ne changeront rien à ce qu'il a fait.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

- Il m'énerve, murmura Lily. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait ; mais il y a des fois où j'aimerai teindre ma tignasse pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Moi j'aime bien… tes cheveux roux, fit Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi es-tu ami avec lui, Remus ? demanda Lily. Non, ne fronce pas les sourcils, c'est une vraie question. Qu'est-ce que Potter a de si incroyable pour que tu passes ton temps à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer l'horizon sans ciller. Lily savait très bien ce que représentait James pour Remus. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis : un homme loyal et tolérant qui l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était et avait même tenté de soulager sa condition. Mais voilà, Potter n'était extraordinaire qu'avec ses amis. Les autres, il prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer d'eux et si possible, à les embêter.

Lily, de ce qu'elle se rappelait, avait toujours apprécié Remus, même lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient que très peu. Le garçon paraissait assez réservé, avait un teint maladif, mais il se dégageait une telle douceur et bonté de son visage qu'on ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Dès leur première année, Lily s'était rendue compte que très souvent, le jeune homme s'absentait pendant plusieurs jours. Le mystère s'était intensifié lorsqu'un jour, alors qu'elle avait 11 ans , elle avait entendu une conversation entre Sirius, James et Peter :

- Moi je vous dis, avait murmuré James, que ce qui se passe est louche. Je suis sûr que Lupin nous cache quelque chose, sa tante malade… pff ! On ne peut pas disparaître autant de fois parce qu'une personne de sa famille est souffrante.

Cette remarque perspicace du garçon n'avait fait que conforter Lily dans sa curiosité. Mais le plus étrange, était ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines après. Alors que Remus était de nouveau absent. Lily, s'était rapprochée de Potter et sa bande et lui avait demandé de but en blanc :

- C'est bizarre… Lupin n'est toujours pas là ? Où est-il ?

Mais la réaction du jeune garçon avait été totalement différente. Son visage s'était brusquement fermé, et il avait froncé les sourcils tout en toisant d'un regard méfiant la jeune Lily qui se voulait innocente.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Evans, avait-il réplique sèchement.

- Certaines choses ne te regardent pas, avait ajouté Pettigrew.

Leur réaction, qui ne leur était pas coutumière, malgré leur insupportable désinvolture, avait surprise Lily qui avait commencé à faire ses propres recherches. Car si la bande à Potter se montrait aussi désagréable, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'anguille sous roche.

Lily avait donc commencé à faire des recherches, à inscrire les jours d'absence de Remus sur un calendrier, à analyser ses baisses de régime et les jours où il était faible. Et au bout de plusieurs mois Lily avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou. Lorsqu'elle l'avait compris, elle était restée au départ très sceptique, se persuadant mentalement qu'elle s'était trompée. Dès que Remus n'était pas là, elle se forçait de ne pas regarder son agenda ; pour voir si cela correspondait avec un soir de pleine lune.

Mais, en troisième année, alors qu'elle cherchait un livre à la bibliothèque, la jeune Gryffondor avait entendu une conversation entre Sirius et James :

- On n'y arrivera jamais ! avait tempêté Black. Autant abandonner tout de suite.

- Hors de question, avait répliqué son ami. Nous avons promis à Lupin de l'aider ; je suis sûr que dès l'an prochain, nous y arriverons.

- Laisse-le se défouler dans sa Cabane Hurlante, lui-même se dit très content d'y aller chaque mois.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu agis pour tes amis, Black ? avait murmuré James d'un ton froid. Tu les abandonnes dès la moindre difficulté ?

- Je ne te parle pas de Lupin en ami mais de Lupin en loup-garou, avait répliqué l'intéressé tout aussi sèchement.

Lily avait étouffé un cri de surprise et avait fait tomber un grand nombre de grimoires à même le sol avec fracas. Intrigués, Sirius et James qui se trouvaient dans le rayon opposé avaient passé la tête juste derrière une étagère.

- Alors Evans, on tient plus debout ? avait demandé Sirius d'un ton goguenard.

Elle avait décoché un regard noir au garçon et s'était empressée de déguerpir. Plusieurs semaines après, un soir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, elle avait rencontré Lupin, qui marchait en sens inverse :

- Salut Remus, avait-elle dit d'un ton mal à l'aise.

- Ah, bonjour Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ; où pars-tu comme ça ? avait-elle demandé en se voulant la plus légère possible.

- Je vais chez ma mère, avait répondu Lupin. Je viens de recevoir un hibou de ma tante, elle est souffrante, il … il faut que j'y aille.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'était empressé de continuer. Mais Lily, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder continuer sa route, s'était écriée :

- Tu vas dans la Cabane Hurlante, hein ?

Remus s'était stoppé. Livide, il s'était retourné vers la jeune fille :

- Comment tu… tu…

- Peu importe, avait soufflé Lily. Je sais. Et tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien.

- Ah.

- Remus, je te le promets, jamais je ne dirai à quelqu'un ; même pas à Mary. Mais… j'ai entendu Black et Potter parler dans la bibliothèque. Que veulent-ils faire pour t'aider ?

- Tu as l'air bien curieuse, Lily, avait répondu le garçon d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je pourrais les aider ! avait expliqué la jeune fille. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis une brillante élève, si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

- Laisse-les, ne t'en occupe surtout pas, s'était empressé de répondre Remus. Ne leur dis jamais que tu es au courant, ne cherche pas à t'en mêler ; ce qu'ils font est bien trop fou. Lily, ne dis jamais à James que tu es au courant, d'accord ? Il te lancerait un sort d'Amnésie plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Lily avait éclaté de rire ; mais elle avait perdu toute trace de légèreté lorsqu'elle comprit que son camarade était sérieux.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Lily, tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Potter n'a pas confiance.

- Il n'a pas confiance en moi ? avait-elle dit avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Pas qu'en toi ! s'était empressé de répliquer Remus. Aux gens en… général.

Lily se rappelait très bien de cette dernière phrase qui l'avait particulièrement vexée. James Potter était sans nul doute le pire des pitres de Poudlard, il aimait cancaner les derniers ragots à voix haute et appréciait de ridiculiser les gens. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de témoigner aucune confiance envers quelqu'un comme elle ; une personne si loyale ?

C'était à cet instant précis que Lily Evans avait compris que même si elle ne connaissait James Potter qu'à travers ses blagues et qu'ils se parlaient parfois brièvement, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir de considération à son égard. Il l'avait jugé sans la connaître.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Disputes~**

Il était midi, lorsque tous les Gryffondor sortirent de leur premiers cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, passablement exaltés par ce qu'ils avaient appris. Dès que les deux heures de permanence étaient passées ; Remus et Lily s'étaient empressés de se séparer, comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient jamais caché leur amitié, mais ne l'affichaient pas non plus en public. En face des autres élèves, ils se montraient plutôt réservés, se contentant de se dire simplement bonjour et de se parler brièvement. Mais, dès qu'ils se croisaient tard dans la Salle Commune, ils passaient leur temps à bavarder de longues heures durant ; discutant de tout et de rien.

- Hey, James ! fit Sirius qui sortait de la classe juste après son ami. Pettigrow est toujours en train de discuter avec le professeur, on l'attend ?

- Laisse tomber, marmonna l'intéressé d'un ton hargneux en se passant la main dans les cheveux, j'ai faim.

Sans un mot, Sirius et Remus le suivirent, tandis qu'il s'empressait de dévaler les escaliers.

- Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre ce matin, glissa James à Remus.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai vu assis dans l'herbe près du lac, avec Lily.

Ne sachant que répondre, Lupin se contenta d'hausser les épaules. James se passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux, tique qu'il avait dès qu'il était stressé :

- Elle t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Je veux dire, Evans t'intéresse ?

- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Lupin en faisant un pas en arrière, assez surpris.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Lunard, insista James entre ses dents tout en se forçant à sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, James, lâcha Remus d'un ton atterré. Mais tu te fais des films.

- Et puis d'abord, ajouta Franck qui marchait juste à côté d'eux, en quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser James ?

Sirius qui marchait à côté d'eux hocha vivement la tête et James se contenta d'ignorer la réponse. Frank Londubat était un de leur camarade à Gryffondor et ils l'appréciaient tous beaucoup. Certes, il ne faisait pas partie de la bande, mais James l'appréciait car il avait été joueur dans l'Equipe des Gryffondor deux années durant avant d'arrêter suite à une blessure. Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à s'échanger des blagues vaseuses dans les vestiaires. C'était vers la quatrième année que l'amitié de Potter et Londubat s'étaient propagés au sein du groupe. Sirius et Remus l'aimaient beaucoup ; il était drôle, sûr de lui et particulièrement doué en cours de Sortilèges. Pettigrow n'avait jamais véritablement démontré un certain attachement au jeune homme.

- Frank, Frank ! héla une voix.

Toute la bande se retourna et regarda Alice Fortescue se diriger vers l'intéressé, un grand rouleau de parchemins entre ses bras.

- Tiens, fit-elle d'une voix essoufflée en le lui donnant. Le… le cours de… de Botanique, finit-elle de bégayer tandis que son teint devenait rose vif.

- Ah merci bien, répondit le garçon sans faire attention à l'expression gênée de sa camarade.

Et sans un regard il tourna les talons.

- Je crois que tu as une touche Londubat, chantonna Sirius en éclatant de rire.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, visiblement désintéressé.

- Allez, insista James, Alice est quand même sacrément mignonne.

- Pas mon style, se contenta de grogner Franck.

Lupin décocha un regard cinglant à ses amis, signe qu'il était temps d'arrêter la conversation.

Et c'était vrai, Alice était ce que l'on pouvait décrire comme « mignonne ». Pas dans le sens « presque jolie », mais elle avait un visage rond poupin, avec des joues rondes et de grands yeux gris qui paraissaient constamment en train de découvrir le monde. Comparé à Franck qui était une grande perche, elle était plutôt fluette mais avec des épaules larges. Cependant quelque chose se dégageait d'elle ; ses performances en Botanique l'avaient toujours démarqué. De plus, Alice avait une certaine présence, même si sa voix douce la faisait paraître docile aux premiers abords : avec sa bouche très rosée, ses joues toujours rougies et ses longs cils, c'était une beauté naturelle qui attisait les regards. Regards dont elle semblait totalement désintéressée. Il suffisait de la connaître pour se rendre compte qu'elle était tout le contraire : exubérante et hilarante, elle faisait rire beaucoup de monde et sa compagnie était agréable. Elle semble tout le temps un peu folle et d'une maladresse parfois incroyable.

Alors que le petit groupe arrivait devant la Grande Salle où il y avait foule pour rentrer et prendre son déjeuner, Peter apparu, essoufflé.

- Je… ne… vous… trouvais plus, lança-t-il tout en appuyant sur son point de côté.

- Il fallait être plus rapide Queudver, lâcha Remus.

En guise de réponse, Pettigrow lança un regard noir vers Frank que personne ne remarqua, comme si tout était de la faute du jeune homme.

- Bon, j'en ai assez d'attendre, s'impatienta James.

Il remonta les manches de sa cape et bouscula deux élèves devant lui.

- Pardon, poussez-vous, beugla-t-il, laissez passer les sixièmes années.

- Allez, on se magne, ajouta Sirius à tue-tête en se frayant lui aussi dans la foule.

- Hey, toi, là ! dit James à l'intention d'un élève qui lui tournait le dos. Tu t'écartes, oui ?

- Il en est hors de question.

- Hey ! Black ! Regarde qui fait de la résistance ! C'est ce grand Servilus !

Bras croisés, son visage cireux paraissant renfrogné, Severus Rogue se tenait fermement devant James et Sirius, décidé à ne pas bouger.

- Servilus, répéta James, ne m'oblige pas à être méchant.

- Je ne bougerai pas.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Sirius avec ironie.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- Ce ne sont pas les malheureux Wilkes et Avery qui vont pouvoir te défendre, ajouta son interlocuteur en désignant d'un hochement de tête méprisant les deux sorciers à ses côtés.

- Expelliarmus, lâcha James.

La baguette de Rogue s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Un silence de mort s'était dissipé parmi la foule qui regardait le spectacle avec grand intérêt. Alors que Severus se précipitait sur sa baguette, James avait bougé la sienne avec nonchalance, propulsant le Serpentard dans les airs un quart de seconde avant de le faire retomber mollement sur le sol.

- Décidément j'arrive sacrément bien les sortilèges informulés, dit Potter à tue-tête.

Des éclats de rire s'échappèrent de la horde d'élèves tandis que Severus, la mâchoire serrée, essayait vainement de se remettre debout. Mais trop tard, déjà James avait lancé un autre sort.

BAAAM ! Quelqu'un poussa violemment le Gryffondor qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Eberlué, ses lunettes à plusieurs mètres de lui, il resta un moment immobile avant de secouer la tête.

- Evans ? dit-il à mi-voix, abasourdi.

- Espèce, cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing, de, elle lui donna un autre coup de poing, petit SALOPARD !

Alors que le jeune homme était à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même, elle se releva brutalement, les poings serrés.

- Lily, commença Remus d'une voix apaisante.

- Oh ! Toi la ferme ! Alors c'est ça, hein ? TOUTE TA VIE TU NE SERAS QUE LE PAUVRE PETIT CHIEN DE POTTER ?

- Evans, calme-toi tout de suite, lâcha sèchement Black.

- Oh toi ne me dis pas quoi faire ! Tu tentes de te donner l'image d'un pseudo rebel qui renie sa famille de Mangemorts mais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas mieux !

L'insulte avait répercuté comme une gifle et Sirius resta un long moment la bouche grande ouverte sans rien dire.

- Quel est ce raffut ? s'époumona une voix froide qui raidit instantanément Lily.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Professeur McGonagall qui balaya la scène d'un seul regard ; elle fixa Lily toujours baguette en l'air, puis Sirius semblant sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, et James qui paraissait encore sonné avec sa baguette à la main.

- Evans, Potter, dans mon bureau cet après-midi à 14h00.

Et sans un mot, elle s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Lily resta un court moment interloquée ; puis elle secoua la tête :

- Non… non, murmura-t-elle, c'est un cauchemar hein ? Je… je ne vais pas être collée ?! Je n'ai jamais été collée.

- Et bien tu vois, il y a un début à tout, Evans, marmonna James en se frottant son crâne endolori.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'elle avec Frank, Remus, Sirius et Peter sous les yeux des élèves encore présents. Machinalement, Lily se tourna vers là où Rogue avait propulsé mais sans surprise, elle remarque qu'il avait disparu.

- Oh mon dieu, gémit Mary en se mordant les lèvres, tu as vu comment tu as parlé à Black ? Plus jamais il ne voudra m'adresser la parole ni même m'accorder le moindre regard à présent.

- MARY, POUR UNE FOIS TAIS TOI, vociféra Lily. ARRETE D'ETRE SUPERFICIELLE ET DE NE PENSER QU'A TOI. TU… TU M'AGACES.

Et sans laisser le temps à sa Meilleure Amie de répondre, elle partit à grandes enjambées.

Cet après-midi là, Lily alla donc au bureau du Professeur McGonagall à 14 heures pile, la peur nouant son estomac. Lorsqu'elle frappa puis entra, elle aperçut Minerva assise à son bureau avec James juste devant elle, également assis.

- Mrs Evans, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit-elle sèchement.

La jeune Gryffondor s'empressa d'obéir et prit place, tremblante.

- Je ne veux pas savoir le sujet de votre altercation ; mais j'osais espérer que des élèves de sixième année, et surtout une Préfète de ma Maison auraient eu la sagesse de garder leur sang froid.

- Professeur, dit Lily avec précipitation, James m'a…

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos enfantillages, interrompit froidement Minerva. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois vous disputer et certains Professeurs m'ont également fait part de vos nombreuses altercations. Je vous donne à tous les deux deux heures de retenue. Vous passerez votre vendredi soir à nettoyer la Salle des Trophées avec Mr Rusard.

Lily resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de laisser la moindre protestation s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Sortez maintenant.

La jeune fille s'empressa de partir à grandes enjambées, faisant presque courir James pour qu'il reste à sa hauteur.

- Lâche-moi, Potter.

- Hé calme-toi, dit-il d'un ton léger. Cela aurait pu être mille fois pire.

- Cela n'aurait pu être rien du tout si tu n'avais pas défendu ce Servilus de malheur !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Et à l'avenir occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Et bien je n'y manquerai pas ! Car je ne veux plus te voir Potter. Disparais d'accord ? Hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

La Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et elle resta un court moment interloquée. Puis elle secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Oui.

Et elle tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle bifurquait dans un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez sur Mary, qui se stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ca va ? se risqua-t-elle.

La bouche de Lily trembla, une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Si Rogue savait se défendre convenablement, si... Oh! Il m'énerve, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le hais.

Elle éclata en sanglots, Mary l'enlaça et la serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras ne sachant pas si Lily parlait de Sevrus, James ou même des deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Servilus~**

La semaine passa terriblement lentement pour Lily. Chaque jour de la semaine, elle se réveilla avec une boule à l'estomac ; songeant à se retenue avec l'horrible Potter qui se déroulerait durant sa soirée –désormais gâchée- du vendredi soir. Mais ce n'était pas tout : malgré sa subite réconciliation avec sa Meilleure Amie –elle ne s'était jamais longtemps disputée de toute façon-, sa querelle avec Lupin l'embêtait fortement. Lily n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis garçons ; parfois, elle discutait avec Londubat, Severus ne comptait plus dans ses proches, et Lupin avait toujours été une oreille attentive. Mais, comme il n'avait pas pris la peine de vouloir discuter de leur altercation, elle avait préféré s'éloigner de lui. A tous les cours d'Arithmancie à présent, elle prenait soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible et de ne surtout pas croiser son regard.

Cet éloignement lui faisait terriblement mal, il lui rappelait de façon désagréable le malaise qu'elle ressentait durant les cours de potions avec son ancien Meilleur Ami Severus.

Le vendredi soir, Lily se dirigea donc après dîner vers la Salle des Trophées où elle trouva Rusard le concierge, toujours suivi de sa fidèle chatte Miss Teigne, en train de patienter.

- Vous êtes en retard, grogna-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre.

- Il est 20h01, fit remarquer James qui venait d'arriver et d'entendre la conversation.

- C'est ce que je dis, vous êtes en retard. Donnez-moi vos baguettes, ce soir, c'est avec vos mains que vous allez travailler.

Ils s'empressèrent d'obtempérer avec cependant une certaine récalcitrance pendant quelques secondes.

- Je repasserai plus tard, marmonna Rusard avec un sourire mauvais. Vous avez intérêt à ce que cela brille.

Puis il s'éloigna, jouant avec leurs baguettes, d'une démarche gauche.

- Tu fais ce côté, indiqua froidement Lily à James en désignant le bout de la grande Salle, et moi celui-ci.

- Okay.

Le comportement de James avait brusquement changé en quelques jours. Non, il n'avait hélas pas arrêté de l'embêter, de lui lancer quelques petites vannes dans les couloirs, même si elle lui avait enjoint de les stopper. Mais il semblait à présent gêné, comme s'il réfléchissait à deux fois avant de sortir ou de faire quelque chose. Et elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois embêter Severus : certes, cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il avait arrêté de lancer des sorts au malheureux Serpentard mais il avait au moins pris l'habitude de ne pas se donner en spectacle dans ces moments-là, ce qui était un net progrès.

Les dix premières minutes passèrent silencieusement. Armés de chiffons et de seau d'eau, ils s'appliquèrent à récurer et astiquer chaque petit blason et coupe avec un soin tout particulier. Mais, comme aurait dut le deviner la jeune Evans, cette occupation était bien trop ennuyante pour Potter. Et lorsque Potter s'impatientait, il ne trouvait qu'un moyen de rompre la monotonie : embêter Lily.

D'abord, il se mit à siffloter un son particulièrement répétitif et agaçant. Evans, concentrée dans sa punition, tâcha de l'ignorer tant bien que mal. Puis, comprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention, James trempa son chiffon dans l'eau et le lança sur Lily qui se releva d'un bond.

- Tu te fous de moi, Potter ?!

Mais le Gryffondor ne trouva que pour seule réponse de partir dans un énorme fou rire.

- Ah oui, c'est vraiment hilarant ! pesta-t-elle tout en se relevant. Espèce de gamin !

- Oh c'est bon, marmonna James en faisant semblant de bailler, je connais la rengaine. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gosse immature et arrogant qui mériterait des gifles.

- Tais-toi et nettoie, ordonna Lily avec hargne.

- Non.

Lily le défia du regard, puis elle se tourna de nouveau et continua de frotter le blason qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. James se dirigea vers elle silencieusement, se baissa jusqu'à son oreille et chuchota.

- Hey, t'as oublié une tâche.

Lily retint un cri de surprise et sursauta, puis lui décocha un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

- Discuter, je m'ennuie.

- Le principe d'une retenue n'est pas de s'amuser, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton glacial.

- Parle-moi de toi Evans, lança James d'un ton enjoué. Comment vont, les cours, la vie… les amours ?

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se défaire de son camarade facilement, elle s'arrêta de frotter et se releva.

- Tout va très bien, merci. Je peux y retourner ?

- Non. Quand est-ce que tu sors avec moi, Evans ?

Lily réprima un hurlement de fureur. Cette question lourde et stupide avait été la blague préférée de Potter depuis l'an passé. A chaque interclasse, il était venu lui courir après et lui dire « Quand est-ce que l'on sort ensemble, Evans ? ». Outre le fait de la plonger dans une profonde gêne devant des élèves hilares, il fallait également croiser la mine furieuse de Severus qui assistait à la scène.

- Lâche-moi avec ça, Potter, tu es franchement agaçant.

- Je ne suis pas ton genre, c'est ça, lança James d'un ton faussement triste. Tu préfères qui ? Les mystérieux comme Lupin peut-être…

Lily réprima un esclaffement.

- … Ou comme Servilus.

La Gryffondor resta un moment silencieuse, sentant sa colonne vertébrale se raidir sous la colère.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Potter.

- C'est vrai, continua le garçon en éclatant de rire, qu'il est un modèle de séduction avec son gros nez et ses cheveux tout gras.

Lily se jeta sur lui et le poussa de toutes ses forces. James se mit à rire de plus belle, mais s'arrêta spontanément lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le visage d'Evans exprimait une colère noire et monstrueuse.

- LA FERME, hurla-t-elle. LA FERME ! POURQUOI DOIS-TU TOUJOURS TOUT GACHE ? TU SAIS QUOI ? SORS. JE T'INVENTERAI UNE EXCUSE MAIS PARS. JE FERAIS CETTE RETENUE TOUTE SEULE. DEGAGE.

- Très bien ! s'écria James. Evans, j…

- VAS-T'EN.

Potter détala à toutes jambes, et Lily resta un long moment à contempler la nuit qui commençait à tomber à travers la vitre. Parler de Severus était un sujet presque « tabou » et ses amies avaient parfaitement compris qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre cette discussion sur le tapis.

Lily avait été si longtemps amie avec Rogue qu'elle ne réalisait pas totalement son absence. Ils s'étaient connus si jeunes, avaient partagé énormément de choses ensembles, le fait de l'ignorer dans les couloirs la faisait souffrir terriblement. Les gens ne connaissaient de Severus que son aspect renfrogné et maussade, ainsi que son rôle de « victime de Potter ». Mais Lily avait rencontré un autre garçon. Elle avait passé ses journées à jouer avec lui, c'était lui qui lui avait présenté un monde si beau et si incroyable qu'elle allait bientôt connaître ; celui des Sorciers.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, qu'elle avait compris quel rêve magique allait se réaliser, c'était lui qui l'avait nettoyé de tous ses doutes et tracas, qui l'avait rassuré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, on sera toujours ensemble. Je te le promets, l'entendait-elle encore répété dans ses souvenirs. »

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. D'abord, elle s'était perdue dans les wagons du Poudlard Express et s'était retrouvée à discuter avec Mary ; et dès le départ, dès la descente du train lorsque Lily avait présenté la jeune fille à Rogue, celui-ci ne l'avait pas aimé. Au fil du temps, il avait même qualifié Mary de « snob superficielle et sans cervelle », ce qui avait toujours mis Lily dans une colère incroyable. Le pire était sans doute leur désillusion commune : Rogue avait été acceptée à Serpentard, et Lily à Gryffondor.

Le visage déconfit du garçon lorsque le Choixpeau avec hurlé « Gryffondor ! » était encore très net dans son esprit. Pour Lily, cette nouvelle n'était pas si dramatique : elle verrait Severus durant les pauses, cours en commun, et interclasse. Mais elle savait pertinemment que le jeune homme allait lui manquer. Au bout de quelques temps, elle fut consternée : leur amitié, bien qu'elle n'ait regardé qu'eux deux, était très mal vue des autres élèves. Car Lily avait appris ce que Rogue lui avait toujours caché : les Gryffondors et Serpentards ne s'aimaient pas et ne discutaient pas entre eux.

Mais peu importait Lily : depuis longtemps, elle avait réussi à ignorer les regards désapprobateurs de sa sœur Pétunia au sujet de Severus, et ce n'était pas des élèves qu'elle méconnaissait qui allait pouvoir la déstabiliser. Seulement, cela avait été tout autre pour son ami. Severus était quelqu'un de particulièrement timide et renfrogné, elle savait que son enfance chez lui n'avait jamais été facile, sa mère ne lui parlait à peine et passait son temps à se disputer avec un père bien trop absent. Lily se souvenait même qu'il avait fait de brèves allusions au fait d'avoir été battu, sans jamais détailler plus amplement.

La jeune fille se faisait rapidement des amies (elle avait noué des liens précieux avec Dorcas, Alice et Mary), Severus lui n'aimait pas la présence de ces 3 filles lorsqu'il discutait avec Lily. Il les trouvait ennuyeuses et préférait rester avec sa Meilleure Amie pour se confier. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune Evans, mais ses 3 camarades se mirent à être comme tout le monde, elles détestèrent Severus qui se montraient particulièrement désagréables à leur égard.

- Tu pourrais au moins leur dire bonjour ! s'était un jour emportée Lily.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, avait répondu froidement Severus. Je ne les connais pas.

- Car tu n'essaies pas de les connaître.

- Et je n'en n'ai pas envie. Tu ne comprends pas Lily ? Je suis très heureux de t'avoir comme seule amie.

Bien que le jeune homme pouvait se montrer très possessif, ce genre de remarques avait toujours énormément touché Lily. Rogue était le premier à avoir accepté sa différence lorsqu'elle était enfant, et il l'avait soutenu vis-à-vis du rejet de Pétunia. Chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Seulement, les mois et années passant, des affinités et rivalités s'étaient formés.

Rogue s'était lié d'amitié avec trois garçons de Serpentard : Wilkes, Avery, et Rosier. Des étudiants à la mine patibulaire qui tâchaient d'ignorer totalement Lily, même s'ils leur prenaient très souvent de la toiser du regard avec une horrible antipathie.

- Je ne les aime pas, avait un jour avoué Lily à Rogue.

- Et pourquoi ? avait demandé brutalement le garçon.

- Ils ont l'air méchant. Il y a des tas de rumeurs disant que leurs familles font partie des proches de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'ils aiment la Magie Noire. Ne traîne pas avec eux, Sev'… s'il te plaît.

- Je ne te demande pas des comptes sur qui tu côtoies, fais-en de même pour mes proches… s'il te plaît, s'était contenté de répondre le garçon avec dédain.

C'était en troisième année, et Lily venait de douloureusement comprendre que Severus ne faisait pas que la rejeter, il était en train d'emprunter un mauvais chemin. Leurs rencontres et discussions commencèrent à s'espacer. Très lentement au début ; ils s'éloignèrent au fil du temps. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils paraissaient toujours aussi jeunes et insouciants qu'avant Poudlard. Comme ils étaient voisins, ils passaient systématiquement leurs étés ensemble à se voir presque quotidiennement, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Mais dès que la rentrée se profilait Severus redevenait froid et fermé. Et Lily commençait à sérieusement haïr son école pour cela.

De plus, il y avait aussi la bande à Potter. Dès le premier jour, James et ses amis avaient trouvé Rogue particulièrement ridicule avec son grand nez et ses cheveux noirs qu'ils disaient « graisseux ». Et comme Severus était à Serpentard, il était la proie idéale pour leurs imbécilités. Dès qu'ils s'en prenaient à son Meilleur Ami, Lily leur bondissait, hurlait, dessus et défendait tant bien que mal le jeune Rogue. Mais, cette attitude n'aida pas le garçon : cela renforça son statut de victime incapable de se défendre (mais qui aurait pu à 4 contre 1 ?) et surtout, celui d'un lamentable Serpentard aidée par une fille, et en plus de Gryffondor !

- Je ne veux plus de ton soutien, avait dit un jour Severus en quatrième année à Lily.

- Mais… mais…

- Oublie-moi Evans, cela sera bien mieux pour nous deux.

Et Lily tenait tellement à lui qu'elle avait bêtement obéi, ne l'aidant que ponctuellement lorsque la situation devenait bien trop humiliante pour l'étudiant. Mais, elle avait surtout accepté car le statut de Rogue lui semblait irrécupérable : des tas de rumeurs couraient sur ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis de Serpentard (de la Magie Noire…), et elle ne voulait absolument pas être mêlé à ça.

Elle connaissait Rogue, mieux que quiconque même, et une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait accepter ce constat effroyable. Elle tentait de renier, d'ignorer ce qu'on lui disait sur son compte. Mais il fallait bien y faire face. Leur dernière altercation l'an passé était restée un souvenir cuisant dans la mémoire de la jeune fille.

C'était le dernier jour des B.U.S.E et il faisait si chaud que tous les élèves de cinquième année venaient de se réunir sur la pelouse du lac près du parc pour se rafraîchir. Un éclat de rire général avait attiré l'attention de Lily. En s'approchant, elle s'était aperçue que Rogue était une fois de plus dans les airs la tête en bas, tandis que Potter s'amusait allègrement avec lui. Et lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'aider, Rogue n'avait jugé bon que de répondre à sa Meilleure Amie :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

Et cette insulte là, Lily ne l'oublierait jamais. Car elle avait toujours été assez forte pour prendre de haut de stupides Serpentard qui l'insultait et ses amies l'avaient constamment défendu. Mais Rogue, celui qui avant tout avait été un ami, le plus proche même et qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu à travers la Maison à laquelle il appartenait, venait de la traiter de la pire, la plus cruelle et méchante injure dont il était possible.

C'était comme si le cœur de Lily était descendue au fond de son estomac. Comme si pendant un moment, ses oreilles avaient bourdonné et sa vision floutée. Elle avait été dans un monde qui s'était interrompu quelques secondes.

- Fais tes excuses à Evans ! avait menacé James entre ses dents.

Mais Lily n'avait plus besoin de défense, et surtout pas d'une venant de quelqu'un comme James. Elle était partie à toutes jambes, elle s'était enfuie le plus rapidement possible. La haine, la rage, mais surtout la tristesse et une énorme déception courant le long de son corps, se mélangeant à son sang et à ses veines.

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée et une grande partie de sa soirée dans la Salle Commune, sur un siège à faire semblant d'être absorbée par son livre. Personne ne l'avait embêtée, et elle avait tenté d'éviter le plus de regards de pitié possible. Même James l'avait laissé tranquille ; une première.

- Lily, avait murmuré Mary d'une voix douce vers 22 heures.

L'intéressée, toujours aussi absorbée par son livre avait relevé la tête.

- Oui ?

- Quelqu'un veut te parler… Il… Il est dans le couloir. Il a dit que c'était important. Je voulais pas au début mais il a dit que si tu ne venais pas il coucherait devant jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes…

La Gryffondor s'était levée de son siège, avait ouvert le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je… Lily… Je suis… Je… Enfin…

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je… je… continua de bégayer Rogue, que la fureur de la jeune fille déconcertait.

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu veux t'excuser car jamais je ne te pardonnerai Severus. Tu entends ? Bien trop de fois je t'ai excusé, je suis passée au-dessus des insultes et méchancetés que tu proférais sur mes amies à longueur de temps ; de ton mépris pour les Gryffondor et de tes moqueries stupides. J'ai ignoré ton attirance pour la Magie Noire en pensant que ce n'était qu'une lubie d'adolescent paumé ! Et bien tu sais quoi, Severus ?

- Lily…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Sev'! Cela faisait bien trop de fois que tu ne jugeais bon que de me surnommer « Evans », comme si nous étions étranger. Où est passé le Rogue que j'ai connu ? En tout cas, vois-tu, j'ai compris ce que tu étais devenu. Ils t'ont bien laver le cerveau, hein… tous tes foutus amis qui seront bientôt Mangemort. Alors voilà ce que je suis maintenant, qu'une simple Sang-de-Bourbe. N'ai-je toujours été que ça ?

- Non, Lily, surtout, ne pense pas que… Je suis désolé.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je suis désolé !

- Epargne ta salive. Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

- C'est vrai. Je l'aurai fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

- Echappé ? Il est trop tard, pendant des années je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-sais-qui n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

- Non… Ecoute… Je ne voulais pas…

- Me traîter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serai-je différente ? avait continué Lily froidement alors que le Serpentard restait silencieux. C'est fini, Severus. On ne peut plus être ami, pas après ce que tu as dit. Je ne veux plus te voir, ne m'adresse plus la parole, oublie-moi… Pars.

Et elle était retournée à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Elle avait ignoré ses protestations, elle avait ouvert le Portait de la Grosse Dame et elle avait disparu. De tout l'été, elle ne l'avait pas vue. Et pourtant, elle était allée jusqu'à chez lui ; c'était sa mère, une femme hautaine et désagréable qui lui avait ouvert :

- Oui ? avait-elle demandé avec hargne.

- Oui, bonjour, avait demandé Lily qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait décidé de frapper chez lui, est-ce que Severus est ici ?

- Ah non, avait dit la mère du garçon, il est parti d'ici.

Puis elle avait fermé la porte, laissant Lily seule, effondrée, immobile.

Rogue était parti, définitivement. Elle aurait du s'en douter, il avait toujours fait tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Le vent~**

Lorsque Lily daigna enfin regarder son calendrier, elle fut surprise de voir que le mois de septembre était déjà terminé et que celui d'octobre était entamé depuis quelques jours. Les cours lui semblaient si longs et pesant que ses journées passaient à vitesse grand V. Depuis environ une bonne semaine, toute l'école était en effervescence pour le premier match de Quidditch qui allait bientôt être joué entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Pour beaucoup, les résultats étaient déjà évidents : c'était l'équipe du génial poursuiveur James Potter qui allait réussir. Lily se souvenait encore avec dégoût de comment elle avait dut nettoyer la plaque qu'on lui avait remise pour ses prouesses incroyables durant son heure de retenue dans la Salle des Trophées.

L'excitation était à son comble, frénésie qui agaçait Lily car elle mettait le jeune Potter sur un piédestal (qu'il appréciait lui-même avec un soin tout particulier). Cette situation était tellement pesante et insupportable pour la Gryffondor qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rabaisser dès que le moindre son sortait de sa bouche. Ce qui entraînait inévitablement de violentes disputes dans la Salle Commune ou même dans les couloirs.

La veille du match, les élèves étaient si excités que personne ne pouvait se concentrer en cours. Le Professeur Flitwick, dans un accès de générosité, avait donc laissé pour cette dernière heure de classe de la journée quartier libre : les élèves pouvaient réviser leurs sorts à loisirs dans la salle, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de désordre.

Lily s'était installée dans un coin avec son amie Dorcas, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Alice s'entraînait à jeter le Maléfice d'Entrave à Mary.

- Wingardium Leviosa, fit Lily en pointant sa baguette sur un coussin qui se leva de plusieurs centimètres.

- Avis, dit Dorcas en levant sa baguette dans les airs.

Un minuscule petit oiseau apparut au bout de sa baguette et se mit à voleter joyeusement au-dessus de toute la classe avant de disparaître dans un « pouf ! » sonore.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, souffla Dorcas avec déception.

Le sort qu'elle avait lancé devait à la base créer une multitude de volatiles qui devaient rester très longtemps à voler dans les airs.

- C'est parce que tu as la main trop lourde, expliqua Lily en attrapant le poignet de son amie. Tu dois faire un mouvement aussi fluide que les ailes de l'oiseau qui va voler.

- Mais j'essaie ! s'entêta Dorcas. Mais je suis bien trop nulle pour ça.

C'était une réaction typique de la jeune fille. Dorcas avait la manie de se trouver trop inapte, stupide, moche et ridicule vis-à-vis de ses amies. Cela n'aurait pu être qu'une frustration passagère, mais en réalité, elle développait des complexes si lourds à porter qu'elle en perdait tous ses moyens. Dorcas avait du mal à lancer des sorts difficiles, à répondre à un professeur avec assurance et encore plus à discuter avec quelqu'un lui étant inconnu. Lorsqu'elle était dans son dortoir, avec Lily et les autres, c'était une fille désinvolte prête à tout et n'importe quoi. Mais dès qu'elle descendait dans la Salle Commune puis se baladait dans Poudlard, elle se refermait comme une huître.

Lorsque Dorcas avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, la nouvelle avait ravie sa Mère mais pas son Père, qui était né-Moldu et avait toujours espéré avoir une fille « normale ». Se retrouver entouré de magie lui avait paru insupportable et il avait plié bagage. Mrs Meadowes, qui était terriblement amoureuse de son époux l'avait très mal vécu ; avec le temps, elle avait rejeté la faute sur Dorcas, se maudissant de n'avoir pas donné naissance à une Cracmol. Depuis deux ans, sa mère avait épousé un sorcier qu'elle aimait éperdument, mais jamais elle n'avait oublié le père de Dorcas. La jeune fille subissait très souvent de désagréable critiques de sa mère qui lui disait qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle tente d'être une sorcière car elle n'arriverait jamais à en être une digne de ce nom.

Plus le temps passait et plus Dorcas qui avait toujours feint d'ignorer les remarques odieuse de Mrs Meadowes la croyait et ressassait tout ce qu'elle osait lui dire avec méchanceté. Ainsi, au fil des années, Dorcas était persuadée qu'elle finirait sa vie seule, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être chez les Gryffondor et encore moins d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Elle était si malheureuse, si désemparée qu'il lui arrivait de ne pouvoir faire fonctionner sa baguette magique. Bon nombre de professeurs avaient remarqué ce qui se passait : ne plus pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs était un véritable problème dans le monde des Sorciers, et ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se montrer laxiste, mais cette pitié énervait Dorcas plus qu'autre chose.

Et pourtant, Dorcas avait tout pour se sentir jolie et pour plaire. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux bleus presque électriques en forme de biche, et une crinière de cheveux châtains cuivrés qui faisait ressortir son teint très pâle et doux. Elle avait un visage allongé, et une douce lueur dans les yeux qui donnait à sa timidité un côté très attractif. Elle semblait toujours à deux doigts de disparaître, comme si la moindre secousse aurait pu faire envoler sa silhouette élancée et discrète. Mais son manque de confiance en elle était si handicapant, que lorsqu'elle marchait à côté de Mary dont l'assurance mettait en valeur sa beauté renversante, elle était à peine visible.

Lily allait la réconforter, lorsqu'elle intercepta les bribes d'une conversation juste derrière elle. C'était James, qui avait pris comme coéquipier Peter Pettigrew pour être sûr de paraître bien meilleur à coté de lui :

- De toute façon Peter, fit James d'un ton arrogant, après mes ASPIC, il est hors de question que je fasse un boulot sérieux. Le travail, très peu pour moi.

- Ah bon ? dit Pettigrew avec surprise, émerveillé par l'attitude arrogante du jeune homme.

- Je veux être Poursuiveur dans une Equipe de Quidditch, lança le Gryffondor en bombant le torse. Ce métier serait parfait ; je voyagerai, rencontrerai des tas de jolies filles et ferai quelque chose qui me plaît.

A entendre le garçon parler avec tant d'assurance, Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment alors que Dorcas s'exerçait encore et toujours à faire apparaître des oiseaux avec sa baguette. Haussant les sourcils, James se tourna vers elle :

- Alors on écoute les conversations des autres maintenant, Evans ?

- Pardonne-moi, ironisa-t-elle, c'est ta bêtise qui m'a interpellé. Joueur de Quidditch ? Il faudrait pour cela que tu sois doué.

Lily savait pertinemment qu'en proférant ses paroles elle s'était montrée aussi mesquine que véritablement cruelle : le Quidditch était le domaine de prédilection de James ; il était un très bon élève, mais ce sport était quelque chose où il excellait. Elle l'avait déjà vu voler, et il était si talentueux, si incroyable que jamais de sa vie Poudlard n'avait vu de telles prouesses. Mais taper où ça lui faisait mal faisait doucement rire la jeune fille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais énormément de choses à ce sport, dit James qui était devenu blême.

- Juste assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas si bon que ça.

- Et toi, que veux-tu faire plus tard ? avait couiné Peter avec un regard torve.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que travailler dans la Médecine m'intéresserait… marmonna Lily d'un ton absent.

Depuis la quatrième année, Lily affectionnait tout particulièrement cette ambition. Mais les places étaient durs à avoir ; seul les meilleurs étaient pris et la jeune fille s'inquiétait énormément vis-à-vis de ses résultats (certes excellents mais pas assez à son goût).

- Toi, Médicomage ?! pouffa James. Tu trembles tellement lorsque tu es sous pression tu n'arriverais à rien.

- La ferme, Potter.

- Navré de t'avoir blessé, Evans, continua-t-il en riant, mais c'est la stricte vérité : seule les gens dotés d'une grande assurance pourrait y arriver. Je ne dis pas que tu es une bonne à rien, ça je te l'ai déjà dit pleins de fois ! Mais tu devrais revoir tes rêves à la baisse. Tiens, que dirais-tu de devenir l'assistante du grand sportif que je vais devenir ?

C'en était trop pour Lily qui sentit son sang chauffer le long de ses veines. Sans réfléchir, en même temps que la sonnerie de la fin des cours se déclenchait, elle brandit sa baguette dans les airs vers les oiseaux que Dorcas faisait voler :

- Opugno !

Tous les oiseaux se retournèrent pour foncer droit sur Potter qui s'étala avec fracas sur le sol sous l'hilarité des Gryffondor présents dans la classe. Rouge de honte, il se redressa rapidement et épousseta sa cape, puis remis ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

- Ca t'arriverait de comprendre l'humour une fois dans ta vie, Evans ? Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas de petit ami ! ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Et il quitta la pièce, ses 3 amis sur ses talons, alors que la cloche sonnait.

Lily fut si en colère contre James, que le lendemain, elle ne daigna pas se réveiller lorsque Mary tenta –en vain- de la tirer de son lit.

- Je n'irai pas ! grogna Lily d'un ton féroce en plaquant un oreiller sur son visage.

- Mais tu t'en fiches de Potter ! fustigea Dorcas en frappant du pied. On va au Match pour passer un bon moment ensemble.

- Nous passerons un bon moment samedi prochain, marmonna la jeune Evans en se retournant de son lit. Allez, dépêchez-vous ; vous allez être en retard.

Pour la jeune fille, il était tout bonnement hors de question d'aller voir le garçon se pavaner sur son balai sous les cris de la foule durant son Match. Son comportement de la veille avait été si désagréable, si mesquin ; qu'elle voulait éviter James le plus possible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily regrettait amèrement d'étudier à Poudlard en même temps que le garçon. Plus que deux ans, et elle serait débarrassée de lui. Enfin.

Au bout de quelques heures, Lily se releva de son lit et s'étira longuement. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle aperçu une traînée d'élèves se dirigeant vers le Terrain de Quidditch avec de grandes banderoles d'encouragements dans les mains. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, James avait reçu de ses parents un Nimbus 1500 qu'il adorait montrer à tout le monde avec fierté.

- Pourri gâté, vociféra la jeune fille en fermant la fenêtre d'un claquement sonore.

Lily regarda l'horloge située dans le dortoir et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà midi. Elle attrapa ses affaires, se prépara, puis descendit d'un pas léger vers la Bibliothèque. Le château était entièrement désert ce qui paraissait aussi agréable qu'inquiétant. Mais la Gryffondor appréciait cette solitude dont elle n'avait que très rarement coutume à Poudlard. Généralement, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas Quidditch la Salle Commune de sa maison était remplie du matin au soir, tout le week-end ainsi que la bibliothèque. Il régnait un brouhaha constant ; et même le moindre chuchotis parvenait à la perturber. Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'hurler contre Alice, qui passait son temps à chantonner et fredonner (une habitude qui irritait Lily).

Lorsqu'elle sortie de la Bibliothèque, l'après-midi était déjà pleinement entamé et Lily regarda à travers la vitre. Une mince pluie fine commençait à tomber et de sombres nuages gris se rapprochaient du parc avec un air menaçant. Pourtant, au loin, le match de Quidditch continuait d'être joué.

- Et bien pour une fois, Potter doit avoir du fil à retordre. Lui et son saleté de Souafle.

Mais Lily n'était pas aussi guillerette qu'elle cherchait à se le faire elle-même croire. Passer tout son samedi seul dans le château était particulièrement ennuyeux. Mais elle s'était fait une promesse : elle n'irait pas voir les Gryffondor jouer. Pour une fois que James n'était pas derrière son dos, elle pourrait en profiter. Il lui fallait rester positive ; et elle décida que se caler confortablement près de la cheminée avec les Contes de Beedle le Barde que Mary lui avait prêté.

Après être rentrée dans son dortoir, elle attrapa un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles qu'elle avait acheté dans le Poudlard Express et qui était si gros qu'il lui semblait impossible de le finir. Puis, rassasiée, elle attrapa le grimoire, une couverture et descendit quatre à quatre dans la Salle Commune. A peine avait-elle rapproché le fauteuil du feu qui brûlait avec vivacité, que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit en trombe.

Lily sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut une horde d'élèves surexcités et frappant dans leurs mains. Ils se mirent tous à hurler en même temps et à sauter comme des dégénérés, et elle s'empressa de faire disparaître son grimoire et sa couverture d'un coup de baguette magique.

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! s'époumona Alice en se jetant sur Lily, le visage peinturluré de rouge.

Plus les élèves affluaient, plus le vacarme dans la Salle Commune était insupportable. La fête qui avait dut commencer dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch continuait de plus belle dans la Pièce.

- C'était incroyable ! s'exclama Mary qui paraissait encore sous le choc. Les Serdaigle ont un nouveau attrapeur, et il a failli attraper le Vif d'Or je ne sais combien de fois ce gamin est prodigieux ! Mais James réussissait toujours à lui détourner l'attention au dernier moment. Et puis même, James a marqué tellement de buts.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'est entraîné tout l'été, renchérit Dorcas, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- J'imagine le spectacle, se contenta de répondre Lily avec un sourire forcé.

Il y eut un brouhaha encore plus tonitruant et les quatre sorcières se retournèrent vers le Portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sur les épaules de Sirius, James venait de rentrer dans la Salle Commune et levait ses poings en l'air pour saluer la foule salvatrice qui ne cessait d'applaudir.

- Potter ! Potter ! hurlait tous les Gryffondor à l'unisson.

James croisa le regard exaspéré de Lily, lui sourit et descendit des épaules de Sirius ; tandis que Lupin et Peter offrait à tout le monde des pintes de Bièreaubeurre.

- Où les avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Franck, éberlué.

- Alors ça, c'est mon petit secret, mon pote, répliqua Sirius Black avec un clin d'œil. Hein Potter ?

Mais son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait plus. Comme attiré par Lily, il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, ignorant les gens qui tentaient de lui serrer la main :

- Alors, Evans, tu dois bien avouer que mon jeu aujourd'hui était quand même impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu le dis, répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Voyons, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, j'ai très bien joué et tu pourrais au moins l'avouer, répliqua James avec un grand sourire fier.

- J'aimerai beaucoup confirmer tes dires, lâcha Lily en fronçant les sourcils, mais la vérité est que je ne suis pas venue voir le Match de Quidditch, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

L'air arrogant de James disparu d'un coup. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et la lueur désinvolte qui brillait constamment dans ses yeux s'éteignit subitement. Mais Lily, qui n'avait rien remarqué, se dirigea d'un pas léger vers Lupin qui était en grande discussion avec Londubat :

- Je veux te parler, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme tout en lui tapotant l'épaule avec timidité.

Le jeune homme la suivit sans rien dire, à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune, sous le regard effaré de James.

Lily entraîna Remus dans un dédale de couloirs sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit une lourde porte en bois et intima au garçon d'y entrer. C'était une grande salle vide désaffecté et Lupin se retourna vers la Préfète en fronçant les sourcils :

- Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

- Je devais te dire… que je suis désolée.

Ces derniers mots, Lily les prononça d'une voix brisée. Son ton qui était d'habitude si vif, et parfois empli de défi quand elle s'adressait à James avait totalement disparu. Et le jeune garçon resta un moment muet de surprise.

Les yeux si verts de Lily s'emplirent de larmes et Remus, décontenancé, s'approcha d'elle :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton gêné, lui qui n'avait encore jamais vu une fille sangloter.

- Je… je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ces temps-ci, expliqua Lily qui regardait à présent le plafond pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Tout le monde m'énerve, j'en ai assez. Et toi… toi qui es toujours attentif à mes stupides histoires, je t'ai complètement envoyé bouler.

- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! s'exclama Lupin dont la phrase semblait plus une prière qu'une remarque. J'ai été stupide de mon côté ; je sais que parfois je suis constamment ce que dit Cornedrue.

- Qui ? fit Lily en secouant la tête.

- … Potter, rectifia Remus précipitamment. Et je sais que ce genre d'attitude t'agace, à l'avenir je vais éviter d'agir comme ça sous tes yeux. D'accord ?

Lily, qui à présent ne se retenait plus de pleurer, se jeta dans les bras de Remus ; dans l'incapacité de prononcer la moindre parole. Elle le serra si fort qu'il perdit vaguement l'équilibre et dut s'accrocher à elle pour rester debout.

Un bruit sourd les firent sursauter ; et ils sursautèrent en même temps, pour regarder la porte de la classe qui venait d'être violemment claqué. Lupin, sur ses gardes, se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit avec précaution, jetant un regard soupçonneux dans le couloir. Puis, il regarda de nouveau vers Lily qui venait de lever sa baguette en l'air :

- Sûrement le vent, fit Remus d'un ton rassurant. Je n'ai vu personne.

Mais si le jeune Préfet n'avait rien vu, c'était simplement parce que James Potter avait déjà disparu dans un autre couloir.


	7. Chapter 7

**~La carte~**

Les vacances de la Toussaint commencèrent dans un brouhaha des plus désagréables pour Lily Evans car tout le monde parlait de la dernière grande blague des Maraudeurs. C'était un surnom qui collait à la peau des garçons depuis qu'ils avaient piqué une statuette un soir de leur quatrième année pour la placer le lendemain en plein milieu de la Grande Salle tout en prenant soin de la décorer de façon ridicule. Cette stupide blague avait provoqué l'hilarité générale ; et même Dumbledore avait ri sous cape.

Seule Lily avait trouvé ça stupide. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait été l'une des rares à remarquer la ressemblance entre la statue et Rogue, accentuée par l'accoutrement grotesque que les quatre sorciers avaient confectionné. La veille des vacances de la Toussaint donc, James et Sirius avaient eu la brillante, l'ingénieuse, l'hilarante idée de gonfler la tête de l'élève de Serdaigle, Aubrey Bertram.

Rusard et le professeur McGonagall avaient sévèrement puni l'attitude des deux garçons ; Remus et Peter avaient échappé à la punition de justesse car ils avaient eu comme simple rôle de ramener le plus de gens pour assister au spectacle. A présent, tout le monde en parlait ; ce qui irritait Lily au plus haut point.

- Allez, fit Mary qui était en train de se coiffer pour la énième fois devant le miroir, ce n'était qu'une blague !

- Une blague ? s'insurgea Lily. A l'heure qu'il est, la tête d'Aubrey ressemble à une citrouille et je ne te parle même pas de l'humiliation endurée.

- Tu devrais vraiment savoir te détendre, répliqua sa Meilleure Amie d'un ton absent. Un de ces quatre tu vas te choper un ulcère et il faudra t'emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

Lily se contenta de renifler d'un air méprisant sachant pertinemment que Mary avait raison. Le premier jour des vacances donc, Lily prit soin dès le petit matin de ne pas écouter les murmures sur James et Sirius alors qu'elle traversait accompagnée de ses trois amies la Salle Commune. En descendant à la Grande Salle, elles aperçurent une foule d'élèves agglutinée devant un des Murs du Couloir.

- Chouette ! s'extasia Dorcas qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin pour voir ce qui se passait. Il y aura une Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le jour d'Halloween !

- Nous pourrons enfin nous balader en paix, murmura Alice. J'en ai assez de rester cloîtrée dans ce fichu château.

- Moi aussi, approuva vivement Frank qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Et bien… nous nous verrons sûrement là-bas, bredouilla le garçon à l'intention d'Alice.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas gauche tandis que le visage de la jeune fille rougissait jusqu'à la racine.

- Dis donc, gloussa Mary en donnant un coup de coude à son amie, je crois que tu as une touche !

- Impossible, s'empressa de répondre Peter qui venait d'arriver, Frank nous a assuré qu'Alice n'était absolument pas son genre de fille.

Il y eut un silence gêné, et le sourire de l'intéressée s'affaissa en une moue dépitée. Tentant vainement de la cacher, elle fit demi-tour et disparu dans la foule d'élèves.

- Ah bravo, grinça James qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur, tu fais toujours preuve d'un tact incroyable Queudver.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. J'ai été malpoli ? Honnêtement, je l'ai été ? gémit-il en se tournant vers Lily qui hocha la tête.

- Ouais, marmonna Potter. Encore avec Evans, tu peux y aller mais elle est si gentille la petite Fortescue.

- Ca, c'était très fin, répliqua Lily en serrant les dents.

- Toujours, dit James sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à regarder l'annonce pour la Sortie à Pré-au-Lard au fait ? Tu ne sais pas que les animaux n'ont pas le droit d'y aller.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire sonore mais pour la première fois, seul Pettigrow le suivit. Sirius et Lupin qui se tenaient à ses côtés le regardèrent d'un air éberlué, sans même prendre la peine de ricaner.

- Tiens, pour une fois, tu étais vachement lourd, dit Remus qui prenait soin de défendre Lily du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard reconnaissant que James remarqua.

- On se verra là-bas, Lupin, dit-elle en s'éloignant avec ses amies. Ah au fait, la prochaine fois Potter, ne rejette pas ta diatribe sur moi : ce n'est pas de ma faute si McGonagall t'as privé de sortie.

- Comment elle sait ça ? siffla James en serrant des poings.

- Evans a toujours été très perspicace, se contenta de dire Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, tu vas aller te balader avec cette rouquine le soir d'Halloween ? demanda brusquement Potter à Remus.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas, se contenta de répondre le Préfet en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le ton cinglant de James ; et la voix si dégagée de Lupin mit le garçon encore plus en rogne :

- Et bien parfait, comme ça tu pourras parler avec Black de la grande intelligence d'Evans !

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps-ci ?! s'exclama Sirius en secouant la tête.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer ses cheveux dans tous les sens pour qu'ils paraissent encore plus ébouriffés. Depuis sa victoire au Match de Quidditch, le jeune homme était particulièrement taciturne et de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il aurait dut être enchanté et paradé dans les couloirs, il se contentait simplement de vaguement hocher la tête dès qu'on le félicitait. Il paraissait à chaque fois dans un autre monde : il ne répondait aux questions qu'une fois sur deux, ignorait les gens et pouvait rester silencieux et calme des heures durant. Sirius avait même dût le supplier de l'aider pour la blague d'Aubrey, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Mais ce qui était surtout étrange était son comportement envers Remus. Il se montrait très froid et désagréable, ne manquant pas la moindre petite remarque acerbe. Lupin, qui était calme et n'avait pas un caractère impulsif, se contentait de passer au-dessus des critiques cinglantes de son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison du comportement de James mais s'en fichait éperdument : Remus n'était pas une personne qui appréciait la confrontation et la dispute. Il attendait simplement que Potter se calme de lui-même. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, le revirement de comportement de James l'inquiétait : la dernière fois où ils devaient tous aller dans la Cabane Hurlante, James avait prétexté un entraînement de Quidditch trop éprouvant et avait dit qu'il voulait rester dormir.

- Rien, marmonna James. Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous prenons notre petit déjeuner plus tard ?

Remus et Sirius se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence mais Peter gémit de frustration.

- Espèce de ventre sur pattes, se moqua Sirius tout en suivant son Meilleur Ami qui les emmenait dans un couloir en cul-de-sac à l'abri des regards.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James déplia un parchemin devant eux.

- Range ça tout de suite, siffla Sirius en regardant de tout côté.

- Non, fit Potter d'un ton dur. J'en ai assez de devoir me la traîner partout ! Je dois constamment vérifier que je ne l'ai pas perdue et à chaque fois que je ne la trouve pas, j'ai l'impression de frôler l'infarctus tellement j'ai peur que quelqu'un soit tombé dessus.

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent et regardèrent le morceau de parchemin qui avait été très souvent plié, avec consternation. Durant leur quatrième année à Poudlard, James ainsi que Remus et Sirius avaient enfin réussi à devenir des Animagus non déclarés pour pouvoir accompagnés Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante les nuits de pleine lune où ils devenaient un loup-garou. A force de se balader partout dans le parc, le château, et même dans la Forêt Interdite, ils avaient réussi à découvrir de nombreux passages secrets inconnus de la plupart des sorciers.

Evidemment, il était très difficile de pouvoir se rappeler de toutes les salles et endroits que cachaient Poudlard. Aussi, durant les grandes vacances, Remus avait eu l'excellente idée de créer une carte :

- Une carte ? avait dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, un jour d'août où ils s'étaient réunis sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Oui, une carte, avait dit le garçon d'un ton enjoué. Avec tous les passages secrets et tout ce que nous avons trouvé.

- Mais le château est énorme ! s'était exclamé Peter. Le parchemin sera si gigantesque qu'on ne pourra même pas se déplacer avec.

- Doit-on te rappeler que tu es un sorcier ? avait dit Potter d'un ton exaspéré par la stupidité de son ami. Lunard, c'est une excellente idée. Nous allons créer une carte… mais pas n'importe quelle carte. Elle tiendra sur un morceau de parchemin et elle pourra montrer tous les étages du château, le parc en entier. Cela dépendra de ce que voulons-nous voir, il faudra simplement un coup de baguette et elle changera d'endroit.

- Intéressant, avait fait Sirius d'un ton songeur. Elle nous sera très utile.

- Et encore plus si nous rajoutons les gens qui s'y trouvent, avait fait Lupin avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Je ne te suis pas… avait murmuré James en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est très simple, si cette carte doit nous servir quotidiennement, pour que nous puissions trouver notre chemin la journée, puisque tout nous paraît si différent de lorsque nous nous promenons la nuit, il faut être prudent. Ouvrir un passage secret lorsqu'il n'y a personne de réveiller diffère de la nuit où Rusard rode. Il va donc falloir… trouver un moyen d'inscrire qui se trouve sur la carte, où, et de façon instantané.

Un long silence avait suivi la déclaration de Remus. L'idée était excellente mais complexe. Seulement il fallait l'avouer : ils devenaient trop grands pour la Cape d'Invisibilité de James et ils devaient trouver un autre moyen d'être prudents. Certes, ils étaient d'excellents sorciers, mais créer une carte si puissante et si incroyable ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Le travail avait donc commencé : s'armant de livres, de vieux grimoires, de brouillons et de beaucoup de réflexion ; Peter, James, Sirius et Lupin avaient donc commencé la lourde création de leur carte. Début septembre, la carte était fin prête à l'emploi et à leur plus grande surprise, elle marchait parfaitement, ce qui combla chacun des garçons.

Mais il restait un problème : cette carte était si précieuse, si parfaite qu'ils prenaient un soin tout particulier à la surveiller et à ne jamais s'en séparer. James, qui était plus méticuleux que Sirius, moins stressé que Remus et bien moins ahuri que Peter la gardait fréquemment dans sa poche. Mais il était arrivé à un point où cette Carte devenait plus un poids qu'autre chose.

- Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de protéger la carte ! murmura James en tapant sa baguette dessus.

- Comment ça ? fit Peter. Tu veux qu'on la cache quelque part ?

- Hors de question, coupa Sirius. Regardez-nous, nous n'étions qu'en quatrième année et nous avons trouvé la moitié des cachettes de ce château en quelques mois. Si nous la cachons quelque part nous serons constamment inquiets de savoir si quelqu'un l'aurait découvert.

- Black a raison, approuva Lupin. Mais James aussi. Rusard est une fouine…

- Ce n'est pas Rusard qui m'inquiète, interrompit James avec véhémence. Mais cet idiot de Servilus qui nous suit toujours partout pour pouvoir nous faire renvoyer. Je n'ose même plus déplier la carte tellement j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus.

Sans prévenir personne, Lupin tapota sa baguette magique sur la carte et tout disparu d'un coup.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! s'époumona Black en sursautant. Lunard, on a dit de protéger la carte, pas de la détruire !

- Calme-toi bon sang, protesta l'intéressé. Je lui ai jeté un sort pour que tout ce qui était dessus disparaisse… Mais pas de façon définitive, tu comprends ?

- Et comment penses-tu tout faire ré-apparaître, puisque tu es si malin ? couina Peter.

- Il nous faut trouver une phrase, expliqua Lupin. Une phrase que personne ne doit connaître à part nous et que personne ne pourrait deviner. Quelque chose qui nous ressemble pour qu'on puisse s'en rappeler et qui ne soit pas difficile de se souvenir.

- Quelque chose de cynique, résuma Black, mais d'assez drôle pour qu'elle reste en tête. Exactement ce que nous représentons, en somme.

- Que pensez-vous de Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ? demanda James après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Excellent ! dit Peter en sautillant partout avec admiration. Oh James, tu trouves toujours des choses géniales !

- Ce n'est pas mal, approuva Sirius entre ses dents, exaspéré par le perpétuel fanatisme de Pettigrow envers Potter. Mais il faut trouver quelque chose de plus court pour quand on veut faire disparaître la carte.

- C'est vrai, dit Lupin. Pour pouvoir tout effacer en situation d'urgence avec rapidité, et que personne ne puisse avoir le temps d'entendre ce que nous disons.

- Et… et que dîtes-vous de… Méfait Accompli? demanda timidement Peter qui n'était pas habitué à avoir de brillantes idées.

Il y eut un éclat de rire général et James donna une puissante tape dans le dos de son ami :

- Génial Queudver, je n'aurai pas pu mieux faire !

Lupin tapota la baguette une fois et murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », puis une deuxième fois et dit « Méfait Accompli ».

- Il faut lui trouver un nom, ajouta Sirius. Toutes les grandes inventions ont un nom.

- La Carte du Maraudeur, souffla Remus.

- C'est exactement nous, fit James tout en hochant la tête.

- Bien ! s'exclama Peter. Puisque cette histoire de carte est réglée, allons manger !

Et il tourna les talons, suivis de Lupin, et de James qui marchait plus lentement avec Sirius. Celui-ci avait attrapé la carte dans ses mains et la tapotait avec sa baguette tout en marmonnant des incantations étranges :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crée une petite blague, au cas où un débile tel que Servilus chercherait à l'ouvrir par n'importe quel moyen.

James éclata d'un rire tonitruant et félicita son Meilleur Ami pour cette idée.

En ce mois d'octobre de l'année 1975, la Carte du Maraudeur venait d'être créée.


	8. Chapter 8

**~La lettre~**

Les vacances passèrent vite, trop vite pour Lily et ses amies. Le matin du 31 octobre, lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent, Alice Fortescue ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner tout en enfilant son jean :

- … pas juste, nous avons passé la moitié de notre temps à faire nos devoirs !

- Va te plaindre à Slughorn ! protesta Mary en secouant la tête.

- Tiens, Lily… commença Dorcas.

- Non, il est hors de question que j'aille demander à Slugh de réduire la taille de notre travail en potions. Si je le croise, il va sûrement trouver la bonne idée d'organiser une réunion de son fichu Club et j'ai réussi à y échapper jusqu'à maintenant !

Les trois filles ne répondirent rien, comprenant que Lily était à cran. Elle attendait avec impatience cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard car les vacances s'étaient annoncées comme détestables depuis le premier jour. Enormément de gens restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances, et chaque endroit était bondé. De plus, elle arrivait toujours à tomber sur James qui ne se privait pas de la railler.

Pouvoir s'éloigner le plus possible de lui pour une journée représentait une perspective très alléchante. Il était très tôt mais les quatre sorcières étaient déjà vêtues lorsqu'elles dévalèrent les escaliers de leur dortoir. A peine avaient-elles ouvert le Portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elles tombèrent nez à nez sur Frank Londubat qui se stoppa brutalement.

- Hey, dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main. Vous allez à Pré-au-Lard je parie ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Mary tandis que toutes les autres le saluaient, exceptée Alice.

- J'ai oublié mon écharpe, expliqua-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux que l'on t'attende pour que tu viennes avec nous ? interrogea Lily.

- Et bien normalement je dois accompagner Lupin et Pettigrow mais on pourrait même y aller tous…

- Et bien c'est parfait alors, nous n'avons pas besoin de t'attendre, interrompit sèchement Alice. Nous nous croiserons sûrement par hasard. Allez, venez les filles.

Alice leur emboîta le pas, silencieuse, ses amies la suivirent avec des yeux ronds :

- Alice, se risqua Mary, est-ce que ce t'as dit Peter il y a quelques semaines te tracassent ?

- Absolument pas, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Lily allait répliquer quelque chose mais Dorcas la fit taire d'un seul regard.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas venues à Pré-au-Lard que malgré le froid et le vent désagréable d'automne, rien n'empêcha Lily et ses amies de s'extasier devant chacune des vitrines des boutiques. Pré-au-Lard représentait pour les adolescents un lieu incroyable regorgeant d'objets et de babioles toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Au bout de quelques heures, exténuées de marcher dans toutes les allées du village, elles se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais puis s'installèrent à une table non loin du feu, frigorifiées :

- La saison s'annonce rude, murmura Mary en collant ses mains contre sa tasse de chocolat chaud fumante.

- Hey, souffla Dorcas à l'intention de Lily, regarde qui est là.

Intriguée, Lily tourna la tête et aperçut Rogue, qui, assis à côté de Wilkes et d'Avery, paraissait les écouter attentivement.

- C'est bien, qu'il ait trouvé de nouveaux amis, non ? se risqua Alice qui tentait d'être réconfortante.

- Sûrement, marmonna l'intéressée en baissant les yeux.

Elle avala sa Bièreaubeurre à longues gorgées sans quitter Severus du regard. Malgré l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à ses deux compères, son visage impassible et fermé trahissait un profonde ennui. Lily haïssait Wilkes et Avery : lorsqu'elle était dans des classes inférieures, ils ne s'étaient jamais privés de l'insulter allègrement et surtout de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Severus ne l'avait jamais défendue en public mais il avait toujours consolé son (ex) Meilleur Amie et elle avait respecté ce choix : il était si seul que mieux ne valait pas lui créer d'ennuis.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression que Severus lui avait toujours caché quelque chose ? Avant, il exerçait une certaine retenue sur elle, comme s'il s'empêchait de dire une parole ou de ne faire qu'un seule geste. Mais, depuis l'an passé, Lily pensait avoir trouvé la réponse à ce comportement: Severus l'avait toujours haït et ne s'était pas privé de le lui dire en l'insultant de « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Malgré les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis cette altercation, cette désillusion en avait rendue Lily malade. Elle avait absolument tout dit de sa vie, de ses secrets, de ses peurs et de ses doutes à Severus. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il lui ait menti durant toutes ces années ? Cette supposition lui semblait définitivement impossible et inimaginables. Mais elle ne voyait que cela pour expliquer les propos humiliants et blessants qu'il lui avait tenus.

Et le voir désormais avec ces deux petits salopards d'idiots de Serpentard la mettaient hors d'elle. Alors qu'elle lui jetait de nouveau un regard en biais, Rogue se tourna vers elle , se sentant sûrement fixé. Dès qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille, ses yeux d'habitude si sombres s'éclairèrent brusquement. Mais Lily avait déjà tourné rapidement la tête.

- Hey ! Regardez les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix légère. Remus, Londubat, Pettigrow ! Nous sommes là ! héla-t-elle.

Les intéressés se retournèrent brusquement. D'un coup de baguette rapide, Mary fit voleter trois chaises à leur table.

- Ca ne te gêne pas ? souffla Lily légèrement mal à l'aise à l'intention d'Alice. On ne va pas les laisser tous seuls…

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille avala d'un trait la fin de son Sirop de Cerise.

- Mais je n'ai absolument rien dit, se contenta-t-elle de répondre du bout des lèvres.

La table était si petite que l'installation des trois garçons s'avéra difficile. Frank se cala entre Dorcas et Alice –cette dernière s'éloigna légèrement de lui mais le sorcier ne le remarqua absolument pas-, Peter se retrouva collé contre Mary –il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, c'était la première fois qu'il était assis aussi près d'une si jolie fille- puis Remus se mit à côté de la sorcière blonde et de Lily.

- Alors de quoi parliez-vous avant que l'on arrive ? demanda Frank à tout le monde, mais surtout à Alice qui était juste à ses côtés.

Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser aux poutres au plafond et Dorcas s'empressa de montrer le journal qu'elles avaient posé sur la table :

- Du dernier numéro de La Gazette du Sorcier, trois Aurors du Ministère ont disparu, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton dépité.

- On ne peut pas parler de quelque chose de plus léger… justement, s'empressa de dire Mary. C'est Halloween, bon sang !

Mais le sujet intéressait visiblement les garçons qui commencèrent à discuter dessus. Remus commanda un Whisky Pur Mal et tira un étui à cigarettes de sa poche. Il en alluma une et tira une longue taffe d'un air pensif. Dès qu'il commençait à fumer, son visage prenait immédiatement une expression de profonde concentration, comme si la plus infime partie de son cerveau réfléchissait.

- La Guerre arrivera un jour ou l'autre, murmura-t-il d'un ton grave.

- N'importe quoi ! glapit Peter en renversant son lait de poule. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, Remus, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ai-je l'air de rire ? fit brutalement Lupin en haussant un sourcil.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point, sur certains sujets, son ami pouvait paraître incroyablement sérieux et connaisseur de ce dont il parlait. Et elle se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi James et lui étaient aussi amis.

- Mais une guerre contre qui ? chuchota Dorcas qui semblait sur les nerfs.

- Contre le Mal, répondit simplement Remus. Ce sera une Guerre de Sorciers ; entre ceux qui voudront défendre les Enfants de Nés Moldus et les autres… les Sangs Purs.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune Evans qui se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. A présent, Remus ne regardait plus Lily, il se contentait de fixer son verre et de passer son doigt sur la bordure, l'air pensif.

- Et, à ton avis, questionna Frank, quelles seront leurs armes ?

- Vous-Savez-Qui a déjà commencé à lever une armée, rappela Remus. On le sait tous, les Partisans que sont les Mangemorts l'aident à échafauder un plan. Le problème est que de notre côté, nous n'avons aucun plan : nous n'utilisons pas la Magie Noire, nous n'avons aucune créature de notre côté…

- De quelle créature parles-tu ? murmura Alice qui était subitement très intéressée par son récit.

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Je suppose qu'ils essaient de rallier celles qui pourraient les écouter. Les centaures et les gobelins sont bien trop indépendants... Mais les géants, par exemple.

- Et les loups garous ? lança Dorcas.

Remus leva son regard vers Lily qui resta un moment effarée, mais Lupin garda son sang froid et haussa simplement des épaules :

- Sans aucun doute.

- Oh c'est bon ! rugit Mary en frappant du poing sur leur petite table, les faisant tous sursauter. Arrêtez avec ces sornettes. Les géants ne quitteront pas leurs grottes et je vous parie que ce fichu Vous-Savez-Qui aura subi le baiser du Détraqueur avant les grandes vacances. Maintenant, payons et allons-nous en d'ici, si on continue nous allons prendre racine et ce soir c'est Halloween.

Le retour jusqu'à Poudlard se fit dans un silence gêné et mal à l'aise. Mary marchait en tête sans s'arrêter ne se fatiguant pas malgré le froid persistant. La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous au Château.

A 20h00, le banquet d'Halloween commença enfin. Lily adorait le 31 octobre pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, car la nourriture était encore plus excellente que d'habitude. Ensuite, parce que tout le monde semblait de très bonne humeur et se réjouissait à l'idée de cette fête.

Tout le monde s'installa donc dans la Grande Salle pour entamer cette fête réjouissante tout en mangeant et bavardant gaiement.

- Et alors, dit Mary qui était en pleine discussion sur une anecdote avec un Septième Année de Serdaigle qui avait tenté de la draguer la veille, je commence à lui faire croire que j'avais un petit ami jusqu'à ce que…

Un bruit assourdissant venait de l'interrompre ainsi que toute la table des Gryffondor. Un hibou venait de voler jusqu'à elle et de laisser tomber une lettre en plein dans son assiette, projetant de la sauce un peu partout. Mary suivit le volatile des yeux, le regardant disparaître par l'une des fenêtres :

- C'est l'hibou de ma mère… murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que quelqu'un d'autre.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? murmura Lily.

Le silence de la Table des Gryffondor s'était propagé dans toute la Grande Salle et une multitude de regards étaient à présent tournés vers les quatre sorcières. Mais, alors que Mary commençait à ouvrir sa lettre à contrecoeur, une horde de hiboux et de chouettes se mirent à voler dans toute la Salle sous les cris de surprises des élèves.

- Hey ! Regardez ! s'exclama un Poufsouffle. Ce sont les chouettes de la Gazette du Sorcier !

- Mary… murmura Dorcas qui s'était retournée vers son amie. Tout va bien ?

Mais non, cela n'allait visiblement pas. A peine la jeune fille avait entamé la première ligne de sa lettre qu'elle était devenue pâle, tous ses membres s'étaient mis à trembler et elle s'était tournée vers Lily la respiration haletante.

- Lily… Lily… bégaya-t-elle. Je… je…

- Mary ? s'écria la jeune fille en la secouant. Mary, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lily… souffla Alice dont le visage semblait atterré. Lis… lis ton journal.

L'intéressée attrapa la revue posée devant elle et la déplia précipitamment.

MORT DU MEMBRE REPUTE DU MAGENMAGOT, OCTAVE MACDONALD.

C'est par une édition spéciale de dernière minute que La Gazette du Sorcier tient à vous apprendre cette triste nouvelle. Le grand sorcier Octave Macdonald, membre du Magenmagot a été retrouvé assassiné non loin de son domicile, probablement par des alliés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom plus connus sous le nom de Mangemorts. Il laisse derrière lui une épouse et deux enfants.

En même temps que Lily finissait de parcourir l'article, sentant ses mains lâcher prise sur la feuille de journal, Mary se leva en trombe, éclata en sanglots et partit sous les yeux des élèves toujours sous le choc.

- Venez, murmura Lily sans regarder les autres.

Et elles se mirent à courir après elle.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour les quatre jeunes filles de deviner où Mary avait pu aller. Depuis leur première année, dès qu'elle était contrariée, cette dernière se réfugiait dans un lieu particulier : les toilettes des filles.

- Mary… murmura Alice en ouvrant doucement la porte de ladite salle.

- Elle est là ! leur lança une voix stridente.

- Salut Mimi, marmonna Lily sans s'intéresser d'autant plus au fantôme.

- Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? questionna Mimi Geignarde qui ne supportait pas qu'on vienne l'importuner.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires et fiche le camp, veux-tu ? grogna Dorcas en la toisant de haut en bas.

Mimi réprima un hurlement de frustration et disparu dans la cuvette des toilettes la plus proche. Doucement, Lily se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes que Mimi avait désigné du doigt. Mary était recroquevillée à même le sol, tout son corps semblait parsemé de spasmes et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter. Son maquillage coulait, et son visage semblait ravagé par les larmes.

- Calme-toi, murmura Lily d'un ton apaisant.

Mais il était impossible pour la pauvre Mary de reprendre ses esprits. Alors que les quatre adolescentes commençaient à s'inquiéter, des bruits de pas leur firent tourner la tête. Essoufflé, Lupin venait de débouler dans les toilettes des filles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Alice en haussant les sourcils.

- Je suis Préfet, rappela-t-il d'un ton cinglant, et je me dois de me tenir informer quand une camarade de ma Maison va mal.

- Et eux ? rétorqua Lily en montrant du doigt quelque chose derrière son épaule.

Remus se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec James, Sirius et Peter qui l'avaient visiblement suivi :

- Ce n'est pas un spectacle ! s'exclama-t-elle, ulcérée. Fichez le camp !

- Il faut qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, se contenta de répondre Sirius en fixant Mary qui avait du mal à respirer.

- Très bien, on va l'emmenez ! marmonna Alice. Dorcas, aide-moi à la porter.

Mais, à peine avaient-elles chacune passé un bras sous les aisselles de Mary pour pouvoir la soulever que celle-ci s'affaissa.

- La force de vos bras est herculéenne effectivement, dit James avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je peux… je peux marcher… souffla Mary, aussi livide qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Elle se hissa maladroitement sur ses jambes et commença à marcher doucement. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas pour sortir de la cabine que ses jambes se dérobèrent. Sirius la rattrapa et fixa le visage inerte de Mary, évanouie.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Prises de bec~**

- Une chance que vous ayez été là, murmura Madame Pomfresh qui semblait très inquiète.

Lily, Alice et Dorcas étaient juste devant la porte de l'infirmerie en train de discuter à voix basse, la mine soucieuse. Un peu plus loin, le Clan des Maraudeurs s'était maladroitement entassé sur un banc, attendant que l'infirmière vienne leur parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius avait porté Mary dans tous les couloirs du château, jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh, ignorant les murmures surpris des élèves qu'ils avaient croisé. Voir sa Meilleure Amie tomber dans les pommes avait été un choc pour la jeune Evans : Mary avait toujours été la « forte » du groupe. Elle réconciliait ses amies, était constamment positive et joyeuse, elle ne supportait pas de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments et réussissait à prendre incroyablement de recul à chaque problème.

Mais ce soir, Mary n'avait pas réussi à gérer le choc : apprendre la mort de son père de façon aussi brutale, un soir de fête était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle avait eu à supporter sans aucun doute.

- Chute de tension, expliqua Madame Pomfresh, son pouls est faible et elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos. Le professeur McGonagall a envoyé un hibou à sa mère qui sera là dans quelques heures.

- On peut la voir ? demanda Dorcas, affolée.

Madame Pomfresh les regarda un instant en plissant les yeux, puis elle soupira et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Soit, mais pas plus de 10 minutes ! Et vous, continua-t-elle à l'intention de Sirius et ses amis. Revenez demain, il n'y aura pas d'autres visites ce soir.

Silencieusement, les trois sorcières rentrèrent à la queue leu leu. Allongée dans un lit aux draps blanc, le visage très pâle, Mary fixait le plafond d'un air absent, la bouche triste et le regard éteint.

- Hey… murmura doucement Lily en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit pour lui attraper la main. Tu vas bien ma belle ?

Mary se contenta de faire non de la tête, le visage toujours aussi terrassée par l'affreuse nouvelle. Alice se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front :

- C'est Black qui t'as emmené jusqu'ici, dans ses bras. Comme dans le rêve que tu m'avais raconté, tu te souviens ?

Mais Mary n'était pas d'humeur à rire à la blague de son amie.

- On est là, ne l'oublie pas, chuchota Dorcas et dégageant une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de Mary.

- Je… je savais que ça allait arriver, chuchota Mary d'un ton faible.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, interrompit Lily. Personne…

- Mes parents en ont parlé tout l'été. Ils ont même engagé des gardes du corps, mais visiblement cela n'a pas été assez…

- Mary, souffla Dorcas, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Parce… parce que ça allait devenir réel.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur le visage de Mary alors que ses amies la contemplaient d'un regard désolé.

- Parce que cela allait devenir vrai… Vous comprenez ? Mon père savait qu'il était une proie pour les Mangemort, il est si puissant et célèbre. Il le disait lui-même… il devait se tenir préparer. Et pourtant j'ai espéré jusqu'au bout… jusqu'au bout… qu'ils allaient attraper Vous-Savez-Qui, que cela allait s'arrêter…

Madame Pomfresh rentra dans la salle et les regarda en croisant les bras :

- Il est l'heure de partir, Mrs Macdonald doit dormir maintenant.

- Bonne nuit, soufflèrent-elles en même temps.

Alors qu'elles se reculaient du lit une à une, Mary attrapa la main de Lily et la serra aussi fort que son état maladif le lui permettait. Lily se retourna vers, d'un air interrogateur :

- Je vais me battre, souffla Mary. Tu entends Lily ? Je ferai tout pour faire payer à ces Mangemorts ce qu'ils ont osé faire à mon père, je le vengerai. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas quand, mais je le ferai…

La jeune fille dégagea sa main et ne répondit rien. En quittant l'infirmerie, les paroles de sa Meilleure Amie résonnèrent dans son esprit de longues minutes, mais elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était que des mots d'une adolescente désemparée, ayant perdu son père, à la fois détruite et ravagée par la haine.

Que pourrait donc faire Mary ? Elle n'était qu'une sorcière de Sixième Année à Poudlard, jamais elle ne pourrait combattre Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, Lily ne put oublier de son esprit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Sirius se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre distinctement Pettigrow en train de ronfler ce qui lui était insupportable. Sirius n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, un horrible remord tenaillait son estomac et lui compressait la poitrine. Il se sentait mal, le visage inerte de Mary, le corps effondré de la jeune fille dans ses bras lui revenaient par flash comme un souvenir traumatisant.

- James ! chuchota-t-il en se levant. James !

Il s'approcha du garçon et lui tapota le visage. James se réveilla en sursaut et regarda Sirius d'un air endormi :

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en baillant.

- File-moi ta Cape d'Invisibilité.

- Et pourquoi ? interrogea James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi curieux ?

- Depuis que je devine que tu veux aller discuter avec Mary.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres et regarda à travers la vitre du dortoir. La lumière de la lune illuminait son visage et James se rendit compte à quel point il semblait désemparé, comme perdu. Le garçon se leva et attrapa son Meilleur Ami par la manche et le dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Ils s'assirent dans de gros fauteuils près du feu. James remit ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa Sirius un long moment :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lâcha-t-il après un long silence.

- Absolument rien.

- A d'autre Patmol.

Sirius soupira et regarda le feu qui crépitait pendant un moment.

- J… j'aurai dut le savoir. Enfin, je l'ai su.

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia, marmonna James en croisant les bras.

- Macdonald… son père. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler durant les vacances. Enfin, s'empressa d'expliquer Sirius alors que James levait des yeux ronds vers lui, j'ai entendu mon père dire qu'ils devaient ramener le plus de personnes à leurs causes, des gens puissants. Et ils ont parlé de quelqu'un… d'un type du Magenmagot qui pourrait être utile. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec le père de Mary, se désola Sirius. Quel idiot ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que s'il ne coopérait pas, il faudrait le… enfin, tu saisis.

- Qui sont ce ils ?

- … A ton avis James, dit Sirius avec un grognement.

- Tu veux dire… Enfin, tu es sûr ? dit James en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

- Plus que sûr, grogna Sirius en regardant ses chaussons. Ils collaborent avec les Mangemorts.

- Je sais que tes parents ont toujours cautionné les idéaux de Salazar Serpentard, avoua James d'un ton songeur, mais de là à...

- James, murmura Sirius, ils étaient au courant et ils n'ont pas essayé d'arrêter la chose, ils sont complices.

Le jeune garçon fixa un pan de mur, abattu.

- Ce que tu dois comprendre, répondit James d'un ton réconfortant, c'est que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il y a des tas de sorciers au Magenmagot et tu n'as jamais parlé assez à Macdonald pour pouvoir faire le rapprochement.

- Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part, dit-il à voix basse.

Le mois de novembre commença dans une atmosphère particulièrement pesante au sein de Poudlard. D'abord à cause du meurtre du père de Mary : il était connu dans tout le monde de la Sorcellerie et sa réputation de grand sorcier inquiétait beaucoup de monde. Comment avait-il pu été tué ? Comment pouvait-on être prêt à assassiner pour une différence divergence d'opinion, par refus d'obtempérer au sein de l'Armée de Voldemort ? Ce n'était plus un simple ragot à colporter, cette effroyable nouvelle que les journaux ne faisaient que relater à la une de leurs quotidiens était source débat. Lord Voldemort apparaissait comme une véritable menace et commençait à s'insinuer dans le système politique du Monde des Sorciers.

Le lendemain d'Halloween, Mary était partie de l'infirmerie avec sa mère. Elle avait envoyé quelques jours plus tard une lettre à Lily pour lui expliquer qu'elle reviendrait dans les semaines à venir. Il fallait qu'elle soutienne sa mère qui semblait effondrer et l'enterrement de son père s'annonçait gigantesque : elle devait l'aider à tout préparer. Mais ce qui ébranla le plus Lily fut la suite de la lettre, Mrs Macdonald devait à présent être suivie d'une garde rapprochée du matin au soir et tous les jours de la semaine. De plus, elle allait déménager dans un lieu soigneusement secret et la jeune sorcière devrait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires pour éviter de se mettre en danger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mary devait cacher à Lily des choses sur sa vie pour leur sécurité à toute deux.

L'absence de la jeune fille était difficile à supporter. D'abord pour la jeune Evans car elle n'avait jamais passé un seul cours sans sa Meilleure Amie et aussi parce que les filles ne s'étaient jamais séparées depuis le début de leur scolarité. Elles se baladaient, discutaient, riaient et se disputaient même ensemble. Savoir que l'une d'elles ne serait pas là durant un bon moment leur semblait insurmontable. Elles n'osaient plus rire, s'échanger des nouvelles, vivre des anecdotes car sans Mary, tout leur semblait incomplet. Alors elles restaient silencieuses, attendant patiemment son retour et se refusant de vivre pleinement leur scolarité.

Au milieu de novembre, il faisait si froid que les élèves se déplaçaient avec leurs gants dans le château. Les courants d'air étaient particulièrement désagréables et Lily commençait à s'insulter elle-même d'avoir eu la stupide idée de se réveiller si tôt un dimanche matin pour aller jusqu'à la volière car elle grelottait. Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs à grands pas tête baissée, pour marcher le plus rapidement possible et se réchauffer, elle se cogna violemment dans quelqu'un.

- Tu es bien matinale, Evans.

- Bonjour Potter, fit froidement Lily en continuant son chemin dans le couloir opposé.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était aussi le chemin de James. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de Poursuiveur et tenait son balai à la main, signe qu'il allait s'entraîner. Bien que James ait fait –miraculeusement- preuve de tact durant les derniers jours, son comportement mettait la jeune fille en rogne. Dès que le garçon l'apercevait, il ne disait plus rien et se contentait de lui dire bonjour. Il était si poli… presque gentil. Et Lily savait très bien que s'il avait un tel comportement à son égard, c'était juste par pitié. Lily détestait la pitié, surtout quand elle venait de Potter.

- Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ? questionna James en cherchant à faire la conversation.

- Envoyer une lettre à mes parents.

- Ah, tu me fais penser que je devrai leur écrire, je pense…

- Tu sais Potter, claironna Lily en se tournant vers lui. Nous ne sommes absolument pas obligés de discuter pour rien.

- J'essayais juste d'être courtois, dit James en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de ta gentillesse ! Va garder ça pour les filles à qui tu fais la cour. Ta politesse maniérée et inhabituelle me débecte, tu saisis ?

- Tu sais quoi ? s'exclama James en faisant tomber son balai sur le sol. J'en ai assez de toi, Evans. Tu passes ton temps à me critiquer, à me rétorquer que je suis un pauvre type, un incapable. Et bien, soit. La prochaine fois je n'écouterai pas Lupin et je continuerai de me moquer de La-Rouquine-Insupportable-De-Gryffondor. Ah, et au fait, dit-il alors qu'il venait de reprendre son balai et de tourner les talons, la prochaine fois que tu me reprocheras la moindre petite blague de ma part, je me ferai un malin plaisir de te rappeler cette conversation. Allez, à jamais Evans.

Lily resta immobile un moment, puis elle continua son chemin en secouant la tête.

- Quel abruti.

Arrivée dans la volière, la jeune fille chercha son hibou. Juste avant d'accrocher la lettre à sa patte, elle relu une dernière fois le parchemin.

Papa, Maman,

Je n'ai guère le temps de vous écrire, il se passe énormément de choses à Poudlard et je suis très occupée. Ce message sera court ; et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je ne pourrai pas passer les fêtes de Noël à la maison. J'ai énormément de devoirs, et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mon travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste sérieuse et régulière dans mes études et ne passe pas mon temps à m'amuser. Mais mon statut de Préfète me prend beaucoup de mes heures de libre. La sixième année est un moment décisif pour tout étudiant et le Professeur McGonagall m'a vivement conseillée de rester ici pour pouvoir profiter de la bibliothèque et de ses nombreux livres ainsi que des cours particuliers.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mary, Alice et Dorcas restent elles aussi ici, et je ne serai pas toute seule. J'espère que le hibou que j'enverrai pour vos cadeaux arrivera à temps. Tout se passe très bien ici, le Monde de la Magie ne s'est jamais aussi bien porté ! Tout le monde pense déjà à fêter la Nouvelle Année !

Embrassez Tunie de ma part, n'oubliez pas de lui dire qu'elle me manque et qu'elle peut m'envoyer une lettre quand elle le souhaite.

Je vous aime, Votre Lily.

C'était un mensonge, un mensonge grotesque et énorme mais son ton enjoué était si bien retranscrit qu'ils n'y verraient que du feu. Lily aurait rêvé leur dire la vérité : si elle restait ici, c'était simplement pour tenir compagnie à la pauvre Mary qui serait loin de ses parents pour Noël, si elle ne bougeait pas de Poudlard, c'était parce qu'aucun élève n'osait prendre le Poudlard Express tellement l'angoisse de tomber sur des Mangemorts était persistante. Jamais le Monde de la Magie ne lui avait semblé si morose : personne ne songeait à Noël et aux cadeaux à acheter, chacun soupçonnait l'autre et était paranoïaque. Mais il était inutile que ses parents s'inquiètent. Ici, dans ce château, elle ne risquait rien.

Un bruissement la fit sursauter, alors qu'elle regardait son oiseau s'envoler par la fenêtre, sa lettre accrochée à une patte. Lily se retourna et vit Severus Rogue qui venait de rentrer dans la volière et se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille.

- Et bien tu vois, répondit calmement Rogue, j'envoie du courrier.

- Très bien.

Lily secoua la tête. Pourquoi donc lui adressait-elle l parole ? Depuis la rentrée, elle avait très souvent réussi à ne pas croiser Severus dans des lieux vides. Parfois, elle se demandait même si le garçon ne faisait pas exprès de l'éviter. A vrai dire, Lily se posait bien trop de questions sur le jeune homme. Même si elle faisait tout pour faire croire le contraire, Rogue lui manquait terriblement. Un ami d'enfance vous manque toujours terriblement.

Sans lui adresser de nouveau la parole, elle le dépassa et quitta la pièce.

- J'ai appris pour Macdonald, héla Severus alors que la jeune fille commençait à refermer la porte derrière elle.

Lily stoppa son geste et la rouvrit ; regardant droit dans les yeux le garçon :

- Et alors ?

- Ne sois pas si agressive, répliqua Severus de sa voix toujours si dénué de tonalité. Je suis dé…

- Si tu me balances que tu es désolée pour Mary je te fous mon poing dans la figure.

Les yeux verts de Lily semblaient sur le point de jeter des éclairs, jamais Rogue ne l'avait vu dans une si grande fureur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous parlons plus que tu dois être aussi grossière, lança Rogue tout en amenant son hibou jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Cesse donc ton hypocrisie pendant une minute ! s'écria Lily. Tu viens comme une fleur me dire que tu sais pour Mary, comme si tu étais perturbé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors que ce sont tes petits potes qui sont à l'origine de tout ça !

- Pourquoi rejettes-tu toujours la faute sur Wilkes et Avery ? s'insurgea le Serpentard.

- Tu vois très bien de quels amis je veux parler.

Rogue crispa les poings et se raidit :

- Comme si les Gryffondor étaient toujours tous blancs, cracha-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? coassa Lily.

- Oh, je parle juste de la famille de presque Mangemorts de Black.

- Tu vois ! hurla Lily. La famille, encore la famille, toujours la famille. C'est ça hein ? Le sang n'a toujours que compté pour toi ! Ce ne sont pas tes parents qui font qui tu es, Sev' et t'entendre dire ce genre de choses m'écœurent. Comparé à toi, lui, Black a fait les bon choix.

Visiblement, la remarque du garçon n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et son visage se fit encore plus cireux qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Bien sûr. Black est le héros dans toute l'histoire c'est ça ? Lui et son super acolyte, Potter…

- STOP ! s'époumona Lily. Arrête de me parler tout le temps de Potter. Si tu l'admires tant, tu n'as qu'à monter un fan-club, espèce de petit con !

Les yeux noirs de Severus s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle quittait définitivement la volière. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily l'avait insulté.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Le match~**

Décembre arriva en même temps que Mary revenait à Poudlard et elle fut accueillie avec énormément de prévenance et de compassion par les élèves de l'Ecole ainsi que les Professeurs. L'enterrement de Mr Macdonald avait été relaté dans plusieurs journaux dont la Gazette du Sorcier et de nombreux journalistes avaient déploré le malheur s'abattant sur la si puissante famille de Mary.

Et pourtant, elle semblait revivre. Elle le disait elle-même : Poudlard lui faisait plus de bien que sa mère en train de sangloter. Ses yeux paraissaient toujours éteints et son visage était quelque fois voilé de tristesse, mais elle-même tentait de combattre sa mélancolie. Dès que quelqu'un cherchait à se montrer gentil et attentif, elle le repoussait. Pas avec vigueur ou méchanceté, elle faisait preuve d'énormément de tact et de gentillesse pour clairement expliquer à quel point elle pouvait remonter la pente seule. Elle se comportait comme une véritable Gryffondor d'après les propres mots de Minerva McGonagall.

Lors de son retour donc, Lily et ses amies firent comme si de rien n'était, vaquant de nouveau à leurs occupations habituelles. Elles discutaient dans les couloirs, se confiaient dans les dortoirs et pouffaient de rire dans la Grande Salle. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Rien n'avait changé, au fond.

Le début du mois de décembre et la fin de celui de novembre permettait d'annoncer un nouveau match de Quidditch, celui des Poufsouffle contre les Serdaigle. Bien que les Gryffondor ne participaient donc pas à ce tournoi, c'était un match important. L'équipe de Serdaigle était très forte et James ainsi que le reste de l'Equipe se montraient très soucieux des résultats à venir. A vrai dire, James semblait si préoccupé par ce match qu'il ne cherchait plus à insulter Lily, du moins était-ce la raison que tout le monde avançait. Mais la jeune Evans connaissait la vérité : la façon dont elle avait repoussé Potter le jour où ils s'étaient croisés, la manière dont elle avait été cruelle, faisaient que le jeune homme avait été terriblement blessé dans son ego.

Le jour du match, Lily s'habilla chaudement et alla avec ses amies jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où de nombreux supporters s'affairaient déjà de dérouler les banderoles. Alors qu'elles grimpaient dans les gradins gelés, Alice sur ses talons, elle tomba sur Peter qui s'était enroulé dans sa banderole sans savoir comment il était arrivé à ce résultat.

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? s'enquit Dorcas qui venait d'arriver avec Mary.

Peter s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant et cligna bêtement des yeux. Alors que la jeune fille levait sa baguette, elle aperçu Remus qui tenait la sienne juste derrière, à côté de Sirius qui semblait hilare. Ils regardèrent les quatre jeunes filles d'un air malicieux puis posèrent un doigt sur leur bouche pour les intimer de ne rien dire. Dorcas sourit à Lupin timidement et elle abaissa sa baguette comme si de rien n'était :

- En fait, Peter, je suis désolée mais je ne connais absolument aucun sort pour t'aider.

Le jeune garçon réprima un soupir et continua de gigoter dans tous les sens tandis que Mary ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux. Depuis son retour, tout le monde l'avait saluée, lui avait posé d'adorables questions sur comment elle allait et des tas de garçons se pressaient encore plus à ses pieds, pensant qu'une Mary Macdonald était une proie plus facile. Mais Black, lui, l'ignorait avec soin. Le jour où elle l'avait croisée dans les couloirs alors qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, elle s'était presque jetée sur lui :

- Black ! Black ! Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Le jeune homme avait acquiescé à contrecoeur et l'avait suivi d'un pas nonchalant dans un couloir vide.

- Je… je voulais te dire, avait bégayé Mary, que tu avais été très gentil de m'aider tu sais… le soir d'Halloween.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'adolescente sentit ses joues rougirent mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. A vrai dire, il ne la fixait même pas droit dans les yeux.

- Ah, et bien il n'y a pas de quoi.

Puis il était parti après un simplement hochement de tête. Et depuis, plus rien ; ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer et de déprimer la jeune fille.

Alors que Peter réussissait enfin à se défaire, James arriva en compagnie de Londubat. Il dévisagea un court instant Lily, puis reporta son attention sur le terrain toujours vide de joueurs.

- Pourquoi votre banderole indique Allez Poufsouffle ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Les Serdaigle sont bien meilleurs, tout le monde le sait !

- On ne va pas encourager nos meilleurs adversaires ! expliqua Frank avec un grand sourire, tout excité à l'idée du match.

En guise de réponse, Alice reporta son attention sur le ciel nuageux sans prendre la peine de lui adresser la parole. Il y eut un silence pesant, et tout le monde se contenta de regarder ses chaussures. Pile à ce moment-là, un puissant coup de sifflet se fit entendre et tout le monde regarda le terrain alors que les joueurs rentraient en même temps que les spectateurs hurlaient à tout rompre.

Le match dura 1 heure et demie. Une heure et demie mouvementée pour le petit groupe. Lily qui sautillait sans s'arrêter dans les tribunes faillit tomber et se vautrer sur le sol. Remus, juste à côté d'elle la rattrapa tant bien que mal et la Gryffondor explosa de rire, tandis que James les regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Fais attention Evans, on dirait un phacochère en rute.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune homme qui continuait de suivre l'un des Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle très attentivement. Lily attrapa la banderole que tenait Peter et la jeta au visage de James.

- Bon sang mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as failli me la foutre dans l'œil.

- Dommage, je suis déçue de t'avoir raté ! Allez viens Dorcas, on se tire !

Mary et Alice voulurent les suivre, mais elles déjà avaient disparu dans la foule.

- Ridicule, murmura James en secouant la tête.

- Honnêtement Potter, que t'as fait Lily pour que tu sois aussi insupportable et débile ? s'exclama Lupin.

Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas : il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air absent, se leva des gradins où il s'était installé et s'en alla.

- Un vrai gamin… souffla Remus en secouant la tête.

- Laisse tomber, il est bizarre ces temps-ci, grogna Sirius.

- Tu veux bien me prêter ta paire de jumelles ? demanda poliment Frank à Alice.

Celle-ci, sans lever les yeux, les lui tendit avec force, les cognant contre le torse du jeune homme. Puis, sans un mot elle partit à grandes enjambées. Londubat secoua la tête et la suivit, poussant les gens pour pouvoir la rattraper. A un moment, il cru l'avoir perdue pour de bon mais il l'aperçue qui descendaient les marches des tribunes.

La pluie commençait à tomber et il s'empressa de la rattraper. Alice avait déjà quitté le terrain lorsqu'il réussit réussi à la stopper en lui choppant l'épaule.

- Aïe, dit froidement Alice qui ne semblait pas avoir mal du tout.

- Tu as un problème avec moi Fortescue ?

- Non, fit-elle d'un ton sans égal.

- Ne te paie pas ma tête ; tu m'ignores tout le temps quand je te parle à toi et tes potes. Tu es désagréable, tu ne veux même plus m'aider en Botanique et tu restes loin de moi ! J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?

- Absolument pas, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle allait tourner les talons lorsque Frank la dépassa pour se poser devant elle et continuer de la bloquer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

- Tu n'as rien fait à la fille qui n'est absolument pas ton genre de fille.

Londubat fronça les sourcils puis comprit subitement et son teint se mit à pâlir.

- Je…

- Pas ton style ? Pas ton style ! s'écria Alice. Tu ne disais absolument pas ça dans tes lettres pendant les vacances hein !

- Ali…

- Oh la ferme ! continua-t-elle. J'en ai marre de passer pour une bonne poire débile qui fait toujours marrer tout le monde avec ses idioties ! J'aurai dut me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un pari. Qui t'as donné l'idée ? Black ?

- Non pas…

- Ah non, mince ! Potter ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? « Oh ca serait bien que tu me files ton adresse pour qu'on se parle pendant les vacances, Alice » ; « Alice je pense avoir sérieusement des sentiments, n'en parle pas autour de toi car je n'en suis pas sûre » «Alice depuis la quatrième année je ne fais que penser à toi » « Je suis si content de pouvoir te parler enfin Alice, de me confier ». Et moi comme une conne je me suis laissée avoir par un bouffon aux phrases sentimentales !

- Ecoute-moi…

- Non, non, et non ! dit Alice en le poussant violemment. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille Londubat sinon je te jette un sort !

Et elle continua sa route sous une pluie battante. Frank de mauvaise humeur, shoota violemment dans un caillou. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers le terrain et aperçu James, les cheveux trempés, accoudé contre les tribunes.

- Londubat, je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

L'intéressé hocha sombrement la tête, et se dirigea vers Potter, qui l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'inciter à marcher tout en parlant.

Il pleuvait tellement que tous les élèves avaient arrêté de sauter partout pour s'asseoir sagement sur les tribunes mouillées et ainsi éviter de glisser bêtement. Mary, assise à côté de Lupin, Peter et Black applaudissaient les joueurs à tout rompre.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? demanda Sirius qui cherchait à parler le moins possible avec la sorcière.

- Non, je pense qu'on va devoir rester tous ensemble alors, déclara Mary.

Tout en disant ça, la jeune fille avait fixé Black droit dans les yeux. Son regard bleu était si pénétrant et charmeur qu'il resta un moment à cligner des yeux et s'empressa de tourner la tête. Etait-ce donc ça la beauté de Macdonald ? Ses cheveux trempés collant dans son cou, son nez rosi par la pluie et son regard toujours aussi perçant malgré le temps ? Mary réussissait à attirer toute l'attention sur elle. Depuis le début, Peter fixait les lèvres de l'adolescente d'un air avide et bon nombre de fois Remus avait dut secouer la tête comme tous les garçons aux alentours pour s'empêcher de la regarder plus longtemps.

Remus était un jeune homme galant : il savait parler avec les filles avec beaucoup de précaution et de politesse, il leur ouvrait la porte, semblait constamment attentif à leurs requêtes. Il avait beaucoup d'amies filles ou au moins de camarades féminines qui l'appréciaient. Mais il restait si poli, si respectueux que James et Sirius qui étaient deux vrais blagueurs attiraient perpétuellement l'attention. Remus préférait les complimenter.

- Tu ressembles à une Vélane, fit-il remarquer alors que Serdaigle marquait un nouveau but.

- On me le dit souvent, avoua Mary avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne trouves pas Black ? couina Peter qui hochait la tête.

- Si vous le dîtes, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec détachement. Hey ! Regardez, les Poufsouffle ont attrapé le Vif d'Or !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements si assourdissant que Mary dut boucher ses oreilles, tandis que Sirius l'imitait. Mais quelque chose lui faisait mal ; quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti, en tout cas pas en présence d'un garçon ou plutôt pas à cause d'un garçon. C'était un pincement au cœur, si douloureux qu'elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

La pluie tombait de façon si drue que lorsque Lily et Dorcas arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, elles étaient trempées. Le match de Quidditch les avait ennuyé – Lily était tellement en colère que rien ne pouvait l'aider à se concentrer, pas même Dorcas et sa passion pour ce sport- et elles avaient choisi de rentrer. Elles s'étaient empressées de foncer droit vers le Château et de sa caler sur les marches d'un grand escalier pour discuter. Mais, alors qu'elles avaient décidé de partir explorer les recoins de Poudlard, Rusard les avaient aperçus et leur avait couru après : il haïssait la saleté et à cause du temps exécrable elles avaient laissé de larges auréoles d'eau par terre ainsi que de grandes traces de boue.

Courant le plus vite possible, elles étaient sorties par une des portes de Poudlard, avaient traversé la cour à toute allure et étaient rentrées par un autre endroit. Puis elles avaient escaladé quatre à quatre tous les escaliers et avaient hurlé le mot de passe. Fatiguées, encore effrayées par la course poursuite, elles s'étalèrent sur le sol de la Salle Commune en pleurant de rire sous le regard stupéfait de leurs camarades.

Assise sur près du feu, Mary qui venait de poser un échiquier devant elle les regarda en haussant les sourcils :

- Ce cher Argus je parie.

Dorcas essuya une larme causée par son fou rire au coin de l'œil et hocha la tête. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, elle fit approcher un fauteuil confortable devant l'échiquier de Mary et s'y assit.

- Evans tu comptes les points ? héla-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Tous les élèves assis autour des deux sorcières – dont Remus et Sirius – regardèrent Dorcas avec des yeux ronds et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle semblait si timide et aucunement approchable que l'entendre parler sans gêne était surprenant. La jeune fille s'empressa de se cacher sous sa masse de cheveux bruns et de contempler l'échiquier avec grande attention.

- Non, répondit Lily qui semblait se remémorer son altercation avec James et oublier sa bonne humeur, je vais aller étudier à la Bibliothèque. Quelqu'un a vu Alice, par hasard ?

- Elle est dans le dortoir, marmonna Mary qui bougeait déjà un de ses pions. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait avoir attrapé un rhume et qu'elle voulait se reposer.

Lily prit donc un soin tout particulier à monter le plus discrètement possible les marches jusqu'à leur dortoir. Mais quand elle entra, très doucement et sans frapper, ce n'était pas des éternuements qu'elle entendit, mais bien des sanglots étouffés.

- Alice ? murmura Lily, inquiète.

La jeune Gryffondor qui se trouvait sous sa couette étouffa un cri de surprise et s'arrêta subitement de pleurer.

- Alice ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh, rien du tout, murmura la jeune fille toujours sous sa couverture. Je suis juste un peu malade.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, glapit Lily en jetant sur le lit de son amie.

Elle attrapa prit le drap et passa en-dessous pour se retrouver à côté d'Alice. Le visage bouffi, les yeux rouges, elle semblait avoir beaucoup pleuré.

- Tu me racontes ? chuchota Lily.

- C'est… c'est tellement idiot ! fit Alice en cachant son visage ruisselant de larmes dans son coussin.

- Tout ce qui te rendra triste ne sera jamais idiot, répliqua Evans sans ambages.

- Je… je ne veux pas le dire à Mary et Dorcas ! souffla la jeune fille tout en pleurant.

- C'est si grave que ça ? s'enquit la Préfète.

- Je n'y arriverai pas.

- Alors je leur dirai.

Pendant un court moment, Alice resta silencieuse, des spasmes soulevaient sa poitrine. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle tourna de nouveau son visage gonflé de tristesse vers Lily :

- C'est à cause de Londubat.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout a commencé cet été… murmura-t-elle.

Et elle commença sont récit.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Joyeux Noël~**

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent à grands pas, tellement vite que Lily n'eut pas le temps de voir passer les jours. A vrai dire, il y avait une raison très simple à cette histoire : le fait de rester à Poudlard. D'habitude, plusieurs semaines avant les vacances, la jeune fille rangeait ses affaires dans sa valise, préparait un sac où ranger son linge sale, récupérait les vêtements que ses amis lui avaient piqué et furetait toute la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour remettre la main sur des babioles égarées.

Mais, cette année, c'était différent. Comme elle ne rentrait pas chez elle ; il n'y avait aucune valise à ranger et encore moins de départ à préparer. Rester pour Mary ne la dérangeait absolument pas : elle avait décidé cela d'elle-même, sans aucune obligation. Mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir sa famille –même Pétunia- l'attristait énormément.

Mary se doutait vaguement de quelque chose même si ses amies ne lui disaient rien. Chaque fille avait son excuse bien à elle (Dorcas s'était soi-disant disputée avec sa mère et les parents d'Alice seraient en voyage) et la jeune fille insistait constamment pour savoir la vérité.

- Vous savez, n'avait-elle cessé de répéter, je peux très bien rester comme une grande à Poudlard pour Noël.

- Pour la énième fois Mary, soupira Lily, nous restons ici par plaisir.

- N'importe quoi, avait ajouté sa Meilleure Amie tout en mordant dans un morceau de tarte à la mélasse alors qu'elles dînaient, je…

- Mary, avait lâché Alice d'un ton menaçant, vois-tu cette carafe de Jus de Citrouille ?

- Heu, oui, avait fait l'intéressée sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Et bien si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je te la balance en plein visage.

Ce qui avait eu pour effet de clore étrangement la conversation.

Mais si Lily était de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas à cause de ça ; ou du moins pas totalement. Une semaine avant les vacances, alors qu'elle était en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait entendu James et Sirius discuter juste derrière elle :

- Tu comprends, avait expliqué Black à voix basse à Potter, il est hors de question que je rentre chez moi pour les fêtes. Je n'en peux plus, ils sont tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres dans cette famille de fou !

- Donc tu vas passer Noël tout seul ? avait demandé James d'un ton morne.

- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné, avait renchéri Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'aurai bien invité à la maison, avait ajouté James, mais je serai chez mes grands-parents.

Les grands-parents de James n'étaient nul autre que Charlus Potter et Dorea Black et ils étaient totalement différents des parents du garçon. Charlus Potter était un vieil homme agréable, drôle, et avec qui James avait passé d'excellents moments durant son enfance ; mais sa femme, Dorea, était une espèce de petite teigne hautaine et arrogante très matérialiste. James la haïssait, elle passait son temps à insulter les sorciers nés de parents Moldus et avait toujours traité le jeune homme comme un moins que rien. Si Charlus Potter n'avait pas la même mentalité, cela venait simplement de son éducation bien plus souple et tolérante. Mais il aimait tellement sa femme qu'il n'avait jamais critiqué son irrespect et sa cruauté : il se contentait de laisser couler et de se taire en présence des autres Black. Une lâcheté que James n'avait jamais cautionnée ainsi que ses propres parents.

Dorea connaissait bien évidemment Sirius puisqu'il faisait partie de sa famille. Elle savait quel petit « rebelle » il était, et le haïssait au point qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'accepter sous son propre toit. Que James son petit-fils soit à Gryffondor tout comme Charlus et son fils passaient encore, mais qu'un propre Black ne soit pas à Serpentard représentait la pire des hontes et des infamies.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, avait répondu Sirius.

Mais quiconque écoutant aux alentours pouvaient facilement cerner la déception dans sa voix.

- Ecoute, avait murmuré James après un moment d'hésitation, je peux envoyer un courrier dès ce soir à mon père et lui dire que j'annule Noël avec eux.

- Inutile, je t'ai dit que je pouvais très bien rester tout seul à P…

- Non, avait fermement répliqué Potter, ma décision est prise.

Enervée et dégoutée à la fois, Lily, qui était en train d'écrire scrupuleusement ce qui était marqué au tableau sur un parchemin, avait cassé sa plume.

- Par Merlin ! s'était-elle écriée dans la classe.

- Mrs Evans, j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor, avait répliqué sèchement son Professeur, on ne lance pas d'injures en classe.

L'adolescente avait marmonné de vagues excuses et avait continué son travail toujours aussi renfrognée. Dorcas qui était à côté d'elle et avait également entendu la conversation lui avait lancé un regard entendu qui se voulait réconfortant ; mais pour Lily, cette petite attention n'avait aucune valeur : elle devrait se coltiner Potter pour Noël.

Le jour-J, Mary se réveilla très tôt et se jeta sur le lit d'Alice pour la secouer :

- Allez, debout, debout ! C'est Noël ! lança-t-elle avec joie.

- La ferme Macdonald, murmura Lily en lui lançant un oreiller.

Mary l'esquiva avec grâce puis se contempla dans le miroir et attacha ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute. En la regardant du coin de l'œil, Dorcas se rendit compte que depuis longtemps Mary n'avait pas semblée aussi joyeuse et légère.

- On se donne nos cadeaux ? Hein, les filles, hein ? s'extasia Mary qui trépignait d'impatience alors que ses amies se levaient à grande peine. Pour une fois qu'on ne doit pas attendre la rentrée de janvier !

Lily extirpa quatre paquets de sa valise et les tendit à ses amies tandis que les autres faisaient la même chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle pour Noël : le cadeau que l'on achetait devait être identique pour les quatre autres. C'est ainsi qu'Alice leur offrit des bracelets qui changeaient de couleur en fonction du temps qu'il allait faire le lendemain, Lily avait acheté des BD très drôles sur une Sorcière adolescente et étudiante pas très fûte-fûte, Mary avait eu l'idée de leur offrir des broches à l'effigie d'un Lion doré et enfin Dorcas avait fabriqué pour chacune d'elle des boîtes à bijoux qui ne s'ouvraient qu'avec un mot de passe que chacune devait choisir personnellement.

- Vos cadeaux sont vraiment magnifiques, souffla Mary tout en admirant de nouveau le bracelet d'Alice. Et si j'en crois cette chère météo portable, dit-elle en montrant le bijou, demain, il neige, mes amies !

- Allons manger, s'écria Lily tout en attrapant un autre paquet dans sa valise. Je meurs de fin.

- Pour qui est ce cadeau ? interrogea Dorcas en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Lily ignora sa question et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escalier du dortoir qu'elle dévala quatre à quatre.

La salle Commune avait été décorée durant la nuit –sans aucun doute par les Elfes de Maison- et elle croisa Remus et ses amis qui étaient en train de descendre également de leur dortoir.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'écria Peter d'un ton guilleret.

Lily lui sourit poliment puis se tourna vers Lupin, qui se trouvait au côté de Potter.

- On est bien matinale ce matin, Evans, lança ce dernier d'un ton moqueur. Serait-ce la buche de Noël qui t'appelle ?

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers Remus comme si de rien n'était.

- Tiens, dit-elle. Ton cadeau.

Il y eut un brusque silence parmi les amies de Lily et ceux de Lupin ; tout le monde savait les deux Préfets proches mais aucun n'aurait pensé que cela irait jusqu'à un cadeau pour Noël. James, quand à lui, avait soudainement perdu de sa superbe.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, bafouilla Lily, mais je pense que cela va te plaire.

- M…merci, dit Remus, apparemment très gêné.

- Arrête d'être aussi confus ! le taquina gentiment Evans. Ce n'est qu'un cadeau, c'n'est pas grave si tu ne m'en n'as pas offert…

- Grossière erreur de ta part, dit le jeune homme fièrement.

Et il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un cadeau maladroitement emballé. James venait de crisper ses poings mais personne ne sembla le remarquer. Remus déballa son présent, c'était un calendrier fait main, avec des tas de petits signes à certains jours très bien illustrés. Sur certaines dates, Lily avait soigneusement marqué une anecdote, une blague qu'il lui avait racontée ou un évènement passé qui les avait fait rire. Lupin regarda la première semaine et lut le premier souvenir recopier et il éclata de rire. Puis il en lut un deuxième :

- Oh, bon sang ! Je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là !

James fit comme si de rien n'était, se focalisant étrangement sur le feu de la cheminée déjà allumé, mais il surveillait du coin de l'œil Lily qui défaisait le ruban autour de son cadeau. C'était une bague, très fine et très jolie surmontée d'une pierre de lune. Lily savait très bien pourquoi Remus la lui avait offerte. L'an passé, un jour d'avril alors que tous les élèves étaient à Pré-Au-Lard, un sorcier donnant des prospectus le lui en avait tendu hein. C'était une publicité pour une nouvelle boutique du Chemin de Traverse qui était en fait une bijouterie.

Lily avait regardé le fascicule avec grand intérêt tout en marchant, et la bague l'avait tapée dans l'œil. Le prix n'était pas marqué, mais la bague était si jolie qu'elle lui était restée en mémoire. Durant les grandes vacances, alors qu'elle était partie faire les courses pour sa rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait donc décidé de faire un arrêt dans ladite boutique qui lui était revenue à l'esprit.

C'était un magasin très chic et très beau qui changeait des autres commerces présents sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses vitrines propres laissaient dévoiler de ravissants accessoires, la lumière à l'intérieur était claire et énormément présente ce qui rendait la boutique encore plus grande. La boutique se situait au numéro 93 ; en entrant, le parquet était si brillant et ciré qu'on manquait de glisser. A l'intérieur, tout était soigneusement ordonné, et élégant.

Lily n'était jamais rentrée dans un pareil endroit, même dans le Monde Moldu. Les bijoux, les parures étaient si bien travaillés et élégantes qu'elles ne pouvaient être que de la main d'un gobelin. Puis elle était tombée sur cette bague, encore plus belle qu'en photo : elle scintillait tellement, elle paraissait si pure au regard qu'elle était restée scotchée devant pendant de longue minutes, ébahie. Elle avait sursauté lorsque quelqu'un s'était penché à son oreille en murmurant :

- Bouh.

- Remus ! s'était-elle exclamée en faisant un bon arrière. Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé, avait dit le garçon avec un sourire malicieux. Alors, on se promène ?

Lily avait hoché la tête puis reporté de nouveau son attention sur la si jolie bague, d'un air envieux.

- 10 gallions, avait-elle murmuré… Ce qui fait 50£, jamais je ne pourrai payer autant.

Puis elle était sortie légèrement maussade de la boutique.

Voilà pourquoi cette bague la touchait autant : ce n'était pas parce que le bijou était cher et hors de prix, mais parce que Remus s'en était rappelé, et surtout qu'il avait du énormément économisé.

Lily allait se jeter au cou du garçon, le visage illuminé, mais James tira du bout de la manche son ami pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

- Allez, venez, grogna Potter, on va être en retard au Banquet.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la Salle Commune, laissant les 4 sorcières finir d'admirer la bague, James se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire forcé :

- Tu comptes l'épouser ou quoi la Evans ?

Black et Lupin haussèrent les sourcils en même temps alors que Peter se mit à pouffer de rire. Mais il se stoppa immédiatement en voyant que James était très sérieux :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Remus.

- Voyons, s'écria James, il a dut te coûter aussi cher qu'un sac en peau de dragon.

- Pas tant que ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Mais tu peux nous le dire qu'elle te plaît la Evans, on ne dira rien, insista James.

- Justement, je n'ai pas envie de parler de la Evans avec toi quand je vois comment tu comportes avec elle.

Alors que James restait immobile, Lupin continua de marcher à grands pas et disparu dans un couloir adjacent, sous les yeux surpris de son ami.

- Laisse tomber, marmonna Black.

- Il est amoureux d'elle, hein ? s'emporta Potter.

- Aucune idée, répondit son Meilleur Ami d'un haussement d'épaules. C'est difficile de savoir avec Lunard, il est toujours chevaleresque avec les filles. Allez, venez, sinon il ne restera plus de Fizwibiz.

Le banquet s'avéra comme toujours délicieux mais l'humeur n'était pas à la fête pour le Clan des Maraudeurs. Remus s'était assis avec Lily, Dorcas, Mary et était en grande discussion avec Alice, tandis que James le regardait en plissant des yeux, l'air grincheux. Sirius, lui, préférait ne pas se mêler de l'histoire et jouait à la Bataille Explosive. Frank, lui, fixait Alice sans rien dire, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de parler.

Cela faisait des semaines que lui et la jeune Fortescue n'avait pas discuté et elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Elle était toujours guillerette et souriante, elle continuait à raconter des blagues dans les couloirs sous le fou rire de ses camarades. Franck se sentait invisible, comme si leur altercation n'avait jamais existé.

- Va la voir, marmonna James en se resservant une part de tarte.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu as sur le cœur, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna Londubat.

- Je m'en doute, souffla Potter tout en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Lily. Tu es un Gryffondor, tu peux le faire.

Frank sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde puis se leva brusquement, sous le regard surpris de Peter qui sursauta. Il se dirigea vers Alice qui continuait de discuter avec Remus et se pencha vers elle :

- Alors c'est une blague Moldue mais elle est très drôle, on l'appelle la blague de Golfeur Japonais, expliqua Alice à ses amies qui commençaient déjà à rire.

- On doit parler.

A présent, les amies de l'adolescente fixaient Frank avec attention, elles faisaient comme si elles n'étaient pas surprises de ne jamais les voir ensemble en Botanique ou se saluer mais connaissaient toute l'histoire. Mary hocha la tête pour donner du courage à Alice et celle-ci suivit le jeune homme alors qu'il commençait déjà à sortir de la Grande Salle.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte pendant un bon moment, assez pour trouver un coin calme dans le château à l'abri des regards.

- Alors, dit Alice avec calme. Tu as aimé le Banquet ?

- Arrête, Fortescue, fit Franck en regardant à travers la vitre la neige qui tombait. Arrête de paraître souriant et enjouée, de me faire croire que je suis invisible, de me foutre des vents à toutes mes tentatives pour te causer. Arrête de me parler comme si de rien n'était de la bouffe de Noël. Arrête… de n'être ce que tu n'es pas.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle. A présent, Alice avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine et évitait soigneusement son regard.

- Où est passée la Alice avec qui j'ai discuté pendant les vacances ? murmura-t-il d'un ton triste.

- Je pourrai te poser la même question, murmura la jeune fille d'un ton tremblant.

- Seulement je l'ai posée en premier.

Franck voulu s'approcher de la Gryffondor mais elle fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle refusait absolument tout contact.

- Qui te connait véritablement, Forestcue ?

- Mes… mes amies, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Arrête de mentir, murmura Londubat en secouant la tête. Tout le monde est persuadé de connaître ton véritable caractère qu'ils apprécient tant: la fille constamment positive et amusante. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je t'ai percé à jour…

- Je sais, dit Alice entre ses dents tout en fixant toujours le sol, tu me l'as dit dans ton fichu…

- Courrier ? Tu te rappelles très bien de ce que j'ai pu t'écrire, alors que tu sembles faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Le teint d'Alice pâlit : si elle connaissait par cœur ses lettres c'était tout bonnement qu'elle les avait lues et relues et continuait même parfois d'en relire certaines. Frank n'écrivait pas que ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il écrivait avec des mots si beaux et des phrases si bien tournées que c'était un plaisir, un coup dans la poitrine que de les lire.

- Quand je t'ai dit, poursuivi Frank, que j'étais persuadé que tu cachais véritablement quelque chose, tu t'es moquée de moi. Et peu à peu, quand j'ai commencé à te dire pourquoi je m'en étais rendue compte ; que c'était parce que je te suivais sans cesse du regard, que tu me plaisais, que j'avais l'impression de te connaître sans que ce soit véritablement exact, tu t'es confiée à moi. Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?

- Parce que te faire confiance fut l'une de mes plus grandes erreurs, répondit Alice d'un ton grave en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes.

- Alice, je n'ai jamais voulu…

… voulu quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle d'un coup. Me blesser ? Me faire du mal ? Londubat, rends-toi compte de ce que tu as fait. Du jour au lendemain ; des vacances d'été au jour de la rentrée tu as totalement changé. Tu t'es métamorphosé en un type hautain qui ne voulait plus me parler, froid et méchant. Tu m'as totalement rejeté. Et je t'ai confié tellement de choses !

Alice regarda le plafond pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

- J'ai tellement cru ce que tu me disais que pour une fois, j'ai espéré pouvoir laisser voir mon vrai visage et te raconter toutes mes peurs. J'ai été honnête et sincère envers une personne, cette personne c'était toi… et subitement, ce que je croyais connaître de toi a disparu.

Londubat s'était approché doucement d'elle mais la jeune fille avait reculé jusqu'au mur.

- J'ai été stupide… murmura Alice en essuyant quelques larmes avec un pan de son gilet. Je t'ai cru…

- Je t'assure, fit Frank dont le visage s'était décomposé, jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser, c'est juste que j'ai moi-même du ma à comprendre pourquoi j'ai été comme ça. Je te promets…

- Londubat, lança Alice en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu veux que je te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit ? Car je me souviens de mes phrases écrites comme d'une leçon apprise par cœur. « Tu n'imagines pas comment le pouvoir qu'arrive à acquérir Tu-Sais-Qui me terrifie. » « Je n'arrive plus à dormir, les insomnies se multiplient, j'ai l'impression que la peur m'empêche de vivre ; et je suis là, à rire et à plaisanter alors que je passe mes nuits seules dans un lit à sangloter. » « Tu sais Frank, je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à quelqu'un d'autre que toi car je ne veux pas inquiéter mes proches. Et pourtant pas un seul jour ne passe sans que l'effroi de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime soit présent. » « Frank, les fois où j'ai pensé au suicide, où j'y ai songé avec sérieux ne se comptent plus. Je ne peux pas envisager la tristesse et la souffrance que je vais ressentir si un Mangemort s'attaque à l'un d'entre eux. » Dois-je continuer ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton calme et anéanti. Le visage de Franck n'était plus qu'une tête profondément désolé, comme si tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur se reflétait peu à peu.

Il attrapa la main d'Alice et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, puis pencha la tête jusqu'à ses lèvres en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé… pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

Alice releva la tête et la dégagea immédiatement, elle poussa Londubat si fort qu'il faillit s'étaler sur le sol et la regarda sans comprendre :

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas… tu m'as fait trop de mal.

- Mais… je peux me racheter ! persista Frank.

- Non… c'est trop tard...

- Mais que me reproches-tu exactement ?

- Ce que je te reproche ? La douleur que je ressens à l'idée de te perdre, car je me suis rendue compte que tu avais réussi à ce que je m'attache à toi, et de manière si forte qu'à présent, savoir qu'un Mangemort pourrait t'attaquer me détruirait. Tu as rajouté quelqu'un à la liste de mes angoisses. Et ce n'est nul autre que toi.

- Alice, dit-il à voix basse.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas continuer, ses pas avaient déjà disparu au bout du couloir.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Coup de poing~**

Début janvier, alors que les vacances se terminaient, le château recommença à se remplir d'élèves revenant de leur famille. Lily avait reçu une lettre de ses parents ainsi que son cadeau pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes et elle commençait à sérieusement pester sur l'incapacité des sorciers à créer des téléphones.

- Un téléphone ! s'écria Lily en remuant sa fourchette pleine d'œuf au petit déjeuner de leur premier jour de classe d'après les vacances. Je demande juste un simple téléphone !

- C'est quoi ça déjà ? demanda Mary en haussant les sourcils.

- Je sais, intervint Alice avec une once de fierté, c'est une espèce de boîte où l'on voit des gens vivre.

- Non, rectifia Dorcas, ça c'est une télévision, hein Lily ?

La jeune fille approuva et Dorcas se rengorgea, fière de devancer ses amies.

- Le téléphone sert à appeler, leur dit Lily en mimant un combiné avec ses mains.

Alice et Mary murmurèrent un « aaaah », comme si tout s'éclairait et recommencèrent à manger leurs toasts.

Le premier cours des Gryffondor ce matin-là était celui de Botanique. Les élèves, entassés dans l'une des serres frissonnaient de froid, ils venaient de traverser le parc enneigé et un vent glacial soufflait sur toute Poudlard.

- Si ça continue on va finir stupéfixer, grogna James à ses amis alors qu'il entrait dans la Serre en même temps que Lily et ses amies.

- Tant mieux, railla Lily juste derrière lui, comme ça cela t'empêchera de parler.

Le cours du Professeur Chourave se déroulait avec les Serpentard qui ne faisaient pas prier pour se mettre hors de portée de leur Maison rivale. Mme Chourave, qui détestait ce genre d'enfantillages, prenait toujours un soin particulier à mélanger filles et garçons ensemble ainsi que les maisons dès que possible.

- Potter, clama-t-elle, pour une fois vous allez vous détacher de votre fidèle Black. Prenez vos gants en peau de dragon et allez soignez les bubobulb avec Avery.

James grogna tout en toisant du regard l'intéressé et se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche traînante.

- Macdonald et Sirius, vous vous mettrez sur la table au fond à droite. Evans et Rogue, celle du fond à gauche.

Il y eut un silence lourd tandis que Lily et Severus s'échangeaient un regard noir. Lily croisa les bras puis attrapa le pot que lui tendait le Professeur Chourave et alla s'installer à la place désignée. James, qui était devant, les suivit du regard ; la Gryffondor et le Serpentard lui lancèrent un regard assassin :

- Tu veux ma photo ? répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant comme troublés, puis se mirent à travailler.

Lily fouilla dans son sac, irritée à l'idée de devoir travailler avec Severus, elle attrapa un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire consciencieusement sans faire attention au garçon.

"Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me parle, songea-t-elle en faisant tout pour se désintéresser de lui, car il sait très bien que je ne pourrai pas l'igno…"

- Jolie bague.

Lily s'arrêta d'écrire, elle releva la tête vers Rogue qui semblait absorbé par sa plante.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était un cadeau de Lupin, continua-t-il de son ton doucereux.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Mais son ton tremblant l'avait trahi et le Serpentard posa subitement son regard noir sur elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais épris d'un des chiens de Potter.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, souffla Lily tout en crispant sa mâchoire.

- Nous ne sommes plus amis, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Bam. Sa phrase lancée de façon indifférente avait giflé Lily de plein fouet, comme si on lui avait administré la plus violente baffe de sa vie. Elle cligna des yeux un moment, totalement éberluée et secoua la tête. Pourquoi le prenait-elle si mal ? Depuis des semaines maintenant elle méprisait le garçon, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, elle lui avait fait autant de mal qu'il lui en avait causé l'an passé. Elle-même se disait à présent totalement étrangère à Severus.

Et pourtant… non, entendre de la bouche de Sev', de son ancien Meilleur Ami qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun lui avait administré un joli coup de poing en plein cœur. Etait-cela, la vraie tristesse ? Jamais Lily ne s'était ressentie rejeter de cette manière, et humiliée. Il lui était impossible de se contrôler : elle avait l'impression de s'être mentie à elle-même, de s'être cachée dans un monde où tout allait bien, où elle n'avait pas besoin du jeune homme.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait connu de ses 10 ans ½ à ses 15 ans, il faisait partie de sa vie, de son existence. Alors oui, ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait mal. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la façon dont il avait pu gérer le nombre de fois où elle lui avait assené ce genre de phrases. « ne me parle plus » « vas t'en » « nous ne sommes plus amis »… A chaque fois, il était resté impassible, comme si pour lui aussi la colère avait pris une place prédominante sur la tristesse.

« Ou tout simplement qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été sincère avec toi… Oh ban sang espèce d'imbécile ! Tu sais qu'il n'a toujours été qu'un espèce d'ignoble hypocrite ; regarde comment il t'a insulté l'an passé, qui ferait ça à sa Meilleure Amie ? Et tu t'attendais à le voir triste à chacune de tes phrases prononcées ? »

Lily resta plantée là, à côté de Severus qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était immobilisée. Au bout de 5 longues minutes, il se redressa pour regarder son parchemin de loin et entendit un discret reniflement. Très lentement il tourna la tête, Lily fixait le tableau sans bouger, le visage inondé de larmes.

- Lily… murmura-t-il en pâlissant.

Il tendit la main pour lui attraper le bras, pour la faire réagir ; mais elle se contenta de lever la sienne. Le Professeur Chourave hocha la tête d'un air inquiet en s'apercevant qu'elle pleurait.

- Je peux sortir, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Mademoiselle Evans, ce n'est pas très grave au moins ?

La jeune fille « non » de la tête et sortit tête baissée sous le regard ses camarades. Elle traversa la classe d'un pas précipité, ouvrit la porte de la serre et disparu dans la blancheur du parc.

- Sirius, souffla Mary à son partenaire tandis qu'elle arrêtait de se tordre le coup pour voir Lily s'éloigner de son champ de vision à travers la fenêtre de la serre, tu peux m'aider avec le bubobulb, je crois que je l'ai mal percé et…

- Fais gaffe ! s'exclama le jeune homme alors que peu à peu le brouhaha recommençait dans la classe.

Il la poussa brutalement alors que la plante se mettait à cracher du pus.

- Ca a failli tomber sur ta main !

- Désolé… marmonna la jeune fille en se massant son épaule douloureuse à cause de la façon dont Black l'avait repoussé.

- Bon, fit-il en lui tendant une plume et du parchemin. Tu vas écrire les observations et moi je vais faire la pratique d'accord, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais.

La Gryffondor hocha vaguement la tête tandis qu'il ruminait tout en perçant la plante avec soin.

- Sirius, fit brusquement Mary, pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ?

La question avait été si abrupte, si directe qu'il sursauta d'un coup sec et se retourna vers elle, sa mèche de cheveux lui tombant maladroitement devant les yeux :

- Par…don ?

- Et bien tu passes ton temps à me parler sèchement, tu as l'air de me voir comme une imbécile, alors je te demande pourquoi.

Il resta éberlué quelques secondes et soudain se mit à bondir en rugissant :

- Aiiiiiiie, ma main ! beugla-t-il.

La plante venait de cracher du pus et la douleur était incroyablement intense.

- Black, allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, s'exclama le Professeur Chourave. Mon dieu, arriverons-nous à tous finir vivant jusqu'à la fin du cours ou quelqu'un doit également sortir ?

L'étudiant attrapa ses affaires et sortit en grommelant, la main en feu. Mary réprima un sourire ; elle était persuadée que Black commençait à être sérieusement intéressée par elle ou qu'elle le perturbait grandement...

- Pff, quelle bande de bras cassés, pouffa Avery d'un ton mauvais en regardant Sirius partir de la serre.

- Répète un peu, grogna James.

- Après la rouquine, ton p'tit copain ; les Gryffondor sont sacrément douillets.

James qui tenait l'énorme épine lui permettant de percer le bubobulb regarda le Serpentard en crispant la mâchoire :

- Je te conseiller de fermer ta jolie petite gueule, Avery.

- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien. Ton Black est la risée de sa famille et finira sans aucun doute très bientôt à la rue comme un vulgaire bâtard.

- Encore un seul mot et…

- …et cette stupide Evans représente la gangrène de Poudlard, une idiote petite sang-de-bourbe.

La réaction de Potter fut si rapide et impulsive que lui-même eut besoin de temps pour réaliser. Il donna un violent coup de poing au visage d'Avery qui tomba à la renverse et s'étala au milieu de la serre. Le Professeur Chourave qui avait le dos tourné, s'empressa de regarder d'où le raffut venait. Avery, étalé à même le sol, tenait son nez sanguinolent en gémissant de douleur sous les exclamations outrés des Serpentard et les regards graves des Gryffondor.

- Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ! rugit leur professeur de Botanique en regardant toutes les affaires d'Avery qui s'était dispersé sur le sol en même temps qu'il était tombé.

- Avery a glissé, Madame, s'empressa de répondre James d'un ton nonchalant, et il s'est cogné contre la table. Hein, Avery ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence puis Avery hocha la tête, les mains pleines de sang :

- Exact.

- Très bien, marmonna Mrs Chourave, Potter, aidez votre camarade à ranger ses affaires. Ensuite Avery vous irez à l'infirmerie. Tiens, Rogue, dit-elle d'une voix forte au jeune homme qui semblait fixer la fenêtre d'un air absent, puisque vous vous tournez les pouces vous accompagnerez Avery. Et voilà, quatre élèves en moins en une seule classe, un record !

Alors qu'Avery rassemblait ses affaires, le nez toujours douloureux et ensanglanté, James se baissa pour (prétendument) l'aider :

- Tu me le paieras, murmura le Serpentard entre ses dents.

- Serait-ce des menaces ? questionna James d'un ton faussement effrayé, avec ironie.

- Une promesse, Potter… un jour, tout ça retombera contre toi.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Avery ? Je te prends en duel quand tu veux, tu ne sais même pas dégainer ta baguette correctement.

- Tu ne comprends pas, continua de murmurer Avery en lui décochant un regard noir et en ramassant une bouteille d'encre brisée, la vengeance ne viendra pas de moi…

James le regarda un instant, sans comprendre. Puis, peu à peu, tout commença à s'organiser dans son esprit et il secoua la tête :

- Alors c'est ça, toi aussi tu vas en être un, Avery ? Les Serpentard se sont tous passés le mot j'ai l'impression.

Avery eut un sourire sadique, le regard à présent brillant d'un éclat étrange presque fanatique. James devait l'avouer : avec une tête paraissant aussi folle et son nez blessé, Avery semblait effrayant.

- Tu es un Sang Pur, Potter, continua Avery, tu pourrais être des nôtres ; le python ne dévore pas forcément le lion.

James le regarda sans bouger un moment, tenant dans ses mains un vieux morceau de parchemin :

- Tu penses vraiment que toi et ta bande de dégénérés réussirez à nous battre ? Vous-Savez-Qui n'est personne et très bientôt, sa puissance ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ne vous prenez pas pour ce que vous n'êtes pas : vous êtes d'abominables reptiles oui, mais pas plus gros qu'une vipère.

Avery pâlit et crispa les poings et James lui rendit sèchement une de ses plumes :

- Va à l'infirmerie, au lieu de parler de choses que tu ne comprends pas.

Le Serpentard sourit, de son rictus déluré et tourna les talons, tandis que Rogue se levait de sa chaise pour l'accompagner. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la serre et se calfeutraient dans leurs capes, Severus regarda le nez de son ami d'un air dégoûté.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, Potter est susceptible, grogna le jeune homme alors que son sang qui continuait de goutter tâchait la neige.

- Un jour il le paiera, fulmina Severus en commençant à marcher. Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Rien de bien méchant, je ne l'ai même pas insulté. Il a pété un câble quand j'ai insulté cette ratée d'Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu avais raison Rogue, il doit être amoureux d'elle, continua Avery en éclatant d'un rire froid.

Severus secoua la tête et le suivit silencieusement, encore sonnée par la phrase de son amie.

Quelques minutes après, la cloche sonna et les élèves de la Serre 3 sortirent en rang. Les sixièmes années s'étaient réunies autour de James qui continuait de paraître hors de lui.

- Quand Black va savoir ce que tu balancé à Avery, il te portera un toast en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ! s'exclama Peter en sautillant, béat d'admiration.

- Inutile qu'il le sache, siffla Potter.

- Il a parlé sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

James hocha la tête et continua de marcher dans la neige.

- En tout cas tu ne l'as pas raté, complimenta Londubat, cela m'aurait également mis hors de moi si on avait insulté mon meilleur ami.

Le Gryffondor hésita un instant à le contredire, à expliquer brièvement qu'il s'était emporté à cause de Lily mais les amies de cette dernière étaient juste derrière eux et il se contenta d'approuver silencieusement.

- Et c'est tout ? glissa Lupin à l'oreille de son ami. Tu sembles préoccupé.

- Oui, oui, c'est tout.

James continua de marcher sans rien dire.

Non, ce n'était pas tout. Il était peut-être un brave Gryffondor, mais les paroles d'Avery lui avaient fait peur. Non, plutôt son comportement : comme possédé, comme si on lui avait tellement bien bourré le crâné de projets terrifiants qu'il pourrait les accomplir sans le moindre remord. Les Serpentard étaient peut-être de vrais petits cons, des enfants pourris gâtés, méprisants et hautains ainsi qu'intolérants, mais la bêtise n'était pas forcément relié à la folie ni même à la cruauté. A entendre parler Avery, à le voir près à devenir un meurtrier –ou du moins à le sous-entendre- révélait la portée du danger qui attendait les sorciers de Poudlard à la fin de leur scolarité.

En parler à ses amis ? Non, hors de question. Avouer qu'il était inquiet n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse et le jeune homme le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, eux. Ils étaient tous effrayés ; la plupart du temps, il parlait de Lord Voldemort avec détachement, faisant des blagues vaseuses qui pouvaient faire vaguement rire. Ils essayaient de prendre la chose à la légère ; d'oublier la multiplication des assassinats et autre crimes, la peur ambiante, la méfiance face à un inconnu, l'instinct de survie qui se développait.

Si James commençait à leur en parler maintenant, plus aucun d'entre eux ne réussirait à dormir à la pensée qu'ils côtoyaient de futurs Mangemorts. Ils vivaient une époque sombre, celle de La Terreur comme le disait si bien La Gazette du Sorcier, et en rajouter une couche n'arrangerait aucunement les choses. Le Gryffondor se mit à avoir honte : honte d'être aussi désagréable avec Lupin tellement il était jaloux de son amitié avec Lily, honte de le rabrouer de questions désagréables que Remus tâchait d'ignorer, honte de ne penser qu'à lui, qu'à sa petite situation d'élève blagueur de sixième année.

Il fallait qu'il grandisse bon sang ; qu'il laisse les pitreries et la jalousie de côté. « L'an prochain, se promit mentalement James. » Il avait besoin de cette fausse légèreté pour échapper aux angoisses. Mais il fallait qu'il réussisse à se contrôler : il n'avait pas supporté la façon qu'Avery avait insulté Lily. Il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte Lily tout court à vrai dire. C'était un de ses énormes points faibles et cela le mettait hors de lui.

James secoua la tête pour tenter d'oublier Avery ; mais les petites traînées de sang parsemant la neige jusqu'au château l'en empêchèrent et son estomac se contracta un peu plus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Poudlard en compagnie des Gryffondor.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Le manuel~**

Le lendemain commençait par un cours de potion avec cette fois-ci les Poufsouffle. Lily adorait les potions, elle trouvait la matière passionnante et y excellait. Elle était de toute façon une bonne élève, sérieuse, appliquée et assidue. Elle ne travaillait pas énormément, se contentait d'approfondir ses leçons à la bibliothèque dès que possible, mais tous les Gryffondor savaient que la Préfète n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque. Elle était ce que l'on appelle « une tête », une élève avec des facilités, qui comprenaient facilement et rapidement ce qu'elle devait faire et le faisait justement avec beaucoup de talent.

Ses capacités avaient surpris énormément de gens : comment une élève issue de Parents Moldus, qui était arrivée à Poudlard sans rien connaître du Monde des Sorciers pouvait-elle apprendre si vite et dépassée ses camarades Sangs Purs ? Lily suscitait la jalousie, l'envie, et l'interrogation. Dès qu'elle avait une bonne note, bon nombre d'élèves la toisait du regard d'un air dédaigneux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui énervait le plus les autres.

Lily avait un statut « privilégié ». Elle faisait partie du Club Slug, un petit groupe d'élèves qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu. La plupart se pavanait et aimait crier sur les toits d'être les chouchous de Slughorn, chose que la Gryffondor ne faisait jamais. Mais le fait d'en faire partie constituait une place élitiste dans le Monde des Sorciers, un statut que bon nombre de gens auraient aimé lui voler. Bien que Lily n'était pas grande amatrice des réunions du Club Slug – et les évitait le plus possible -, elle appréciait beaucoup son professeur de Potions.

Il avait dès sa première année remarqué et découvert le talent de Lily pour sa discipline et l'encourageait perpétuellement. Outre le fait de vanter ses prouesses, il faisait tout pour lui permettre de progresser. D'abord en lui donnant très souvent du travail supplémentaire ; mais aussi en lui donnant quelques conseils venant de sa propre expérience.

Ce matin-là, donc, Lily était particulièrement enjouée de commencer les cours. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe, suivie de ses amies, des chaudrons bouillonnaient déjà.

- Ah, Mrs Evans ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant les autres élèves qui venaient d'entrer également. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous.

Puis, semblant remarquer qu'elle n'était pas seule, il se tourna vers les autres.

- Aujourd'hui, vous me préparerez une potion complexe et difficile, du nom de Felix Felicis.

Horace resta un moment muet, regardant ses élèves pour voir si le travail qu'il leur demandait provoquait une quelconque réaction mais tout le monde semblait ne pas connaître la potion en question. Sauf Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de rester un court moment le regard en alerte, l'œil brillant.

- Qui veut bien me dire ce qu'est le Felix Felicis ? demanda alors Horace, agacé.

- C'est de la chance liquide, expliqua immédiatement Lily.

Aussitôt, tout le monde sembla se réveiller, fixant Horace avec avidité.

- Excellent Mrs Evans, comme toujours ! 10 points en plus pour Gryffondor. Mettez-vous par deux. La meilleure potion sera récompensée.

- Pourrons-nous en avoir un flacon ? intervint Pettigrow qui paraissait surexcité.

- Oh non, mon garçon ! s'exclama Horace. Ce n'est qu'une potion d'entraînement.

Les élèves parurent dépités.

- Mais, continua Slughorn, le duo qui réussira sa potion gagnera…, il farfouilla dans une des poches de sa cape, ceci !

Le Professeur de Potions en sortit un petit ticket doré et il y eut un frémissement parmi les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor :

- 6 mois de Bièreaubeurre gratuites aux Trois Balais ! s'écria l'un d'eux.

- Exactement. Allez, au travail tout le monde, dépêchez-vous.

Il y eut un bourdonnement d'excitation tandis que tout le monde s'approchait d'un chaudron.

- Je peux me mettre avec toi ? fit Dorcas à Lily d'un ton abrupt.

- Oui, oui, si tu veux.

Lily se retourna vers Mary qui s'approchait d'elle et lui montra d'un signe de tête Dorcas. Sa Meilleure Amie se stoppa alors, haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et Lily se contenta de lever les épaules, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas le choix de Dorcas –qui se mettait toujours avec Alice-.

La recette de la potion du Felix Felicis se trouvait dans le Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions et elle était très complexe. Les indications données étaient certes précises mais fastidieuses. Le philtre devait avoir une couleur d'or fondu et Lily paraissait particulièrement absorbée.

- Bon, lâcha Evans en plissant le front, je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais j'aimerai que tu me laisses faire la plus grande partie. Contente-toi de peler, découper les ingrédients. Sinon, on ne réussira jamais.

Plus que l'envie de gagner, c'était l'esprit de compétition de Lily qui mettait ladite jeune fille dans un tel état. Elle ne supportait pas de perdre, se moquait totalement du but à l'arrivée, mais la seule idée de ne pas réussir la mettait dans tous ses états. La jeune Dorcas, ne voulant pas la perturber, obéit scrupuleusement.

Les deux heures du cours de Potions passèrent très rapidement, et lorsqu'Horace passa entre les chaudrons, son avis semblait mitigé et quelque peu déçu.

- Voyons, voyons ! ne cessait-il de répéter sans cesse, cette potion n'était pas si complexe !

Mais apparemment si. Lorsqu'il arriva vers Lily d'un air désespéré, son visage paru soudain s'illuminer. Il poussa un cri d'exclamation, s'approcha du chaudron avec un grand sourire et le regarda un moment, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa moustache.

- Felicitations, Mrs Evans ! 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Ce Felix Felicis est parfait !

Il y eut des reniflements dédaigneux dans toute la salle tandis que tout le monde regardait Slughorn lui tendre le ticket d'un geste majestueux. Lily le donna à Dorcas qu'Horace avait totalement ignoré, avec un léger sourire :

- Tiens, dit-elle, je n'en veux pas.

- Garde-le, se contenta de répondre Dorcas d'un haussement d'épaules. Tu as fait la plus grandie partie du travail.

Lily se contenta de faire la moue, puis interpella Lupin :

- Remus, ça te dis six mois entiers de Bièreaubeurre tous frais payés aux Trois Balais ?

Tous les Maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un air avide vers le ticket que Lily tenait entre ses doigts. Elle le lança vers le jeune homme qui l'attrapa au vol, un sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard noir de Potter.

- Bien, n'oubliez pas de nettoyer tous les chaudrons avant de partir, rappela Horace alors que la cloche sonnait. Lavez bien votre matériel et ne soyez pas en retard pour le Cours d'Enchantements. Ah, Mrs Evans, dit-il en regardant Lily, j'aurai 2-3 mots à vous dire avant que vous ne partiez.

- Vas-y, souffla Dorcas, je m'occupe de tout ranger.

Lily lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et s'approcha du bureau de Slughorn.

- Encore une fois bravo pour votre Felix Felicis, dit le Directeur des Serpentard d'un ton appréciateur. Vous avez vraiment un don, Mrs Evans.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en rougissant.

- Mrs Evans, tout va bien ces temps-ci ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu à l'une de mes petites réunions, que je commence à m'inquiéter.

- Oh, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, avec mes occupations de Préfète également je n'ai pas une seule seconde à moi, mentit Lily sans sourciller.

- Je vois, répliqua Slughorn d'un ton déçu. Je prépare une petite fête pour le Soir de la St-Valentin, et je compte bien vous y voir !

- Oui, j'y serai Monsieur, marmonna Lily d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Elle voulu prendre congé mais il l'arrêta d'un geste et farfouilla dans ses bureaux :

- Après le cours de Potions avec les Serpentard de la semaine dernière, j'ai retrouvé ça par terre, dit-il en montrant un Manuel Scolaire. Il n'y a aucun nom dessus et je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut être. Je vous le confie, pouvez-vous retrouver à qui il appartient ?

- Bien sûr, Professeur.

Lily arriva avec quelques minutes de retard en cours d'Enchantements. Elle se glissa à côté d'Alice avec un sourire gêné à l'intention de Flitwick.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? murmura Alice alors que le Professeur écrivait au tableau.

- Rien, m'inviter pour une de ses soirées du Club Slugh'.

- Ah oui, et quand ça ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Le jour de la St Valentin, grinça Lily en haussant les épaules.

Alice resta la bouche grande ouverte et secoua la tête.

- Oui, lâcha Lily tout en maugréant, je me rends compte également que cela va être super chi…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, la coupa Alice. C'est juste que… Tu as pensé à un cavalier ?

Mince ! La Préfète n'y avait même pas songé. Elle se frappa le front et resta un moment le visage sombre.

- Tant pis, marmonna Lily, je me trouverai sûrement quelqu'un. Au dernier moment.

Il y eut un petit rire moqueur juste derrière elle. Lentement, elle se retourna vers James, qui paraissait hilare :

- Un soucis, Potter ?

- Toi, un cavalier, laisse-moi rire, expliqua James avec un sourire narquois.

- Je te remercie de ta remarque particulièrement intéressante.

Lily reporta son attention vers le tableau et commença à écrire ce qu'avait marqué Flitwick sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Quand même, glissa-t-elle à Alice, j'espère que jamais mon enfant ne fera partie du Club Slug'. Ou alors je le plaindrai sincèrement.

- Ton gamin au Club Slugh ? répliqua James derrière son dos. Pour cela il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un veuille de toi !

- Je ne savais pas que mes conversations te passionnaient autant, répondit Lily d'un ton cinglant.

- En plus, pour que ton enfant fasse partie des chouchous de Slugh, il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit intelligent, répliqua le garçon sans se démonter.

Excédée, Lily se balança sur sa chaise et attrapa James par sa cravate. Elle tira tellement fort qu'il devint presque violet, comme s'il s'étranglait, sous les yeux ébahis de Black et les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves alors que Flitwick continuait d'écrire au tableau.

- Alors il aura plus de chance que ton sale gosse d'en faire partie, siffla-t-elle. Ah oui, et encore un seul mot et je te fous ta baguette dans un lieu très désagréable, compris ?

Elle le lâcha brusquement, et continua d'écrire le cours comme si de rien n'était.

Les soirs dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor étaient partagés en deux parties : d'un côté ceux qui souhaitaient travailler et de l'autre, ceux qui semblaient s'amuser. Etrangement, les élèves qui piaillaient de façon désagréable étaient souvent les plus jeunes. Dès la cinquième année, la plupart prenait le temps de s'asseoir à une table et de se concentrer sur leurs devoirs pour se préparer aux examens ou à ceux de l'année d'après.

Mais ce soir-là, Lily et ses amies s'étaient assises près du feu tout en lisant des magazines féminins aux photos animées.

- Où est passée Dorcas ? demanda Alice au bout d'un moment, cherchant leur camarade des yeux.

- Elle devait aller quelque part je n'ai pas trop compris, se contenta d'expliquer Mary en haussant les épaules.

- Elle est bizarre depuis ce matin, vous ne trouvez pas ? lâcha Lily d'un ton suspicieux.

Ses amies ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué et hochèrent la tête d'un air vague. Au bout d'un moment, elles décidèrent pourtant de se mettre au travail et ouvrirent leurs sacs de cours. Un manuel tomba du sac de Lily et elle se frappa la tête en le reconnaissant :

- Mince ! dit-elle. J'ai totalement oublié de chercher à qui appartenait ce livre. Slughorn m'a dit qu'un sixième année l'avait oublié dans notre classe la semaine dernière. Je reviens plus tard, d'accord.

Armée du livre, Lily sortit de la Salle Commune. Tout en parcourant le couloir, elle commença à feuillet le Manuel, dépourvu de nom mais rempli de gribouillis. Alors qu'elle parcourait une page d'un air curieux, elle reconnu l'écriture et se stoppa net.

- C'est bien ma veine, murmura-t-elle.

Traînant des pieds, elle descendit l'escalier en serrant les poings. Peu enjouée à l'idée d'aller rendre le Manuel à son possesseur.

Les sous-sols de Poudlard étaient perpétuellement froids mais en ce mois de janvier la température était si basse que Lily commençait à sincèrement regretter de n'avoir pas pris de cape tellement elle était frigorifiée. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard, un petit nombre d'élèves étaient juste devant.

C'était des élèves de la Maison et ils étaient tous assis, discutant et fumant par la même ocassion. Fumer était officiellement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole mais la jeune fille avait déjà vu énormément d'élèves le faire de façon plus ou moins assumée. D'habitude, elle s'empressait de retirer des points dès qu'elle prenait quelqu'un sur le fait. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle et elle se trouvait loin de sa propre Maison. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment de s'attirer inutilement des ennuis.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des Serpentard, ils se turent tous au même moment et tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un air dédaigneux en la toisant du regard.

- Ca alors, c'est Evans-la-Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu celle-là.

Lily resta aussi impassible que possible ; essayant d'ignorer qu'avant, elle venait chercher son Ancien Meilleur Ami devant sa Salle Commune pour ensuite aller se balader avec lui.

- Rogue est là ? questionna-t-elle sèche.

- Ca dépend, fit un des élèves, plus séduisant –et elle reconnu le frère de Sirius-. Qu'est-ce tu lui veux à Severus ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, se contenta de répondre Lily.

Il y eut un brusque silence alors que tout le monde contemplait la jeune fille.

- Vais-je devoir me répéter ? lâcha Evans en tentant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix. Oubliez-vous que je suis une Préfète ?

Les Serpentard se regardèrent un long moment en silence ; puis l'un d'eux, Avery, haussa les épaules et se tourna vers un de ses camarades :

- Mulciber, va chercher Rogue.

Lentement, l'intéressé termina sa clope en tirant une longue taffe. Puis il regarda une dernière fois Lily, lança son mégot à ses pieds, et rentra dans la Salle Commune. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il en ressortit avec Severus sur ses talons. Le jeune homme fixa Lily sans rien dire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il lança un regard appuyé aux autres Serpentard qui éteignirent leurs cigarettes et rentrèrent dans leur Maison.

- Je viens te rendre ça.

Elle lui tendit son Manuel de Potions. Rogue sembla interloqué, il cligna des yeux un court moment.

- J'ai compris que c'était le tiens grâce à ton écriture, expliqua Lily.

Il releva la tête pour la regarder mais la Gryffondor fixait de façon obstinée ses chaussures. Lentement, il attrapa le Manuel :

- Et bien, merci.

Puis sans un mot, il attrapa un pan de la porte de sa Salle Commune que quelqu'un avait laissé entrouverte. Alors que Rogue se retournait vers Lily –qui n'avait pas bougé de place- pour pouvoir fermer définitivement la porte, leurs regards se croisèrent un quart de seconde et la jeune Evans en profita pour s'écrier :

- Alors comme ça tu te fais surnommer le Prince de Sang-Mêlé maintenant ? Sympa le pseudonyme, il est ravissant sur ton manuel. C'est un truc que vous avez inventé avec tes potes ? Et c'est quoi ton prochain titre ? Voler celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Folle de rage, elle tourna les talons, ne laissant pas au temps de Severus de rouvrir la porte pour la rattraper.

Dorcas marchait dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard, l'estomac noué. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ?! Ce n'était pas bien. A vrai dire, c'était même… mal. La jeune Meadowes s'en voulait, mais il n'était plus question de se reculer. Bon sang, elle était une Gryffondor ! Une prise de risque au moins une fois dans sa vie s'imposait : elle s'était lancée un défi et elle devait se prouver qu'elle était capable de le relever.

Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Si Horace Slughorn ne leur avait pas demandé de créer du Felix Felicis jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Mais l'occasion était si belle, Lily si douée, cette potion si tentante… Qui n'aurait pas voulu avoir un peu de chance liquide sur soi ? Dorcas était tellement timide, réservée. Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible vis-à-vis de ses amies, de ne pas exister. Elle en venait à se comparer au Pettigrow des Maraudeurs, chose qui dégoûtait atrocement.

Lorsque leur Professeur des Potions avait déclaré que Lily avait fait des merveilles, Dorcas n'avait même pas réfléchi si ce qu'elle faisait était bon ou mauvais. L'excitation était bien trop grande et elle s'était empressée d'en prendre un peu dans un flacon dès que Lily s'était approchée de Slughorn et que personne ne pouvait la voir. Puis elle avait murmuré un Recurvite fébrile et s'était éclipsée.

Toute la journée elle avait semblé fébrile et stressée. Elle était restée silencieuse, perdue dans ses sombres pensées : quelqu'un l'avait-il vu ? Ne faisait-elle pas une bêtise ? Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Oui. Il le fallait. Car elle en avait assez de se sentir rejetée, de n'être que la petite « Dorcas Meadowes, vous savez, cette gamine qui semble un peu sauvage avec ses cheveux en bataille et son regard apeuré ».

La Gryffondor attrapa le flacon de Felix Felicis le regarda un instant tout en continuant de marcher dans les couloirs déserts. Puis elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux, et avala la potion d'une traite. Pendant un bref instant, elle se sentit tout à fait normal. Et puis, subitement… Dorcas eut l'impression d'être plus légère, presque euphorique, comme désinvolte. D'un pas tranquille, elle se dirigea vers la tour Nord, où se trouvait Lupin. Accoudé à une fenêtre, il fumait d'un air absent.

- Bonsoir Remus, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Sentiments et ressentiments~**

Remus n'avait jamais réellement parlé à Dorcas. A chaque fois qu'il la croisait elle se trouvait généralement coincée entre Mary et Lily ou Alice et elle ne disait rien. Parfois, elle lui disait un vague « salut » mais elle détournait toujours les yeux comme si rien que l'idée de discuter avec un garçon l'angoissait déjà. Il resta un moment à la fixer, la cigarette en l'air, puis secoua la tête :

- Hey, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui. C'est une chance que je sois tombée sur toi.

Le Felix Felicis faisait effet et Dorcas en était si satisfaite qu'elle eut encore plus l'impression d'avoir confiance en elle.

- Pourquoi une chance ? interrogea-t-il en tirant une taffe sur sa cigarette.

Dorcas la lui attrapa des mains et d'un geste habile comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, elle la porta à sa bouche et projeta un rond parfait dans les airs. Remus le regarda un instant, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Dorcas, celle-ci était accoudée à la fenêtre juste à côté de lui, la lune se reflétant sur son visage.

Dire que la Gryffondor avait un visage banal ou moche aurait été mensonger. Lupin n'avait jamais entendu quiconque critiquer le physique de la jeune fille. A vrai dire, personne ne parlait de Dorcas. Alors qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, il eut tout le loisir de pouvoir l'observer de façon plus précise et minutieuse.

Les cheveux de Dorcas, châtains très foncés –presque bruns- avaient des reflets cuivrés prononcés. C'était le genre de chevelure rebelle, avec quelques boucles éparses et qui tombait tout autour du visage. La forme de son visage était très fin : elle avait des pommettes saillantes, et le bas de sa tête était très ovale, si bien que ses cheveux cachaient presque toutes ses joues. C'était un signe distinctif de la timidité de Dorcas, elle avait une façon systématique de se masquer derrière ses cheveux. Et pourtant, parmi cet espèce de « désordre », il y avait deux prunelles d'un gris anthracite en forme d'amande. Elle ressemblait à une biche effarouchée, constamment en alerte.

- Parce que j'avais terriblement envie de fumer et je n'aime pas les cigarettes industrielles, je préfère les roulées.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lupin entendit la vraie voix de Dorcas. Pas son timbre défaillant, non. Son ton était rauque, toujours doux mais plus prononcé. Elle avait comme une certaine désinvolture dans chacune de ses phrases qui rendaient sa voix cassée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, ajouta-t-il.

- Parfois, lorsque… je m'ennuie.

Dorcas releva la tête et fixa Remus un court instant. Ses yeux étaient si intenses qu'il s'empressa de porter son attention sur le parc du château. La Gryffondor ne savait plus quand Lupin avait commencé à l'intéresser : peut-être le jour où ils avaient tous bu un verre aux Trois Balais. Il parlait de façon intelligente, semblait cultivé, fumait avec légèreté. Dès qu'il commençait à discuter de politique ou des actualités, Remus s'y connaissait si bien que toute son apparence semblait changer.

Ce jour-là, Dorcas ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il était beau. Avec son teint pâle, ses yeux éteints, sa silhouette qui paraissait fragile, il semblait si frêle, que son ton neutre un peu cynique offrait un contraste frappant.

Le Felix Felicis faisait toujours effet, Dorcas le sentait. Elle venait de mettre ses cheveux derrière ses épaules offrant pour la première fois une vue plus nette de son visage ainsi que de son grand cou. Alors qu'elle terminait la cigarette toujours silencieuse et fixant Lupin qui semblait quelque peu désarçonné, elle écrasa le mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ca te dirait que l'on se voit pour la St-Valentin ?

Le visage de Lupin se détourna brusquement d'elle et elle retint son souffle, essayant de paraître toujours aussi assurée.

- Très bien, fit-il d'un ton sans égale.

Puis il tourna les talons. Dorcas secoua la tête un long moment, frémissant encore à cause du stress causé par sa conversation avec Remus. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés longtemps, mais le fait d'avoir été si proches, qu'une telle tension eut été créée l'avait complètement chamboulé. Elle respira profondément puis dévala les escaliers, encore toute guillerette.

Mais durant le retour dans sa Salle Commune, sa joie retomba lentement, signe que le Felix Felicis se dissipait. Son estomac commença à se contracter de façon inquiétante : et si Remus n'avait accepté que parce qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la potion et que ses chances avaient été décuplé ? Elle n'avait plus de Felix Felicis à présent et il lui serait impossible d'en ravoir. Dorcas n'était pas mauvaise en potion mais de là à pouvoir en créer… elle n'était pas Lily Evans.

A l'idée de parler de ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Lily et les autres, Dorcas ralentit le pas. Non, elle devait garder ça pour elle. Ses amies la connaissaient bien trop pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose se cachait sous toute cette histoire. Elles n'étaient pas stupides et découvriraient rapidement le pot aux roses. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ?! Et si dès le lendemain Lupin venait tout annuler en disant que c'était une erreur ? Et s'il avait simplement apprécié son comportement désinvolte, une attitude qu'elle n'avait que très rarement avec sa famille ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rentra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor sans s'en rendre compte. Se fut le vacarme assourdissant à l'intérieur qui la fit sursauter.

- Dorcas ! s'écria Alice qui venait de la voir rentrer. Où étais-tu donc passée ? Viens, on travaille.

Dorcas secoua la tête et se dirigea vers elle. Alors qu'elle contournait un fauteuil, elle aperçut Lupin qui était assis avec ses amis sur un pouf. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, Dorcas détourna immédiatement la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était.

2 semaines. Se fut ce qu'il se passa. Dorcas n'avait plus adressé la parole à Remus. Pire, elle n'osait même pas le regarder lorsqu'elle tombait nez à nez sur lui.

« Peut-être qu'il a oublié… peut-être que finalement tu passeras cette Saint-Valentin seule … comme toutes les autres, songeait-elle dès qu'elle le croisait, avec un peu de tristesse. »

Lupin n'osait pas non plus lui parler. Un accord tacite, un silence entendu, régnaient entre eux deux. Ils se disaient vaguement bonjour sans parler réellement. Dorcas n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amies et elle ne comptait pas le faire. Du côté de Remus, c'était cependant différent.

Quelques jours après que la Gryffondor lui ait proposé de sortir pour la St-Valentin, il en avait parlé tout naturellement aux autres Maraudeurs. C'était un matin, au petit déjeuner. Tranquillement attablés, James lisait d'un air soucieux La Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait –encore et toujours- de tristes nouvelles. Mais, son regard fut attiré vers la Porte de la Grande Salle : Lily venait de rentrer accompagnée de Mary, d'Alice et de Dorcas.

- A votre avis, avait dit nonchalamment James, elle s'est trouvée un mec pour la St Valentin ?

Black avait regardé Potter en levant les sourcils puis haussé les épaules tout en finissant ses œufs, signe qu'il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Mais James, lui, avait jeté un coup d'œil en coin vers Remus pour guetter sa réaction. Seulement, il semblait comme à son habitude : totalement impassible.

- Justement, que fait-on cette année pour la St Valentin ? Black, tu as une idée ?

Pour la première fois depuis leurs débuts à Poudlard, Sirius n'avait pas de rendez-vous pour le 14 février. Certes, on lui en avait énormément proposé comme d'habitude mais il les avait tous décliné. Il semblait particulièrement ailleurs ces temps-ci, comme si la St Valentin ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête de façon négative et continué de manger.

- Et toi, Lupin ? avait questionné James d'une façon détachée. Que proposes-tu ?

- Je suis occupé pour la St Valentin.

Les réactions n'avaient pas tardé à venir. Peter qui jouait avec un morceau de pan-cake l'avait fait tomber dans du sirop d'érable, éclaboussant toute sa robe de sorcier ; Sirius, qui mastiquait encore ses œufs s'était arrêté de mâcher ; James, lui, s'était redressé d'un coup, l'œil brillant, comme s'il redoutait la réponse qui allait venir. Remus, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, il mangeait ses toasts, tête baissé, fredonnant un air populaire entre ses lèvres pâles. Alors qu'il redressait la tête, il s'aperçut que ses 3 amis le fixaient silencieusement.

- Je vois Dorcas Meadowes.

James avait semblé subitement se dégonfler tel un ballon crevé comme s'il avait retenu son souffle trop longtemps. Puis, plus détendu, il lui avait souri :

- Attends, attends. La petite Meadowes c'est bien celle qui traîne tout le temps avec Evans et ainsi de suite ?

Peter, Sirius, et James s'étaient instinctivement retournés vers le groupe de filles qui mangeaient non loin d'eux. Assise à côté de Mary, Dorcas dévorait une part de tarte, ses cheveux sombres tombant de chaque côté de son visage.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par elle, avait répliqué Black en s'attaquant férocement à son blanc de poulet.

Remus n'avait rien dit, préférant s'intéresser de nouveau à son assiette.

- Tiens, puisque tu parles Patmol, pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Macdonald pour la Fête des Tourtereaux, hein ? avait questionné James avec un clin d'œil mesquin.

Black s'était alors contenté de lui décocher un regard noir et avait avalé d'un trait son jus de citrouille.

Le mois de janvier touchait presque à sa fin. Plus qu'une semaine et les élèves accueilleraient février et le match de Quidditch entre les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle. Il continuait de faire terriblement froid mais le pire était sans nul doute les serres où se rendaient les élèves pour leurs cours de Botanique. A cause de certaines plantes, les serres n'étaient pas chauffées et les élèves étaient obligés de garder leurs capes et leurs gants pour travailler ce qui rendait difficile l'écriture sur les parchemins avec une plume.

Alice adorait la Botanique. Ses parents travaillaient dans l'herboristerie, et elle connaissait la plupart des plantes que le Professeur Chourave présentait : elle savait comment en extraire le plus de magie ainsi que la façon dont il fallait les utiliser. Ce jour-là, Mary était clouée à l'infirmerie pour rhume, et elle se retrouvait donc seule à devoir étudier une plante dangereuse. Ce qui n'était pas au goût du Professeur de Botanique.

- Je sais que vous être très douée Miss Fortescue mais si elle t'attaque de dos je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Mets-toi avec un autre élève. Qui veut bien se mettre en duo avec Alice ? héla le Professeur Chourave à toute la classe.

- Moi je veux bien, lança précipitamment une voix.

Alice se retourna d'un bon et vit que Frank Londubat avait déjà pris ses affaires pour se déplacer et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Londubat ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Juste t'aider, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se mit à gratter furieusement sur son parchemin avec sa plume. Dès qu'elle faisait une observation, le jeune homme se penchait vers elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule, laissant une traînée de parfum non loin d'elle. Alice ferma les yeux et secoua la tête :

- Arrête ça ?

- Arrêtez quoi ? demanda Frank en haussant les sourcils.

- Eloigne-toi de moi. S'il te plaît.

Le garçon obéit et continua d'écrire scrupuleusement. Mais au bout d'un moment, n'y pouvant plus, il la regarda de nouveau. Alice, qui avait sentit son regard, arrêta de travailler et le fixa d'un air féroce.

- Si tu veux copier sur moi, je te donnerai ma feuille à la fin du cours.

- Je n'ai pas envie de copier sur toi, lâcha Londubat d'un ton calme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que l'on se voit le Jour de la St Valentin.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une prière, juste une remarque lancée l'air de rien. Légèrement désarçonnée et surprise, Alice se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se focalisa de nouveau sur sa plante. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Frank faisait preuve d'autant de sincérité. C'était rare, mais dès qu'il le faisait, la chose était si incongrue que la jeune fille ne savait comment réagir.

- Tu te fiches de moi, hein ? murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Absolument pas.

Alice mordit sa lèvre dans un accès de nervosité et détourna le regard.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle Fortescue, chuchota le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle.

- Décale-toi… fit-elle en essayant elle-même de reculer de son tabouret.

- Et le jour de la St Valentin serait le moment idéal.

- Je t'ai dit de te décaler…

- On ne peut plus jouer à ce petit jeu, insista Franck. Toi et moi on…

- MAIS RECULE TOI BORDEL.

Alice avait hurlé si fort que tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers eux.

- J'enlève 10 points pour les Gryffondor, fit le Professeur Chourave. Miss Fortescue, allez prendre l'air. Et faîtes-en de même Mr Londubat.

Ils sortirent en trombe tous les deux. Dès qu'Alice eut ouvert la porte de la serre, elle se précipita sur sa droite pour s'éloigner dans le parc, mais Frank la rattrapa par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton féroce en tentant de s'extirper de sa poigne.

- Non, je veux qu'on…

- Que l'on quoi ? Que l'on parle ! Mais il n'y a rien à dire Londubat ! Rien du tout.

Une brise forte les ébouriffa, et Alice en profita pour pousser un cri de rage et s'éloigner à grands pas. Frank la rattrapa tant bien que mal, courant le plus vite possible, malgré sa petite taille, elle marchait toujours à un pas très rythmé.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il, juste une fois. Voyons-nous le 14 février et discutons.

Alice se retourna vers lui, la mâchoire crispée, prête à bondir :

- LACHE-MOI. ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE PARLER D'ACCORD ? JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, NI MEME QUE TU M'ADRESSES LA PAROLE. OUBLIE QUE J'EXISTE.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Injures~**

Le matin du 12 février, toute l'Ecole paru fébrile. A vrai dire, un match de Quidditch était annoncé entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Lorsque Lily se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, elle resta un moment à fixer le ciel gris à travers la vitre puis se tourna vers son calendrier. Il ne restait plus que deux malheureux jours avant la Saint Valentin. Cette idée rembrunit son humeur déjà taciturne et elle replongea dans son oreiller pour étouffer un grognement, morose.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle se réveilla en s'étirant tandis qu'Alice bondissait sur ses pieds d'un air enjoué comme tous les matins. Elles s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Mary et Dorcas étaient déjà devant l'entrée avec d'autres élèves en train de regarder un morceau de parchemin qui avait été placardé sur le mur.

- Sortie à Pré-au-lard le 14 pour la Saint Valentin ! lança Mary à leur intention alors qu'elle les voyait arriver.

- Comme tous les ans à vrai dire, résuma Alice d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

- C'est marrant, fit remarquer Lily, c'est la première année où tu n'auras pas de rendez-vous ce jour-là.

Mary glissa un regard vers Sirius qui était non loin d'elles. Celui-ci n'avait absolument rien entendu et continuait de parler vivement avec ses amis.

- Disons que je n'ai trouvé personne d'intéressant avec qui sortir le 14 février, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Des dizaines de regards masculins se posèrent sur les deux filles comme si le temps venait de se figer brusquement. Black, lui, avait lentement tourné la tête pour voir qui venait de parler. En reconnaissant la chevelure blonde de Mary il l'avait fixé un instant sans rien dire puis avait reporté son attention sur James.

Dorcas, elle, n'avait pas attendu ses amies pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Voir Remus la mettait toujours désagréablement mal à l'aise : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, de bégayer et de perdre ses moyens même lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Alors qu'elle s'extirpait de la foule pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Hey, dit Lupin avec un faible sourire alors que Dorcas se mettait à devenir cramoisie, il y a la Sortie à Pré-au-Lard le 14.

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle simplement en évitant son regard.

- Donc, on se voit toujours là-bas, risqua Lupin après un silence gêné.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répliquer la Gryffondor.

- Ah, très bien alo…

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Lily en venant vers eux. Bien dormi ? Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De Pré-au-lard, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Allez viens Lily, j'ai faim, intervint Dorcas en attrapant son amie par la manche pour l'entraîner vers la table.

Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient, Mary et Alice les rejoignirent quelques secondes après.

- Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Black pour la Saint Valentin ? interrogea Lily à sa Meilleure Amie.

Celle-ci réprima un gloussement, comme si c'était la chose la plus hilarante qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue :

- Je ne vais pas l'inviter ! s'exclama Mary d'un ton incrédule. Enfin, on le sait tous, ce sont les garçons qui invitent les filles.

Dorcas se sentit subitement gêné et s'empressa de plonger la tête dans son bol de corn-flakes.

- Non, rectifia Lily avec un froncement de sourcils. Les garçons t'ont toujours invité, mais une fille peut très bien demandé…

- Et bien je ne lui demanderai pas, soupira Mary avec impatience.

Lily échangea un regard avec Alice. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mary se retrouvait dans une impasse : Sirius ne lui adressait jamais la parole, il ne semblait même pas la voir et ne lui parlait que très brièvement même lorsqu'elle essayait de le charmer dès qu'elle faisait la conversation. Ce n'était pas qu'il semblait ne pas l'apprécier, mais il semblait très réticent à discuter avec elle. Mary, qui d'abord avait semblé chambouler par ce manque d'intérêt du jeune homme avait tourné ça d'une autre façon : et si son attitude n'était qu'une façade pour paraître insaisissable ? Après tout, elle utilisait parfois la même technique.

Mais le temps passait et bien que Mary paraissait toujours positive, il fallait bien avouer que tout le monde commençait à douter des sentiments de Sirius. Lily avait bien essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de Lupin mais lui-même disait que Black semblait très renfermé dès que le nom de Mary était prononcé. A la fin, Remus semblait si exaspéré d'entendre son amie lui parler sans cesse de Mary et Black que la jeune fille avait préféré ne pas insister.

Et pourtant il y avait une ombre au tableau : Mary pouvait faire croire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais les faits étaient là. Elle était éperdument amoureuse de Black et savoir qu'il ne l'inviterait pas la décevait énormément. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était tellement intimidée pour la première fois de sa vie par un homme qu'elle n'osait absolument pas prendre les devants.

- De toute façon, dit Mary avec un sourire mystérieux, j'ai un plan.

- Un plan ? répéta Alice sans comprendre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lâcha-t-elle, rien de bien grave. Mais il me tombera dans la main, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas… utiliser un filtre d'amour ? s'enquit Dorcas avec des yeux ronds.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?! s'exclama Mary, abasourdie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour arriver à mes fins.

Un peu plus loin d'eux, les Maraudeurs déjeunaient tout en discutant.

- A votre avis, fit James en tentant de prendre un air léger, elle s'est trouvée un cavalier pour la St-Valentin, Evans ?

- Pour la énième fois, soupira Lupin, je te répète que je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si cela t'intéresses tant.

- Ca ne m'intéresse absolument pas, se défendit Potter. J'essaie simplement de faire la conversation. Tiens, Black, que veux-tu faire le 14 février ?

- Rester dans la Salle Commune, et faire une Bataille Explosive, répondit le garçon sans décrocher son journal des yeux.

- C'est une bonne idée, j'en ai assez d'aller constamment à la Tête de Sanglier, fit son ami en hochant la tête.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança une voix juste derrière eux.

- Ah, Londubat, te voilà enfin debout ! s'exclama Remus en lui faisant une place à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme paraissait, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Alice, particulièrement abattu. Il réprima un grognement et haussa les épaules.

- Queudver, fit James à Peter, va chercher du porridge sur la table des Poufsouffle.

L'intéressé sauta immédiatement sur ses deux jambes et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Tu aurais pu le faire toi-même, non? fit observer Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Oh, expliqua Potter d'un ton ironique, je dois me préserver pour le match.

- Evite de manger autant alors, grogna Lupin, sinon ton balai ne pourra même pas te porter.

- Hilarant, vraiment, marmonna James. Hey, au fait, ce serait bien que Pettigrow se trouve une petite copine, non ?

Londubat, qui était en train de boire du jus de citrouille éclata de rire, éclaboussant la table un peu partout.

- Arrête de rire, lança Lupin qui lui-même se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler à gorge déployé.

- Bon, c'est vrai, avoua James, il n'a pas un physique de jeune premier, mais il est sympathique. Et il est si seul, il nous suit constamment. Une petite amie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Je ne veux pas être méchant, murmura Frank, mais la seule chose qu'il trouve à faire lorsqu'il voit une fille est de regarder sa poitrine, pas étonnant que personne ne s'intéresse à lui.

Au même moment, Peter revint à la table, portant l'énorme bol de porridge dans ses bras. En s'asseyant il renversa tout sur la table des Gryffondor, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde ce qui eut pour effet de clore la conversation.

Le temps ce jour-là était atroce. Il pleuvait tellement que le parc était trempé et boueux, si bien qu'il fallait marcher très lentement jusqu'au Terrain de Quidditch pour éviter de glisser. Lily, qui se tenait fermement à Mary pour ne pas tomber, s'écria :

- Hors de question que je me casse une jambe maintenant, sinon Slugh ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un cavalier de toute façon, Evans ! ricana une voix juste derrière elle.

La Préfète qui connaissait très bien cette voix se retourna lentement, l'air furieux. James se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, son balai à l'épaule et portant déjà son équipement de Quidditch. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient si trempés qu'il lui était impossible de passer la main dedans, seul ses lunettes semblaient intactes –grâce à un sort jeté-.

- Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé, fit la jeune rousse en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle continua de marcher lentement, tentant de faire comme si James n'était pas là.

- Je disais juste ça pour toi, lança-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller chez Slughorn si tu n'as personne. Tu passeras encore une fois pour la Pauvre Célibataire qui finira Vieille Fi…

D'un seul coup, Lily lâcha Mary qui faillit s'étaler sur le sol et se rattrapa à Alice. Son amie venait de faire demi-tour et marchait le plus vite possible jusqu'à James. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, elle glissa dans la boue et se rattrapa au jeune homme qui éclata de rire :

- Ma parole Evans, tu es accro à moi n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avais toujours deviné !

- Hilarant, tu es vraiment hilarant ! s'emporta-t-elle, furieuse. Allez-vous-en, cria-t-elle aux Maraudeurs ainsi qu'à Londubat qui étaient restés à leur place.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard incrédule et s'éloignèrent, laissant Lily accrochée à James pour ne pas tomber, tous deux mouillés de la tête au pied alors que la pluie continuait de s'abattre avec encore plus de force.

- Ca ne te dirait pas de me lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes avec tes pitreries, Potter ?!

- Oh, non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre d'un ton narquois, je m'ennuierai ferme sinon. Mais lâche-moi Evans, sinon ton cavalier imaginaire pour la St Valentin va être jaloux.

- Mais tais-toi, TAIS-TOI ! hurla Lily en sortant sa baguette.

- Ma parole, mais c'est ce que j'avais raison, tu n'as toujours trouvé personne, lança Potter d'un ton satisfait. Pourquoi t'en prendre à moi avec un sort ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu passes pour une… aigrie.

Evans resta un moment immobile. Puis d'un coup, elle éclata : son visage vira au rouge, et sa baguette se mit à cracher des étincelles alors qu'elle n'avait dit aucun mot. James, surpris, tenta de se détacher d'elle mais elle le tenait toujours très fermement.

- AIGRIE ? MAIS REGARDE-TOI POTTER. TU ES PATHETIQUE, UN BON A RIEN. TU PENSES QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST A TES PIEDS ? TU FAIS MARRER LA GALERIE CAR TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE ABRUTI IMMATURE. TU PASSES POUR LE RATE DE SERVICE AUX BLAGUES LOURDINGUES. ARRETE DE TE PRENDRE POUR LA CELEBRITE DE POUDLARD. TU VAS ME DIRE QUE TU AS PEUT-ETRE QUELQU'UN POUR LA SAINT VALENTIN ? LAISSE-MOI RIRE. TOUTES LES NANAS A TES PIEDS FLIRTENT SIMPLEMENT AVEC TOI. AUCUNE N'A JAMAIS ETE AMOUREUSE AU POINT DE TE DEMANDER VERITABLEMENT QUELQUE CHOSE.

- Tais-toi, murmura James qui sentait toute sa fierté descendre peu à peu.

- NON JE NE ME TAIRAI PAS. TU TE PERMETS DE M'INSULTER TOUS LES JOURS ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME TAISE ? TU AS UN PROBLEME AVEC LA VERITE ? TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS, POTTER. TU VAS FINIR SEUL, SANS PERSONNE. TU VAS FINIR CELIBATAIRE, COMME UN PAUVRE ANIMAL ABANDONNE CAR INUTILE. TU NE SERAS PLUS RIEN EN DEHORS DE POUDLARD CAR PERSONNE NE T'ESTIME. TU N'IMAGINES PAS A QUEL POINT JE COMPTE LES JOURS JUSQU'A CE QUE TU DISPARAISSES DE MA VIE DEFINITIVEMENT.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. James l'avait écouté déversé sa diatribe jusqu'au bout. Calmement, il détacha la main de la jeune fille qui le tenait fermement. Puis sans un mot, la fixant toujours, il s'éloigna. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remit son balai qui était tombé par terre sur son épaule et partit d'un pas raide.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien même. D'entendre Lily Evans lui cracher ses quatre vérités d'un seul coup, avec tant de haine et de méchanceté qu'il n'avait pu rien dire. Pour la première fois il s'était retrouvé à courts d'arguments. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le compressait et il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Non, il n'allait quand même pas pleurer ! Pleurer pour une fille ? Pleurer à cause d'Evans ? Ridicule. Ce n'était que Lily Evans, et il le savait. Il devait arrêter : de penser à elle, de l'enquiquiner, de la taquiner au point de la mettre en colère, de vouloir faire son intéressant. Il devait la détester autant qu'elle le haïssait. Et pourtant, bon sang, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était si violent qu'il s'en sentait presque étourdit.

Ses joues étaient trempées par la pluie, mais quelques gouttes lui parurent plus chaudes, comme celle des larmes. James secoua son visage de droite à gauche pour se ressaisir. Non, il ne pleurait pas ; non Lily ne venait pas de l'achever.

Lorsque le match commença, le cœur de James était si serré, il était tellement de mauvaise humeur que pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait qu'une envie : finir ce match au plus vite. Il monta sur son balai avec force, ignorant les salves d'applaudissements et acclamations de toute part.

Le temps était catastrophique, un orage venait d'éclater et la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité : James avait froid, il était frigorifié et trempé. Ses mains glissaient du manche de son balai et le vent était si froid qu'il avait du mal à le diriger.

Les remarques du commentateur au loin lui apprirent que Serdaigle avait déjà 40 points d'avance et il commença à sinuer autour des autres joueurs, à éviter tant bien que mal les Cognard pour trouver le Vif d'Or.

Alors qu'il longeait les gradins où se trouvaient les Gryffondor, il aperçut le Vif d'Or à quelques mètres ainsi que la crinière rousse de Lily. Il ralentit l'allure de son balai pour la regarder un peu plus longtemps tout en gardant une vitesse constante. Mais la jeune Evans ne le regardait pas. Elle semblait fixer autre chose, un peu plus loin.

Lentement, James tourna la tête vers les tribunes opposées, celle des Serpentard. Au premier rang, Severus Rogue fixait lui aussi Lily, sans ciller. James secoua la tête, et… BAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Il y eut un cri d'horreur de la part des joueurs. James qui n'avait plus fait attention au match pendant quelques secondes venait de se prendre un Cognard de plein fouet, le faisait tomber lourdement sur le sol, en plein dans la boue. Une voix au loin lui apprit que l'attrapeur des Serdaigle venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or.

Tout alla très vite alors que le match de Quidditch se terminait. Minerva McGonagall descendit en trombe des tribunes et le terrain se remplit des élèves de Gryffondor se précipitant vers le jeune homme. Complètement étourdi, à moitié assommé, James aperçut Lily qui courait avec les Maraudeurs et les autres élèves sur la pelouse boueuse.

- Hey, ça va James ? murmura Black, livide, en tapotant la joue de son ami.

- Oui, fit le garçon d'un ton pateux.

Dans un demi-brouillard, il aperçut le visage de Lily qui le fixait sans rien dire.

- C'est juste que je suis un bon à rien, souffla-t-il simplement.

Et il s'évanouit.

**Hellow les chapitres font plaisir aux lecteurs et les reviews font plaisir aux auteurs et c'est à ça que sert la case en bas. A vous de jouer ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**~La saint Valentin-partie 1~**

- C'est la St-Valentin ! C'est la St-Valentin ! Debouuuut ! hurla Mary.

Elle se jeta sur le lit d'Alice et la secoua de toutes ses forces. Cette dernière réprima un grognement de rage et poussa Mary avec vivacité. Elle tomba les quatre fers en l'air ; tandis que, pouffant de rire, Lily émergeait de son sommeil.

- Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit-elle en cherchant son réveil de ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

- Il est 10h ! s'exclama Mary en se remettant rapidement sur pieds. Dépêchez-vous, nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner à Pré-au-Lard.

- Où est Dorcas ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle doit déjà être partie, s'impatienta Mary. Cela vous apprendra à traîner.

Les trois filles s'habillèrent rapidement, attrapèrent leur baguette magique et un peu d'argent, puis sortirent de la Salle Commune à vive allure. Le temps était brumeux à l'extérieur du château, il faisait légèrement froid et elles s'empressèrent de remonter le col de leurs capes tout en marchant.

- On pourrait glacer le feu d'un dragon, maugréa Lily tout en marchant derrière Alice.

- On va aller se réchauffer aux Trois Balais, dit sa Meilleure Amie d'un ton réconfortant. Ah, j'adore la St-Valentin, c'est toujours un moment fabuleux !

Alice et Lily s'échangèrent un regard entendu : si Mary aimait la St-Valentin ce n'était que pour le plaisir de rentrer le soir dans sa chambre et de découvrir des centaines de lettres de ses admirateurs secrets. Silencieusement, elles suivirent la jeune fille jusqu'au bar, déjà bondé.

Alors qu'elles entraient à l'intérieur, Mary aperçu Lupin et Dorcas, qui étaient assis non loin de la cheminée. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux : Dorcas fixait la table et Remus semblait fasciné par un pan de mur.

- Dorcas ! Dorcas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête. En voyant ses amies, elle se mit subitement à rougir et regarda Lupin d'un air paniqué, qui de son côté semblait totalement impassible. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, Mary avait déjà pris une chaise et s'était installée avec eux, suivies de Lily et Alice.

- Oh, ça a l'air vachement bon ! s'exclama la jeune fille en prenant la choppe de Lupin d'un air intéressé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

- De l'hydromel, répondit Remus tout en fixant son verre que Mary venait de reposer subitement, réprimant un haut le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au fait ? fit Alice tout en prenant un peu de bièreaubeurre à Dorcas.

Remus voulu lui répondre, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un brouhaha assourdissant se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Black, Londubat et Pettigrow venaient de rentrer dans le bar, en cherchant à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, Peter avait renversé un gigantesque porte-manteau qui s'était fracassé avec grand bruit.

- Oh, je suis désolé ! couina Peter, confus.

- Allez, avance, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel et en le poussant légèrement.

- Oh non, pas lui, souffla Alice à mi-voix tandis que Frank s'approchait de la table.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous collés-serrés autour de la minuscule table en bois. Sirius fixa Remus d'un air interrogateur et hocha légèrement la tête vers Dorcas, mais Remus se contenta de répondre d'un haussement d'épaule, signe qu'il ne comprenait lui-même pas la situation.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Lily à l'intention de Dorcas à voix basse. Tu as l'air... étrange.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, se contenta de répondre sèchement Dorcas en pianotant avec impatience sur la table en bois. Lily n'insista pas.

Il y eut un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que toutes les consommations de chacun arrivent. Dorcas ne parlait pas : bras croisés, elle semblait passionné par la conversation de leurs voisins. Peter et Mary faisaient tout pour démarrer une conversation mais Alice regardait Frank d'un air furieux, Remus semblait étonnamment silencieux et Sirius paraissait prendre grand soin de ne pas répondre à Mary.

- Au fait, comment va James ce matin ? questionna Remus à Black.

- Il dormait quand je suis allé le voir à l'infirmerie.

Lily se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et se focalisa sur sa boisson. La chute de James avait été aussi violente qu'impressionnante et Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'il se repose quelques jours. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable de la défaite des Gryffondor. Oh certes, elle était persuadée que leur dispute n'avait rien à voir là-dedans : James était bien trop orgueilleux pour en avoir pris compte. Mais lors du match, elle avait remarqué juste avant sa chute qu'il avait ralenti en l'apercevant dans les gradins comme s'il la regardait elle. Et puis, il y avait cette phrase qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il délirait juste avant de s'évanouir, cette phrase reprenant les mots qu'elle lui avait craché au visage...

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, tout cela n'était qu'une affreuse coïncidence.

- Bon, fit Mary au bout d'un moment. Et si on allait se balader ? Il paraît qu'Honeydukes a reçu de nouvelles sucreries.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et s'empressa de sortir des 3 Balais. Dehors, la pluie venait de commencer à tomber et la foule était si dense qu'il était impossible de pouvoir se déplacer en groupe. Alors qu'elle tentait de passer entre deux gros sorciers, Remus qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle l'attrapa par le bras :

- Ca te dirait que je te montre un truc ? interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

- Mais, et les autres ? demanda Lily alors que la pluie commençait à mouiller ses cheveux.

- Laisse-tomber, murmura Lupin, il y a trop de monde, c'est insupportable toute cette foule.

Lily hocha la tête et le suivit en silence. Elle fut surprise de les voir sortir de Pré-au-lard pour se rediriger vers Poudlard mais ne dis rien. Alors qu'ils approchaient du Saule Cogneur, Remus se tourna vers elle :

- Tu m'as demandé un jour où je me transformais lorsque je devenais loup-garou. Je t'ai répondu que j'allais dans la Forêt Interdite mais je t'ai menti. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pris ce risque : Hagrid aurait pu me tirer dessus avec son arbalète ou une créature aurait pu m'attaquer.

- Où tu vas alors ? demanda l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

Lupin eut un sourire malicieux et s'approcha à petits pas du Saule Cogneur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?! s'exclama Lily en posant une main sur ses yeux. Cet arbre est dangereux.

- Chut... regarde.

Lentement, elle observa de nouveau le Gryffondor qui venait de se baisser et d'appuyer sur une racine de l'arbre. Le Saule Cogneur qui avait commencé à bouger légèrement s'arrêta aussitôt.

Au même-moment, Remus montra du doigt à Lily un espèce de trou situé juste à côté.

- Après toi, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La légère pluie s'était transformée en une averse si glaciale qu'Alice avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses doigts. Frigorifiée: il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle et sa cape trempée. Les gens autour d'elle n'avaient guère meilleur allure : Mary claquait des dents, ce qui l'empêchait de faire la conversation avec Sirius –ce qui semblait arranger le jeune homme- et juste non loin d'eux, Dorcas et Peter tentaient d'éviter les gens. Franck, lui, était non loin d'eux, son bonnet plaqué jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Où est Lily ? s'exclama Mary subitement, cherchant sa Meilleure Amie des yeux.

- Et Lupin ? renchérit Londubat.

- Je les ai vus partir à l'opposé, fit Peter d'une petite voix.

Black lui décocha un regard noir et montra Dorcas du doigt, signe que ce détail était totalement inutile et déplacé. Mais la Gryffondor semblait totalement indifférente. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle se contentait de marcher d'un air maussade.

Alice la fixa, comprenant peu à peu que quelque chose de plus profond se cachait sous cette soudaine mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle sentit une pression au creux de ses reins. Sursautant, elle leva la tête : Frank s'était glissé jusqu'à elle et la tenait par la taille.

- Je veux que l'on parle, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Vais-je devoir me répéter une énième fois ? grinça l'adolescente d'un ton hargneux.

Exaspéré, il la traîna en dehors de la foule. Alice le repoussa de toutes ses forces, tentant vainement de se défaire de son étreinte mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Et, le temps de pouvoir se détacher du garçon : celui-ci l'avait déjà fait parcourir une petite ruelle vide jusqu'à une place totalement déserte.

- Connais-tu le sens du mot non ?! s'emporta Alice, essuyant son visage trempé.

- Je te demande 2 minutes, murmura Frank. Et après, tu pourras partir, me tourner le dos, et...

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter, tu entends ?!

Elle commença à tourner les talons mais Frank lui barra le passage d'un mouvement brusque.

- Laisse-moi passer... souffla Alice avec lenteur.

- Je t'ai écouté déversé toute ta rancœur sur moi sans broncher, je t'ai laissé m'insulter sans lever le petit doigt, alors tu me dois bien ça, Fortescue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda la Cabane Hurlante au loin. Puis, baissant les yeux, elle hocha la tête :

- Alors, vas-y, parle.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, dit Londubat d'une voix tremblante –un mélange de haine et d'émotion-, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Tu n'as pas le droit car tu sais que tout ce que je t'ai dis était sincère. Ce que tu fais est injuste : tu me rejettes, tu me tournes le dos, et tu ne me laisses pas de seconde chance. Tu me fais exactement la même chose que je t'ai faite : tu te permets de me faire souffrir.

L'adolescente releva brusquement la tête, cherchant à rétorquer, mais ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur le visage du garçon. Il paraissait si triste, si peiné, qu'elle ressentit soudain une énorme honte, un profond remord. Frank semblait si désemparé à cet instant précis, ses yeux bruns étaient éteints et vides. Elle ne dit rien, et resta la bouche légèrement ouverte, à le fixer alors qu'il poursuivait :

- Je sais, que j'ai été un horrible petit connard. Mais j'ai eu peur. J'ai tellement flippé de m'être autant confié à toi, de t'avoir dit tout ce que je ressentais que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir la frousse de ma vie. Du jour au lendemain, tout ce que je t'avais dit par l'être et qui semblait si facile est apparue à moi, en vrai : je me suis senti nu. Alors, ouais, je me suis cassé en courant comme un type sans vergogne, je le reconnais.

Mais je me suis excusé ! Je t'ai supplié de me pardonner car j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Je me suis mis à genoux devant toi, et cela fait des mois que je rampe à tes pieds. Et tu... tu n'peux pas me faire ça, souffla Londubat. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça alors que moi je n'ai jamais eu cet intention. Tu me brises le cœur, tu entends Fortescue ?

Il resta un moment la gorge nouée, sans rien dire. Puis, voyant qu'Alice n'osait l'interrompre, il poursuivit :

- Alors, t'as pas le droit : je t'interdis de me rejeter, de m'envoyer balader. Parce que putain, ON A QUE SEIZE ANS. Et si tu t'attendais à un conte de fées digne d'un prince charmant, que tout allait bien se passer, alors ce n'est pas de ma faute et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à tes rêves. Parce que je crois que j'ai fait bien plus d'efforts qu'un mec banal l'aurait fait. Nous ne sommes que des gosses, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Ma réaction était des plus envisageables. Et jamais moi-même je n'aurai pu penser à tomber aussi bas. Mais tu n'as pas le droit.

La pluie continua de tomber, sans que rien ne puisse l'interrompre pas même le bruit de leur conversation qui s'était tue. Alice décroisa ses bras et dit d'un ton neutre :

- Tu as fini, alors ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme simplement.

- Alors continue, je commence à avoir vraiment très froid et...

- Je tiens à toi, Alice.

Il avait dit ça d'une façon si rêche et brutale que la phrase percuta Alice de plein fouet et elle resta un moment pétrifiée, clignant juste des yeux.

- J'ai terminé, à présent, conclut Frank d'un ton un peu plus radouci. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Mais elle ne tourna pas les talons. Alice ne lui tourna pas le dos. Au contraire, d'un geste instinctif, prise d'une folle pulsion, elle se jeta à ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec une telle puissance que Frank dut l'enlacer pour ne pas tomber. Ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant l'instant qui leur sembla arrêté dans le temps.

Le tunnel sous terre était sombre et glacé. Lily tentait de cacher le plus difficilement possible sa crainte, mais elle appréhendait tellement ce qu'elle allait trouver au bout qu'elle n'osait marcher rapidement. Lupin, sa baguette allumée, se tenait juste derrière elle. Où l'emmenait-il ? La jeune fille n'en n'avait aucune idée mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus elle redoutait la fin de ce trajet imprévu.

Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut une petite porte. Regardant Remus, celui-ci hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire, signe qu'elle pouvait l'ouvrir sans crainte. La Préfète obéit, et rentra dans une espèce de maison poussiéreuse qui semblait abandonner, aux multiples meubles cassés voir même réduits en de milliers de pièces.

- C'est la Cabane Hurlante, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils grimpaient un escalier.

- Exactement, répliqua le garçon d'un ton très calme.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de chambre miteuse. Avec précaution, Lily s'assit sur le rebord du lit alors que Lupin contemplait l'averse par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici, Remus ? murmura Lily au bout d'un moment.

- Parce que je te fais confiance, dit-il à voix basse.

Il se retourna et la regarda un long moment sans ciller :

- Tu connais une partie de moi, si sombre et si laide que jamais je n'ai osé en parler à quiconque. Les gens la connaissant l'ont simplement découvert... A part Dumbledore bien entendu. Et le plus incroyable est que tu as à accepter ce morceau de moi. Alors je me suis dit, que tu avais le droit de me connaitre complètement, en totalité.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit à côté d'elle et Lily fut si touchée qu'elle lui attrapa la main, un sourire ému aux bords des lèvres :

- C'est là que je viens lorsque je me transforme. Je reste ici, et j'attends jusqu'au lendemain matin. La Cabane Hurlante n'a jamais été hantée par d'horribles fantômes : ce n'est que moi. Moi, et moi seul ; mais je suis assez pour devenir un monstre les soirs de pleine lune, conclut Remus avec mélancolie.

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura la jeune rousse. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es... tu...

- Je suis quoi ? demanda Lupin avec un triste sourire.

- Tu es Remus.

Lentement, Lily lui caressa le visage, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux la mine triste du jeune homme. Puis, au bout d'un moment, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle se pencha jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa.


	17. Chapter 17

**~La saint Valentin-Partie 2~**

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Lupin ferma les yeux un instant pour sentir les lèvres glacées par le froid de Lily contre les siennes puis la repoussa, sans violence mais avec une certaine fermeté. Un instant troublé, Lily secoua la tête, comme si son propre geste la perturbait :

- Oh mon dieu ! dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Oh mon dieu ! Oh Remus je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

- Ce... ce n'est pas grave, bredouilla le garçon légèrement confus et encore sous le choc. C'est juste que... que je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Je... je ne l'avais jamais remarqué et...

Mais Lily qui semblait horrifiée par son propre geste secoua vivement la tête, chamboulée :

- Non, non, non ! Ne va pas te faire d'idées ! Remus, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais totalement ailleurs. C'est juste que l'on était seuls, là, tous les deux, et que tu étais en train de me dire que tu avais confiance en moi et...

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains tandis que le jeune homme l'écoutait sans oser bouger :

- Et puis tu as commencé à tellement te dévaloriser ! Pardonne-moi, je suis une idiote. C'est venu tout seul, je n'ai pas réfléchi... C'est juste que...

La voix de l'adolescente parut soudain enrhumée et Lupin baissa la tête pour capter le regard de Lily qui fixait le sol :

- C'est la St-Valentin, et je me sens si seule, termina-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Mais pourquoi ? murmura Lupin d'un ton compréhensif en passant un bras sur son épaule.

- Oh, voyons Remus, regarde-moi ! Je fais pâle figure à côté de ma propre Meilleure Amie, je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous. Et je repense tout le temps à ce que me dit ce Potter de malheur...

- Tu plaisantes, Evans ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce que James peut te balancer t'atteins ?!

L'air renfrogné, Lily se tourna légèrement pour cacher son visage et le Préfet l'attrapa par les épaules pour la remettre face à lui :

- Comment toi, Lily Evans, une fille si intelligente peut-elle prendre au sérieux les moqueries de James Potter ?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air dévasté :

- Oh, et puis il n'y a pas que ça...murmura-t-elle. Je me sens seule. Tout le temps, constamment. J'ai comme un manque, qui me colle à la peau, qui me suit partout. Je me sens vide... creuse...

Remus prit un visage grave et repoussa ses boucles rousses pour pouvoir mieux la regarder :

- C'est Rogue, hein ?

Lily releva la tête, croisa le regard gris du Préfet et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour prononcer un mot mais rien ne sortit. Au lieu de ça, elle éclata en sanglots, si fort que des spasmes se mirent à la parcourir et que le jeune homme dut l'entourer de ses bras pour la réconforter :

- Je peux pas, dit-elle entre ses larmes, je peux pas l'oublier. Je le vois tous les jours, et tous les jours on se fixe comme si on se haïssait. On ne se dit rien, on s'ignore. J'avais toujours redouté de m'éloigner de lui mais là, c'est pire ! On s'est disputé et tout est terminé. Et il me manque tant !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, souffla son ami, il a pris un mauvais chemin...

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ça ! hoqueta Lily. Tu... tu peux pas comprendre. Tu es habitué à la charrier avec ta bande. Mais moi, je connais le vrai Severus... celui que vous ne verrez sans doute jamais. Et c'est un type bien...

Elle ne put continuer d'en dire plus car déjà les larmes la gagnaient de nouveau et elle continua de pleurer dans les bras de Remus pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, la Gryffondor sembla s'apaiser et elle se retira doucement de lui profitant pour essuyer les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage à présent bouffi.

- Et bien, dit Lupin en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est Dorcas qui ne va pas être contente si elle apprend que tu m'as embrassé.

- Dorcas ? questionna Lily sans comprendre après lui avoir donné une tape affectueuse en guise de réprimande.

- Oui, Dorcas, répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Enfin, je passe la St-Valentin avec elle et toi tu en profites pour te jeter sur moi alors qu'en plus on s'était éclipsé !

Il s'arrêta de sourire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de la jeune fille :

- Elle ne t'avait rien dit, hein ?

- Non ! s'exclama Lily en bondissant sur ses jambes. On n'a jamais su qu'elle t'avais invité à aller à sortir ! Ni même que tu l'intéressais.

- Très délicat, répliqua le garçon. Enfin, en tout cas cela explique beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi vous avez occupé notre table aux Trois Balais entre autre...

- Oh mon dieu ! murmura Lily. Je suis une amie horrible ! Je viens de gâcher la Première Saint-Valentin de l'une de mes plus proches amies.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici... ajouta Remus à mi-voix.

Lily se tourna vers lui et tendit subitement sa main sous son nez :

- Tu promets que cela reste entre nous ?

- Promis, répondit le garçon en serrant sa main.

- Pas besoin de Serment Inviolable, hein ? insista-t-elle.

- Lily, penses-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de peiner Dorcas plus qu'elle ne doit déjà l'être.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es-tu éclipsée, ajouta la jeune fille d'un ton soupçonneux. Ce n'est pas très... sympa de la laisser en plan.

Remus soupira, penaud :

- Je ne voulais pas... Mais vous m'avez forcé la main, tu sais. Dorcas est adorable et très gentille, mais elle semble si réservée que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Et puis voilà qu'un jour elle vient ouvertement me draguer et me proposer de sortir avec elle le 14 février.

- Tu plaisantes ? interrompit Lily qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Attends... ma Dorcas t'as fait du rentre-dedans.

- Comme tu dis, soupira le jeune homme, j'ai cru que c'était une blague, que l'une de vous 3 avait décidé de prendre du Polynectar pour me jouer un tour. Mais non. Elle m'a invitée et puis ensuite plus rien ; c'était à peine si elle osait me regarder les jours suivants. Et voilà qu'on arrive au Jour J et elle passe son temps muette comme une carpe. Je te jure Lily, j'ai bien cru que j'allais la secouer comme un prunier pour la réveiller !

- Elle est timide, tu sais...

- Je m'en doute bien, c'était soit ça, soit certains de ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus ! Elle est vraiment très gentille, expliqua Remus, mais il lui manque quelque chose... tu vois, la petite étincelle.

- Laisse-lui du temps, supplia Lily. Dorcas a tout pour elle : elle est généreuse, intelligente, et elle est plutôt mignonne tu dois l'avouer ! Elle manque justement énormément de confiance en elle ! Si tu la laisses tomber d'un coup elle ne s'en remettra pas. Je ne cherche pas à te faire culpabiliser...

- C'est réussi.

- ... mais apprends à la connaître. S'il te plaît...

Le garçon sembla se mordre les lèvres, puis il poussa un profond soupir et regarda son amie d'un air résigné :

- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir.

Lily lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Il était vraiment très étrange de s'imaginer que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils s'embrassaient alors qu'à présent, elle le suppliait de sortir avec Dorcas.

La pluie était si vive qu'il faisait déjà nuit lorsque seize heures sonna. Lily, qui avait terriblement froid s'était empressée de remonter jusqu'au château pour pouvoir se changer avant la fête du Club Slugh qu'elle redoutait énormément. Courant légèrement dans les couloirs pour pouvoir se réchauffer, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du château, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte Alice, Mary et Dorcas qui discutaient ensemble, chacune assises sur leur lit se stoppèrent brusquement pour la regarder. Et subitement, elles se mirent toutes à hurler à l'unisson :

- OH MON DIEU LILY, MAIS OU ETAIS-TU DONC PASSE ?! s'exclama Mary en l'attrapant par le bras.

- J'étais avec Lupin, expliqua brièvement la jeune fille.

- On le sait ! On vous a vu vous enfuir ensemble ! s'écria Alice. Alors, qu'avez-vous fait espèce de petits cachottiers ?

- Absolument rien, se défendit Lily avec véhémence. Rien du tout, insista-t-elle en fixant droit dans les yeux Dorcas qui sembla subitement se détendre.

Ce n'était pas véritablement un mensonge : il ne s'était rien passé d'important, rien pouvant changer le cours des évènements à venir ou ayant modifié quelque chose entre elle et Remus.

- Et bien tu as raté un moment très important, chantonna Mary d'un ton malicieux.

- Honeydukes a enfin acheté des fizwizbiz ? demanda Lily avec grand intérêt.

- Je sors avec Londubat, répliqua Alice la bouche en cœur.

- Oh mon dieu ! hurla Lily qui n'était pas habituée à crier aussi fort. Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Pourquoi est-ce que je manque toujours les meilleurs moments ? dit-elle d'une voix maussade.

- Peut-être parce que tu préfères te balader avec Lupin, ajouta Dorcas froidement.

Mais ni Mary ni Alice ne parurent entendre la nuance de reproche dans sa voix.

- Peu importe, fit Alice avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous en parlerons quand tu reviendras de la Soirée de Slughorn.

- Pour l'instant va te préparer, lança Mary, tu es tellement gelée qu'on dirait que tu sors d'Azkaban.

- Très gentil, marmonna Lily. Au fait, Dorcas, tu pourrais venir avec moi dans la Salle de Bain ? J'aurai besoin que tu me prêtes ton maquillage s'il te plaît.

Dorcas la suivit nonchalamment jusqu'à la Salle de Bain où elle entra à contrecoeur.

- Tiens, dit la jeune fille en tournant le dos à Lily –elle cherchait son maquillage dans une armoire-, tu peux prendre ça, ça et puis également...

- Tu sais très bien que je veux te parler d'autre chose, coupa Lily en fermant la porte.

- Très bien, alors je t'écoute, dit Dorcas sèchement.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas parlé de ton rendez-vous avec Remus ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra et elle baissa les yeux d'un air gêné. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Lily n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et continuait de la contempler :

- Je ne... je ne voulais pas que vous vous moquiez de moi.

- Tu penses vraiment que tes amies se permettraient une telle chose, Dorcas ?

- Tu comprends pas... murmura-t-elle d'un ton plaintif. Je... je suis pas comme toi, ni comme Mary ou Alice. On ne fait pas attention à moi, on ne se rend même pas compte que j'existe. Alors... j'ai voulu me faire remarquer. Mais j'ai tout foiré.

Elle semblait si désemparée que Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir profondément triste.

- C'était une Saint-Valentin affreuse, avoua Dorcas dans un demi-sanglot. Oh Lily, j'ai tout gâché ! Je n'ai pas décroché un seul mot, Lupin a dut tellement s'ennuyer !

- Mais non, ne dit pas ça, murmura doucement son amie. Ecoute, j'ai parlé à Remus et... disons que tu pourrais éventuellement l'intéresser. Mais, s'empressa-t-elle de continuer en voyant le regard illuminé de Dorcas, il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi. Dorcas, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses submerger...

- ... par ma stupidité ambiante, l'interrompit l'intéressée d'un air sombre. Je sais. Bien, je vais te laisser te préparer...

Et elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Il était déjà 18h45 lorsque Lily eut fini de se s'habiller. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler sa robe mauve qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et de chausser les escarpins que Mary lui avait prêté. Elle avait du mal à marcher avec mais elle aurait tout le temps jusqu'à la petite fête de Slughorn pour s'entraîner –ou du moins se briser une cheville-.

Lily ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, et s'empressa de sortir de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle marchait à grandes enjambées pour ne pas être en retard, elle croisa Sirius qui allait dans le même sens qu'elle.

- Jolie robe, Evans, complimenta-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup. Où vas-tu comme ça avec cette boîte ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton curieux en voyant le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Je viens de trouver ça sur mon lit, je pense que c'est une admiratrice secrète. Je vais donc aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me dise s'il y a un philtre d'amour dans ses chocolats. Et si tout va bien, je les dévorerai avec James à l'infirmerie.

- Potter va bien ? questionna Lily qui continuait de se sentir légèrement coupable sans comprendre exactement pourquoi.

- Il se remet assez rapidement. Depuis quand son état t'intéresse-t-il, Evans ? argua Sirius d'un air malicieux.

- Je suis polie, c'est tout, contra Lily d'une voix hautaine. Il y avait une carte avec ta boîte de chocolats ?

- Oui, mais elle n'est pas signée. Regarde.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin rose bonbon, où était écrit en lettres rondes « Très Joyeuse Saint-Valentin au plus beau des Lions. » En voyant l'écriture, le cœur de Lily manqua un battement et elle resta un instant sans cligner des yeux sur la carte. Elle aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle la connaissait...

- Tu aurais une idée de qui cela pourrait-il être ?

Lily croisa le regard curieux de Black et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Devait-elle lui dire que ce cadeau venait de Mary ? Si sa Meilleure Amie n'avait pas signé la carte, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Mais pourquoi Mary s'était-elle évertuée à faire un cadeau sans aucun nom ? Ce n'était pas son genre, elle qui aimait tellement se faire remarquer. Pensait-elle que Black allait chercher partout de qui venait ces chocolats ? Il devait être habitué depuis belle lurette à ce genre de cadeaux un 14 février.

Oui, songea Lily avec peine, Sirius n'en n'aurait strictement rien à faire et Mary aurait tout le temps de s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille sentit une énorme bouffée de compassion pour sa meilleure amie l'envahir. Jamais elle n'avait fait de cadeaux pour la St Valentin, c'était la toute première fois... Mary ne connaissait pas ce qu'était une "peine de coeur" ou un "non" venant d'un garçon. Elle était fleur bleue et très romantique. Et si elle se décidait à faire le premier pas (quoique minuscule et insuffisant) avec Sirius, c'est qu'elle l'aimait. Beaucoup.

- Je ne sais absolument pas de qui cela vient, affirma Lily sans ciller. Je dois te laisser, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en prenant un couloir adjacent. Je suis déjà en retard pour la fête de Slughorn, enfin tout ça...

- Bonsoir, lança une voix douce alors que James lisait le Chicaneur avec un intérêt limité.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête, Lupin venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie qui était vide, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis venu te voir avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, expliqua le garçon. Histoire de savoir comment tu te sens.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger, répliqua James d'un ton sarcastique.

Lupin secoua la tête en entendant sa voix méprisante mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'attraper une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui.

- Absolument pas, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix fausse. Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas être avec Evans chez Slughorn ?

- Avec Lily ? fit Remus, surpris. Non, je ne fais pas partie du Club et tu le sais bien...

- Pourtant vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble aujourd'hui non ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se figea un moment, haussant un sourcil :

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

Les joues de James se rosirent légèrement, tous deux se tournèrent vers la table de chevet du garçon où se trouvait la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Tu m'as suivi ! s'écria Lupin, hors de lui. J'y crois pas, tu m'as surveillé toute la journée !

- Non, se défendit James, je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai regardé ce qui se passait dans le château. Et là, que vois-je, toi et Lily en train de vous diriger vers le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante !

- Ca ne te regardais pas, cria Lupin tout en jetant un Assurdiato à la porte de l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh ne puissent les entendre, tu n'avais pas le droit de nous espionner.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas ! lança Cornedrue avec colère.

- Oh, à d'autres !

- Alors, tu m'expliques ? Pourquoi as-tu emmené Evans dans notre Cabane ?

- Notre Cabane ? répéta Remus d'une voix ahurie. A ce que je sache je suis le seul loup-garou ici. Si tu veux tout savoir, Evans sait, elle sait tout. Ou presque.

- J'aurai dut m'en douter, cracha James d'une voix dégoûtée. Et imagine qu'elle répète notre secret, on ne peut pas faire confiance à une fille, Lupin !

- Oh tais-toi, murmura l'intéressé d'une voix sidérée. Tu dis ça car tu as un énorme problème avec Lily. Si tu veux tout savoir je ne lui ai rien avoué elle sait pour ma double-vie depuis la Quatrième Année. Oui, la quatrième année, insista-t-il en voyant l'air ébahi de son ami. Elle ne sait simplement pas pour toi, Sirius et Peter, je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez des Animagus non déclarés.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas lancé un Oubliettes lorsqu'elle t'a dit savoir ! s'emporta James.

- MAIS C'EST MON AMIE ! hurla Remus en se levant de sa chaise. TU COMPRENDS ? ELLE ET MOI SOMMES AMIS.

A cet instant précis, la réaction de Potter fut si soudaine, si surprenante et inhabituelle que Remus ne sut quoi dire. James avait basculé la tête en arrière et riait, d'un rire froid et si mauvais que jamais Lupin ne l'avait vu, surtout dans une telle colère.

- Amis... Laisse-moi rire. Vous étiez si proches quand vous marchiez vers la Cabane Hurlante, que vos noms se superposaient sur la Carte du Maraudeur ! beugla-t-il en montrant le morceau de parchemin.

- Je la réconfortais, se défendit Remus. Elle était triste.

- Mais à part ça tu avais rendez-vous avec Dorcas, évidemment, ajouta James sans l'écouter.

- Tu sais quoi... fit Remus. Depuis bientôt plusieurs années je me tais, je ne fais pas la moindre remarque mais là...

Lupin semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère, jamais James ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et il sembla lui aussi surpris par sa subite humeur qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Soudain, Remus se retourna vers lui et le pointa du doigt, le teint rouge de rage :

- LILY EVANS EST MON AMIE TU ENTENDS ? ET CA TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS CHANGER LES CHOSES. MAIS SURTOUT, N'EN PROFITE PAS POUR TE MONTRER JALOUX...

- ... Je ne suis pas jaloux, s'empressa de répliquer James.

- TAIS-TOI ET LAISSE MOI FINIR. JE SAIS QUE TU L'AIMES D'ACCORD ? ET NE PRENDS PAS CETTE EXPRESSION SURPRISE CAR JE DETESTE QUAND TU MENS. OH CA SAUTE TELLEMENT AUX YEUX JAMES, TU ES AMOUREUX DEPUIS L'AN PASSE. JE SAIS PAS QUEL DECLIC IL Y A EU, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU AS COMMENCE A L'APPRECIER MALGRE LES DEBILITES QUE TU LUI SORTAIS ET JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI TU PENSES QUE TE FOUTRE D'ELLE TOUS LES JOURS VA TE PERMETTRE DE L'AVOIR MAIS CA NE ME REGARDE PAS. CEPENDANT, EVITE DE T'IMMISCER DANS MA VIE PRIVEE. PARCE QUE MOI, DEPUIS TOUTES CES ANNEES JAMAIS JE NE ME SUIS PERMIS DE CRITIQUER TON COMPORTEMENT ENVERS LILY, JAMAIS JE N'AI REMIS EN CAUSE L'AMOUR QUE TU LUI PORTAIS. PEUT-ETRE QUE BLACK OU PETER NE SE SONT JAMAIS APERCUS DE TES SENTIMENTS POUR ELLE, ajouta Remus, MAIS MOI JE L'AI REMARQUE. ET J'AI EU ASSEZ DE RESPECT POUR NE JAMAIS VIOLER TON INTIMITE.

Il baissa enfin son doigt menaçant sur James qui était devenu pâle comme la mort. Et se fut à cet instant que Sirius en profita pour rentrer, une boîte dans les mains :

- J'interromps quelque chose ? dit-il en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- Absolument pas, répliqua Remus en se forçant à sourire.

- J'ai reçu des chocolats, fit Black en montrant sa boîte. Et Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de philtres d'amour dedans. Qui en veut ?

- Mange-les avec James, répondit le loup-garou, je dois aller finir mon devoir de Métamorphoses.

- Vous parliez de quoi au fait ? questionna Black d'un ton léger en s'approchant du lit de Potter.

- De Remus. On se disait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte avec Dorcas, car il n'aura sûrement pas d'autres nanas avant longtemps, lâcha James d'un ton mauvais.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir et sortit en trombe.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Soupçons~**

La fin du mois de février arriva tandis que le premier cours de transplanage pour les sixièmes années approchait. Tous les élèves semblaient infiniment excités d'y assister et il n'y avait plus aucun autre sujet dans les bouches des adolescents. Les conversations allaient bon train : entre les histoires de personnes désartibulées et autres, le transplanage s'avérait un sujet particulièrement divertissant.

- Salut Remus, fit Dorcas le matin de leur premier cours.

Le jeune homme qui parlait avec Black se retourna –ainsi que Sirius- vers la Gryffondor. Tous les matins, elle prenait son courage à deux mains, la peur au ventre et les mains moites pour saluer Remus. Cette attitude totalement apeurée, faisait gentiment sourire James qui disait trouver son comportement « adorable ».

- Elle fait des efforts pour te montrer qu'elle peut vaincre sa timidité, avait-il expliqué un jour alors que tout allait un peu mieux entre lui et Lupin.

L'intéressé regarda Dorcas qui faisait déjà demi-tour pour aller rejoindre ses amies. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Potter, qui lui fit un vif hochement de tête puis il posa les yeux sur Alice et Frank un peu plus loin qui entraient dans la Grande Salle, tenant chacun le petit doigt de l'autre.

Remus se leva, et alors que Dorcas allait de son côté s'asseoir sur le banc juste à côté de Mary, il tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, en voyant le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- J'ai à te parler, fit Lupin sur le bout des lèvres – comme si tous les regards féminins posés sur lui aux alentours étaient particulièrement insupportables-.

Dorcas s'empressa de le suivre à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, dans un couloir proche où seuls quelques élèves passaient de temps à autre pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça, expliqua-t-il brièvement à l'adolescente.

- Pour... quoi ? fit Dorcas qui ne comprit pas immédiatement.

Remus la regarda un court instant, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Puis, comprenant qu'ils ne viendraient pas il baissa légèrement la tête pour lui embrasser le front.

Un léger frisson parcouru l'échine de Dorcas qui ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle releva doucement la tête vers Lupin. Le visage de Dorcas avait changé: ses joues étaient toujours rosies, mais plus sur le coup de l'émotion que de la gêne. Et ses iris avaient retrouvé la légère lumière qu'il avait vue le soir où elle l'avait invitée à sortir. Elle ne disait rien, mais il eut l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la Dorcas qui l'avait ouvertement dragué un soir d'hiver.

Remus dégagea une des nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui balayaient le visage de Dorcas. Puis il déposa un minuscule baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, la jeune fille avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit subitement ; ses long cils faisant papillonner ses yeux de biche.

Puis elle lui sourit, d'un sourire très réservé, légèrement énigmatique. Comme si elle ne savait la réaction qu'elle devait employer. En guise de seule réponse, elle attrapa la main de Remus, entrelaça ses doigts et la pressa si fort qu'il eut du mal à pouvoir lui répondre lui-même de son côté.

Bientôt, le cours de transplanage commença. Lily et ses amies, qui ne voulaient rien manquer de la séance se précipitèrent devant les cerceaux posés dans la première rangée de la Grande Salle où toutes les tables avaient été retiré.

- Donc, résuma Alice, vous sortez ensemble ?

- Il faut croire, murmura Dorcas en hochant brièvement la tête.

- Moi, ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse ! se rengorgea Mary en croisant les bras. Il embrasse bien le petit Lupin ?

- Arrête, fit Lily en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu viens de faire rougir la pauvre Dorcas !

Alors qu'elles se mirent à pouffer de rire, un Sorcier de petite taille et passablement vieux fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle et se faufila parmi les jeunes sorciers qui se turent immédiatement. Il monta sur l'estrade et agita sa baguette en l'air pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de transplanage ! Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je serai votre professeur pour cette séance. Pour pouvoir vous entraîner à transplaner, le directeur Albus Dumbledore a eu l'extrême générosité de lever l'interdiction sur la Grande Salle temporairement.

Il se déplaça de l'autre côté de l'estrade pour se faire bien voir de chaque sorcier présent.

- Bien, il faut comprendre que le transplanage est un acte de sorcellerie très complexe et que le désartibulement arrive facilement si votre esprit n'est pas assez déterminé. Mais si vous vous concentrez assez il ne devrait pas y avoir de mutilations graves.

Les sorciers se regardèrent un à un, angoissé. Lily aperçu même le visage de James qui avait brusquement pâlit, il semblait –pour une fois- ne pas chercher à faire le malin ou à attirer l'attention.

- Pour un transplanage réussi, il faut suivre la règle des 3D, poursuivit Wilkie Tycross qui continuait de se déplacer de long en large. Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Allez, répétez après moi... Destination, Détermination, Décision. Avec plus d'entrain je vous prie, lança-t-il à tue-tête alors que les élèves répétaient les 3D d'une voix morne. Voilà qui est mieux. Positionnez-vous bien devant votre cerceau...

A contrecoeur, Lily s'approcha du sien et posa les pieds bien devant tout en restant cependant à quelques mètres de décalage.

- La première étape, expliqua Wilkie Tycross, est de fixer résolument la destination souhaitée.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux sur le cerceau jusqu'à s'en faire mal au crâne.

- La seconde est de concentrer votre détermination sur l'espace souhaitée.

Elle ferma les yeux, gardant l'image du cerceau à l'esprit.

- Et enfin, l'étape finale est de tourner sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision !

Se sentant complètement stupide, la jeune fille se mit à tourner, ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour voir ce que les autres élèves faisaient. Mais, alors qu'elle terminait presque son tour, un CRAC ! sonore se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de tourner et se mirent sur la pointe des pieds. Une élève aux cheveux blonds de sixième année venait de réussir à transplaner dans son cerceau. Elle resta un moment interloqué, clignant des yeux, et le professeur Wilkie Tycross se précipita vers elle :

- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle ? Pas de désartibulement en vue ?

- Heu, oui, je pense que je vais bien, dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

- Votre nom et Maison? fit le Professeur Tycross en sortant un vieux morceau de parchemin et une plume d'une des poches de sa cape.

- Marlene McKinnon de Serdaigle.

- Et bien chers élèves, vous pouvez applaudir Marlene McKinnon qui s'est montrée extrêmement douée pour un premier cours ! Allez, continuez de vous entraîner ! leur dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

A présent, la tâche semblait encore plus complexe pour la jeune Evans qui regarda de nouveau son cerceau avec encore plus d'attention. Mais, alors qu'elle se remettait à tourner et à fermer les yeux, elle sentit Mary, qui était juste à côté d'elle glisser et tomber sur elle.

- Désolé Lily, gémit Mary en se détachant de son amie.

- Tu m'as fait mal au poignet, marmonna Lily en se frottant son membre endolori avec une grimace avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

Il y eut des éclats de rire moqueurs non loin d'elle et en tournant la tête, elles aperçurent Avery, Wilkes et deux Serpentards masqués par les autres élèves qui semblaient hilares.

- Vous avez un soucis ? Bande de pauvres types, cracha Mary d'un ton haineux.

Les quatre élèves s'arrêtèrent de rire et ceux qui étaient autour se turent subitement. Les deux qui étaient cachés par d'autres sixièmes années de Poudlard se dégagèrent pour toiser du regard Mary et Lily. C'était Rogue et Mulciber mais même si Severus ne semblait pas avoir ri, la scène paraissait l'avoir grandement amusé à en voir son sourire narquois. Lorsqu'il aperçu le visage crispé de Lily, il reprit son habituel air fermé.

- Qu'est-ce tu as dit Mcdonald ? cracha Mulciber d'un air menaçant.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu, répliqua-t-elle d'un air glacial.

- Mary, arrête... souffla Dorcas dont la hauteur imposante de Mulciber ne la rassurait guère.

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser soumettre par une vipère ? grinça Mary.

- Qu'est-ce que tu murmures Mcdonald ? lança Mulciber tandis que tout le monde aux alentours avait arrêté de s'entraîner à transplaner.

- Rien qui ne puisse intéresser un futur taulard d'Azkaban.

Deux étudiantes de Poufsouffle plaquèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche, ébahies. Avery, lui, avait brandit sa baguette magique :

- Répète un peu.

- Vous êtes lents à comprendre, non ? répliqua Mary qui se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Calme-toi, murmura Lily en posant une main sur son épaule, mais sa Meilleure Amie la dégagea en s'éloignant d'elle.

- En tout cas, répliqua Wilkes, Azkaban sera toujours mieux que la tombe où se trouve ton père, non ?

Mary pâlit et serra les points. Lily regarda vers Wilkie Tycross en signe d'appel à l'aide mais celui-ci était en grande discussion un peu plus loin avec des élèves de la Grande Salle qui n'avaient pas remarqué ce qui se passait. Elle aperçut les Maraudeurs qui eux aussi fixaient la scène comme sur le point d'intervenir.

- En attendant, continua Mary d'une voix blanche, moi au moins je ne terminerai pas telle une épave ambulante, à croire que l'incroyable Tu-Sais-Qui réussira à diriger le Monde des Sorciers. On attend que ça, votre Descente aux Enfers, bande de vauriens pitoyables. Bientôt ce sera ton heure, Mulciber ; à toi et à tes petits potes...

Cette fois c'en était trop, il attrapa sa baguette et la brandit en face de la jeune fille mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer un sort, une voix un peu plus loin s'exclama :

- Expelliarmus !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius Black ; qui baguette pointée, fixait Mulciber qui venait de s'étaler pitoyablement à même le sol.

- Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? déclara alors Wilkie Tycross en se précipitant vers la foule d'élèves qui faisait un cercle à présent. Vous allez bien mon garçon ? s'enquit-il à l'intention de Mulciber, toujours étalé sur le sol. Bien, je pense que c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez trouver à l'extérieur un écriteau avec les horaires des séances à venir ainsi que le prix pour passer votre permis de transplanage. Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à votre prochain cours.

Silencieusement, les élèves sortirent un à un. Mary chercha des yeux Sirius pour le remercier, mais déjà le jeune homme avait disparu. Alors que la Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu, Lily se tourna vers Rogue qui agitait sa baguette magique pour ranger les cerceaux à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune rousse s'approcha de lui, bras croisés :

- Hilarant, hein ?

- Qu... quoi ? bégaya-t-il en faisant tomber les cerceaux dans un grand fracas, surpris que la jeune fille lui parle.

- Il est très drôle ce Mulciber, parlez du père de Mary... très classe.

- Elle n'avait pas qu'à commencer, grinça le garçon en jaugeant son ancienne meilleure amie du regard.

- Tu plaisantes ? murmura-t-elle sidérée.

- Nous dire que l'on va aller à Azkaban, charmant ! s'écria Rogue, avec colère.

- Mais regarde un peu avec qui tu traînes bon sang ! fulmina Lily.

- Tu sais quoi Evans, ce n'est jamais possible de discuter avec toi. Et ce, depuis longtemps.

Il tourna les talons et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Lily le rattrapa et lui barra le passage.

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça et être autant de mauvaise foi ? C'est toi, tout est de ta faute.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, ajouta Rogue avec dédain. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce que je t'avais dit l'an passé était regrettable. Que veux-tu que j'ajoute ?

- J'AURAI JUSTE VOULU QUE TU COMPRENNES. QUE POUR UNE FOIS TU CHOISISSES LES BONS MOTS.

Le Serpentard resta figé de terreur, la bouche grande ouverte alors que les hurlements de Lily résonnaient dans toute la Grande Salle. Brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots et partit en courant.

Le garçon soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres ; passablement perdu par les derniers mots de l'adolescente qu'il n'avait absolument pas compris. Il sortit à son tour de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au premier étage, égaré dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il avait foncé droit dans James Potter.

- Alors Servilus, cracha celui-ci avec mépris, ton gros nez t'empêche de regarder à un mètre de toi ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de serrer les points et continua son chemin. Mais Sirius lui bloqua le passage avec son bras.

- Où allais-tu comme ça ? Tu nous écoutais Servilus ?

- Non, répondit sèchement l'intéressé.

- Du moins, pas cette fois, ajouta Lupin.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter ce qui ne te regarde pas, Servilus... murmura Potter.

- Pousse-toi ! répliqua sèchement Rogue à l'intention de Sirius en lui tirant son bras.

- Oh, oh ! s'exclama James d'une voix moqueuse. C'est qu'il s'énerverait le petit Serveau... Es-tu déçu de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé pour nous faire renvoyer ? s'exclama-t-il avec grand intérêt.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua Rogue tout en commençant de monter les marches avec lenteur. Nous savons tous très bien que vous avez un joli secret que vous tentez de garder... N'est-ce pas Lupin ?

Les Maraudeurs s'immobilisèrent d'un coup et Peter resta la bouche grande ouverte, clignant bêtement des yeux. Fier de sa petite impression, Severus s'empressa de disparaître à l'étage supérieur.

- Tu penses... qu'il sait ? souffla Black d'un ton inquiet à son Meilleur Ami.

- Non, dit avec lenteur James. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ait pu découvrir quelque chose...

- Mais il commence à avoir de sérieux doutes, lâcha Remus qui était devenu livide.

- Et ça ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, couina Pettigrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellow, je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça mais cette année je rentre en première… Bon bah voilà.**

**Nan sérieusement j'ai mon BEPA à passer cette année et en plus je suis en internat donc les chapitres seront plus espacés.**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture.**

**~L'attaque~**

Le mois de mars était déjà bien entamé et les 6e années croulaient sous les devoirs. Ils passaient leur temps cloîtré à la Bibliothèque ou dans leur Salle Commune en compagnie des 7 e années ainsi que certains de 5e année qui commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour leur BUSE.

- Regulus doit être plutôt inquiet non ? demanda un jour Mary à Sirius en cours de Métamorphoses, cherchant à faire la conversation.

- Sûrement, répliqua celui-ci du bout des lèvres.

- Au fait, tu avais eu un Acceptable ou un Effort Exceptionnel en Sortilèges ? Parce que j'essaie toujours de m'en rappeler mais...

- J'sais plus, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

Puis il baissa la tête sur son parchemin, passablement intéressé parce qu'il écrivait. Mary était restée un moment stupéfaite, puis s'était contentée de prendre des notes silencieusement à son tour. Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune fille ne comprenait pas le comportement du garçon. Il était perpétuellement froid avec elle, comme si elle l'ennuyait énormément et que son seul but était de se montrer le plus désagréable possible. Mais loin de lui parler méchamment, il se contentait de réponses hautaines et courtes.

Et pourtant, il l'avait aidé. Et plus d'une fois. Elle se rappelait encore de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait désarmé Mulciber dans la Grande Salle quelques semaines auparavant.

- Peut-être qu'il est timide, avait proposé un jour Dorcas d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Evidemment ! s'était empressée de répondre Mary comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres suppositions. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre un garçon si épris de moi qu'il passe son temps à m'ignorer.

- Ou peut-être... avait commencé Lily qui ne pensait absolument pas comme elle.

Mais Alice l'avait tellement foudroyée du regard qu'elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, noyée dans le brouhaha causé par la foule du couloir.

Ce jour-là, Alice était tranquillement assise avec Frank le long de la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et ils dînaient ensemble tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! susurra Mary en battant des paupières avant d'éclater de rire.

- Au fait Dorcas, j'ai vu Remus pas loin, tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas... parlés.

Mary et Lily se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Depuis le début de sa relation avec le loup-garou, rien n'avait semblé véritablement avancé. A part un baiser furtif de temps en temps, quelques mots et rires gênés, les deux Gryffondor ne semblaient pas partager énormément de moments.

Dorcas paraissait toujours tétanisée à l'idée de discuter avec lui et Remus de son côté n'avait pas l'air (visiblement) de vouloir faire beaucoup d'efforts.

- C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, avoua Dorcas en devenant encore plus rouge. Enfin, on est... très silencieux quand on se croise.

- Ca, on l'avait remarqué, marmonna Mary derrière son gobelet rempli de jus de citrouille.

- C'est peut-être parce que vous êtes trop identiques, ajouta Lily. Vous êtes tous deux des gens plutôt réservés et discrets. Ce n'est peut-être pas très compatible.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître, murmura Dorcas tout en ignorant ce que Lily lui avait dit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dîner prit fin. Et Lily aperçut Alice qui les rejoignait pour retourner dans la Grande Salle. Au même moment, Mary remarqua Sirius qui partait seule, un livre entre les mains.

- Je... je vous rejoins, dit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Et elle se précipita sur ses pas. L'occasion était trop belle : Sirius Black traînant seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Jamais Mary ne pourrait autant le draguer qu'à cet instant précis.

- Black ! Hey, Black ! répéta-t-elle avec insistance en poursuivant le Gryffondor.

Il se retourna lentement et haussa les sourcils comme si la présence de la jeune fille l'ennuyait puis il se remit à marcher. Mary pressa le pas jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur, elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule :

- Où pars-tu te balader comme ça ? fit-elle en se collant légèrement à lui.

- A la bibliothèque, j'ai oublié de rendre un livre, se contenta-t-il de répondre, aussi lapidaire avec elle qu'à son habitude.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'avais-tu emprunté ?

En guise de réponse, il montra la première de couverture :

- En vol avec les Canons, lut-elle à voix haute, tiens ça me rappelle que Dorcas adore le Qui...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux McDonald ? demanda brusquement Sirius en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Mary resta un court instant désarçonnée, puis elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle avait mal perçu ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Et bien je veux juste te tenir compagnie jusqu'à la bi...

- Oui mais je suis un grand garçon.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée. Jamais quelqu'un, et encore moins un garçon, n'avait daigné lui parler de la sorte. Elle sentit ses joues de porcelaine pâlirent légèrement alors qu'elle battait des paupières :

- P... pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair? s'exclama-t-il alors, sidéré.

- Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles, avoua Mary d'un ton décontenancé.

- Ecoute Mcdonald, tu es une fille charmante, plutôt intelligente et tu as l'air d'être d'excellente compagnie. Honnêtement, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais non, je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

Il avait sorti cette dernière phrase si rapidement et brusquement qu'elle frappa de plein fouet la jeune fille dont le sourire disparu immédiatement :

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, enchaîna Sirius. Je sais reconnaître les filles qui me tournent autour depuis un bon moment. Le problème est que toi, je t'aime bien, mais comme une amie, insista-t-il, et je suis sûr que l'on pourrait parfaitement s'entendre. Je te jure que j'ai usé de toute ma patience pour être le plus gentleman possible seulement tu t'accroches et...

- Mais je ne t'ai absolument jamais demandé de sortir avec moi ! s'emporta Mary, qui pour la première fois de sa vie sentait que son orgueil en prenait un coup.

- Et je t'épargne de te prendre un non, continua Black sans se démonter. Je ne suis pas débile et...

- Et je ne le suis pas non plus. Si tu crois que c'est parce que des gens faisant sûrement partie de ta famille ont collaboré à Tu-Sais-Qui pour tuer mon père, que je...

- Ca n'a aucun rapport, souffla Sirius en secouant la tête. Je t'assure... Tu n'es juste pas mon style...

Le ton du jeune homme avait pris une voix si désolée et éteinte que Mary eut l'impression que quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle s'était cachée depuis près de 6 ans venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Mais son cœur, qui commençait à lui faire de plus en plus mal, l'empêchait de vouloir pleinement le réaliser :

- Pas ton style ?! siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Oh, Black, tout Poudlard dit que toi et moi avons attendu bien trop longtemps pour ne pas sortir ensemble et je ne serai pas ton style ?! Laisse-moi rire !

- Ecoute Mary, ce n'est pas la peine d'être en colère contre moi, murmura Sirius que la situation dépassait quelque peu. Tu es amoureuse de moi et...

- AMOUREUSE DE TOI ?! s'emporta-t-elle avec un rire faux. Et puis quoi encore ? Ma parole, Black, tu rêves debout.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de partir dans un autre couloir. Sirius hésita à la rattraper par le pan de sa cape pour la rattraper mais il freina son geste et haussa les épaules, reprenant son chemin. Il était inutile de tenter de discuter avec une fille que l'on venait de blesser, à part si l'on cherchait à déclencher une violente dispute.

De son côté, Mary marchait à grandes enjambées. Black n'était pas amoureux d'elle il ne l'aimait pas, absolument pas. C'était une véritable douche froide pour l'adolescente qui jamais un seul moment n'avait songé à cette éventuelle possibilité. Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait toujours envisagé comme ayant une relation avec elle... mais amicale. Quelque chose se brisait douloureusement en elle, l'empêchant de respirer et comprimant son abdomen. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Oh non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Jamais elle n'avait été amoureuse de quiconque et pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait une douleur aussi atroce et une tristesse aussi infime. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était que Black court après elle, la rattrape par la main, lui dise qu'il lui avait menti. Mais cette idée complètement absurde, n'était qu'un rêve.

Et pourtant, Mary entendit des pas lourds aller vers sa direction. Son cœur battit à 100 à l'heure. Sirius... ? Etait-ce bien lui. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras... Avec un grand sourire, prête à se jeter au coup du jeune homme, Mary se retourna. Mais ce n'était pas Sirius, et son sourire disparu immédiatement.

- Je n'en peux plus ! murmura Alice. J'abandonne !

Elle referma son livre de potions et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, apparemment exténuée. Assise à la même table qu'elle, Lily attrapa son parchemin et le lut en diagonale :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile, murmura-t-elle d'un ton sans égale.

- C'est parce que toi, tu apprécies les cours de Slughorn !

- Je crois que tu t'es trompée, ajouta Londubat qui était assis juste à côté d'Evans et lisait le devoir de sa petite amie. Regarde, ici, tu as mal calculé la...

- Oh toi tais-toi ! ronchonna l'intéressée en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Dorcas de son côté parcourait son manuel de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec grand intérêt, lorsque Remus s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu es... occupé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Heu, non non, murmura la jeune fille en évitant son regard.

- Ca te dirait que l'on aille se balader dans les couloirs... Il reste un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, proposa-t-il.

- D'accord, répondit-elle d'une petite voix éteinte.

Elle le suivit à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune. Les couloirs étaient sombres et légèrement frais, la nuit venait de tomber et Dorcas regarda le château qui semblait presque vide avec appréhension :

- Je ne me suis jamais baladée à cette heure-ci, avoua Dorcas. Je n'y ai jamais trouvé d'intérêt.

- Et pourtant, c'est à ce moment-là que Poudlard peut s'avérer intéressant... répondit le garçon.

Ils marchèrent au hasard, en silence, sans même chercher à discuter ou à se tenir la main.

- Et donc... où veux-tu aller ? fit Remus au bout d'un moment, jouant avec sa baguette.

- Comme tu veux, répliqua la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est marrant, je pensais la même chose... dit Remus avec un sourire forcé.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, droit dans les yeux :

- On n'a pas vraiment de points communs, hein ? fit Lupin d'une voix gênée.

- C'est vrai... souffla Dorcas d'un ton faible.

- Et pourtant...

- On a presque le même caractère, conclut Remus.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer, muets. Puis, le loup-garou contempla sa baguette qu'il agitait toujours entre ses doigts :

- Tu crois qu'on devrait... enfin...

- Tu veux dire...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

Un hurlement déchirant les fit sursauter de frayeur. Remus fit tomber sa baguette magique puis s'empressa de la ramasser sur le sol avant de la brandir en même temps que Dorcas.

- C'était quoi ça ? souffla l'adolescente dont le cœur battait la chamade.

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée.

- C'était un cri, un cri humain ! s'exclama Dorcas, paniquée. Quelqu'un s'est fait attaquer, Remus, quelqu'un...

- Calme-toi, dit-il alors que lui-même semblait angoissé. C'est sans doute une blague ou...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, répéta la personne cette fois-ci encore plus fort, encore plus durement.

- Ca vient de là-bas ! cria la Gryffondor en courant le plus vite possible, le garçon sur ses talons. Lumos !

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, longeant les couloirs le plus rapidement possible. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent une masse sombre gisant sur le sol. Prudemment, ils ralentirent, leur baguette respective toujours levée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'espèce de forme cachée par l'obscurité du couloir, Dorcas laissa un cri d'horreur s'échapper de sa gorge et elle fourra son visage dans la cape de Remus qui resta immobile, terrorisé.

Mary, couverte de sang, était étendue sur le sol, inerte.


	20. Chapter 20

**J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ou se passera bien si vous ne l'avez pas encre eue :3**

**~Le nom~**

Tout se passa si rapidement que Dorcas eut l'impression de ne rien se rappeler, tellement le choc fut été vif. Lorsqu'elle retourna à la Salle Commune, celle-ci était un peu moins remplie que précédemment. Complètement sonnée, livide, elle avait regardé Lily et Alice qui continuaient de discuter du devoir de potions de cette dernière :

- Mary... se contenta-t-elle de murmurer. Mary...

Lily la regarda sans comprendre. Puis une larme, une minuscule larme coula le long de la joue de Dorcas. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle bondit sur ses jambes, tandis qu'Alice en faisait de même. Frank lui, échangea un regard avec James et Peter qui discutaient Quidditch non loin d'eux. Une de leur camarade, étant à Gryffondor et en Sixième Année, était dans une situation grave et quoique Dorcas ne semblait pas avoir le courage de l'expliquer, son attitude chamboulée les inquiéta assez pour qu'ils décident également de la suivre.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle Commune, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible devant les autres élèves de leur Maison, ils bombardèrent de questions leur amie dès qu'ils eurent enjambé le Portait de la Grosse Dame :

- Quoi « Mary » ? l'assena Lily, angoissée.

- Lupin l'a... l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, souffla Dorcas. Elle était...

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix se situant derrière eux. Sirius venait d'arriver et regardait le petit groupe, intrigué.

- C'est Mary, se contenta de répondre James.

Le visage du jeune homme pâlit aussitôt.

- Elle a été agressée... lâcha Dorcas d'une voix brisée.

- QUOI ? s'écria Alice.

- Quand ? beugla Frank qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Où ça ? murmura James, dont le visage avait blanchit.

- Comment ? couina Peter, terrifié.

- On ne sait pas... chuchota Dorcas dont une larme coula de nouveau sous les yeux écarquillés de Sirius.

En guise de seule réponse, elle se mit à marcher à pas précipités jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Suivis des autres qui n'osaient plus prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, la porte était entrouverte et Lily l'ouvrit en grand. Mme Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore se tenaient au chevet de Mary, et Remus était debout, dans un coin de la pièce, immobile et pâle.

- Pas de visiteurs ! s'emporta Mme Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas un spectacle !

- Mais nous sommes ses amis ! souffla Lily, dont les joues avaient pris un rose soutenu.

- Pompom, interrompit le Directeur, laissez-les donc la voir un moment, elles se font surement un sang d'encre.

- Nous continuerons notre conversation dans votre bureau, ajouta Minerva à l'intention de l'infirmière.

- Très bien. Mais pas plus de 15 minutes ! fit-elle d'un ton sévère. Et les garçons, vous restez dehors !

Alice lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se précipita au chevet de Mary avec Lily et Dorca, tandis que les Maraudeurs et Frank battaient en retraite dans le couloir. Le visage de Mary était crayeux et sa bouche plissée lui donnait un visage terriblement vulnérable et affaibli. Tous ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymose, et elle arborait une entaille gigantesque sur la joue et des traces de sang séché parsemaient son coup.

- Ma Mary, souffla Lily en se retenant de pleurer et en lui attrapant la main.

- On a bien cru qu'elle était morte, confia Dorcas en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil. Je vous jure, il y avait du sang... du sang partout. J'ai cru que je n'allais plus pouvoir faire le moindre geste de ma vie tellement j'étais pétrifiée...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Alice qui ne pouvait décrocher son regard du corps évanoui de Mary.

- On se baladait dans les couloirs, expliqua la jeune fille, lorsqu'on a entendu un cri... un cri si effrayant, si déchirant que j'ai bien cru que quelqu'un était en train d'être torturé.

- Et elle l'a sûrement été, souffla Lily. J'arrive pas à y croire, qui aurait pu faire ça... Et à Mary surtout... Elle n'a jamais rien fait !

Elle la contempla un instant, ébranlée. Puis, doucement, elle se releva du lit de sa Meilleure Amie :

- Je dois sortir... Je... je n'peux pas la regarder plus longtemps. Il faut que je prenne l'air.

Lily sortit à grandes enjambées de l'infirmerie et déboucha dans le couloir où les garçons étaient restés, accoudés au mur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation, elle entendit la voix éteinte de Sirius :

- C'est de ma faute, complètement de ma faute.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Frank le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, sans comprendre :

- Oubliez ça, murmura Sirius.

- Non, s'exclama alors la voix de Lily en les faisant sursauter, explique-moi.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps vers la jeune rousse qui tremblait toujours sous le choc de l'attaque de Mary.

- Je... J'ai... balbutia Black. Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, que je ne voulais pas d'elle, que je la considérais comme une amie...

- Mcdonald ne t'intéresses pas ?! s'exclama James, éberlué.

Mais le regard noir de Lily et Frank le fit taire immédiatement.

- On s'est disputé, continua Sirius. Et elle est partie, j'ai même pas cherché à la rattraper, je l'ai laissé s'en aller seule dans Poudlard alors qu'il faisait nuit. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que...

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, lâcha Lily.

Les cinq garçons la regardèrent, muets :

- Tu n'y étais pour rien, poursuivit-elle. Tu...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et la petite d'Alice apparu dans l'embrasure :

- Ca va mieux Lily ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête tandis que son amie s'adressait aux garçons :

- Venez... Ils ont fermé la porte du bureau de Pomfresh mais ne restez pas longtemps si vous ne voulez pas vous faire jeter.

Ils s'empressèrent de tous rentrer dans l'infirmerie tandis qu'Alice continuait de leur parler :

- On a entendu Dumbledore discuter avec McGonagall... Apparemment elle aurait été victime de Maléfices issus de la Magie Noire.

- Et Pomfresh a dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait que dans deux ou trois jours... si tout se passait bien... ajouta Dorcas, toujours assise dans son siège.

Silencieusement, ils regardèrent tous Mary. Elle était toujours aussi belle et si elle n'avait pas été couverte de blessures, elle aurait presque paru en train de dormir paisiblement. Black se colla contre le mur pour poser sa tête dessus, comme si voir une de ses camarades aussi blessée lui était insupportable.

- Elle s'en remettra, assura James d'un ton faible. C'est une Gryffondor.

- Moi je veux savoir ! s'exclama Lily. Je veux savoir qui lui a fait ça, qui a osé toucher à ma Meilleure Amie, qui a osé faire du mal à... à ma Mary.

A ce même instant, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Mary venait de remuer faiblement dans son lit, les paupières toujours closes. Lily lui attrapa la main tandis que la jeune fille continuait de gémir comme si elle était dans un affreux cauchemar. Puis, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, et dans un murmure, elle laissa échapper un nom :

- Mulciber...

Tous les Gryffondor restèrent la bouche grande ouverte, horrifiés.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur Salle Commune se fit dans un silence de mort. Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc et pas un ne pouvait se décider à parler. Lily regardait devant elle, sans rien dire, elle paraissait si sonnée et perdue que rien n'aurait pu à cet instant précis la sortir de ses pensées. L'image de Mary, étendue sur le lit de l'infirmerie, totalement inconsciente lui revenait à l'esprit par flashs.

Elle ne remarqua pas James qui murmurait le mot de passe au Portrait de la Grande Dame, ni la Salle Commune vide à cause de l'heure tardive, et encore moins Dorcas qui l'attrapait par la main pour la faire monter jusqu'à leur dortoir.

- Il faut qu'on en parle aux professeurs, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres alors que Remus et les autres leur disaient bonne nuit. Il faut lui dire tant qu'il est encore possible.

- On n'a aucune preuve, souffla Peter en haussant les épaules.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge et elle se contenta de suivre ses deux amies, obéissante.

Lorsque Sirius eut fermé la porte de leur chambre, il se retourna vers les quatre autres garçons puis s'étala sur le lit de Londubat qui était encore debout et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- On vit un cauchemar, hein ? souffla-t-il. Ca ne peut pas être réel... On n'a pas pu torturer une Gryffondor par... pur plaisir.

- C'est Mulciber, cracha James en retirant sa cravate rouge et or avec hargne, c'est lui. Mary l'a soufflé dans son sommeil. Il a essayé de la tuer ou de lui donner une putain de leçon !

Sirius se releva d'un bond et fit les cents pas à travers toute la pièce, les mains derrière le dos :

- On va se venger... On doit se venger, répéta-t-il en boucle.

- Black, calme-toi, soupira Londubat, on ne peut absolument rien faire.

- Oh si on va faire quelque chose ! s'écria l'intéressé en se retournant vivement vers lui. Tu crois que je vais laisser un Serpentard de malheur détruire le Château ?!

Il y eut un énorme silence dans le dortoir et seule la respiration saccadée de Sirius le rompait par intermittence :

- James, tu es avec moi ?

- Avec toi, mais pour faire quoi ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas ?! fit Sirius, éberlué. Vous pensez vraiment que Mulciber est seul derrière tout ça ? Ce qu'il a fait à McDonald, ce... ce n'était pas qu'une pure vengeance pour leur embrouille dérisoire. C'était un avertissement !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lança Peter en clignant des yeux.

Sirius passa une main sur son front comme s'il réfléchissait :

- Ils sont tous de la graine de Mangemorts dans cette fichue maison... Et Mary n'était que le bouc émissaire. Ils ont voulu nous montrer que même ici, dans le Château, ils peuvent nous contrôler... qu'ils peuvent avoir tout le pouvoir qu'ils veulent.

- Black, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, répliqua Frank d'un ton posé. L'agression de Mary t'a choqué, tu commences à être un peu paranoia...

- Paranoiaque ?! Moi, Paraoniaque ? rugit Patmol. Dis-moi Londubat, vis-tu dans une famille de Sangs Purs adulant Salazar Serpentard et qui a pour seule ambition de servir Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non mais...

- Alors, tu n'entends pas ce que moi je peux percevoir lorsque je colle mon oreille à la porte des réunions de famille où je ne suis pas convié ! Et tu n'as pas l'air de saisir que ce qu'a fait Mulciber était un jeu sadique !

Il se retourna vers James :

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, tu saisis ? Je ne parle pas de vendetta débile pour montrer qui est le plus fort. Je ne parle pas de jeu de gamins, James. Mais on doit montrer que l'on ne touche pas à un Gryffondor sans s'en prendre au reste de Poudlard.

Potter le regarda un moment sans cligner des yeux, puis, il hocha doucement la tête :

- Je te suis, souffla-t-il.

Sirius se retourna vers Londubat, la main tendue :

- Je peux également compter sur toi ?

Frank, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui serra la main.

Plusieurs heures après cette conversation, les Marauders étaient tous endormis, sagement allongés dans leur lit respectif. Seul Londubat n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les yeux grands ouverts, les mains sous la nuque, il fixait le plafond. Son cerveau lui semblait à la fois vide tellement il avait dut mal à réfléchir et en même temps fourmillant de pensées l'empêchant de dormir ou même simplement de somnoler.

Au bout d'un long moment, il décida de se lever. Il faisait toujours nuit et le dortoir était très sombre. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il attrapa son peignoir, l'enfila, et sortit de la chambre à tâtons. Toute la tour des Gryffondor semblait calme, et il descendit l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, la Salle Commune n'était pas vide. Un feu avait été allumé, répandant une chaleur agréable. Quelqu'un était assis sur le canapé juste devant et le fixait, sans ciller.

- Alice ? souffla Franck.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête.

- Tu m'as fait peur, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua-t-il penaud. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi.

Elle haussa brièvement les épaules pour confirmer et regarda son petit ami s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Instinctivement elle se colla contre lui et lova sa tête dans son cou :

- Imagine que Mary ne... ne se réveille pas, fit Alice d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il, elle était juste... inconsciente.

- Ouais, juste.

Il effaça de son doigt une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- J'ai peur, murmura Frank après un long silence.

Elle se redressa vers lui pour contempler son visage inquiet :

- Je... je sais que je fais partie des Gryffondor, et que je dois être brave, continua-t-il. Mais j'ai peur Alice. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je suis comme toi, chaque jour lorsque mon hibou vient m'apporter le courrier j'ai l'impression que l'on va m'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où je ne suis pas inquiet. Sauf... Quand t'es là, avec moi. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je peux te surveiller, que tu ne seras pas en danger.

Alice ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui attrapa la main pour enlacer ses doigts avec les siens.

- Si jamais il devait t'arriver quelque chose Alice... Je crois que ça me détruirait. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Cela aurait pu être toi à la place de Mary, poursuivit Franck. Ca m'aurait tué... je ne peux même pas t'imaginer allongée sur un lit, inerte...

- Alors n'y pense pas, souffla sa petite amie en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Si, il faut que je te le dise. Parce que... parce que...

La voix du garçon était devenue hésitante tandis que la Gryffondor le fixait sans cligner des yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien :

- Parce que je crois que je t'aime.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bijour bijour, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée :)**

**~Vengeance froide~**

3 jours passèrent et Mary était toujours dans le coma. Sa mère avait été prévenue, mais par sécurité celle-ci devait rester là où les Forces Spéciales du Ministère de la Magie l'avaient logée depuis l'assassinat de son mari. Tous les matins, Lily se réveillait très tôt, à l'heure où l'infirmerie ouvrait pour les visiteurs et se précipitait au chevet de sa Meilleure Amie.

Puis elle revenait la tête basse, dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. Et dès que possible, dès qu'elle n'avait pas cours, elle courait voir Mary avec ses amies. Entrapercevoir Mulciber dans les couloirs lui donnait envie de vomir et elle n'était guère la seule. Ses camarades de Gryffondor avaient entendu parler de ce qu'avait murmuré la jeune McDonald durant son « sommeil » et la haine entre les deux maisons déjà rivales s'étaient fortement accrues.

L'agression de Mary avait fait le tour de tout Poudlard dès le lendemain de l'évènement et les Serpentard semblaient constamment réjouis, se pavanant dans les couloirs comme des maîtres dans leur manoir.

- Tu avais raison, avait soufflé Londubat à Black, un jour où Wilkes et Avery passaient devant eux, l'air goguenard.

- Tu vois, s'était contenté de répondre Sirius, c'est pour ça qu'il faut agir !

- Agir ? avait questionné Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez...

Puis Slughorn était entré dans la Salle de Classe et tout le monde s'était rapidement tût. Le 3e jour donc, Dorcas sortit de la Salle de Métamorphose en avance : elle avait réussi à transformer un lapin en coussin à fourrure puis à lui redonner sa forme normale et le Professeur McGonagall était si fière d'elle qu'elle lui avait donné la permission de sortir plus tôt pour se rendre à la Grande Salle et déjeuner.

Dorcas, qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer dès qu'elle réussissait quelque chose, en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin :

- Dorcas ! Hey ! Attends-moi !

Remus venait à son tour de sortir du Cours et courrait jusqu'à elle :

- Plutôt compliqué ce sort, hein ?

- Oh oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Tu vas voir Mary ?

- Puisque j'ai le temps, oui. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et marcha à côté d'elle, toujours aussi silencieux que d'habitude. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il se mettait à siffloter allègrement pour rompre la monotonie de leur marche presque muette, Dorcas se retourna brusquement vers lui :

- Tu te rappelles de la conversation que l'on a eue avant que Mary se fasse... ag... enfin...

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme tout bas en plissant le front.

- On s'était arrêté à un moment assez... important.

Bon sang ! Même avec son « petit ami » (si elle pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça), Dorcas avait un mal fou à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se mettait à rougir comme une pivoine, et ce moment d'intimité (où ils étaient seuls dans un couloir, sans personne autour d'eux et à parler sérieusement) la perturbait.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, Meadowes ?

- Et bien... bégaya-t-elle. On s'entend bien, on se ressemble beaucoup mais il faut l'avouer que lorsqu'on est ensemble... On ne partage rien. C'est... c'est bête. Enfin c'est dommage.

- Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ?

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce, si calme comme si cette question était logique que Dorcas sembla un instant totalement déboussolée. Elle releva la tête vers Lupin qui la contemplait d'un air faussement amusé et elle comprit qu'il partageait totalement son avis.

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille. Mais je t'aime bien, je ne parle pas souvent aux gens... et surtout pas aux garçons. Mais toi, je t'aime bien. Tu es vraiment un... ami.

Le Préfet resta un instant sans parler comprenant à quel point il avait dut être difficile pour la jeune fille de lui faire cette faveur, de le vouloir à ses côtés, elle qui semblait ne faire confiance à personne.

- Evidemment que l'on reste amis ! s'insurgea-t-il. Allez viens, on doit aller voir Mary.

Lorsque midi sonna, Remus et Dorcas sortirent de l'infirmerie. Mary était toujours inconsciente mais ses joues pâles avaient repris de jolies couleurs, ce qui était pour Madame Pomfresh bon signe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Lily et Alice étaient assises non loin des Marauders et de Franck. A en voir le visage de la jeune Evans, elles ne s'étaient installées à côté de Londubat que pour les beaux yeux d'Alice et la présence de James qui faisait le pitre juste en face d'elle semblait l'exaspérer énormément.

- Où étiez-vous ? s'exclama Lily en les voyant arriver.

Elle s'empressa de laisser une grande place à côté d'elle pour que son amie puisse s'y glisser et se trouver en face de Potter qui semblait trouver hilarant de lancer des bouts de pain sur la cape de la Préfète.

- Nous sommes allés voir Mary, expliqua brièvement Dorcas, Mrs Pomfresh a dit que son état semblant grande s'améliorer.

Il y eut un « Ah » de soulagement parmi le petit groupe et tout le monde se remit à manger , plus détendus. Mais Lily voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux et elle s'entêta à ce que Dorcas dévore son déjeuner pour leur permettre de retourner à l'infirmerie immédiatement. C'est donc à contrecoeur qu'elle les suivit, sa tarte à la mélasse encore dans sa main.

James suivit du regard la crinière rousse de Lily qui sortait de la Grande Salle en coup de vent puis il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour retirer cette image de ses pensées.

- Au fait, dit calmement Remus en buvant un peu de Jus de Citrouille, Dorcas et moi avons rompu.

James le regarda en ouvrant la bouche d'un air béat, Sirius s'étouffa avec un morceau de viande et Peter s'empressa de lui taper dans le dos tandis que Londubat recrachait l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Magnifiques réactions, ajouta-t-il, je n'aurai pu rêver mieux.

- Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ? s'exclama James.

- On dirait une fille en mal de ragots Potter, commenta Remus d'un ton amusé, juste après le cours de Métamorphoses. On a compris que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Impossible ! s'exclama James en secouant la tête, vous êtes... exactement pareils. Enfin, à peu de choses près.

- Oh, et tu vas me dire que les opposés ne peuvent s'attirer ? réprima Black d'un ton cinglant.

Son meilleur ami se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et contempla Remus qui lui décocha un regard narquois : lui et James savaient que son amour pour Lily était la preuve que quelqu'un de totalement différent de nous pouvait faire perdre la tête.

- Ce... Je... Enfin bref, conclut James, c'est quand même bien dommage.

- Sans doute, mais nous avons décidé de rester amis. C'est juste que je me rends compte que je ne veux pas une fille qui me ressemble, je veux une personne un peu plus folle, excentrique...

- Oui, une nana avec les cheveux roses tant que tu y es, murmura Londubat en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Peter éclatait de rire.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler, un élève de Poufsouffle s'approcha de Black et lui tapota l'épaule :

- Ah, salut Fenwick, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Très bien, Black. Ecoute, continua-t-il à voix basse, j'en ai parlé aux autres mecs... Et, on est d'accord.

Ledit Fenwick semblait mal à l'aise et les autres Gryffondor comprirent immédiatement de quoi lui et Sirius discutaient :

- Très bien, murmura Patmol avec un sourire satisfait. Alors à ce soir. Dans le parc.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Black se retourna vers ses amis qui arboraient un visage fermé :

- C'est pour ce soir les mecs, lança Sirius d'un air grave.

James fixa son assiette. Bizarrement, il n'avait soudainement plus faim.

Mulciber descendit de son balai passablement énervé. L'entraînement de Quidditch s'était avéré catastrophique : ses coéquipiers savaient à peine voler sur un balai et l'attrapeur ne réussissait même pas à avoir de réflexes assez rapides pour prendre le Vif d'Or lorsqu'il était sous son nez.

Fatigué, tous ses muscles tirant douloureusement, il se mit en route vers le vestiaire tout en leur hurlant dessus :

- ... Vous voulez vraiment que l'on ne gagne pas la coupe, hein ? Bande de vauriens débiles ! Allez, barrez-vous ! Vous prendrez une douche au château, je ne veux même plus vous voir !

Un à un, les Serpentard s'empressèrent de déguerpir, suant, leurs affaires sous le bras. Le Capitaine s'assit brutalement sur un banc et se prit la tête dans ses mains : si les Gryffondor réussissaient à gagner pour une troisième année consécutive... Rien que de songer à la tête de ce petit con de Potter lui filait la gerbe.

Mulciber se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres. Peut-être que ces saletés de Lions seraient bien trop occupés par l'agression de Mary pour songer à s'entraîner véritablement. Ah, Mcdonald... C'était une très jolie fille pourtant : de beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blond d'or... Elle ressemblait presqu'à une Vélane. Si elle n'avait pas été une saleté de Gryffondor, il lui aurait (presque) couru après.

Tout en se lavant, il se souvint des hurlements qu'elle avait poussés lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un –et qui plus est, une jolie fille- s'était retrouvée à sa merci. La sensation avait été si nouvelle et excitante qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la torturer un peu plus longtemps que ce que lui et d'autres Serpentard avaient prévu.

Au bout de longues minutes, Mulciber sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Il faisait déjà presque nuit dehors et il n'avait jamais apprécié de parcourir le parc du château, seul, dans l'obscurité. On avait constamment l'impression de se faire suivre et d'être épié, ce qui était (très) désagréable. Alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires, il attrapa son balai et se mit à marcher en direction de Poudlard tout en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il entendit un craquement derrière.

Haussant les sourcils, Mulciber se retourna et plissa les yeux.

- Il y a quelqu'un... ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hasardeux.

Aucune réponse. Le jeune homme se mit à siffler de plus belle, lorsqu'un second craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'une multitude de petits pas pressés. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha son balai et brandit sa baguette magique :

- Qui est là ?! Je vous entends, sortez ! Espèce de lâche !

- Tu oses me traiter de lâche... Mulciber ?

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Peu à peu, dans la pénombre, une forme se découpa et s'approcha de lui. Ce n'était nul autre que Sirius Black. Le Serpentard resta un moment cloué sur place, sentant une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir son corps ; il déglutit avec lenteur, toujours sa baguette levée. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière pour garder une certaine distance avec le Serpentard, il aperçut deux autres silhouettes assez grandes qui s'avançaient également.

- Tu es venu avec tes petits copains, hein ? ricana Mulciber en reconnaissant Londubat et Potter.

- Oh, plus que tu ne le penses, chuchota Sirius.

Le sorcier regarda derrière les trois garçons et vit Peter ainsi que Remus... mais pas que. Et il sentit peu à peu son cœur tomber dans son estomac et la peur le submerger. Une dizaine, non, une trentaine de garçons (qui semblaient aussi bien en cinquième qu'en septième année) venant de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle venaient de sortir des bosquets, baguette en l'air, le visage menaçant.

Mulciber fit volte-face, prêt à partir en courant, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était à présent encerclé. Paniqué, il regarda de pars et d'autres pour s'échapper mais sa fuite était à présent impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu te demandes vraiment ce que l'on attend de toi ? questionna Lupin en éclatant d'un rire froid. Mary Mcdonald, cela ne te rappelle rien ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, grogna Mulciber dont la main tenant se baguette s'était mise à trembler.

- Et après, c'est nous que tu traites de lâche ? pesta un des garçons dans la pénombre.

- C'est un malentendu, murmura le Serpentard. On peut s'arranger, on doit trouver un moyen pour...

- Tais-toi ! s'époumona James. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit enfoiré qui a osé utiliser ta Magie Noire contre une de nos camarades !

- Tu n'as absolument pas de preuves, rugit Mulciber. Et que vas-tu faire ? Me jeter un sort ? Voyons Potter, presque 30 élèves contre un, c'est bien déloyal.

- Tu me crois aussi traitre que toi ? fit James en haussant des sourcils. C'est bien mal me connaître. Expelliarmus.

La baguette de Mulciber lui échappa des mains et Peter la rattrapa :

- Et tu me fais croire que tu n'es pas lâche alors que tu me prends ma baguette ? siffla Mulciber, en serrant des poings, alors que la peur le submergeait à présent totalement.

Mais, James ne lui jeta pas de sorts et ni aucun des garçons aux alentours non plus. Black rangea sa baguette, et s'approcha de Mulciber :

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, mais pas de la façon magique que tu aimes tant.

Le Serpentard le regarda bêtement, tout en clignant des yeux, sans comprendre. BAM ! D'un seul coup, il fut projeté sur le sol, le poing que venait de lui administrer Black avait été si violent qu'il resta un long moment sur le sol humide, tout en se massant la joue. Mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il l'attrapa par le col et le remit sur ses deux pieds :

- Et bah alors Mulciber ? T'attends quoi pour me donner un bon crochet du doigt ? On t'a jamais appris à te battre sans baguette ?

Sirius lui donna un autre coup, cette fois-ci en plein sur le nez et Mulciber poussa un cri de douleur.

- Alors mec, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir totalement démuni ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression d'être Mary Mcdonald. Que dis-je ! Jamais tu ne ressentiras la même torture que Mcdonald car je ne te l'infligerai pas. Mais je te jure que tu vas avoir si mal que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Mulciber tenta de lui rendre son coup mais déjà Black lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'immobiliser et lui infliger un violent coup dans le tibia. Alors que le Serpentard se retrouvait à terre, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort et insupportable. Mulciber jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, les autres élèves ne bougeaient pas, immobiles et en cercle, il le fixait sans rien dire. Humilié, le corps douloureux, il gémit encore une fois, de souffrance :

- Stop ! Arrête ! Par Pitié, arrête.

- C'est bon Patmol, souffla James en attrapant son ami par l'épaule. Calme-toi.

- Je veux qu'il le dise ! Je veux qu'il le dise putain ! s'emporta Black en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

- JE VAIS LE DIRE ! murmura Mulciber.

Black s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration haletante :

- Alors dis-le, et à voix haute et claire.

- Je... c'est moi qui ai agressé Mary Mcdonald ! lança Mulciber tout en sanglotant. Je... je suis désolé !

- On n'en veut pas de tes putains d'excuse, cracha James avec colère. Tu peux te les garder.

Sirius se mit à genoux dans l'herbe, juste à côté de Mulciber qui se recroquevilla subitement alors que Black plaquait sa baguette sous le menton du Serpentard :

- Tu vois tous ces gens qui sont là ? Ils sont tous contre vous, espèces de Serpentard vicieux. Et à la moindre petite erreur, au moindre faux pas, vous pouvez être sûrs que votre chère Maison se retrouvera détruite en un rien de deux. Tu répèteras ça à tes petits potes ce soir quand ils t'aideront à soigner tes plaies –ce serait bête que les professeurs te demandent si tu t'aies fait agresser n'est-ce pas ?- et tu leurs diras bien qu'ils ont les 3 Maisons à dos à présent, et plus que jamais. Vous avez vraiment pensé être les Rois ? Oh que non, Mulciber. On est là et on vous guette, et ce depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Et ce que je te dis, poursuivit Sirus mais cette fois-ci d'un ton plus bas pour que seul le Serpentard tremblant ne puisse l'entendre- est aussi valable à l'extérieur de Poudlard... toi et tes fichus Mangemorts nous aurons toujours sur le dos.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se releva nonchalamment, attrapa la baguette du jeune homme que Peter tenait toujours et la lança sur Mulciber :

- Allez, venez, on rentre.

Un à un, tous les élèves autour des deux étudiants se mirent à marcher lentement vers le château, laissant le corps tremblant de Mulciber derrière eux.


	22. Chapter 22

**~Vérité~**

La fin de semaine arriva en même temps que le mois d'avril commençait à peine. Le dimanche matin, Lily se précipita en courant dans la Grande Salle: elle était essoufflée, ses yeux étaient si brillants et lumineux qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer de joie.

- Elle est réveillée, murmura-t-elle à l'intention d'Alice et Dorcas qui déjeunaient tranquillement. Elle a ouvert les yeux.

Les Maraudeurs qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'elles se levèrent en même temps comme si cette nouvelle les regardait également. Il était étrange de voir la solidarité qui s'était accrue durant les jours précédents dans le Château. L'humiliation qu'avait reçue Mulciber s'était répandue parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard –et n'avait pas encore atteint les oreilles des Professeurs- : les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor restaient soigneusement entre eux.

Et ils n'étaient pas rares de voir ces 3 maisons décocher des regards emplis de défi aux Serpentard dans les couloirs ou durant les repas dans la Grande Salle. Bien que les Serpentard aient subitement changé de comportements et restaient plus discrets, une rumeur de vengeance et de hargne avait parcouru Poudlard dès le lendemain de l'agression de Mulciber.

Les Maraudeurs étaient à l'origine de l'idée et leur Maison rivale avait promis de se débrouiller pour leur faire payer. Ils n'étaient pas rares de voir des duels de sorciers éclatés dans le Château entre deux élèves ennemis, ce qui engendrait une tension de plus en plus forte (ainsi que bon nombre d'heures de retenue).

Au sein des Gryffondor, l'état de Mary avait énormément inquiété. Au point que de multiples élèves venaient souvent demander des nouvelles à Lily qui semblait de jour en jour plus soucieuse. James, qui ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi ne savait hélas que faire –lui qui était si maladroit avec elle- et avait simplement (plus ou moins) arrêté de se moquer d'elle. Sirius, lui, continuait de se sentir coupable d'avoir rejeté Mary le soir de son attaque, et passait son temps à épauler la jeune Evans.

Cette sollicitude, ainsi que le fait que Remus devenait sensiblement le meilleur ami de Lily par la force des choses –et restait un excellent ami de Dorcas- et qu'Alice et Frank sortaient ensemble, avaient amené une complicité au sein des filles et des garçons de Sixième Année à Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh ouvrait à peine les rideaux :

- J'aurai dut me douter que vous alliez ramener tout le monde, Mrs Evans, répondit-elle en soupirant. Mrs Mcdonald va bien et son pouls est satisfaisant. Aidez-là à se préparer et elle pourra sortir. Et vous, glapit-elle au reste du groupe, vous restez dehors ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ici.

Lily traversa l'infirmerie et ouvrit le rideau qui cachait le lit de Mary, tandis que l'infirmière retournait à son bureau. Assise, le dos courbé, Mary lui adressa un sourire faible qui réussit cependant à illuminer son visage pâlot. La Préfète se jeta à son cou et Mary ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit rire fatigué :

- Hola, Hola, calme-toi, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne.

Mais Lily ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de lui donner une de ses chemises pour qu'elle l'enfile. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à attacher ses cheveux (Mary étant extrêmement fatiguée), elle attrapa un sac posé juste à côté de son lit :

- Et maintenant ! On y va ! Tout le monde t'attend dehors, ils vont se faire une joie de te voir.

Sa meilleure amie hocha simplement la tête, trop exténuée pour parler. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, Lily se retourna vers Mary qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce :

- Alors, tu viens ?

Mais la jeune blonde se contenta de faire frénétiquement « non » de la tête, en croisant les bras :

- Je peux pas... souffla-t-elle. C'est impossible...

- Voyons Mary, murmura Lily avec douceur en s'approchant d'elle, tu ne risques plus rien, nous sommes là...

- Oh s'il te plaît Lily, supplia son amie, laisse-moi ici. Je ne suis pas capable de sortir.

La Gryffondor la regarda incrédule, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur son visage de porcelaine et elle semblait anéantie. Lentement, les épaules basses, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas voir le visage de Lily. Mary entendit un soupir puis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, sa meilleure amie venait de partir, sûrement par résignation, et elle se sentie soudainement plus légère.

Mais, alors qu'elle soufflait par pur soulagement, elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir de nouveau. Faisant volte-face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec...

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Black se trouvait contre la porte, bras croisés et la fixait, le visage fermé :

- Salut, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Fiche le camp, marmonna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le parc qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre.

- Non, Lily m'a dit de venir te parler.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ! s'esclaffa Mary avec froideur.

- Moi aussi.

Il y eut un long silence et Mary aurait pu se croire seule si elle n'avait pas pu voir le reflet de Sirius, toujours à côté de la porte, par la fenêtre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir ?

- Je t'ai posé une question avant ! glapit Mary d'un ton ferme.

- Et elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Assis-toi, ordonna Black en montrant un siège d'un hochement de menton.

Elle le défia du regard. Agacé, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette magique et fit glisser la chaise jusqu'à Mary. Le siège se cogna contre ses jambes qu'elle dut fléchir et elle se retrouva en position assise, de force.

- Arrête de faire la gamine immature Mcdonald, ça me tape sur les nerfs.

- Je... commença-t-elle d'un air furieux.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, fit Black avec sérieux, que tu me détestes et je suis navré de n'être pas amoureux de toi mais...

- Oh arrête avec cette histoire ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Le mensonge était si gros, la voix de l'adolescente si incertaine, qu'elle dut tourner la tête et regarder ailleurs pour ne pas défaillir. Black soupira et croisa les bras, il attrapa une autre chaise qu'il plaça devant Mary et s'assit à côté d'elle sans sourciller.

- Tu es une piètre menteuse Mcdonald. Je sais très bien reconnaître une fille amoureuse de moi, et encore plus quand celle-ci ne veut pas l'assumer.

- Oh, oui, excuse-moi, lâcha Mary d'un ton sarcastique, j'avais oublié que tu étais devin en matière de filles tellement elles tournent autour de toi !

- Tu devrais éviter de critiquer, je n'ai jamais vu une autre élève avoir autant de prétendants, lança Sirius avec sarcasme. Le problème est qu'aucun ne t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis tout ce temps que tu me guettais sans pouvoir faire le premier pas...

- La ferme.

- Assume Mcdonald... Ca ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Dis-moi ce que cela t'as fait quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas ? Dis-moi quelle désillusion as-tu ressenti ?

- ARRÊTE !

Mary avait crié si fort que sa gorge lui semblait en feu. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle vit que Sirius esquissait un mouvement vers son visage qu'elle s'empressa d'éviter.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Parce que je m'en veux, souffla Sirius d'un ton grave.

- Tu n'as absolument rien fait, répondit Mary d'un ton brisé.

- Tu ne me connais pas Mcdonald, poursuivit Black. Le type dont tu es tombé follement amoureuse, c'est un garçon qui t'apparait comme populaire et arrogant, venant d'une famille de Sang Pur tout comme la tienne. Tu es sous le charme de la mauvaise personne.

Elle serra les lèvres et daigna enfin le fixer.

- Seulement vois-tu, la peine que je t'ai causé, est si grande, si douloureuse, que pas même l'agression dont tu as été victime n'a pu te faire autant de dommages. Alors tu peux sortir sans crainte Macdonald, parce que, et même si cela me tue de le dire, personne à présent pourra te faire plus de mal que je n'en t'en n'ai fait.

L'adolescente baissa la tête, muette. Le garçon soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Puis, dans un geste hésitant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mary et la pressa légèrement. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour vers la sortie, il s'aperçut que la porte de l'infirmerie était légèrement entrouverte. Dorcas, les joues rouges de confusion, se tenait juste dans l'embrasure.

- Je... commença-t-elle d'une voix gênée.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés par la stupeur, jamais elle n'avait entendu Black parler d'une voix si triste comme si sa propre constatation – celle de savoir que Mary et lui n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble- le blessait lui-même. Sirius la fixa sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie où elle se tenait juste à côté, l'ouvrit un peu plus et sortit, sans le moindre regard.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre de potions, Patmol ? grommela James en secouant sa couverture pour voir si rien ne tombait.

Sirius, allongé sur son lit, fixa son meilleur ami d'un air vitreux et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai dut l'oublier à la Bibliothèque, siffla-t-il. Bon sang, où est Peter ?

Remus qui venait d'entrer dans leur dortoir en compagnie de Frank, fixa un long moment ses deux camarades puis haussa les sourcils :

- Tu as encore égaré un de tes manuels, James ?

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Peter ? se contenta de répliquer l'intéressé. J'aimerai qu'il aille voir s'il est à la bibliothèque.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie James, cela te dirait de te déplacer par toi-même. Queudver n'est pas ton chien, grogna Sirius d'un ton cassant.

James resta un moment interdit, puis, sans hausser le ton, il se contenta de répondre :

- Non, c'est plutôt toi, le chien de la bande.

Remus fixa Frank qui n'avait visiblement pas compris de quoi il parlait et s'empressa de tousser pour tenter de ramener Cornedrue et Patmol à la raison.

Sans se soucier de la gêne que venait de causer sa réplique, James enfila un vieux cardigan bordeaux, remit ses lunettes et sortit en trombe du dortoir.

Assises non loin du feu, Lily et Mary étaient entourées d'élèves qui voulaient à tout prix savoir comment se sentait cette dernière. James traversa la salle commune, poussa le portrait de la grosse dame et se mit à marcher en direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas nonchalant.

- Hé, Potter !

Intrigué, le Gryffondor se retourna. Rogue, assit sur un banc près de la bibliothèque, le fixait d'un air goguenard.

- Un soucis, Servilus ?

- Je crois que tu as oublié ça, lança-t-il de son toux doucereux.

D'un geste désinvolte, il sortit de son sac en toile un manuel, celui de James. Le garçon fit un pas dans la direction du Serpentard, main tendue, mais Severus s'était déjà levé d'un bond, baguette en main, pointé sur le livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grommela James avec un froncement de sourcil.

Sans lui répondre, Severus tapota le livre qui prit soudain feu. Il le lâcha, et le manuel tomba sur le sol en un tas de cendres.

- MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT GIVRE ! hurla James en se ruant sur le grimoire.

Trop tard, celui-ci était déjà complètement détruit. Avec un sourire mauvais, Severus pointa sa baguette sur Potter, qui se rendit subitement compte qu'il avait oublié la sienne dans le dortoir, sur sa table de nuit. Serrant les poings, mâchoire crispée, James le fixa sans sourciller, tout en tentant de contenir sa colère :

- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant Servilus ? Me torturer comme ton pote Mulciber ?

- C'est toi qui l'a tabassé, hein ?!

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, se contenta de répondre James d'un ton sans égal.

- Il nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé ! grogna Rogue avec fureur. Vous étiez tous autour de lui, à le regarder se faire humilier. Il ne se rappelle plus de grand-chose mais je sais que c'est toi qui l'a frappé !

- Tu te trompes. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, je dois envoyer un courrier à mes parents pour qu'il m'achète un nouveau livre de potions.

- NON, JE VEUX QUE TU ME DISES QUE C'EST TOI QUI L'A FRAPPE.

- JE NE MENTIRAI PAS POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR, SALE MANGEMORT !

L'insulte avait tellement surpris Rogue qu'il baissa un court instant sa baguette, laissant juste le temps à James de pouvoir foncer sur lui. Ils basculèrent tous deux sur le sol. Severus qui essayait de s'extirper de la prise de James, roula sur le sol. Mais, le Gryffondor était bien décidé à se venger et le tenait fermement par la taille.

- Tu as un problème avec le mot Mangemort ?! siffla James alors que Severus lui donnait un coup de pied dans les tibias.

- La ferme ! cracha Rogue avec hargne.

- Pauvre Servilus, tu aurais pu n'être qu'un simple bouffon de Serpentard, mais tu seras un raté toute ta vie. La seule chose que tu as réussie à me prendre n'est qu'un vulgaire manuel de potions que je pourrai très vite me racheter. N'est-ce pas trop dur d'être tout le contraire de moi ?

- On n'est pas si différent, murmura Severus en plantant son regard noir dans les yeux noisettes de James.

- Arrête de dire une telle connerie, répondit sèchement James, tu ferais bien d'aller consulter à Ste-Mangouste. Nous n'avons absolument rien en commun.

- Oh que si, répliqua Rogue d'un ton narquois. Toi aussi, Lily te déteste.

James lâcha Severus comme s'il s'était brûlé. Rogue en profita pour se remettre debout et courir jusqu'à sa baguette qui avait glissé sur le sol pour rouler dans un coin du couloir.

- Elle te hait, Potter ! Tu ne l'as pas compris ? Tu n'as aucune chance avec Evans et tu n'en n'auras jamais.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu dans les dédales du château.


	23. Chapter 23

**~Une mauvaise idée~**

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin et les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année commençaient à se faire ressentir. Il était de plus en plus rare de trouver la bibliothèque vide ou de ne pas tomber sur des feuilles de parchemins criblés de note. La plupart des étudiants de dernière année passaient leur temps tard le soir dans la salle commune pour travailler.

Lily était à bout de nerfs: elle qui travaillait régulièrement sans pour autant se tuer à la tâche passait toujours un temps interminable à repasser les cours de l'année. Les rater lui faisait extrêmement peur et même sa faculté à être brillante sans devoir passer des heures à révise, n'arrivait pas à lui donner confiance en elle.

- Et en plus de ça, disait-elle sans cesse à tue-tête, Slughorn veut absolument me voir à ses soirées du Club Slug' ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !

Tout le monde –y compris James et Sirius- se montraient à cran et particulièrement désagréable.

Un jour que Sirius et Remus étaient à la bibliothèque en train de finir un devoir de Botanique particulièrement complexe, ils tombèrent sur Frank et Alice qui étaient coincés entre deux rayons :

- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère, lança à tue-tête Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu veux nous rejoindre peut-être ? répliqua du tac au tac la Gryffondor qui se détacha de son petit ami après l'avoir embrassé vigoureusement.

- Toujours le mot pour rire, Fortescue. Vous feriez bien de vous glissez dans la réserve si vous ne voulez pas tomber nez à nez sur la Vieille Pince.

Alice pouffa de rire d'un air coupable, attrapa la main de Frank et s'empressa de détaler au fin fond de la bibliothèque.

- Ah ces deux là, soupira Sirius en secouant la tête.

- Nous devrions dire à Frank que vous êtes des Animagi, lâcha Lupin à voix basse.

Black écarquilla les yeux et battit des paupières, le visage hébété. Puis, il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules :

- Notre situation actuelle est très bien ainsi. Nous sommes déjà quatre à le savoir. Enfin, cinq si l'on compte Evans.

Remus baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Il savait que Sirius avait énormément de mal à faire confiance, et encore plus aux filles qu'il considérait comme de véritables pipelettes.

- Frank traîne souvent avec nous, répliqua-t-il, il va se douter de quelque chose d'un jour ou l'autre et...

- Ecoute Lunard, cela fait 6 ans qu'il nous côtoie et il n'a jamais rien soupçonné. Je te le certifie, on ne peut avoir confiance qu'en nous quatre, tu m'entends ? Si tu dois te confier, songe à moi, à James ou à Queudver.

Le Préfet fit la moue et haussa les épaules d'un air sceptique.

- Imagine que nous venions à dévoiler ta... condition, souffla Sirius à voix très basse. As-tu déjà imaginé s'il se mettait à te rejeter ?

- Je l'imagine à chaque seconde, répondit Remus d'un ton triste.

- Tu vois, fit Black en lui tapotant l'épaule, c'est mieux ainsi.

Un bruit dans un rayon voisin les fit se taire immédiatement. Intrigués, ils regardèrent de part et d'autre. Alors que Sirius hochait la tête pour lui faire signe que ce n'était rien, Remus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui montra de l'autre main une ombre qui se dessinait dans un petit renfoncement.

- Rogue, dit-il tout bas.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Remus s'éloigna à reculons, sur la pointe des pieds. Alors qu'il disparaissait du champ de vision de Black, celui-ci fit semblant de chercher d'un air détaché un livre sur l'une des étagères.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit d'un air vengeur.

- Ah, je ne dois absolument pas oublier de suivre Remus vendredi soir prochain, à la tombée de la nuit, lança-t-il à voix haute. Il m'a dit que je pourrai découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable, mais je vais devoir être discret, peut-être que ce qu'il va me montrer pourrait nous causer du tord et nous faire renvoyer !

Puis Sirius soupira et partit, les mains derrière le dos, comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il bifurquait dans un autre rayon, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Quelle tête ferait Rogue lorsqu'il tomberait nez à nez avec Lupin en loup-garou ! Cette petite blague ferait sûrement rire James lorsqu'il la lui raconterait.

James épongea son visage avec une serviette et soupira un long moment avant de tomber mollement sur le banc en bois du vestiaire. Quelle heure était-il ? Tout en fronçant les sourcils, il chercha sa montre dans son sac puis regarda l'heure d'un air distrait. 23h45. Par la porte du vestiaire qui était entrouverte, il pouvait voir la nuit tombée depuis longtemps. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch venaient de partir un à un et même si la séance avait été particulièrement éprouvante –il était plein de courbatures-, l'équipe s'était montrée excellente. S'il faisait pareil au prochain match, la coupe serait pour eux !

Tout en grimaçant à cause des muscles qui le faisaient gémir de douleur, il se rhabilla rapidement, prit ses affaires et marcha en direction du château. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait se reposer légèrement, puis il irait avec Sirius et Peter jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Là, ils se transformeraient et iraient chercher Remus, transformé en loup-garou, dans la Cabane Hurlante.

James appréciait lorsque la pleine lune tombait le vendredi soir. Il pouvait faire la grasse matinée tout le samedi matin après une nuit pleine de rebondissements. Tout excité à l'idée des aventures qui allaient arriver ce soir aux Mauraudeurs, il monta quatre à quatre la colline jusqu'au château et s'empressa de retourner dans sa Maison.

Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune, Sirius lisait tranquillement un magazine, affalé sur le sofa, tandis que Peter jouait aux échecs, tout seul.

- Remus est parti depuis longtemps ? questionna James tout en faisant tomber son sac près du canapé où se trouvait Sirius. Pousse tes pieds, grogna-t-il à l'intention de son meilleur ami qui se contenta de les fléchir légèrement.

James s'étala de tout son long avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Londubat dort ?

- A poings fermés, répondit Black d'une voix paisible. Et Lunard est allé dans le parc il y a 10 bonnes minutes.

- Très bien, souffla le Gryffondor, alors je vais juste me reposer les yeux quelques minutes...

- Hé ! s'exclama brusquement Peter. Patmol ne t'as pas raconté ce dont il me parlait juste avant que tu n'y arrives !

James rouvrit un œil, curieux :

- J'avais complètement oublié de vous raconter, expliqua Sirius. Je m'en suis souvenu alors que Remus venait de disparaitre par le Portrait de la Grosse Dame. Tu vas rire mec, c'est bien drôle.

- Je t'écoute, fit Potter en réprimant un bâillement.

- J'ai préparé une petite blague pour Servilus... dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Son meilleur ami se redressa légèrement pour mieux l'entendre, mais son visage trahissait toujours une profonde fatigue.

- Il y a une semaine environ, cet imbécile était en train de m'espionner dans la bibliothèque alors que je discutais avec Remus. Il devait surement encore chercher quelque chose pour tenter de nous renvoyer, fit Sirius avec mépris. Alors, j'ai attendu que Rogue pense que j'étais tout seul pour faire croire que je réfléchissais à voix haute. Et je lui ai « dis » que ce serait grandement intéressant s'il suivait Remus ce soir dans le parc.

Peter éclata d'un rire aiguë et bascula de son siège, hilare. Il roula sur le sol, tandis que Sirius se mettait aussi à rire jusqu'aux larmes. Seul James ne semblait pas partager leur joie. A présent totalement éveillé, il semblait en état d'alerte, le visage pâle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu... tu te fiches de moi Patmol, hein ? souffla James à voix basse. Tu n'as pas fait ça...

- Evidemment que si ! fit Sirius d'un ton léger en croisant les jambes. Tu n'es pas le seul à trouver de bonnes idées niveau blagues je te ferai souligner !

James se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Imbécile ! Tu es vraiment complètement CON, tu le sais ça ? Réfléchis à ce que tu viens de me dire, Patmol ! Rogue va suivre Lunard jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante et va tomber nez-à-nez avec UN LOUP GAROU.

- Mais... c'est ça qui est drôle, fit Sirius qui ne semblait pas comprendre, il va tellement avoir peur ce débile qu'il va se pisser dessus.

- MAIS ROGUE N'EST PAS UN ANIMAGI. ET SI REMUS LE TUE ? T'Y AS PENSE A CA ? T'Y AS PENSE AUX CONSEQUENCES ?

Peter venait de plaquer la main sur sa bouche. Sirius, lui, était devenu aussi pâle que James.

- Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, murmura James qui venait de se lever d'un coup.

James sortit de la Salle Commune et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, dans les couloirs sombres du château. Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac et des images terrifantes –mettant en scène un loup-garou en train de déchiqueter le corps de Rogue- défilaient dans son esprit. Il courait si vite qu'un point de côté venait de se former sur son ventre mais il était hors de question de reculer.

Et si Remus tuait Severus ? Et s'il était condamné à passer le reste de ses jours à Azkaban, à subir le baiser du Détraqueur ? Et puis, James détestait Rogue, mais pas au point de vouloir le voir mourir. Personne ne méritait de mourir.

James dévala les escaliers du château qui menait au parc. La nuit était calme et fraiche tout comme quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à rentrer au château. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'était senti calme et serein, simplement fatigué par sa séance d'entraînement.

A présent, James était aux aguets, tentant de percevoir le moindre bruit, le moindre cri au loin. Puis, il fonça tête baissé jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, se répéta-t-il en boucle tout en courant dans le parc.

Alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de l'arbre, il tourna sur lui-même et sentit son corps s'allonger, se transformer. Bientôt, son regard s'adapta à la nuit, et son ouïe s'affina. James venait de se transformer en un cerf majestueux. Il était devenu Cornedrue.

Ils ne devaient pas être loin, songea-t-il, si Lunard était quelque part par là, il aurait entendu des grognements, que ce soit sous terre –dans le passage secret- ou dans la Cabane Hurlante. Son ouïe d'animal lui permettait d'entendre bien plus loin que celle d'un humain.

Cornedrue se mit à marcher lentement jusqu'en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Où était donc passé Lunard ? Rogue avait-il marché à la blague de Black ? Si c'était le cas, où était-il lui aussi ? A ce même moment, Cornedrue entendit un cri puissant venant de l'autre côté du parc. Galopant le plus vite possible, il se rua vers le bruit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut une petite silhouette au loin qui courait rapidement. Elle tenait une baguette, et semblait tenter de jeter des sorts sur une ombre bien plus grande et terrifiante... Lunard. Cornedrue se remit à galoper. Alors qu'il approchait, il reconnu Severus qui, tout en poussant des hurlements, cherchait à lancer des maléfices à tout va. Mais c'était peine perdue, le loup-garou prenait de la vitesse et le poursuivait si vite que bientôt, il arriverait à la hauteur du Serpentard.

Cornedrue fonça tête baissée sur Lunard, alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres de lui, il se cabra, pattes en avant et le loup-garou s'arrêta brutalement. Severus, non loin d'eux, venait de s'arrêter un court instant pour voir ce qui se passait. Lunard poussa un hurlement déchirant et voulu passer devant Cornedrue. Mais au même moment, un chien gigantesque, noir comme la nuit se jeta sur lui.

Patmol se fit le plus lourd possible et fit tomber Lunard à même le sol, qui se remit à pousser un hurlement. Le chien aboya de plus belle et ils se mirent à se battre l'un et l'autre avec vigueur. Cornedrue en profita pour se retourner vers Rogue qui était resté immobile, terrorisé. Il galopa jusqu'à lui :

- Ne me faites pas de mal... murmura Severus, le teint encore plus cireux que d'habitude.

Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, signe qu'il avait dut tomber violemment sur le sol. En guise de réponse, Cornedrue attrapa sa cape avec sa gueule, et le tira si fort que Rogue fut projeté sur son dos. Incertain, le Serpentard s'agrippa à l'encolure tandis que Cornedrue se mettait à galoper encore plus rapidement vers le château.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de Poudlard, Cornedrue plia ses pattes et Rogue descendit, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Puis, sans crier gare, il baissa la tête et se mit à vomir à même le sol. Soudain, il fléchit les genoux et s'étala, inconscient.

Cornedrue se transforma de nouveau en humain et James se précipita sur le corps inanimé de Rogue. A ce même instant, un minuscule rat arriva à sa hauteur.

- Queudver ! Queudver ! gémit-il. Dépêche-toi d'aller jusqu'à la Cabane d'Hagrid et préviens-le. Fais attention à ne pas croiser Lunard et Patmol ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Le rat disparu dans la nuit. James, les mains tremblantes, donna une claque au Serpentard.

- Allez, réveille-toi mon vieux ! Ce n'était qu'un loup-garou, bon sang !

Mais Rogue ne se réveilla pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas lourd se firent entendre. James tourna la tête, c'était Hagrid le garde-casse, qui, encadrés de Peter –et à sa plus grande surprise de Sirius- arrivaient jusqu'à eux.

- Non de non ! grommela Hagrid. Qu'avez-vous encore fait comme bêtise ?

Lorsqu'il aperçu le corps immobile de Rogue, le teint d'Hagrid devint aussi blanc que celui de la pleine lune.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, tonna-t-il en se penchant vers Severus pour le porter. Non de non, les garçons, vous allez avoir de sacrés problèmes. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de loup-garou qui se balade dans le parc ? Depuis quand Remus sort de la Cabane Hurlante ?

James, Sirius et Peter se regardèrent sans rien dire, légèrement honteux. Le visage de Sirius était criblé de terre et il avait la lèvre fendue, mais il s'en semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Hagrid fit un pas dans le hall du château, puis se tourna vers les 3 élèves, le regard sombre :

- Bon, vous venez ? lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.


	24. Chapter 24

**~Haine~**

Jamais James ne s'était senti aussi mal de sa vie. Assis dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie, son cœur frappait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans toute la pièce. Sirius et Peter étaient également silencieux, têtes baissées, ils fixaient leurs chaussures avec tant d'intensité qu'ils auraient pu faire un trou dedans.

Lorsqu'Hagrid avait appelé Mrs Pomfresh, Rogue toujours évanoui, celle-ci n'avait pas mis de temps à comprendre ce qui avait pu éventuellement se passer.

- 3 Gryffondor et 1 Serpentard ! En pleine nuit, je vois, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Rubeus, allez chercher le Professeur Mcgonagall ainsi que Dumbledore s'il vous plaît.

Hagrid avait jeté un regard désolé aux 3 garçons mais James avait simplement hoché la tête. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Hagrid les avait souvent attrapés en bordure de la Forêt Interdite alors qu'ils tentaient de s'y glisser et n'avaient absolument rien révélés à la Directrice des Gryffondor ou à Dumbledore. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il prenne véritablement ses responsabilités de garde-chasse.

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore était arrivé, Minerva sur ses talons, il les avait regardé sans étonnement, comme s'il connaissait déjà la situation. Mcgonagall, elle, paraissait cependant révoltée :

- Que faîtes-vous debout à cette heure-ci ? Hagrid m'a dit qu'il vous avait trouvé dans le parc ! DANS LE PARC ! C'est encore pire que dans les couloirs !

Puis Mrs Pomfresh était arrivée, et avait expliqué la situation. Hagrid était venu apporté Severus, inconscient.

- Vous voulez dire que des élèves de Gryffondor ont osé agressé un élève en pleine nuit ?! s'était-elle exclamée à tout rompre.

Son visage était tellement déformé par la colère que James n'avait pu que s'enfoncer un peu plus sur son siège, comme s'il tentait de se faire le plus petit possible.

- Il semble qu'il s'est blessé, avait expliqué Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vais y aller, avait marmonné Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'ai quelques petits détails à régler.

James avait regardé Albus qui avait hoché la tête comme si le Directeur savait déjà qu'Hagrid allait partir à la recherche de Lupin transformé en loup-garou. Le garde-chasse prit congé, laissant les 3 garçons seuls, honteux.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, sur le champ ! s'était exclamée Minerva d'une voix blanche.

Instinctivement, Sirius et Peter avaient tourné leur tête vers James qui ne put s'empêcher de leur décocher un regard noir. Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette blague vaseuse: c'était Black le fautif. C'était lui qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue et le pire était que Peter n'avait même pas compris le danger de la situation lorsqu'il lui avait raconté !

C'était injuste, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Pourquoi devait-il se faire hurler dessus alors qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Il était parti sauver Rogue malgré leur rivalité, il s'était aventuré dans le parc en pleine nuit avec un loup-garou déchaîné pour éviter à Severus de se faire mordre, ou pire, tuer.

Et c'était lui que ses deux amis regardaient ? James était fatigué. Sa transformation en Animagi l'avait épuisé, il venait de vivre l'une des plus grandes peur de sa vie, et ses muscles raidis à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch recommençaient à le faire souffrir. A cet instant précis, il était si mal qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse tranquille et rejoindre son lit douillet.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Même si Sirius prenait parfois plus de décisions que lui dans le groupe, c'était toujours vers James qu'on se tournait dans les moments les plus critiques. Et il ne pouvait pas les abandonner et simplement dire « ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ». C'était peut-être vrai, mais cela ne marchait pas ainsi chez les Maraudeurs.

James s'humecta les lèvres, hésitant. Il était d'abord hors de question de révéler qu'ils étaient des Animagus : ils se feraient renvoyer de Poudlard et Lupin aurait de sérieux problèmes si on le savait errant dans le parc.

- Ils... nous... nous avons fait une blague à Severus, avait-il lâché.

- Quel genre de blagues ? avait sèchement questionné Minerva.

- Une blague stupide, fit James en passant une main tremblante sur son visage livide. Il devait aller jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante pour voir Remus en loup-garou...

- Comment savez-vous pour Remus ? l'avait-elle questionnée.

- Voyons Minerva, s'était permis d'interrompre Dumbledore, ils sont amis depuis 6 ans.

- Mais, au dernier moment nous avons compris que c'était une erreur, avait poursuivit James. Alors nous nous sommes précipités en dehors du château. Et nous avons vu Rogue qui commençait à entrer par le passage secret de Saule Cogneur. On est arrivé juste à temps, au même moment, Lun... Lupin poussait un grand cri.

L'histoire arrivait peu à peu à l'esprit de James qui continuait son faux récit. Si seulement cela s'était passé aussi simplement. Le Gryffondor imaginait très bien la véritable histoire : Rogue s'était engouffré dans le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante, il avait aperçu Remus et s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Mais le loup-garou aux sens développés l'avait aussi vu... et l'avait pourchassé.

- Rogue a eu peur, il ne nous avait pas vus approcher, alors il a cru que les bruits de nos pas étaient Remus. Il a commencé à partir en courant... et il est tombé, avait conclu James d'une voix éteinte.

Minerva resta un instant silencieuse, toute en le foudroyant du regard. Puis elle se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Albus... Je pense que nous allons devoir avoir une longue conversation.

- Mrs Pomfresh, avait ajouté le Directeur, envoyez un hibou à Eileen Prince, la mère de Severus.

- Et vous, restez ici ! avait lancé Minerva. Nous serons de retour dans quelques minutes.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés, laissant les 3 garçons dans un désarroi des plus totales et dans une culpabilité des plus grandes. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient partis ? James n'aurait pu le dire. Il n'avait pas encore osé parler. Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné un morceau de chocolat, tout comme à Peter et Sirius. James se mit même à penser à l'état de Rogue, espérant qu'il allait bien.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente, suivit de Minerva. Le Directeur fixa les 3 Maraudeurs de son regard perçant, presque effrayant, puis il se recula légèrement pour laisser la Directrice Adjointe parler :

- Vous ne serez pas renvoyés, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Sirius poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'enfonça dans son siège, plus décontracté que jamais.

- J'enlève 50 points chacun à Gryffondor, poursuivit-elle d'un ton sans égal.

James cligna des yeux, ahuri. 50 points ? Chacun ? Etait-ce véritablement possible ? Lui qui avait fait les pires bêtises et blagues, jamais il n'avait fait perdre tant de points d'un coup à sa maison.

- Vous aurez un mois de retenue, continua-t-elle. Et vous, Potter, vous êtes privés de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Qu... quoi ? balbutia James en secouant la tête. Mais... Professeur... le dernier match ! Nous ne gagnerons pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !

- Ravie que vous vous en rendiez compte, Potter. A présent, allez-vous coucher. Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit que Severus était hors de danger et qu'il se réveillerait demain matin. Je veux que vous soyez à son chevet dès l'aube pour lui présenter vos excuses. Est-ce clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson tandis que Minerva tournait les talons.

- Hé, vous avez vu ? fit Mary en se glissant entre Dorcas et Alice à la table des Gryffondor.

- Non, quoi ? dit Lily tout en avalant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait.

- On a perdu 150 points cette nuit ! dit-elle

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Londubat, qui, assit à côté de Lily, secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Je viens de passer devant les sabliers, poursuivit Mary, je vous assure que c'est vrai.

Il y eut un murmure inquiet à la table des Gryffondor. 150 points, en une seule nuit ?! Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

- Vous avez vu Potter ? questionna subitement Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hum, non, dit Frank.

- Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ? dit Alice en secouant la tête.

- Sa chouette vient de déposer ça, expliqua la jeune Evans en montrant d'un signe de tête un paquet venant de chez Fleury & Bott. Ca doit être son nouveau livre de potions.

- Tu n'as qu'à le passer à Remus, proposa Dorcas avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Mais il n'est pas là non plus, répondit Lily en le cherchant des yeux. Sirius également et Peter aussi.

Elle croisa le regard de Mary, d'un air entendu. Etait-ce donc à cause d'eux qu'ils avaient perdu tant de points ? Cela en avait tout l'air.

- Tu les a vus ce matin, Frank ? demanda Alice à son petit ami.

- Absolument pas.

Au même moment, Albus Dumbledore se leva de la table des Professeurs et frappa contre son verre. Un silence de plomb se répandit dans la Grande Salle, il était très rare de voir le Directeur prendre la parole dès le matin.

- Il y a quelques semaines de cela, une élève de Gryffondor s'est faite agressée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton grave alors que des centaines paires d'yeux se tournaient vers Mary qui s'empressa de baisser le regard. Cette nuit, c'est un élève d'une autre maison qui a été retrouvé inconscient.

Il y eut un murmure surpris dans toute la Grande Salle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard, en ce moment-même , un Mage Noir sévit dans tout le pays et répand la panique. Vous en avez entendu autant parler que moi car chacune de vos familles est en danger, continua Albus tandis que les visages des élèves s'assombrissaient un à un. Reproduire la guerre que nous vivons à l'intérieur des enceintes du château ne vous servira à rien. Il faut vous montrer uni. La prochaine attaque sera sévèrement punie, que les conséquences aient été graves ou non.

A présent, tous les Gryffondor et Serpentard se fixaient d'un air mauvais – les Gryffondor les regardaient avec haine, encore révoltés qu'aucune preuve n'ait été trouvé contre Mulciber et les Serpentard eux, les contemplaient à cause de la vengeance de toutes les autres maisons contre eux et de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subit. Mais quelque chose d'autre pétillait dans leur regard, une sorte de rage nouvelle et Lily eut un affreux pressentiment.

- Le Serpentard qui a été retrouvé cette nuit... ajouta Dumbledore.

- C'est un Serpentard qui a été retrouvé ? s'exclama Frank.

Le bourdonnement reprit de plus belle et tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle allongèrent le cou pour regarder la table des Serpentard et voir qui était absent. Au bout de quelques secondes, le cœur de Lily rata un battement et sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Mary, qui était en face d'elle la fixa, comprenant également :

- Lily... Lily ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est sûrement pas lui, il doit être encore en train de dormir, c'est tout...

Mais sa meilleure amie ne l'écoutait plus. Lily venait de se lever d'un bond sans laisser le temps au Directeur de continuer, sans prendre compte de tous les regards tournés vers elle, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en courant. Rogue. C'était Rogue qui manquait à l'appel. Il se mettait toujours à la même place depuis 6 ans lorsqu'il venait dans la Grande Salle. Une place où ils arrivaient toujours à se voir lorsqu'ils tournaient la tête au même moment...

La préfète continua de courir le plus vite possible. Elle était si rapide, que lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, elle ne réussit pas à s'arrêter et glissa à l'intérieur sur plusieurs mètres. Quatre têtes se retournèrent en même temps : James, Sirius, Peter et Remus. James fut le premier à écarquiller les yeux.

- Lily, dit-il, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu...

Mais la Gryffondor ne l'écoutait pas. Marchant à grandes enjambées, elle se précipita vers le lit où ils étaient. Allongé, Severus était profondément endormi. La jeune fille réprima un hoquet d'horreur et sentit tous ses membres trembler, à la fois terrorisée et pleine de colère.

- TOI ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de James alors que Peter s'empressait de jeter un Assurdiato vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains, en signe d'innocence.

Folle de rage, Lily se jeta sur lui et commença à le taper sur le torse le plus fort possible, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues :

- TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE LAISSER UN PEU TRANQUILLE ? JE TE HAIS POTTER, JE TE HAIS ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant une violente gifle.

- Lily, fit Remus en l'attrapant par le bras, arrête-toi...

Il attrapa son autre bras pour la bloquer mais Lily se dégagea violemment et se retourna vers Lupin.

- TOI NE ME TOUCHE PAS. TU... JE CROYAIS QUE TU N'ETAIS PAS COMME JAMES, QUE TU SAVAIS TE MONTRER INTELLIGENT.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, souffla Remus, je n'y suis pour rien.

- C'EST CA TOUT LE MONDE EST INNOCENT DANS CETTE HISTOIRE. LE SEUL FAUTIF C'EST SEVERUS N'EST-CE PAS. JE T'AI DIS DE NE PAS ME TOUCHER ! dit-elle d'une voix tonitruante au loup-garou.

- Ecoute Evans, fit Black d'un ton calme, je sais que...

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Lily lui cracha en plein visage. Sirius resta un moment hébété, puis il essuya l'énorme postillon avec sa main, l'air furieux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ? Recommence pour voir !

- AH OUAIS TU VEUX QUE JE RECOMMENCE ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE...

- C'EST BON, STOP ! interrompit Lupin.

- J'ESPERE QUE VOUS BRULEREZ EN ENFER. ET TOI, dit-elle à l'intention de Remus, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE PARLER DE TOI.

Pleurant de plus belle, elle sortie de l'infirmerie en courant. Les Maraudeurs se fixèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le lit de Severus qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, les fixant d'un air mauvais.

Sans lui faire la moindre excuse, ils sortirent de la pièce.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Remise(s) en question(s)~**

Le mois de mai fut pénible aussi bien pour Lily que pour James. Le Clan des Maraudeurs en avait pris un sacré coup : ils étaient toujours appréciés, mais avec plus de recul, car les 150 points qu'ils avaient fait perdre aux Gryffondor étaient difficilement excusables. Leur position d'élèves de sixième année –et donc faisant partie des plus vieux- leur assurait une certaine sécurité mais leurs blagues étaient moins appréciées (à vrai dire, ils évitaient surtout d'en faire). La nouvelle comme quoi le célèbre James Potter ne pourrait jouer au Match de Quidditch avait fait le tour du château et il fallait bien l'avouer : les Gryffondor n'avaient absolument plus aucune chance de gagner la coupe.

Mais le pire était sans nul doute le climat particulièrement instable qui régnait à Poudlard. Lily était tellement en colère contre les quatre garçons qu'elle ne leur adressait absolument pas la parole et dès qu'elle les apercevait, elle s'éloignait à grands pas. Etrangement, personne n'osait commenter ce qu'avait vécu Severus et le Serpentard lui-même ne daignait pas faire la moindre remarque.

La situation blessait terriblement James, certes, mais également Remus qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une de ses plus fidèles amies. Le pire était sans nul doute que Lily était fermée à n'importe quelle conversation. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps seule, à réviser pour les examens finaux. Dès que Lupin cherchait à s'approcher d'elle, elle attrapait ses affaires et disparaissait.

Un mardi matin du mois de mai, il était 23h00 lorsque Sirius sortit d'une salle de classe où il avait dut copier des lignes. Le jeune homme était toujours en retenue et ce pour encore plusieurs semaines. Il passait 2 soirs par semaine à recopier des lignes, sous les yeux du Professeur McGonagall. Evidemment, il les faisait seul, James et Peter n'avaient pas les mêmes jours ce qui rendait la tâche encore plus pénible.

Alors qu'il retournait vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, il aperçut une silhouette gracile qui marchait non loin de lui, tête basse.

- Hé ! Hé ! Meadowes ? fit-il à tue-tête.

L'intéressée se retourna, étonnée qu'une voix masculine l'interpelle, qui plus est par son nom de famille. C'était bien Dorcas, et Sirius eut du mal à le reconnaître. Non pas à cause de l'obscurité mais plutôt de sa coiffure. Il commençait à faire plutôt chaud, même le soir, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute qui dégageait totalement son visage.

Elle avait une nuque fine et un cou très allongé qui lui donnait une attitude altière et élégante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme put –à loisir- contempler le visage de l'étudiante qui ne lui paraissait absolument pas familier. On aurait dit une autre Dorcas, une élève aux traits fins et délicats, avec un visage qui avait toujours une expression timide, mais bien plus douce que sauvage.

- C'est Dorcas, marmonna la jeune fille. Dorcas Meadowes.

- Ouais... se contenta de répondre Sirius en mettant les mains dans ses poches, gêné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en pleine nuit ?

- Mon chat s'est échappé de la tour des Gryffondor, expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais il doit sûrement se balader dans le parc.

- Bah, il reviendra sûrement, fit Black d'un ton rassurant.

- Je le sais.

Sa voix était aussi douce et feutrée qu'à son habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus froid et détachée. Mal à l'aise, le garçon comprit qu'elle prenait sans doute encore plus de distance que de coutume à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lily.

- Evans va bien ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander d'une voix pressante.

- Elle fait avec, fit Dorcas après un long silence.

- Ecoute, tu pourras lui dire que...

- ... tu es navré ? désolé ?

Le jeune homme resta un instant interloqué. Puis il hocha timidement la tête, embarassé.

- Très bien, je passerai le message.

Elle se remit à marcher, plus vite qu'avant et Black pressa également le pas. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il l'interrompit juste avant qu'elle dise le mot de passe :

- Je regrette ce qui s'est passé tu sais, ce n'était pas...

- C'est bon, je t'ai dit que je ferai passer le message.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, et elle s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune, laissant Black fixer sa nuque.

Mary donna un coup de coude à Alice qui sursauta brutalement, faisant une énorme tâche d'encre sur son parchemin. Pouffant de rire, la jeune fille glissa sur ses genoux un exemplaire de Sorcières Hebdo.

- Page 18, fit-elle du bout des lèvres tout en surveillant le Professeur McGonagall du regard.

Lentement, Alice tourna les pages, puis elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise et plaqua une main sur sa bouche :

- Nooooon ? Ils sont ensemble ?! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Mary hocha frénétiquement la tête, comme si la nouvelle lui semblait à elle aussi totalement folle. Mais, alors qu'elle tendait la main pour récupérer le journal, quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna discrètement et vit que Frank tenait un minuscule morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts :

- Ca vient de derrière, chuchota-t-il. C'est pour toi.

L'adolescente haussa les sourcils, prit le papier et regarda qui se trouvait au fond de la classe. Sans surprise, elle aperçut les Maraudeurs qui la fixaient d'un air avide. Soupirant, elle déplia le parchemin et lut, tout en faisant attention à ce que leur enseignante ne remarque rien :

**Où est Lily ?**

C'était la seule phrase écrite et elle resta un long moment à la contempler sans bouger. L'écriture et l'emploi du «Lily » ne pouvait venir que de Lupin. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle se retourna vers eux et sans détacher son regard du groupe, déchira le parchemin en une dizaine de petits bouts de papier qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol.

La cloche retentit et elle s'empressa d'attraper ses affaires mais déjà les quatre garçons venaient de se ruer sur elle.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous répondre ! s'exclama James hors de lui.

- Elle ne veut pas vous voir, se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant des épaules. Elle ne va pas bien.

- Mais cela ne s'arrangera pas si elle ne nous laisse pas lui expliquer, se défendit Sirius avec vigueur.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, fit Mary en hochant la tête.

- J'ai demandé à Dorcas de lui dire que je m'excusais, poursuivit-il, mais elle...

- ... On lui a dit, coupa Mary, elle en a pris compte. Mais elle ne veut pas vous parler, c'est tout. Cela changera sûrement avec le temps.

Les quatre Gryffondor restèrent immobiles un court instant, puis James soupira et fut le premier à faire demi-tour, suivi de près par Sirius et Peter. Seul Remus était resté à la même place :

- Tu sais que c'est très important pour moi de lui parler... c'est une de mes meilleures amies, Mary... Dis-moi juste où elle est... Elle manque des cours, ça m'inquiète.

Mary, qui fixait le sol, soupira puis leva la tête et fixa le loup-garou droit dans les yeux :

- Elle est dans la Tour Sud, si je ne me trompe pas.

Remus la fixa d'un regard empli de gratitude et se rua à l'extérieur de la classe.

Lily contempla sa montre d'un air absent, pleine de tristesse. Recroquevillée sur les dalles froides des marches de l'escalier où elle était assise, elle fixait le parc sans véritablement le regarder. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'était promise de ne sécher aucun cours, mais se retrouver dans la même pièce que les Maraudeurs la mettait dans un tel état qu'il lui était impossible de faire le moindre effort.

Apercevoir Rogue aussi la blessait terriblement. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, il longeait les couloirs tête basse, accompagné des autres Serpentard. L'adolescente n'avait pas eu un seul moment pour aller discuter avec lui. Et, pensait-elle avec amertume, Severus ne voudrait sûrement pas lui adresser la parole. Sa haine envers les Gryffondor devait être si grande à présente.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. En se retournant elle aperçut une silhouette familière, celle de Remus Lupin qui s'approchait doucement d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

- Ton absence m'inquiétait.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et, après une seconde d'hésitation passa une main dans les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle renifla bruyamment alors qu'il la fixait avec gravité.

- Lily, je suis désolé. Et crois-moi j'essaie de te le dire depuis des jours. Mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Bien sûr, fit la Gryffondor d'une voix glaciale, ce n'est jamais de la faute des pauvres Maraudeur.

- Cela te dirait d'arrêter de faire l'enfant et de m'écouter ? questionna Lupin d'un ton sec, tout en s'impatientant.

Elle paru y songer un court instant, puis, tout en soupirant, elle releva la tête pour le fixer avec intensité.

- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe.

- Ce n'était pas une idée de moi, ni même de Potter et...

- Pfff ! s'exclama Lily d'une voix dédaigneuse, comme si elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

- Tu peux juger Potter autant que tu le veux, poursuivit Remus, tu peux croire qu'il n'est qu'un sale type arrogant imbus de lui-même et je ne vais pas chercher à te contrer là-dessus, mais sache une chose, James n'est pas quelqu'un de stupide. Je ne traîne pas avec des imbéciles et je peux te jurer que jamais il n'a tenté ou ne tentera de tuer Severus.

A présent, Lily écoutait le garçon attentivement, sans même prendre la peine de battre des paupières.

- C'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée de cette blague. Il ne nous avait rien dit, expliqua le Préfet. Et lorsqu'il a tout raconté à James et Peter il était trop tard, j'étais déjà parti pour la Cabane Hurlante. C'est James justement qui s'est lancé le premier à la poursuite de Rogue. Il lui a sauvé la vie.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? fit Lily en secouant la tête. Tu étais transformé en loup-garou ! Aucun sortilège n'aurait pu t'empêcher de l'attaquer.

- Ca, c'est une histoire entre les Maraudeurs, se contenta de répondre Remus. Mais sache que je suis désolé, Lily. Parce que nous avons été plusieurs fois ingrats envers Servi... Rogue ; et que nous ne l'avons jamais traité avec grand respect. Tu nous l'avais reproché maintes fois, mais ma bêtise m'a rendu sourd à chacune de tes protestations.

La Gryffondor serra les lèvres, signe que cette réponse ne lui convenait guère mais elle ne répondit rien.

- C'est très pratique tout ça, dit-elle d'un ton buté, il paraît que Severus ne se souvint absolument pas des faits exacts.

- Penses-tu un seul moment que je te mentirai, Lily ? souffla Remus d'une voix profondément blessée.

- Non, évidemment que non... s'empressa-t-elle de lui répondre.

Et puis soudain, sans crier gare, Lily pleura. Elle éclata en sanglots, le corps secoué de tremblements, la respiration haletante. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle et se mit à pleurer si fort, si intensément que Remus passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la serrer tout contre lui. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise pour avoir une meilleure position pour pleurer tout son saoul.

- Il me manque... tu n'imagines même pas, dit-elle à travers ses larmes. Il me manque tellement !

Le Préfet ne dit rien, il savait exactement de qui elle parlait. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre ?

- A chaque fois que je le vois dans les couloirs j'ai une énorme boule qui me serre la gorge, je n'arrive plus à parler ni même à réfléchir. Je ne peux même pas lui adresser la parole car je sais que je n'arriverai pas à sembler neutre et détachée. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il me manquerait. Oh, Remus ! Pour moi il ne sera jamais un abruti de Serpentard, il représente presque toute ma vie , il avait toujours été là pour moi... Je ne peux pas l'oublier, faire comme si je l'ignorais. Parce que je pense à lui tout le temps, et je me rends compte que j'ai perdu quelqu'un de si important, de si cher à ma vie...

Il posa la tête sur ses cheveux, tout en continuant de l'enlacer fermement.

- Lily... fit-il d'une voix hésitante après un long silence.

- Qu... quoi ? demanda-t-elle tout en essuyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Tu as des sentiments pour Severus ?

Elle resta un instant muette de surprise, comme si jamais de sa vie cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit :

- Evidemment que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. Voyons... c'est... c'est Severus !

- Justement, murmura l'étudiant d'un ton calme, c'est Severus.

Elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois et se mit à bredouiller des paroles sans queue ni tête, ponctuée de « non ! » « n'importe quoi » « mais pas du tout ! ». Il la stoppa d'un geste désinvolte de la main :

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition. Je n'ai jamais eu une profonde amitié avec une fille. Evidemment, toi et moi sommes de véritables amis, c'est juste que ta relation avec Rogue semble vraiment te manquer, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il l'embrassa sur le front, se détacha d'elle et repartit par la direction où il était venu.

- Remus, Remus, REMUS !

L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna. James venait vers lui d'un pas allègre, faisant rebondir une pomme dans sa main.

- Tu as vu Evans, alors ?

Remus, qui avait du mal à marcher sous le poids des livres qu'il portait, haussa un sourcil et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien, tu lui as dit que nous étions désolés n'est-ce pas, hein ?

- Je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé, rectifia Remus avec raideur.

James s'arrêta de marcher et secoua la tête comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Et je te préviens tout de suite, poursuivit Remus, je ne passerai aucun message. Tu es un grand garçon, alors tu iras t'expliquer avec elle.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit le Gryffondor avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé, expliqua Lunard, elle sait que tu as sauvé la vie de Severus.

- Oh, très bien ! dit James, soulagé. Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'aller la v...

- SI TU VAS Y ALLER ! s'écria Remus alors que son ami sursautait.

Il croisa les bras et serra la mâchoire :

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es qu'un p'tit con, tu m'entends ? T'es tellement imbus de toi-même que tu n'as pas l'air de saisir que sans tout ce que tu faisais subir à Severus depuis le début de notre première année ici jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Je...

- La ferme, et écoute-moi compris ? Je m'appelle peut-être par Sirius Black, je suis peut-être pas ton meilleur ami super séduisant et méga cool qui te suit à chacune de tes conneries, mais je suis l'un de tes meilleurs amis. Et comparé à Black, je sais –ou du moins tu me l'as confirmé à moi- que tu es complètement raide dingue de Lily. Et ce n'est pas la peine de devenir aussi rouge !

- Tais-toi, grogna James en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches d'un air furieux.

- T'es qu'un gamin ? Tu m'entends ? Et t'as pas intérêt à me foutre ton poing dans la gueule parce que j'ai les mains occupées. Tu veux réussir à sortir avec Evans ? Très bien. Alors d'abord, arrête de te comporter comme un triple idiot immature et aussi vaniteux. C'est une fille intelligente Lily, et les espèces de gosses dégénérés, ça ne la branche pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te dis simplement tes quatre vérités et tant pis si tu as du mal à les entendre. Remets toi en question, assume tes responsabilités, et tu verras, tu auras une infime chance qu'elle daigne envisager quelque chose avec toi s'il n'est pas trop tard.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais déjà Remus avait monté les escaliers, ne prenant absolument pas la peine de l'écouter.


	26. Chapter 26

**La chanson Come and Goes de Greg Laswell s'accompagne très bien avec ce chapitre :).**

**~Balade nocturne~**

Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin lorsque James se décida à aller parler avec Lily. Elle avait décidé de revenir en cours depuis un bon moment, discutait comme si de rien n'était avec Remus, et se montrait plus ou moins cordiale avec Sirius –même si l'épisode du crachat en pleine figure restait un souvenir cuisant pour les deux camarades- et adressait la parole à Peter (Mary avait fait passer le message comme quoi il était « absolument, totalement désolé ! »)

Un jeudi après-midi, alors qu'il faisait très chaud et que les Gryffondor avaient une heure de trou, il aperçut Lily qui passait devant la Grande Salle pour aller vers le parc. Sans réfléchir, il lui couru après :

- Evans, Evans !

Elle se retourna, intriguée. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que c'était James qui l'interpellait, elle se détourna rapidement. C'était le seul Maraudeur auquel elle ne parlait toujours pas. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment bavardé ensemble mais ils avaient eu une période de « détente » où ils arrivaient à discuter l'un avec l'autre sans se chamailler pour autant.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé qui ne trompait personne. Prête pour l'examen de Potions demain ?

- Oui, oui, dit-elle en hochant simplement la tête tout en évitant son regard.

- Ecoute, j'ai à te parler, dit James qui se sentait à présent très mal à l'aise.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il l'attrapa par un pan de sa cape et la tira jusqu'à un couloir totalement vide et plus frais que le Hall d'entrée.

- Je voulais te dire... commença-t-il après un silence d'hésitation.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment.

- ... que je... hein ? s'exclama le garçon en secouant la tête, interloqué.

Les joues de Lily rosirent encore plus et il réprima un sourire ; en remarquant à quel point il lui en coûtait de dire une telle phrase –et surtout envers lui-.

- Remus m'a raconté... ce qui s'était passé le soir où... enfin voilà, où tu as sauvé Rogue... continua-t-elle sans daigner le regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle à voix basse, de t'avoir insultée et ainsi de suite.

Elle était si jolie, songea James. A cet instant précis, l'entendre être si gentille à son égard créait dans son estomac un espèce de petit chatouillement étrangement agréable. Jamais ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à apprécier la jeune Evans, il ne l'avait jamais su, cela lui était un peu tombé sur la tête par le plus grand des hasards. Il l'avait repéré depuis longtemps au départ, c'était la seule rousse parmi toute les personnes de leur Niveau, mais pas que.

Au départ, elle plaisantait aux blagues vaseuses et débiles qu'il faisait sur tout et rien. Elle avait un rire si timide, un sourire tellement adorable que tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que « Lily Evans est quand même vachement mignonne ». Il s'en moquait totalement au début, des filles mignonnes, il y en avait partout et elle ne l'attirait pas forcément pour autant.

Mais les années avaient passé, l'adolescence avait pris le pas et il fallait bien l'avoue,; plus les mois avaient passé au côté de la jeune fille et ce n'était pas que son intelligence remarquable et sa répartie qu'il avait admiré. C'était un tout. Il était un garçon, et comme tout garçon, il savait remarquer quand il regardait une fille différemment des autres. Lorsqu'il ne s'attardait plus que sur son visage mais sur sa nuque, ses mains, ses longues jambes, ses courbes...

Alors évidemment, il s'était senti aussi bien frustré que très con. Lui qui était tellement plein d'assurance, volubile et beau-parleur, il n'avait alors eu qu'une seule frayeur : que Lily l'ignore. Ainsi il s'était mis en tête de se faire remarquer le plus possible. Au milieu de sa cinquième année, James était devenu un expert dans les blagues totalement saugrenues et impensables, celles qui perturbaient les cours et le faisaient filer en retenue.

Puis, il n'avait qu'une idée à l'esprit : que Lily pense à lui, autant qu'il pensait à elle. Et pour cela, il avait usé de la manière la plus stupide mais la plus facile pour un garçon : l'embêter tant et si bien qu'elle ne pourrait que voir à travers lui. Mais il avait bien dut l'avouer : maintenant, il lui sortait carrément par les yeux. Et jamais il n'avait parlé de ça à quiconque, à personne : seul Remus était au courant et savoir que quelqu'un partageait un secret qu'il trouvait si gênant, l'embêtait affreusement.

- J'accepte tes excuses, dit James qui passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

Lily paru se détendre subitement et une expression de profond soulagement traversa son visage.

- Et je voulais te remercier, continua-t-elle, d'avoir pris tant de risques pour Rogue. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais c'était... très courageux. Digne d'un vrai Gryffondor.

James avait l'impression qu'il était le jour de Noël et cette fois-ci il sourit franchement.

- Ce n'était rien, bredouilla-t-il alors que son corps cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? dit alors Lily en cherchant à changer de conversation.

Le sourire du garçon disparu. A cet instant précis, la seule personne dont il ne voulait pas parler était de Rogue et de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Rappeler à la jeune fille quel petit prétentieux il pouvait être n'était pas une bonne idée. Secouant la tête, il se contenta de répondre :

- Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais.

Il était tard, très tard. Fatiguée, Lily réprima un bâillement. La Salle Commune était à présent totalement vide. Jetant un regard ensommeillé sur la pièce, elle s'étira longuement tout en continuant de lire, l'œil vitreux, une feuille de parchemin. L'examen de fin d'année de Slughorn s'annonçait particulièrement complexe et si elle pouvait réussir à se souvenir du plus d'informations possibles avant d'aller se coucher... La jeune fille resserra son gilet contre elle et roula le parchemin. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour pouvoir réussir à mémoriser la moindre donnée à présent, il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil, elle vit Dorcas qui descendait l'escalier de son dortoir en toute hâte :

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Nox ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton stressé. Il s'est encore échappé de la tour je crois.

- Tu devrais vraiment tenir ton chat un peu plus à l'œil, soupira Lily. Tu penses qu'il est sorti ?

- Oui, confirma son amie. Parfois je le retrouve à rôder non loin des cuisines.

- Je vais aller le chercher, murmura Lily. Je suis préfète, j'aurai moins de problèmes si on me trouve à errer dehors.

- Très bien, dit Dorcas avec reconnaissance. Mais fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répliqua Lily d'un ton rassurant tout en agitant sa baguette. Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux un peu plus souvent au faite, tu as un si joli visage Dorcas.

L'intéressée se contenta de rougir :

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Bonne chance pour trouver Nox.

Lily hocha la tête et sortit de la Salle Commune. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et déserts et l'étudiante croisa des doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard. Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, marchant le plus silencieusement possible.

- Minou, minou, minou ? dit-elle tout bas après de longues minutes de marche. Où es-tu Nox ? Viens ici.

Son petit manège continua un bon moment, alors qu'elle errait au hasard d'un couloir à l'autre.

- Viens ici sale chat ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton hargneux. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit !

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La jeune fille retint un cri de frayeur. Elle se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus, qui, la baguette projetant de la lumière, la contemplait en fronçant les sourcils :

- Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu n'aurais pas vu Nox ?

- L'espèce de matou de ta pote ?

- Ouais, répondit la Gryffondor.

- Je l'ai vue sortir dans la cour du château il y a deux minutes.

- Génial, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à te balader à cette heure, toi ? questionna-t-elle alors en croisant les bras.

- Je suis allé me chercher à manger dans les cuisines, répondit Severus en montrant un chiffon qui semblait envelopper quelque chose dans l'une de ses mains.

- Ah, et bien je te souhaite bon appétit, se contenta de répondre l'adolescente en faisant demi-tour.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te balader seule dehors, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! maugréa Rogue en se dépêchant de marcher jusqu'à sa hauteur pour se déplacer à ses côtés.

Lily resta un instant interloquée et sentit un énorme poids tomber dans son estomac. Depuis longtemps elle avait rêvé se retrouver à marcher auprès de Severus dans le château, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais pas de cette manière : pas la nuit, dans une atmosphère si froide, avec un Rogue particulièrement sec.

- Je suis une grande fille ! riposta Lily alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte menant à la cour du château. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, que crois-tu ?

- Je pensais que nous étions amis, déclara Rogue. Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui mette leur amitié comme sujet de conversation et elle resta un instant interloquée, sentant une vague de tristesse la submerger.

- C'est vrai, Sev. Mais, je n'aime pas certaines que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald l'autre jour ?

- Ce n'était rien, assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus...

- C'était de la magie noire, si tu trouves ça drôle.

- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? répliqua Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter à avoir là-dedans, s'étonna Lily.

- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

- Il est malade, répondit Lily, c'est ce qu'on dit...

- Tous les mois de la pleine lune ?

- Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily d'un ton glacial.

Rogue serra les lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait été attaqué, Dumbledore était venu lui promettre de ne jamais dire ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où il avait vu Remus. Mais il était prêt à tout pour que Lily le découvre.

Mais pour Lily, il était hors de question qu'elle révèle à Rogue ce qu'elle savait, sachant à quel point il serait capable de l'utiliser contre Remus. A cet instant, l'adolescente comprit une chose : il lui était impossible de se confier totalement à Severus comme au début. Elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, elle se méfiait même de lui. Tâchant de changer de conversation, elle poursuivit :

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

- Eux au moins ne pratiquent pas la Magie Noire, dit-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir. Et tu es bien ingrat, fit-elle en baissant la voix. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit.

La façon dont elle parlait, presque sur le ton de la confidence permit à Severus de réaliser qu'elle connaissait la véritable version de l'histoire, ou du moins qu'on lui en avait assez dit pour qu'elle l'imagine plus ou moins correctement :

- Tu t'es faufilé dan ce tunnel sous le saule cogneur, et James Potter t'as sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas...

- Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas..

- Me permettre ? Me permettre ?

- Je ne voulais pas dire... simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais à James Potter !

Lily resta un instant interloquée et secoua la tête tout en haussant les sourcils comme si cette idée lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable.

- Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros de Quidditch.

- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Mais Severus semblait si soulagé par la façon avec laquelle Lily avait insulté James qu'il ne s'embêta pas à répondre. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, scrutant la cour du château avec intensité.

- Il est là ! s'exclama Lily en apercevant une ombre qui se faufilait près d'un mur.

Elle se précipita vers le chat et l'attrapa vivement tout en le serrant contre lui :

- Et maintenant, tu ne t'enfuies plus ! maugréa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il la contemplait sans rien dire.

- Rien du tout.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils avaient une conversation aussi longue et une bouffée de nostalgie emplit Lily alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour vers le château.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit sur Potter ? lâcha brusquement Rogue.

- Evidemment, marmonna Lily d'un ton absent.

- J'ai failli t'offrir un cadeau pour Noel, dit le jeune homme.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher, le chat toujours en train d'essayer de se débattre entre ses bras. D'un coup, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais il faisait bien trop sombre pour que le Serpentard puisse s'en rendre compte, malgré sa baguette allumée :

- Oh Sev, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il commença à tourner les talons.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner et secoua la tête, sentant une angoisse inexplicable l'envahir. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. NON ! Elle ne voulait pas... elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il la laisse. Le voir disparaître au bout du couloir lui faisait si mal.

- DIS-LE ! s'écria-t-elle.

Severus s'arrêta, interloqué. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche alors que sa phrase lapidaire résonnait dans tout le couloir. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'attendait-elle exactement de lui ? Elle-même ne comprenait pas sa propre phrase. Et pourtant, une image, ou plutôt un souvenir ressurgissant dans son esprit. C'était Remus. Remus qui lui demandait d'un ton très calme « Tu as des sentiments pour Severus ? ».

Alors qu'elle secouait de nouveau la tête pour tenter d'oublier –en vain- cette question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, le jeune homme était revenu vers elle. Lily serra Nox un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour contrôler ses tremblements.

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? fit Rogue, à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler... murmura l'étudiante d'une voix chevrotante.

« Arrête avec tes phrases sans queue ni tête ! songea-t-elle en se sentant paniquer. Regarde sa tête, il ne sait absolument pas de quoi tu lui parles. » Severus semblait passablement surpris par l'attitude de la Gryffondor, et il la regarda d'un air perdu.

- On est... enfin c'est toi et moi, fit-elle alors que sa voix continuait de trembloter. Et je suis persuadée que tu sais tout autant que moi à quel point cela veut dire beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Lily ? murmura Rogue.

Lily le fixa sans ciller. Une multitude de scènes toutes plus ahurissantes les une que les autres traversaient son esprit. Rogue en train de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait, Rogue en train de l'attraper par la taille, Rogue en train de l'embrasser... Comment n'avait-elle jamais pu envisager cette option ? A présent, alors qu'il était devant elle, plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis bien longtemps, quelque chose d'étrange l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

- Gâche pas tout entre nous, Sev... Et dis-le.

Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il commençait à saisir de quoi elle parlait. La Gryffondor s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir son visage bien en face du jeune homme. Le regard de Severus glissa un quart de seconde sur les lèvres de Lily ; l'adolescente s'approcha et...

- ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS ! ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS !

Severus et Lily sursautèrent en même temps et Nox, toujours dans les bras de la jeune fille, se mit à miauler de frayeur. Peeves l'esprit frappeur venait de débarquer dans le couloir. Sans prendre le temps de se dire le moindre mot, Lily détala le plus vite possible, tandis que Rogue prenait la direction opposée. Elle courut si vite, à perdre haleine, que lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle dut attendre de longues minutes avant de pouvoir dire le mot de passe, totalement essoufflée.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune, elle laissa tomber Nox sur le sol, et le chat s'empressa de disparaître vers les dortoirs. Epuisée, Lily s'affala dans un fauteuil et contempla le feu d'un air absent. Le visage de Rogue tout près du sien occupant ses pensées...


	27. Chapter 27

**~Regrets~**

- Severus. Hé ! Severus ! lança Wilkes en claquant des doigts devant le visage profondément endormi de Rogue.

Le Serpentard sursauta brusquement tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

- On est arrivé, mec.

Rogue se frotta les yeux. Le Poudlard Express venait de s'arrêter au Quai 9 ¾ et un bruit strident –signe qu'il crachait de la fumée- retentit. Fatigué, le garçon se leva péniblement.

Le mois de juin avait été particulièrement fatiguant. Les examens de fin d'année s'étaient avérés fastidieux et même s'il avait eu de bons résultats –tout comme la plupart des autres élèves- (et même excellents), il n'avait pas eu une minutes pour se reposer. Il avait passé la dernière semaine allongé au bord du lac, seul, ou avec quelques étudiants de sa Maison à songer aux grandes vacances.

Maintes fois il avait croisé Lily, mais comme d'habitude Rogue n'avait pas osé lui parler. Que penseraient ses amis s'ils le voyaient discuter avec la jeune fille ? Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, bien que l'épisode s'étant déroulé la nuit restait très net dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de l'avoir tout bonnement rêvé.

Lorsque Lily l'avait intimé avec sa phrase « dis-le », il n'avait d'abord pas compris. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il s'était déjà assez excusé, pourquoi répéter ses excuses changerait-il quelque chose ? Puis, une espèce de lumière s'était illuminée dans ses beaux yeux verts, quelque chose de différent de d'habitude, un éclat qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle avait le souffle court et rapide et Severus avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Quand l'adolescente s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds, il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : qu'elle l'embrasse, car jamais il n'aurait osé faire le premier pas. Il avait senti une fine pellicule de sueur s'étendre sur son front, ses mains étaient devenus moites, son cœur avait raté un battement... Lily était-elle si intelligente qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

Par son attitude en tout cas, elle lui avait honnêtement montrée qu'elle se préparait à cette éventualité sans le rejeter. Mais il n'avait rien faire... effrayé à l'idée de tout inventer, d'être trop subjectif...

- Tu viens, Severus ? demanda Wilkes en attrapant sa cage avec son hibou.

- Je vous rejoins sur le quai, marmonna le jeune homme qui farfouillait dans un sac en toile d'un air absent.

Ses camarades se regardèrent, intrigués, puis haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent sans rien dire, le laissant seul.

Il avait été stupide. Un véritable idiot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la chance dont il avait toujours rêvé était apparue devant lui, à portée de main... Mais non, il n'avait pas osé agir. Parce qu'il avait mis trop de temps à saisir le moment, qu'il avait pris peur, et qu'il avait tout bonnement redouté de mal interpréter les gestes de la jeune fille... Et si Lily ne lui demandait pas d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait ? Et si elle ne cherchait pas à l'embrasser ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Et voilà que ce Peeves de malheur s'en était mêlé !

Rogue avait passé le mois de juin à se traiter de sombre crétin. Lily ne le regardait même plus. Parfois leur regard se croisait accidentellement mais elle tournait vite la tête. Et il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Le soir où ils s'étaient parlés, à marcher ensemble dans le château, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel degré d'intimité, ce qui avait dut raviver chez la Gryffondor un profond manque : celui d'avoir Severus à côté d'elle. Est-ce que cette absence avait révélé des sentiments enfouis ? Ou avait-elle ouvert les yeux sur de nombreuses choses ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Mais ce moment avait été particulier et intense. Ce moment ne reviendrait pas, il en était persuadé. Pour Lily, cela resterait simplement une erreur de parcours, un soir où elle s'était sentie triste... et solitaire.

- Tu n'as rien à perdre, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Elle a le droit de savoir. Au moins de savoir.

Depuis un mois Rogue y songeait fermement. Il avait tourné son discours dans tous les sens et connaissait les phrases si biens qu'il se sentait capable de pouvoir les dire sans bégayer, ni même abandonner.

Le Serpentard sortit de la cabine, et se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves qui attrapaient leurs affaires avant de sortir du wagon pour aller chercher leurs valises. Il avança prudemment jusqu'au bout du wagon, ouvrit la porte de l'autre et aperçut d'autres élèves qui tâchaient de descendre de la locomotive. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et aperçut la crinière rousse de Lily au loin, à côté des cheveux blonds de Mary.

Au bord de l'excitation et nerveux, Rogue se glissa dans le wagon et se dirigea vers elles lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent fermement et le firent entrer de force dans un compartiment.

- Lâchez-moi ! beugla-t-il. Lâchez-moi !

- Tiens, tiens, Patmol, regarde ce que nous avons là.

Furieux, Severus fixa James et Sirius qui le bloquaient fermement. Tandis que Remus et Peter se tenaient un peu à l'écart.

- Bon, on va y aller, couina précipitamment Peter en attrapant ses affaires à la hâte. Allez viens Lunard.

- On vous retrouve dehors, leur lança Sirius d'un ton léger tout en jouant avec sa baguette. Alors, tout va bien pour toi ? ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le Serpentard.

- Quel bon vent t'amène parmi nous ? ajouta James.

- Je vous ai dis de me lâcher !

- Voyons Servilus, ne le prend pas comme ça. Nous tenions à te remercier, dit James avec grand sérieux. Grâce à toi, Gryffondor s'est retrouvé dernier cette année.

- ... Et les Serpentard premiers, conclut Sirius. J'imagine que tu devais être ravi.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, grinça Severus entre ses dents.

- Mauvaise réponse Servilus, fit James d'un ton très sérieux. Voyons, à ton avis Sirius, combien cela fait de points en moins pour les Serpentard.

- Au moins 1000 je pense, répliqua Black d'un ton songeur.

- A quoi vous jouez ? pesta Rogue en se débattant.

- On voulait t'offrir un petit cadeau avant que tu rentres chez toi. Un souvenir de cette si merveilleuse année tu saisis ? expliqua Sirius. James, à toi l'honneur ?

- Avec grand plaisir Patmol.

Le Gryffondor attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sous le nez de Rogue :

- Furunculus !

Aussitôt, une multitude de furoncles apparurent sur le visage de Severus qui poussa un cri d'horreur et se cacha son visage dans les mains. Hilares, James et Sirius se tapèrent dans la main et s'en allèrent bras dessus bras dessous.

Les larmes aux yeux, Rogue contempla son visage défiguré par le sortilège. Il en avait à présent la certitude: il ne lui était pas possible d'aller avouer à Lily à quel point il l'aimait...

**FIN SAISON 1**

**A bientôt pour la saison 2 avec de nouveaux personnages :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Et voici la saison deux :)**

**Elle est plus sombre que la première donc déconseillée au moins de 16 ans :3**

**Et bien sûrs les personnages :**

-James Potter

-Sirius Black

-Remus Lupin

-Peter Pettigrown

-Franck Londubat

-Lily Evans

**-Marlène Mckinnon**

-Dorcas Meadowes

-Alice Fortescue

**-Emmeline Vance**

-Severus Rogue

**-Greta Catchlove**

**-Benjy Fenwick**

Mary Macdonald

**-Regulus Black**

**Bonne lecture**

**Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique Into The Fire de Thirteen Senses :)**

**~Au revoir~**

Lily courait à en perdre haleine. Elle longea la colline gigantesque aux herbes vertes claires et continua son chemin, slalomant entre les crevasses que produisaient le sol terreux. Le soleil était étincelant, le ciel d'un bleu incroyable et la jeune fille appréciait cette chaleur typique de la saison de l'été. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-là pour aller courir, histoire de se dégourdir la jambe. Elle avait quitté Poudlard à peine une semaine auparavant et déjà le Château lui manquait.

Mais revoir ses parents la rendaient si heureuse, ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Seul quelqu'un réussissait à jeter une ombre au tableau, encore, comme à chaque vacances... Lily s'allongea dans l'herbe tout en ramenant ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval haute, il faisait terriblement chaud, le soleil tapait tellement fort qu'elle suait à grosses gouttes.

Fermant les yeux un court instant, elle savoura la canicule de début juillet et s'étira longuement. Puis, elle se releva non sans difficulté –la chaleur lui donnant à présent le tournis- et se remit à marcher vers chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à sa maison, quelqu'un l'attendait de pied ferme devant la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée :

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais te balader ! s'exclama Pétunia en frappant du pied.

- Je ne suis pas allée me balader je suis allée courir, marmonna Lily d'une voix lasse. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te demander l'autorisation, je suis majeure.

- Tu as 17 ans ! fit Pétunia. Tu n'es absolument pas majeure...

- Dans le monde des sorciers, je le suis, se contenta de répondre sa sœur avec un haussement d'épaule.

L'entendre parler si naturellement de là où elle venait, et qui plus est à l'extérieur de la maison, fit sursauter Pétunia qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche et lui décocha un regard foudroyant :

- Tais-toi ! On aurait pu t'entendre.

- Il n'y a personne dehors Pétunia ! Et sache que tu es bien la seule personne qui espionne les voisins.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois, répliqua l'intéressée en jetant un regard soupçonneux vers les autres maisons aux alentours.

Lily soupira, visiblement excédée et entra dans la maison particulièrement fraîche. Elle se dirigea vers cuisine, attrapa un verre et se versa de l'eau, sans faire attention à sa sœur qui venait de la suivre sur ses traces comme un petit chien.

- Quoi encore ? s'exclama la sorcière en posant son verre sèchement sur la table.

- IL FAUT QUE TU METTES UN DESSOUS DE VERRE SINON CA VA FAIRE DES TRACES ! glapit Pétunia, excédée.

- Espèce de maniaque, grogna la jeune fille en quittant la cuisine.

- Cet après-midi je ne suis pas là, se contenta de répondre Pétunia d'un air supérieur. Je vais à la piscine municipale.

Lily la contempla un court instant, blessée qu'elle ne lui ait même pas demandé de l'accompagner alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plusieurs mois.

- Ah, très bien.

- J'y vais avec des amis, continua d'expliquer Pétunia.

- Des amis, toi ? ironisa Lily.

Immédiatement, Lily se mordit les lèvres d'avoir été si méchante mais Pétunia était quelqu'un de tellement aigrie et parfois méprisante, que savoir qu'elle avait réussi à se faire des amis relevaient presque... de la magie.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! rugit Pétunia avec colère en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle.

- Allons, allons, que se passe-t-il, lança une voix derrière elles.

Mr Evans venait de sortir de son bureau et frottait ses lunettes de vue avec un pan de sa chemise, d'un air distrait.

- Elle se moque de moi ! glapit la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai Lily ?

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle trouve toujours des choses à redire !

- Cela vous arriverait-il de ne pas vous disputer pendant au moins une heure ? soupira Mrs Evans qui venait d'entrer dans la maison, des courses dans les bras. Pétunia, viens m'aider à décharger la voiture.

- Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui dois t'aider ? fit Pétunia avec mauvaise humeur. Lily est là aussi.

- Oui et elle n'est là que pour deux mois, fit Mr Evans. Tu pourrais lui laisser profiter de ses vacances et te montrer agréable Tunie, non ?

- Il est hors de question que je me montre gentille avec cette... avec ce... ce...

Il y eut un brusque silence. Mr Evans arqua les sourcils et Mrs Evans s'arrêta en plein couloir tandis que Lily s'appuyait contre le mur, le teint pâle :

- Et bien vas-y Pétunia, finis ta phrase. Nous sommes tous très pressés de l'entendre.

Pétunia plissa les lèvres d'un air mauvais.

- Avec ce monstre !

- Tunie ! s'exclama Mr Evans, révolté.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! fit sa mère.

- Et bien au moins c'est sorti, murmura Lily.

La sorcière monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre quatre à quatre.

- Lily, reviens ici ! Elle ne le pensait pas ! dit son père d'un ton désespéré.

Lily claqua sa porte avec rage et se jeta sur son lit. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Pétunia employait un tel terme pour la décrire devant elle et ses parents. Oh, évidemment, les regards dégoûtés qu'elle lui jetait n'avaient jamais réellement trompé personne. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le mot « monstre » avait pris une autre ampleur... une dimension réelle. La sorcière mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Puis, très calmement, elle se leva vers son armoire, attrapa sa valise, et jeta le plus d'affaire possibles à l'intérieur. Elle prit sa cage où sa chouette dormait paisiblement, enfila un short et un tee-shirt propre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle descendit les marches avec tranquillité. Ses parents et sa sœur n'avaient toujours pas bougé de là où ils se trouvaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Pétunia d'une voix étranglée.

- Tu vois bien, je m'en vais.

- Lily, murmura Mrs Evans d'une voix apaisante, ce n'est pas la solution...

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RESTE UNE MINUTE DE PLUS DANS LA MEME BARAQUE QUE MA SŒUR ALORS QU'ELLE ME TRAITE DE MONSTRE.

Sans laisser le temps à ses parents de protester, elle les embrassa sèchement sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée :

- Cette semaine avec vous était très bien. A la prochaine, dit-elle froidement à Pétunia qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Lily s'empressa de traverser le jardin et de sortir dans la rue, marchant le plus vite possible pour que ses parents n'arrivent pas à la rattraper. Stop, c'en était trop. Depuis bientôt 6 ans, elle passait des étés tous plus abominables les uns que les autres où elle et sa sœur ne faisaient que se chamailler. Ses vacances étaient synonymes de cauchemar, ce n'était pas une vie.

La gare de sa ville se situait à deux rues de chez elle, et elle arriva rapidement sur le quai où un train en direction de Londres venait à peine d'arriver. Alors qu'elle trouvait un wagon totalement vide, elle ouvrit la cage où sa chouette était à présent totalement réveillée, griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin froissé et l'attacha à la patte de l'animal.

- Emmène ça à Mary, veux-tu ? murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

Sa chouette hulula faiblement. Regardant à droite puis à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait véritablement personne, elle ouvrit la fenêtre à côté d'elle et y glissa la chouette qui s'envola, en même temps que le train démarrait.

Lorsque Lily arriva à Londres, l'après-midi était déjà presque fini, et elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur, pressée de pouvoir rejoindre le Monde Magique. Etant née de Parents Moldus, elle avait toujours défendu le fait qu'il n'y avait que très peu de différences entre les non-sorciers et les personnes dotés de pouvoirs. Mais plus le temps passait et plus le fossé creusé entre elle et sa sœur l'obligeaient à penser le contraire.

Lily entra dans le vieux pub, sa lourde valise dans la main. Les lumières étaient étrangement tamisées pour un jour de grandes vacances, et il n'y avait que très peu de clients. D'un seul coup, Lily se souvint qu'elle n'était plus chaudement en sécurité chez ses parents mais de retour parmi les Sorciers, et que le célèbre Mage Noir Lord Voldemort sévissait.

Depuis le début du mois de juillet, les attaques et les morts se multipliaient; le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier conseillaient chaudement de rester dans les lieux bondés et de ne pas se déplacer seule. Un quart de seconde, l'étudiante regretta sa folle idée de s'aventurer seule au Chemin de Traverse. C'était un endroit certes très touristique et peuplé, mais la vision si inquiétante du Chaudron Baveur lui laissait présager qu'il n'était pas forcément de bonne augure de rester seule bien longtemps.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir où Tom nettoyait des verres, elle remarqua qu'un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année à la mine patibulaire regardait longuement ses jambes blanches sans vergogne. Vêtue avec des vêtements Moldus et qui plus est aussi court, Lily se sentait presque nue et en état de faiblesse, comme si elle avait l'impression désagréable de clamer haut et fort qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe aux yeux de certains.

- Bonjour, dit-elle faiblement. J'aimerai une chambre s'il vous plaît.

- Combien de lits ?

- Deux, répliqua Lily d'une voix un peu plus forte pour que le sorcier au visage terrifiant comprenne qu'elle ne serait pas seule bien longtemps.

Tom lui tendit sa clé alors qu'elle lui donnait de l'argent en retour, et elle s'empressa de gravir les escaliers du pub. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant sa chambre, elle ferma rapidement la porte à double tour et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour contempler le Chemin de Traverse. Les boutiques étaient toutes ouvertes, mais une expression angoissée apparaissait sur le visage de certains vendeurs et de nombreux passants, comme si chacun d'entre eux s'attendaient à se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ereintée, Lily soupira d'un air résigné et s'allongea mollement sur son lit, contempla celui vide à côté d'elle. Puis, baillant faiblement, elle s'endormit doucement.

Le bruit qui réveilla Lily en sursaut lui fit si peur qu'elle manqua de tomber de son lit. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit où elle était. La pièce était si sombre, et la nuit était tombée, elle dût plisser des yeux pour reconnaître la chambre du Chaudron Baveur qu'elle avait loué pour la semaine. Le bruit reprit et le cœur de Lily rata un battement alors qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était des coups frappés à sa porte.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Prudente, elle attrapa sa baguette magique sagement posée sur la table de nuit. Elle avait 17 ans, certes, et elle pouvait utiliser la magie mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de savoir contre qui elle devrait l'utiliser. Peut-être n'était-ce que Tom qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles et lui proposer à dîner...

Ou peut-être, et cette idée la terrifia de plus belle, était-ce ce sorcier si inquiétant qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Très bien, chuchota-t-elle, tu es une Gryffondor, tu entends ? Tu es une Gryffondor.

Lily avança à petits pas jusqu'à la porte. Puis, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et l'ouvrit ; elle se retrouva nez à nez avec... Mary Macdonald, sa meilleure amie, la regarda avec un grand sourire, mais celui-ci disparu lorsqu'elle aperçu sa baguette magique qu'elle brandissait :

- Tout va bien Lil' ?

- Ouais, fit celle-ci, le souffle court tout en se forçant à lui rendre son sourire. Tu as reçu mon message si tôt ? Je ne t'attentais pas avant demain !

- Maman était au Ministère pour une réunion importante, expliqua Mary en l'enlaçant avec vigueur avant de rentrer dans la Chambre. Ta chouette est arrivée il y a quelques heures, je pense qu'elle a dut aller d'abord chez moi pour me trouver. J'ai donc attrapé mes affaires et je suis venue te rejoindre.

La jeune rousse lui sourit avec reconnaissance tandis que Mary s'installait sur le lit à côté du sien et défaisait sa valise :

- Ta sœur s'est montrée exécrable si j'ai bien tout compris.

- Exactement, marmonna Lily d'une voix attristée. Il paraîtrait que je suis hum... un monstre.

Elle avait –vainement- tenté de dire ce mot d'un ton dégagé, mais Mary perçu la déception dans la voix de la jeune fille et prit une mine dépitée en guise de réconfort. Mary était comme sa propre sœur et elles détestaient mutuellement voir que l'une d'entre elles allaient mal.

- Oublie-la, murmura Mary avec compassion. Je suis là maintenant. Nous allons passer les vacances ensemble.

- Où veux-tu aller au fait ? questionna Lily.

- Je pensais que rester sur le Chemin de Traverse serait une bonne idée, répliqua Mary avec un haussement d'épaules.

Lily eut une moue sceptique et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, et les quelques acheteurs encore présents se pressaient de se diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur.

- Je n'sais pas... C'est... l'atmosphère est inquiétante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Mary se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour détailler l'allée d'un air suspicieux.

- J'étais au Ministère avec ma mère et je l'ai entendu parler avec des Aurors. Ils sont sur les traces de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Son amie hocha la tête d'un air vague, puis se retourna vers son lit et s'y étendit, le cœur plus léger. Mais le visage inquiétant de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé plusieurs heures auparavant ne disparu pas totalement de son esprit...


	29. Chapter 29

**~Bonjour (partie 1)~**

Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique de Chostakovitch dans Eyes Wide Shut

- Sirius, dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer ! héla Walburga Black à travers la porte.

L'intéressé, qui était en train de lire Le Quidditch à Travers les Ages sursauta, tandis que sa mère ouvrait la porte de sa chambre en grand. D'un air dédaigneux, elle toisa –comme à son habitude- la chambre rouge et or du jeune homme, tandis que Sirius la contemplait d'un air pincé.

- Un souci ? questionna-t-il du bout des lèvres, le plus poliment possible.

- Ils arrivent tous dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure et tu n'es même pas prêt, grinça-t-elle en fixant son fils de son regard perçant.

Sirius contempla d'un air tranquille sa chemise légèrement entrouverte et son pantalon qui n'était pas ceinturé et haussa les épaules, signe que son attitude débraillée était savamment étudiée. Walburga Black réprima un cri de rage et partit en hurlant « Kreattur ! Où es-tu saleté d'elfe ? ».

Sirius bascula la tête en arrière et referma son manuel avec amertume. Il haïssait plus que tout ces repas familiaux que ses parents donnaient au sein de leur Manoir. La plupart du temps, il saluait froidement les invités puis s'éclipsait dans sa chambre juste après avoir mangé ; faisant tout pour ignorer les remarques cinglantes sur son appartenance aux Gryffondor.

« Quelle magnifique manière de débuter les grandes vacances, songea-t-il avec tristesse, les Black au grand complet... »

- Kreattur, fiche-le camp, fit-il d'un ton cassant en voyant l'elfe de maison qui tentait de se glisser dans sa chambre pour faire un peu de ménage.

Puis, sans la moindre délicatesse, il attrapa l'elfe de maison et le jeta hors de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait refermer sa pote, il aperçu Regulus qui se préparait dans la sienne. Son frère avait laissé sa porte entrouverte et nouait sa cravate avec soin, le visage plissé par la concentration.

- Un peu d'aide peut-être mon cher Reg... questionna Sirius, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Son frère se contenta de l'ignorer, mais ses joues s'étaient subitement embrasées. Le cheveu noir, les traits fins et le regard vif, Regulus était tout aussi séduisant que son frère mais leur caractère différait quelque peu. Sirius, qui était d'une nature libre et désinvolte ainsi que volontairement rebelle, passait le plus clair de son temps à se disputer avec leurs parents. Tandis que Regulus, lui, restait en retrait et ne disait rien.

Parfois, Sirius songeait avec nostalgie au passé : ils avaient été très complices durant leur enfance. Mais un fossé s'était creusé avec le temps, et même si le Gryffondor tâchait de le prendre avec philosophie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer avec mélancolie.

- Tu as raison de te faire aussi beau. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois la honte des Black, dit sèchement Sirius.

- Je te laisse cette place avec grand plaisir, répliqua Regulus d'un ton cassant.

- Alors c'est ça en fait, tu ne cherches qu'à être la fierté de Papa-Maman, coûte que coûte ?

Pendant un court instant, Regulus ne répondit rien et se contenta de lisser le col de sa chemise parfaitement blanche. Puis, il se tourna vers Sirius tout en croisant les bras :

- On a déjà eu cette discussion Sirius.

- Et je continuerai à la mettre sur le tapis tant qu'il ne sera pas trop tard, fit son frère d'un air buté.

- Ecoute, dit calmement Regulus, que les Gryffondor t'aient provoqué un lavage de cerveau avec toutes leurs histoire de Sang-de-Bourbe, soit, mais si...

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu es totalement partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Quelque chose d'étrange voilà le regard de Regulus un quart de seconde, puis il secoua la tête et se détourna de son frère.

- Reg, insista Sirius, tu as bien vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, ils en parlent dans la Gazette du Sorcier presque chaque jour.

- Ce sont des absurdités ont dit Papa et Maman. Personne ne pourrait faire de telles atrocités, on cherche simplement à le discréditer. Sors maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons. Evidemment que ses parents fermaient les yeux sur les actions de Lord Voldemort : ils n'étaient pas assez cruels pour être partisans de meurtres et tortures, même s'ils haïssaient les Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais un jour viendrait, dans un futur très proche –l'instinct bestial d'Animagus de Sirius le ressentait- où ils le regretteraient amèrement...

Alors que le Gryffondor repartait vers sa chambre, le cœur en boule, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des exclamations venant du rez-de-chaussée. Apparemment, certains Black étaient arrivés en avance.

Mais, quand Sirius descendit pour leur dire –non sans froideur- bonjour, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Black. Les cheveux blonds très pâles, le menton levé et le regard impérieux, Lucius Malefoy se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. D'un geste nonchalant, il tendit sa cape à Kreattur qui a faillit tomber sous le poids du vêtement, puis il se tourna vers Mrs Black et s'inclina profondément devant elle avant de lui baiser la main.

- Navré de venir plus tôt, lança Lucius avec éloquence, mais j'étais au Ministère pour quelques affaires au sujet de mon nouveau poste.

- Sirius, s'exclama Walburga en faisant signe à son fils qui se trouvait dans les escaliers, regarde qui est là, c'est Lucius.

Le garçon descendit d'un air résigné, puis il lui serra sèchement la main tout en prenant soin de le détailler du haut en bas d'un air dégoûté :

- Je ne savais pas que Lucius serait là, fit Sirius à mi-voix –l'appeler Lucius lui écorchait presque la bouche-.

- Je l'ai invité, ainsi que Rodolphus, expliqua Mrs Black en jetant un regard équivoque à son fils, signe qu'il n'avait rien à redire.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et remonta quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. La colère l'empêchait de respirer convenablement et la haine comprimait sa gorge avec vigueur. Sa mère avait osé inviter cet espèce de Malefoy méprisant et méprisable ainsi qu'un des membres de la famille Lestrange. Et il savait pertinemment que sa mère avait agi de cette façon et ne l'avait pas prévenu pour l'empêcher d'être insupportable. C'était une pure Black, et elle aimait faire des coups en douce, il le savait depuis sa naissance.

Et le pire, songea-t-il avec tristesse, c'était qu'Andromeda ne serait même pas là. A cette idée, il eut la sensation que son cœur se serrait si fort, se compressait si violemment que quelque chose se brisait au creux de sa poitrine.

- Alors, on pense à quelque chose, Black ? fit une voix rêche dans son dos.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et se retourna vivement. Pendant un quart de seconde, il crut voir Andromeda sous ses yeux, puis reconnu –avec déception et dégoût- que ce n'était que Bellatrix, sa chère et tendre cousine qui venait d'arriver. Elle ressemblait tellement à Andromeda qu'il était terriblement facile de les confondre.

Mais Bellatrix avait cependant quelques traits différents, une sorte d'aura folle s'échappait d'elle. Ses paupières lourdes, son visage figé, son regard presque violent lui donnaient une expression si mauvaise et cruelle qu'on ne pouvait que deviner la noirceur de son âme. Elle avait un sourire méchant ainsi qu'une voix fade et moqueuse. Et pourtant, elle réussissait à hypnotiser une pièce rien qu'à son allure. Car Bellatrix restait avant tout une Black : elle savait se déplacer avec panache, ses gestes étaient clairs et précis comme quelqu'un de décidé et d'impérieux.

Malgré ses 26 ans, elle incarnait le respect et ne se faisait aucunement marcher sur les pieds. On l'appelait « Mademoiselle Black », et si Sirius avait bien tout suivi, dans à peine quelques semaines, elle serait même « Mme Lestrange ». Mais l'étudiant n'était pas dupe : Bellatrix était quelqu'un de terriblement seul, elle avait toujours évolué dans un monde plus sombre et plus noir que les autres où elle ressemblait à une fanatique délurée. Une lueur de dément scintillait parfois dans ses yeux, surtout lorsque quelqu'un l'énervait et dans ces moments-là, elle ressemblait plus à une sauvage prête à bondir qu'à quelqu'un de véritablement raisonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? répliqua sèchement Sirius en s'approchant d'elle, les mains derrière le dos.

- Je suis venue dire bonjour à mon cher cousin, murmura-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Mais le garçon connaissait très bien la raison de sa venue. C'était une invitée, et comme tout parfait gentleman, il devait se montrer poli et courtois. Même s'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose (l'expulser de sa chambre), il ne pouvait en aucun cas le faire. En entrant de force dans son refuge, celui au décor rouge et or, elle lui prouvait que le nom des Black réussissait encore une fois à le dominer, et elle lui rappelait –d'une manière particulièrement sadique- sa condition.

Bellatrix se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il l'embrassa froidement sur les deux joues.

- Walburga veut que tu descendes, se contenta-t-elle ensuite de répondre.

Puis, dans un geste infiniment lent et calculé, elle releva son bras pour dégager sa longue chevelure noire derrière les épaules. C'est à cet instant précis que Sirius la vit. La marque des Ténèbres scintillait presque sur son avant-bras, aussi noir que l'ébène. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier, comme possédée, et sortit à reculons de la chambre.

Son cousin resta immobile un quart de seconde. Quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber dans son estomac et une fine pellicule de sueur l'avait recouvert d'un seul coup. D'une main tremblante, il essuya son front moite et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela était mais quelque chose, une horrible appréhension l'avait parcouru... Elle semblait si fière d'arborer ce symbole que pendant un instant il crut que ... mais il secoua la tête.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le salon où Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix et leurs parents (Cygnus et Druella), son frère, son père, sa mère étaient tranquillement assis et discutaient vivement. Lorsqu'il entra, il y eut un brusque silence. Sans faire la moindre remarque, tel un robot, il se dirigea vers sa tante et l'embrassa sèchement, puis il fit de même à Narcissa, mais cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de délicatesse.

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il s'enfonça dans un siège, le regard noir et la mine fermée, tandis qu'Orion agitait la main avec mauvaise humeur :

- Kreattur, ressers-nous un peu d'hydromel veux-tu ?

Sirius croisa le regard de Narcissa qui s'empressa de le détourner et à la vue de ce réflexe angoissé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil. En un an, Narcissa n'avait aucunement changé. Elle était toujours très belle, avec un beau visage pâle anguleux et fin de la même forme que celui de Bella. Mais tout le reste de leurs traits physiques différaient. Cissy avait des cheveux longs et raides très clairs qui glissaient en cascade jusqu'à ses omoplates. Le corps frêle et gracile, elle donnait l'impression de voler au moindre de ses déplacements.

Mais le plus fou, et le plus incroyable était sans aucun doute son regard. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu électrique, si profond et si déstabilisant que Sirius se rappelait avec nostalgie un des jeux qu'ils avaient eu petit : il fallait réussir à plonger son regard dans celui de Narcissa le plus longtemps possible.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux que la jolie Cissy, d'aussi gracieuse, pouvait paraître aussi froide et détachée en présence d'individus tel que sa famille. Elle paraissait si perdue, si soucieuse de l'image que l'on se faisait d'elle, qu'elle était un peu comme Regulus : prête à tout pour qu'on l'accepte, prête à tout pour qu'on l'aime... même au pire.

- Le dîner est servi, piailla Kreattur en revenant dans le salon.

Tout le monde se leva dans un seul mouvement, et Sirius aperçut Lucius qui s'empressait d'aider Narcissa à se relever. Pendant un court instant, quelque chose d'infime passa entre eux, quelque chose que le côté animal du Gryffondor ressentit. Lorsque Malefoy s'était montré galant, les joues si ivoires de Narcissa avaient rapidement rougi, puis elle avait pris une expression différente.

Ses traits avaient transformé sa figure en une attitude plus supérieure, comme volontairement hautaine et snob. Sa bouche se plissait légèrement. C'est alors que Sirius comprit : le soin que mettait Lucius à se montrer prévenant rendait Narcissa si heureuse, si confiante en elle que son caractère généralement renfermé se transformait en un comportement de jeune princesse sûre d'elle.

Car même si Narcissa avait toujours tâché de savamment ignorer Sirius depuis sa « crise d'adolescence » comme l'appelait ses parents, elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement mesquine. Et pourtant, lentement, très doucement, elle se transformait. L'amour que semblait lui porter Lucius commençait à l'emporter.

Et c'est plus amer que jamais que Sirius s'assit à la table où était dressé le repas, juste à côté de Bellatrix.

- Tes cours se passent bien, Regulus ? questionna Druella Black en faisant très attention à ignorer Sirius qui s'en montrait ouvertement soulagé.

- Ca va très bien, oui, acquiesça l'intéressé d'une voix polie en hochant vaguement la tête.

Alors que Sirius s'empressait d'attraper son verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour le boire d'un trait, histoire qu'on ne cherche pas à lui adresser la parole, il sentit une pression étrange se faire au niveau de son entre-jambe et manqua de s'étouffer. Bellatrix venait de poser fermement sa main sur sa cuisse.

L'espace d'un instant, il cru avoir rêvé. Puis il croisa son regard : ses yeux de furie totalement folle alors qu'elle exerçait une pression un peu plus forte. A quoi jouait-elle ? Sirius savait très bien que sa cousine était folle. Mais à ce point ? Que cherchait-elle exactement ? A lui faire peur ? A volontairement l'exciter comme si c'était un de ces fantasmes lubriques (ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné) ? A le provoquer ?

Serrant les dents et les poings, il tenta de déplacer sa jambe mais Bellatrix se mit à la masser de façon plus virulente et il ne put que rester particulièrement statique non sans difficulté.

Le repas s'annonçait très long...


	30. Chapter 30

**~Au revoir(partie 2)~**

Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique Run Boy Run de Woodkid

- Et toi alors mon garçon ? questionna Cygnus Black en repliant sa serviette en tissu. Les Gryffondor se portent bien ?

Il y eut quelques rires moqueurs faussement étouffés autour de la table, mais Sirius ne perdit en rien de sa superbe et remit ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau derrière ses épaules :

- Mieux que jamais ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux tout en cherchant encore une fois à enlever la main de Bellatrix s'aventurant dangereusement vers son entre-jambe.

Le sourire narquois de Lucius Malefoy se crispa légèrement tandis que Walburga se resservait du vin d'elfe d'un geste brusque.

- Et ton mariage, Bellatrix ? questionna Orion Black d'un ton faussement intéressé.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à choisir le gâteau, coupa Regulus tandis que sa fiancée se contentait d'hocher la tête. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

La jeune femme acquiesça à nouveau et massa un peu plus la cuisse de Sirius, cette fois-ci avec encore plu d'intensité. Mais l'adolescent n'en fit rien pour l'en empêcher, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

A première vue, Rodolphus semblait fier comme un paon, il déambulait de pièce en pièce d'un air satisfait et s'adressait aux gens avec tant de cérémonie que cela en semblait presque ridicule. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son comportement, un détail plus enfoui et plus sombre qui s'était légèrement révélé lorsqu'il avait adressé la parole à Bellatrix. C'était un ton si cassant, tellement dénué de la moindre affection, si différent des échanges qu'avait Narcissa et Lucius, qu'il était normal de se demander pourquoi Bellatrix et Rodolphus pouvaient bien vouloir se marier entre eux.

Alors, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Sirius. Une idée qui ne lui était jamais apparue auparavant à cause de sa naïveté de jeune homme tout juste adulte. Et si Bellatrix et Rodolphus n'étaient que les deux pions d'un mariage forcé négocié entre les Black et les Lestrange. Après tout, Bellatrix avait déjà 26 ans et il ne lui avait jamais connu de vraie relation.

Elle semblait tellement dans un autre monde, dans un univers encore plus atroce que celui-ci, où seule la cruauté était maîtresse. Bellatrix ne semblait n'avoir presque aucune qualité humaine : elle n'aimait pas les gens, elle les adulait, les vénérait, et leur exerçait une véritable soumission. Et si elle ne les appréciait pas, elle se montrait cruelle et monstrueuse. Etait-ce possible que les propres membres de sa famille ait décidé d'utiliser son handicap presque pathologique pour assouvir des affaires financières ?

La jeune femme continuait de passer et repasser sa main sur sa cuisse, dans un geste presque automatique et l'espace d'un moment, Sirius se demanda réellement si elle saisissait la portée de son geste. La façon dont la regardait Rodolphus avait quelque chose de sadique et dégoûtant. Il la jaugeait d'un regard dominateur, comme si elle était un objet. L'esprit du Gryffondor vagabonda dans une série d'images où il voyait la vie de couple de Bellatrix comme celle d'une femme battue, totalement différente de la personne impétueuse qu'elle était quand on ne la connaissait pas intimement.

Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais connu le véritable sens d'une caresse ni même sa portée intime ? Sans réfléchir, il posa avec précaution une main sur celle de Bellatrix. Et d'un seul coup, comme si elle venait de saisir que son cousin en avait compris beaucoup plus que tout le monde, elle retira la sienne avec rapidité, aussi vite que si elle s'était brûlée.

- Et donc j'ai dit, expliqua Cygnus Black à son frère ainsi qu'à Lucius Malefoy, qu'il était hors de question que l'on voit une Sang-de-Bourbe avoir sa place au Magenmagot.

- Bien dit, approuva Lucius d'un hochement de tête.

- Ils sont partout, fit Orion en reniflant avec mauvaise humeur, comme de véritables parasites... Ils essaient même de prendre le contrôle de la Justice.

- C'est Andromeda qui serait contenta, tonna Sirius d'une voix tremblante de colère.

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement et tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius qui fixa Cygnus Black avec autant de haine que possible. Sa mère lui décocha un regard noir qu'il ignora délibérément. Puis, comme s'il de rien n'était, il se versa encore un peu plus de Whiskey dans son verre. Sirius ne savait pas très bien s'il devait remettre en cause la chaleur de juillet, tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, le fait de voir Narcissa devenir une ignoble pimbêche ou ce qu'il avait saisi au sujet du triste sort de Bellatrix, mais ce dont il était sûr était qu'à cet instant précis, tout ce repas le mettait hors de lui.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit son oncle d'un ton mauvais.

- Tu sais bien Andromeda, ta fille. Ou le trou dans ta tapisserie qui se trouve dans le salon si tu préfères.

Les mains de Sirius tremblaient tant la colère semblait le submerger. Lucius le fixait d'un air paisible, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle privé, et Bellatrix de son côté avait un sourire presque dément sur les lèvres, tandis que Narcissa et Rodolphus semblaient particulièrement tendus. Regulus, lui, fixait son assiette avec grand intérêt.

Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, Andromeda avait été le seul à le comprendre. Car on pouvait penser que son esprit rebel était noble et courageux, jamais Sirius ne l'avait perçu de cette façon. Les gens, pas même James, ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était de se retrouver seul parmi toute sa famille à songer différemment, à se sentir rejeté et incompris. Car la haine qu'il provoquait au sein des Black et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers sa famille était si fort qu'il ne souhaitait à personne de le connaître. Ce n'était pas normal. Plus jeune, il s'était senti lésé, presque fou : était-ce sensé de ne pas penser comme eux tous qui assurait détenir la clé de la vérité?

Mais il y avait eu Andromeda. Elle avait le tempérament et l'assurance de feu d'une véritable Black. Elle était peut-être même trop téméraire. Pourtant, elle avait été là, sans cesse. Elle avait discuté avec lui, elle l'avait secoué quand il doutait et lui avait répété sans cesse « n'oublie jamais tes valeurs pour un amour qui ne sera jamais mérité, tu m'entends Sirius ? Jamais ». Et un jour, Andromeda était partie.

Bien évidemment il s'était écrit des lettres, il l'avait même croisée une ou deux fois, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Parce qu'elle s'était enfuie bien trop tôt, et elle avait laissé un Sirius âgé d'à peine 11 ans devant se débrouiller au sein de la « Noble et très Ancienne famille Black ». Mais elle avait eu raison, elle avait totalement eu raison de partir juste après Poudlard avec un Sang-de-Bourbe comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Andromeda avait eu totalement raison de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait pour avoir un enfant.

Et plus les années passaient, plus Sirius y songeait lui aussi. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait Andromeda un jour de Cinquième Année alors qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard :

- Pars le plus tôt possible, Sirius, avait-elle murmuré du bout des lèvres en couvant des yeux la jeune Nymphadora qui était profondément endormie.

Sirius y pensait, il avait même l'impression d'avoir tout prévu. Seul quelque chose manquait à sa fuite : il n'aurait personne avec lui pour construire sa vie...

Un visage apparu alors parmi ses pensées, mais il le chassa rapidement.

- Je pense qu'elle serait ravie de t'entendre parler de Ted Tonks comme d'un Sang-de-Bourbe, fit Sirius en essayant d'adopter un ton calme.

- Ce n'est plus une Black, cracha Walburga avec hargne.

- Et elle mérite la pendaison tant que l'on y est, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Sirius avec tout autant de mépris. Et vous vous dîtes nobles, vous êtes à vomir, tous autant que vous êtes...

Lucius avait dégainé sa baguette le plus rapidement possible et Sirius en fit de même. Ils se levèrent d'un bon et se contemplèrent en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce qu'Orion Black se lève lui-même :

- Cessez vos pitreries et rasseyez-vous.

- Non, lança Sirius en reculant sa chaise. Il est hors de question que je reste assis en compagnie de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit de la salle à manger à grandes enjambées. Puis il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rua dans sa chambre avant de s'appuyer contre sa fenêtre, morose. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'être un Black et de faire partie de l'une des plus grandes familles magique du Royaume-Uni... Ces gens-là lui faisaient honte et chaque jour il regrettait amèrement d'être l'un des leur.

Il s'enfonça dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre, cala ses jambes contre sa poitrine et resta ainsi prostré de longues minutes.

Un toc toc furtif lui fit relever la tête. Narcissa Black se trouvait au seuil de sa chambre. Il la dévisagea un instant d'un air tout aussi inexpressif que le sien :

- 'manquait plus qu'ça... grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Redescends, répondit-elle simplement.

- Il en est hors de question. Et toi, va rejoindre ton Lucius de malheur, continua Sirius.

- Je t'interdis de...

- De quoi ? D'insulter ton Malefoy chéri ? Tu devras t'y habituer pourtant, tu as cohabité avec l'une des pires ordures qui existent.

- Tu ne le connais pas ! s'exclama Narcissa en secouant la tête.

- Je connais assez bien les Malefoy pour savoir qui il est. On fait partie de la même famille Cissy, dois-je te le rappeler ? J'ai autant côtoyé de vermines que toi. Seulement, toi, tu as décidé de te mélanger à cette vermine.

Narcissa le contempla un instant, le regard noir et les joues rouges de colère. Sirius soutint son regard de longues secondes, un mince sourire aux lèvres :

- Je ne te dis que ce qu'il en est, libre à toi de ne pas m'écouter.

- Tu traverses une mauvaise passe, fit Narcissa d'un ton indifférent. Tu verras, dans quelques années tu regretteras amèrement d'avoir été un tel imbécile qui essayait ridiculement de se rebeller.

- Parce qu'à toi aussi ils ont réussi à faire croire que ce n'était qu'une simple crise de gamin ? s'exclama Sirius avec un rire froid. Ma parole, le lavage de cerveau marche très bien dans la famille. Et Andromeda, que s'est-il passé ? Une simple lubie peut-être ?

- Ne parle pas d'Andro... commença Cissy, mal à l'aise.

- Je parle de qui je veux ! s'emporta Sirius. Tu aurais pu être tellement mieux qu'eux tous, Narcissa... Tu as toujours eu assez de cœur pour pouvoir comprendre la véritable cruauté et l'injustice. Toi tu as été une véritable sœur pour Andromeda, comparé à Bellatrix. Mais tu as fait ton choix à ce que je vois, murmura-t-il d'un air songeur. Et tu es prête à tout pour suivre les traces de ta famille...

- Andromeda n'a été qu'une Traîte à son sang !

- A d'autre, railla Sirius. Elle a simplement eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas partager les opinions conservatrices et moyenâgeuses de la famille. Elle a fait un sacrifice et l'amour l'a emporté, point.

Sa cousine le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque pâles, comme si quelque chose en avait terni la couleur, et Sirius comprit que c'était la peur. Car lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, sa voix manquait d'assurance, et elle avait perdu de toute sa superbe :

- Et tu crois que je ne fais pas un sacrifice, moi, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je toujours ici ? Parce que je les aime tous, parce qu'ils sont ma famille. Je n'ai pas choisi le camp de Tu-Sais-Qui ou le camp adverse. J'ai choisi les gens avec qui je voulais passer le restant de mes jours, et peu importe leurs opinions.

- Tu aimes Lucius à ce point ? demanda Sirius d'un ton rude.

- Et plus que tu ne l'imagines... chuchota Cissy dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas les laisser... ça me tuerait. Que deviendrait Bella sans moi, hein ?

Sirius la contempla un instant. Elle était –sans même s'en rendre compte- rentrée dans sa chambre. Son visage pâle était si livide qu'elle en paraissait presque malade. Et, c'est à la lueur du jour de sa fenêtre qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ses traits étaient fatigués, à quel point elle semblait désemparée et lassée de cette situation. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune femme dans un geste réconfortant.

- Il faut que tu t'en ailles, souffla Narcissa.

- Pardon ? fit Sirius avec un haussement de sourcil.

Elle redressa la tête, à présent une leur décidée scintillait au fond de son regard, et il resta un instant désemparé par sa phrase :

- Tu n'imagines même pas de quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbre est capable, Sirius. J'ai entendu des choses durant des réunions « familiales »... continua Cissy d'une voix précipitée comme si elle avait elle-même peur de ce qu'elle révélait. Ils n'aiment pas les récalcitrants, Sirius... Tu fais partie d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur, tu es un sorcier doué... Ils te voudront, Sirius. Et tu ne pourras pas leur tenir tête longtemps.

- Ils veulent me tuer ? fit le Gryffondor, soufflé.

- Je ne sais pas, continua la jeune fille à voix basse. Mais ils parlent de toi, souvent...

Les battements du cœur du jeune homme s'intensifièrent et il retira sa main de l'épaule de Narcissa. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle lui assure qu'ils allaient le tuer. Sans prendre la peine de prononcer la moindre parole, il attrapa sa valise et rangea calmement ses affaires à l'intérieur. Il plia soigneusement ses vêtements, enfouit les quelques livres dont il aurait besoin et deux ou trois souvenirs qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec sa valise. Narcissa, elle, était restée immobile au milieu de la pièce et le regardait sans rien dire.

Puis il attrapa sa valise et se tourna vers Narcissa, d'un air grave :

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Je t'en prie, fit Cissy en détournant le regard.

- Je sais, continua Sirius, que ton amour pour ceux en qui tu tiens te gardera toujours du bon côté.

Il sortit de la pièce sans tourner le regard une seule fois vers elle. Alors qu'il traversait le long couloir aux murs tapissés, il aperçut une ombre collée contre le mur. C'est Regulus, qui semblait avoir entendu toute la conversation. Il contempla son frère qui s'était arrêté juste devant lui, et fixa la valise un long moment sans faire le moindre commentaire.

- Alors ça y est, tu pars ?

Et Sirius comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir envisagé son départ depuis un long moment. L'adolescent pencha la tête contre celle de son frère et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

- Je te connais tellement bien que je sais qu'un jour tu regretteras absolument tous tes choix. Il te semblera sans doute qu'il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il n'est jamais trop tard, Reg'. On a toujours le choix, peu importe les conséquences.

Regulus cligna les yeux sans rien dire. Sirius descendit les escaliers en silence, et il aperçut Bellatrix au pied des marches, qui le regardait de ses paupières lourdes, comme hébétée :

- IL S'EN VA ! s'époumona-t-elle. IL PART.

Sirius eut un léger sourire, ni triste ni satisfait tandis qu'il entendait les pas précipités de sa mère se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Alors que celle-ci ainsi que son père, Malefoy, Lestrange, son oncle et sa tante arrivaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Sirius sortit sa baguette :

- Si tu t'en vas, fulmina Walburga en tendant un doigt d'un air menaçant, je peux t'assurer mon garçon que tu ne pourras jamais remettre les pieds ici.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, dit Sirius avec tranquillité.

Il brandit sa baguette un peu plus en l'air et croisa le regard fou de Bellatrix. Alors qu'il commençait à tourner sur lui-même, il l'entendit vociférer :

- On se retrouvera en Enfer.

- On se retrouvera bien avant, je pense, dit Sirius d'un ton neutre.

Sirius transplana et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

La rue où il atterrit lui était si familière qu'il sentit tous ses sens s'apaiser. Le simple fait de se retrouver dans cet endroit réussissait à le calmer et à faire disparaître ses pensées les plus sombres de son esprit. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers une bâtisse gigantesque et imposante qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années.

Lorsqu'il frappa, il entendit des pas précipités, puis une personne au visage ensommeillé lui ouvrit. Le garçon se trouvant juste devant lui resta un moment à cligner bêtement des yeux, puis il eut un large sourire et se jeta sur lui. James Potter venait d'accueillir son meilleur ami.


	31. Chapter 31

**~L'américaine~**

Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique Secrets de One Republic

- Maman ! Maman ! héla James en faisant rentrer Sirius, un bras sur son épaule. Regarde qui est là !

Mrs Potter, une femme aussi mince que James et à l'allure aussi gracile sortit de la cuisine un chiffon dans les mains, visiblement affairée. Mais, dès qu'elle aperçu Sirius, son visage s'éclaira et elle s'approcha de lui à bras grands ouverts.

- Sirius ! Quelle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Ca va, ça va. James n'a pas été encore trop dissipé pour une première semaine de vacances, fit-elle en montrant son fils d'un regard moqueur.

- C'est parce que je n'étais pas là, se contenta de lancer Sirius avec ironie.

Mrs Potter éclata de rire et lui caressa la joue. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été féru de démonstration affectueuse devant tout le monde –il y était bien trop peu habitué- mais avec la mère de James, c'était différent. Ce simple geste démontrait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et signifiait qu'elle le considérait comme son propre enfant.

Le regard de Mrs Potter se porta sur la valise de Sirius et elle comprit subitement que le jeune homme n'était pas simplement venu rendre une visite pour l'après-midi à James.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Les avis opposés habituels, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire triste.

- Alors monte vite mettre ta valise dans la chambre d'amis, s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de prendre une voix enjouée pour le rassurer. Moi je dois aller finir ce gâteau avec Mindy.

Sirius hocha la tête et attrapa son énorme malle, tandis que James lui emboîtait le pas. Bien que la maison des Potter fut gigantesque, elle n'était pas aussi spacieuse que le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Cependant, le jeune Black aurait donné cher pour pouvoir échanger ne serait-ce qu'une journée de domicile avec son meilleur ami. Sa demeure était accueillante et décoré avec énormément de goût. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les salles sombres où les instruments de magie noire se superposaient les uns sur les autres comme chez Sirius.

Parfois, le jeune homme rêvait d'être à la place de James. Il était curieux de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient tout en étant sensiblement différents. James et lui avaient le même caractère et certains traits physiques identiques. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais eu véritablement la même vie. Mr et Mrs Potter étaient certes très riches grâce à leurs héritages familiaux mais ils ne faisaient jamais étalage de leur richesse. C'était des gens simples, accueillants et d'une générosité sans borne. James tenait d'eux sa bonté et sa gentillesse.

Ils avaient toujours été tous les trois très unis : c'était une famille moderne et tolérante, qui n'avait aucuns soucis avec les Moldus ainsi que les nés-Moldus. Et Sirius enviait cette mentalité qui lui avait toujours fait défaut au sein des « siens ». James avait connu le vrai amour maternel, la complicité paternelle ; il avait été si gâté, si choyé, qu'il était une personne pleine d'assurance et légère. Sirius, lui, s'était toujours senti à part de n'importe quel côté où il se positionnait. Comme s'il était systématiquement de trop.

- Alors, fit James en ouvrant la porte de l'une des chambres d'amis, tu te casses définitivement de chez toi ?

- Et bien si ça ne dérange pas tes parents... commença Sirius, gêné.

- Voyons, mec ! s'exclama son meilleur ami en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Maman a limite un calendrier où elle marque les jours pour savoir quand tu atterriras chez nous.

Patmol eut un léger rire mais son esprit ne partageait pas la même joie que James. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre... même si Sirius savait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il laissait de côté sa famille, de nombreux souvenirs. C'était un déchirement quoi qu'il puisse en dire, même s'il tentait de se mentir à lui-même.

James eut l'air de comprendre sa gaffe et s'empressa de changer de sujet :

- On replante la tente ce soir, hein ? dit-il d'un ton enjoué en bondissant sur le nouveau lit de Sirius.

- Bien sûr mon vieux, répliqua l'intéressé visiblement enchanté.

Puis ils descendirent quatre à quatre le grand escalier en chêne et déboulèrent dans la cuisine où Mrs Potter s'affairait devant les fourneaux, aidée de Mindy, l'elfe de Maison.

- Tu essaies encore de cuisiner ? demanda James d'un air sournois à sa mère. Quand est-ce que tu abandonneras Maman ?

- Une Gryffondor n'abandonne jamais ! s'exclama Mrs Potter avec virulence. Et puis, je ne suis pas si nulle que ça... hein Mindy ?

- Oh oui Madame ! s'empressa de répondre le petit elfe en se courbant.

- Voyons Mindy, ne lui ment pas ! fit James d'un ton moqueur. Ou sinon un jour elle risque de tous nous empoisonner.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tandis que Mrs Potter administrait une légère tape sur le haut de la tête ébouriffée de son fils.

- Au fait Maman, Sirius et moi campons dans le jardin ce soir, dit James tout en sortant un énorme paquet de Chocogrenouilles d'un des tiroirs d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour ça ? questionna sa mère en haussant les sourcils.

- On n'est jamais trop vieux pour dormir à la belle étoile ! Hein Sirius ?

L'intéressé hocha vivement la tête, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- Allez viens, s'exclama James en le tirant par le bras. On va aller chercher la tente dans la cabane.

- Hé oh ! fit Mrs Potter en montrant le sachet de Chocogrenouilles d'un air accusateur. Cela te dirait-il de ranger derrière toi ?

L'adolescent soupira et sortit sa baguette en soupirant. Puis alors que le paquet voletait jusqu'au placard, sa mère le regarda, les mains sur les hanches :

- Un jour je t'enlèverai cette baguette magique et tu te sentiras nu comme un ver ! Ah, les garçons, soupira-t-elle à l'intention de Mindy tandis que James et Sirius s'enfuyaient en courant tout en pouffant de rire.

Après avoir pris tout ce qui leur servirait à monter la tente et à l'aménager, Sirius et James traversèrent le grand jardin de la maison des Potter et décidèrent d'installer la leur tout au fond, le long de la clôture qui longeait un sentier tranquille.

- Puisqu'à présent nous pouvons utiliser la manière magique, fit Sirius d'un air songeur. Tu connais un sortilège pour monter cette tente ?

- Absolument pas, murmura son meilleur ami tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, en proie à une intense réflexion.

- C'est dans ces moments là qu'une Lily Evans nous serait utile, soupira Black.

En entant le nom de la jeune fille, James sursauta et se retourna violemment vers son meilleur ami :

- Et pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-il sèchement, sentant une pointe de jalousie l'envahir.

- Parce qu'être majeur et devoir se contenter de la manière Moldue, ce n'est pas génial, expliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James se gratta la tête et se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il devait vraiment apprendre à contenir ses émotions. Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il l'avait à peine « quitter » depuis une semaine –la fin des cours à Poudlard- que déjà elle lui manquait. Elle accaparait son esprit jour et nuit. Il pensait à elle tout le temps : que faisait-elle donc chez elle avec ses parents Moldus ? Partait-elle en voyage ? Trouverait-elle un amour de vacances...

Sirius claqua des doigts sous les yeux de son ami qui sursauta brusquement.

- Hé, mon vieux, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Désolé, grogna James en détournant le regard. Tu disais ?

- Je disais qu'il y a quelqu'un près de la clôture, je crois qu'elle veut te parler.

Sachant très bien qui était ladite personne, James soupira, remit correctement ses lunettes et regarda en direction de la haie qui longeait le sentier pour voir la silhouette d'une personne lui étant étrangement familière depuis les quatre derniers jours.

- Oh non, pas elle, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Qui est-ce ? questionna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'expliquerai, marmonna son ami en agitant la main d'un air négligé.

Puis il s'avança en traînant le plus des pieds, main dans les poches, jusqu'à la clôture, Sirius sur ses talons. James ouvrit la petite porte en fer qui permettait de faire passer des gens par l'arrière du jardin. Une jeune fille entra et l'enlaça avec vivacité.

Sirius ne l'avait jamais vue, et pourtant cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il venait à Godric's Hollow. C'était une sorcière qui devait avoir leur âge mais il ne l'avait jamais vu non plus à Poudlard. Elle était très grande pour une fille, faisant la même taille que James qui mesurait plus d'1 mètre 75. Ses jambes étaient très longues, et ses cuisses très fines, comme put en juger discrètement Sirius en voyant la jupe écossaise qu'elle portait. Son visage ne lui disait absolument rien : ses cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules, elle avait un visage fin aux pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande qui épousait ses traits.

L'adolescent dut avouer qu'elle était plutôt attirante. Elle semblait légèrement austère, avec ses vêtements impeccablement repassés, son menton levé et ses gestes rigides mais elle dégageait une certaine grâce, une élégance discrète. Il regarda James d'un air interrogateur : qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui lui faisait un câlin pour le saluer.

- Emmeline, dit James avec un sourire faux, je te présente Sirius Black.

- Enchanté, fit l'intéressée.

Elle s'approcha de Sirius et l'enlaça également, ce qui le décontenança sur le moment. Mais l'expression exaspérée de James lui fit comprendre que c'était totalement normal, et il répondit à son accolade le plus dégagé possible.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Emmeline, et Sirius s'aperçut qu'elle avait un accent qui lui était inconnu.

- Et bien comme tu vois, c'est le cas, dit James avec assez de froideur pour faire court à la discussion.

- Ah, très bien, répliqua la jeune fille sans que son sourire disparaisse. Et bien je te laisse, je dois aller voir ta mère, elle voulait que l'on fasse un gâteau ensemble.

- C'est ça, oui, marmonna le Gryffondor tandis que l'adolescente s'éloignait en lui faisant des grands signes de la main.

Puis, il s'accroupit de nouveau dans l'herbe pour étendre la tente.

- Tu m'expliques ? questionna Sirius avec grand intérêt.

- C'est ma nouvelle voisine, grogna James en haussant les épaules.

- Elle a l'air plutôt sympa, répliqua le garçon.

- Elle n'est pas méchante, marmonna James, c'est juste qu'elle est tout le temps fourrer chez moi. Oh vous voulez que je vous aide Mrs Potter ? Oh comment allez-vous Mr Potter ? Oh bonjour James comment vas-tu depuis LES TROIS MINUTES DERNIERES ? Cette fille est une sangsue.

- D'où vient-elle ?

- Je crois avoir entendu ses parents dirent aux miens qu'ils étaient américains...

- Ce qui explique l'accent, conclu Sirius. Elle va étudier à Poudlard ?

- Aucune idée, dit James avec dédain, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Mais je n'espère pas. Elle est collante comme pas possible !

- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi désagréable envers quelqu'un que tu ne connais à peine. Sauf pour Servilus, mais lui, il a toujours été un cas à part.

- Tu devrais voir ses parents, de vrais snobinards...

- Et alors, ça ne fait pas d'elle une snob, fit remarquer Sirius qui n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on l'identifie à ses parents.

- Evidemment que non, s'empressa de rectifier James en comprenant là où il voulait en venir. Mais tu l'as bien vu : elle est ennuyeuse à mourir. Je t'assure : toujours propre sur elle, à se sentir obligée d'être polie... Elle ne se décoince jamais.

Sirius ne dit rien et se concentra de nouveau sur la tente. Mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. James pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, son meilleur ami avait bien remarqué la façon dont il avait fixé les jambes de la jeune Emmeline. Et bizarrement, il avait absolument tout critiqué chez elle. Sauf son physique.

Le soir arriva bien plus rapidement que le jeune Black s'y attendait. Chez lui, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il était presque en train de compter les minutes. Mrs Potter avait préparé un excellent dîner qu'elle avait organisé dans le jardin, aidée de Mindy et d'Emmeline, et Mr Potter qui rentrait tout juste du Ministère insista pour que cette dernière reste manger avec eux, à la plus grande joie de James (ironiquement parlant bien sûr).

- Et donc, fit Mr Potter à l'intention d'Emmeline après qu'ils aient discuté de ce que faisaient ses parents, tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ?

- Tout à fait, dit la jeune fille en se resservant du dessert.

James qui était en train de boire sa Bièreaubeurre s'étouffa à moitié et jeta un regard noir à Emmeline qui ne le remarqua absolument pas.

- Ce serait chouette que vous soyez dans la même maison, n'est-ce pas James ? questionna sa mère avec un grand sourire.

- Absolument génial, grogna l'intéressé. Bon, on va peut-être aller se coucher, nous. Hein Sirius ? Il est déjà minuit passé.

- Déjà minuit ? s'exclama Emmeline. Je vais rentrer chez moi alors.

Elle se leva en même temps qu'eux et retourna dans la cuisine chercher un livre qu'elle avait oublié.

- Elle connait bien son job, cette petite, fit Mr Potter à voix basse en hochant la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? questionna James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Son père ne travaille absolument pas à l'Administration du Ministère. C'est une Langue-de-Plomb au département des Mystères. Je suis surpris de voir à quel point elle réussit à mentir sans sourciller.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais déjà Emmeline revenait sur la terrasse, toujours aussi radieuse que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle partit par la petite porte de la clôture, les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la tente, qui était bien plus spacieuse et aménagé que pouvait le laisser devine son apparence à l'extérieure. Sirius se jeta sur un pouf moelleux et étira longuement ses bras. La journée avait été mouvementée et il se sentait particulièrement fatigué. James, lui, avait retiré son tee-shirt et s'était étendu sur son lit, les mains posés sous sa nuque en guise d'appui.

- Je suis vraiment pressé de retrouver Poudlard, grogna Sirius.

- Ouais, fit James, la bouche légèrement sèche. Enfin, on a les ASPIC tout ça...

- Allez, ça va être amusant, s'exclama Black en se jetant sur le lit opposé à celui de James. Voir tous ces 7e année faire des crises de panique. Je te parie que la première qui pètera son câble chez les Gryffondor sera Evans.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda précipitamment James, sentant son estomac se tendre.

- Parce qu'elle est tout le temps à stresser au sujet de ses études, expliqua Sirius d'une voix tranquille comme si l'explication était inutile.

James ne répondit rien, bien trop occupé à se souvenir du visage de Lily lorsqu'elle lui avait dit l'an passé qu'il était un type bien.

- Tu l'aimes bien, lâcha Sirius après un long silence.

- Qu... quoi ? marmonna James alors que ses mains devenaient brusquement moites.

- Je disais que Lily Evans, tu l'aimes bien.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une simple constatation, comme si Sirius avait réussi à percer son secret depuis si longtemps que cette révélation n'en paraissait presque plus une. Il avait dit ça d'une voix très calme, sans aucune once de moquerie ou de méchanceté.

- ... Ouais, acquiesça James, je l'aime... bien, ouais. Et toi, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?

- Pas particulièrement non, répondit Sirius un peu trop vite à son propre goût.

Dans son esprit, les cheveux bruns relevés laissant dévoiler la longue nuque fine de Dorcas apparurent doucement...


	32. Chapter 32

**~Retrouvailles~**

Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique Best Laid Plans de James Blunt

Cela faisait à peine trois jours que Lily et Mary étaient ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse mais pour la Préfète, c'était sans aucun doute les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Aucune dispute avec Pétunia, ni même d'ambiance désagréable planant chaque jour... La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être libre, de pouvoir vivre en étant réellement elle-même, sans avoir le sentiment que sa condition de sorcière était une honte. Au fond, Mary était comme sa propre sœur. Elle l'acceptait vraiment comme elle était, et jamais Lily n'avait connu une amitié plus forte que la leur. Ce n'était pas pareil avec Alice et Dorcas : oui, elles étaient toutes les quatre inséparables, mais Mary la comprenait en un clin d'œil, lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Elles étaient connectées l'une à l'autre et jamais rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Plus les jours passaient et plus la foule sur le Chemin de Traverse devenait particulièrement dense en ces jours d'été, ce qui arrangeait particulièrement Lily. La Gazette du Sorcier multipliait les articles pessimistes aux nouvelles plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Mary, elle, ne voulait pas les lire. La mort de son père l'an passé l'avait tant affectée qu'elle prenait un soin tout particulier à se détacher de chacune des nouvelles que tentait de lui raconter Lily.

Mary faisait semblant d'aller bien. A vrai dire, elle faisait toujours semblant d'être indifférente à tout. L'assassinat de son père l'avait profondément choquée et Lily le savait pertinemment car elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur. Mais Mary avait toujours voulu paraître forte et détachée, comme si elle était totalement indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Choix que Lily respectait, même si cela encourageait Mary à se montrer imprudente. Dès la tombée de la nuit, le Chemin de Traverse devenait brusquement vide, et les marchands s'empressaient de fermer boutique. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Mary de vouloir continuer de s'y balader.

- A ton avis, fit Mary qui lisait tranquillement Sorcières Hebdo tandis que Lily se débattait avec son devoir d'été d'Arithmancie, je devrai acheter la cape bordeaux que l'on a vu chez Mme Guipure.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, répliqua sa meilleure amie d'un ton sans égale tout en gommant avec acharnement son brouillon. J'abandonne ! s'exclama-t-elle avec dépit.

- Tu devrais te détendre, on a encore tout le temps, soupira Mary en levant les yeux au ciel.

Toutes deux étaient tranquillement attablées à une table du glacier du Chemin de Traverse, tenu par Guy Fortescue. Il faisait terriblement chaud et les gens étaient si nombreux dans l'Allée qu'elles n'avaient trouvé que pour seule solution de s'installer sous un parasol et de manger des sundaes toute la journée. Guy Fortescue était un homme d'âge mûr très sympathique qui travaillait avec son fils Florian, un garçon de 25 ans qui avait pour ambition de reprendre le commerce de son père dans les années à venir.

Florian était le cousin d'Alice, si bien que lorsqu'elle, Lily, Mary ainsi que Dorcas se retrouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs courses pour Poudlard, elles se rendaient toutes voir le garçon et son père pour les saluer, et ils leur offraient autant de glaces qu'elles le souhaitaient. Au fil du temps, et surtout parce que Mary avait énormément grandi de sa quatrième à sa cinquième année –si bien qu'elle paraissait proche de la vingtaine à 15 ans à peine-, Florian avait commence à avoir un certain faible pour la jeune Macdonald. Si bien qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à rôder non loin d'elle et Mary.

- Florian, héla cette dernière au serveur qui ne se trouvait (étrangement) pas très loin, tu pourrais ramener un sorbet au citron à Lily ? Elle va nous faire une crise de nerfs alors que l'année n'a même pas commencé.

Le garçon s'exécuta immédiatement tandis que Lily ramenait sa longue chevelure rousse en un chignon ébouriffé.

- Et voilà, Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci c'est très gentil. Tu t'assois un peu avec nous ?

- Pas de soucis, fit Florian dont le sourire s'élargit un peu plus en regardant Mary. Il n'y a pas énormément de monde à cette heure-ci.

Il attrapa une chaise et se posa entre les deux étudiantes tandis que Lily mangeait en silence sa glace au citron.

- Le commerce tourne bien ? questionna Mary, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

- Oh, commença le jeune homme en se rembrunissant d'un coup, on va dire que l'on fait avec. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui fait la queue pour nous acheter des glaces, normalement. Mais les gens sont tellement pressés qu'ils ne préfèrent pas s'attarder. Le soir, la salle est vide, fit Florian avec un soupir.

- On pourrait passer, nous ! s'exclama Mary d'un air joyeux. On te tiendrait compagnie, on ferait des batailles explosives.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, coupa Lily. Les rues ne sont pas sûres ces temps-ci...

- Elle a raison, approuva Florian avec regret. Une prochaine fois... quand tout cela sera terminé. Je vais vous laisser, poursuivit-il, sinon Papa va hurler. Il est très tendu ces temps-ci, allez savoir pourquoi.

Le garçon agita sa baguette et ramena deux sundaes sur la table, puis il remit la chaise en place et disparu derrière une porte située à côté du comptoir.

- Pourquoi son père est nerveux ? fit Mary, étonnée. Il n'a rien à craindre, ils sont vendeurs de glaces !

- C'est une famille de Sang-Pur, rappela Lily du bout des lèvres. Tu-Sais-Qui essaie de rassembler le plus de personnes de son côté.

- Alors Alice aussi est en danger, murmura la jeune blonde d'un air soucieux.

- Ce n'est qu'une étudiante pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'intéresse tant que ça, objecta Lily.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais faire attention, répliqua avec lenteur Mary.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es une sorcière très douée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas assez, répondit sa meilleure amie avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'ai pas le sang qui va avec, tu saisis?

Mary hocha la tête d'un air sceptique comme si elle n'était pas forcément d'accord tandis que Lily parcouru la salle de la brasserie située non loi d'elle d'un air distrait. Son regard se posa sur quelqu'un, quelqu'un assis à une table de qui se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce, dans un coin légèrement sombre. C'était l'homme au visage étrangement menaçant qu'elle avait vu le premier jour où elle était arrivée au Chemin de Traverse. Il la fixait sans sourciller. Mal à l'aise, Lily attrapa son sundae qu'elle avait posé et se concentra dessus.

- Lily ! Lily ! Réveille-toi !

L'intéressée grogna faiblement puis frotta ses yeux avant de fixer Mary qui la secouait avec rigueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna la jeune fille, de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Alors comme ça on continue de dormir après 11 heures ? fit une voix que la sorcière ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lily se releva en sursaut et aperçu la silhouette de Remus dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle réprima un cri de surprise, se leva d'un bond et sauta si fort dans ses bras, qu'il vacilla un court instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton ravi.

- Je vais rester jusqu'à fin août au Chaudron Baveur, expliqua le loup-garou avec un petit sourire.

- Et... tu le savais ? bégaya Lily à Mary.

- Absolument pas, dit l'adolescente. Je l'ai vu avec Sirius et James en bas, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Avec Sirius et James... commença Lily sans comprendre.

- Ils s'ennuyaient, expliqua Remus, et ont décidé de passer le reste des vacances ici. Alors ils m'ont envoyé une lettre pour me dire de les rejoindre.

- Et Peter ne vient pas ? questionna Mary en haussant les sourcils.

- Il est chez de la famille en Allemagne, expliqua le jeune homme. Alors, comment s'est passé ce début de vacances ? Mary m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur...

- Bon, nous continuerons cette formidable histoire en bas, s'impatienta Mary. Lily, va te préparer, histoire qu'on ne prenne pas racines...

Après avoir fini de s'habiller et de se coiffer, Lily se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain. Mary et Remus l'attendaient devant la porte de la chambre qui était toujours grande ouverte puis ils descendirent tous ensemble dans la salle où les clients commandaient à manger. Lorsqu'elle aperçu James et Sirius qui étaient déjà installés, son humeur baissa légèrement mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Elle ne s'était jamais véritablement excusée d'avoir craché au visage de Sirius, et même si son geste était justifié, ils ne se parlaient plus qu'avec une cordialité étrangement froide et absolument pas naturelle. Mais la présence qui l'embêtait le plus était sans aucun doute celle de James. Certes, il avait sauvé Severus d'un accident certain, il s'était montré –pour une fois- mâture et intelligent... mais c'était autre chose qui la dérangeait. Lily avait dut faire preuve d'énormément d'humilité pour s'excuser auprès de lui, et elle l'avait même complimenté.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils s'étaient parlé d'une façon amicale et... gentille. James avait semblé réellement sympathique. Ce n'était absolument pas désagréable, mais c'était quelque peu gênant, dérangeant... inaccoutumé. Quelque part en elle, la jeune fille ne redoutait qu'une seule chose : qu'il ne soit en faite rester que le pauvre imbécile arrogant et insupportable qu'elle avait (trop) souvent côtoyé.

- Bonjour, dit James en se levant pour saluer Lily, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, très bien merci, fit l'adolescente en cherchant à éviter son regard.

Elle s'assit à côté de Remus, tandis que Mary s'installait à contrecœur non loin de Sirius. Même si elle paraissait ne plus l'apprécier autant qu'avant –sûrement à cause de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit-, elle restait –comme beaucoup de filles- sous son charme. Et l'intimité de certaines paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés, la franchise que Sirius avait eue à son égard la rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. D'habitude, c'était Mary qui gênait les garçons qui lui tournaient autour. Mais Sirius avait changé la donne, et son ego en avait pris un sacré coup.

Lorsque Mary et Lily prirent congé, prétextant des courses à faire, le regard entendu qu'elles se jetèrent leur fit comprendre aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre qu'elles ne traîneraient pas forcément avec les trois Maraudeurs, pour leur fierté de Lionnes.

Lorsque Lily se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà mi-juillet, elle dut s'avouer et ce avec regret, que les vacances passaient beaucoup trop vite à son propre goût. Alice lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant qu'elle et Frank Londubat viendraient au Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à la rentrée de Poudlard. Mary décida alors de prévenir Dorcas de les rejoindre pour que celles-ci ne se sentent pas rejetées. Le lundi matin donc, ce fut avec des cris de joie que Mary et Lily accueillirent leurs deux meilleures amies.

Mary supplia Frank de lui laisser « emprunter ta petite amie rien qu'une après-midi, par pitié ! » ce qu'il accepta de bonne grâce, riant à moitié, tandis que les quatre sorcières se ruaient sur les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse qui dévoilaient leurs nouveaux arrivages.

Chez Fleury & Bott, Alice se rua sur le tout dernier exemplaire de Martin Miggs le Moldu fou sous les soupirs de Mary :

- Voyons Alice, tu as quel âge pour lire ce genre d'âneries ?

- C'est super ! s'écria Alice en la regardant comme si elle était folle. C'est tellement drôle.

Elle glissa la couverture sous son nez et Mary contempla d'un air dédaigneux l'illustration animée, montrant un garçon au visage complètement idiot.

- Tu devrais lâcher tes exemplaires de Sorcière hebdo ! dit Alice sur un ton moqueur.

En guise de réponse, Mary se contenta justement d'en acheter un nouvel exemplaire, menton levé. Alors qu'elles continuaient leurs achats, s'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes devant les boutiques, Dorcas poussa un cri perçant puis plongea dans la foule et se rua vers une vitrine à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit Lily en haussant les sourcils.

- Les filles ! Les Filles venez voir, s'écria Dorcas en leur faisant de grands signes.

Intriguées, elles approchèrent, tandis que Dorcas sautillait sur place, le visage radieux :

- Il n'est pas magnifique ?!

- C'est... c'est un balai, fit Lily en haussant les épaules.

La passion pour Dorcas était si grande qu'elle était bien la seule parmi les quatre jeunes filles à apprécier autant le Quidditch. Le balai –qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire pour les trois autres- l'empêchait de parler convenablement. Elle bégayait à moitié et continuait de sauter sur place. Lily regarda Mary et Alice avec un sourire aux lèvres : il était bien rare de voir leur amie être aussi expansive.

- C'est le Nimbus 1700 ! coassa Dorcas en la regardant comme si elle était folle. Il paraît que le Club de Flaquemare va en acheter pour tous ces joueurs.

- Fascinant, murmura Mary en croisant les bras d'un air profondément ennuyé.

- En attendant, ça ne reste qu'un balai, insista Lily.

- Serait-ce Lily Evans que j'entends blasphémer ? glissa une voix moqueuse au creux de son oreille.

Lily sursauta et aperçu Remus juste à côté d'elle, accompagné de James, Sirius et Frank. Tous les quatre semblaient encore plus impressionnés par le balai que Dorcas elle-même, ce qui eut le don de surprendre un peu plus Mary et Alice sur l'intérêt que l'on pouvait trouver au Quidditch.

- Je ne blasphème pas, s'entêta Lily avec un claquement de langue impatient, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être en extase devant ce machin là.

- Ce machin là ? Ce machin là ? répéta Dorcas abasourdie tandis que les quatre garçons hochaient vivement la tête. C'est le balai le plus puissant au monde !

- Elle a totalement raison, approuva James. Ah, si j'avais assez d'argent pour me le payer...

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours demandé à ses chers parents adorés qui lui offraient absolument tout mais le regard de Remus la fit se taire, et elle se renfrogna légèrement.

- Vous allez me dire, murmura Mary presque abasourdie, que vous seriez capable de mettre toutes vos économies dans ce balai... ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclamèrent-ils tout en chœur.

- C'est officiel, vous êtes fous ! s'écria Alice.

- Il faut absolument que les Catapultes de Caerphilly gagnent, murmura Dorcas à elle-même.

- Carrément ! approuva James qui était juste à côté d'elle. Parce que...

- Je déteste les Frelons de Wimbourne, dirent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent un instant comme choqués de penser la même chose puis éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est vrai que les Frelons de Wimbourne ne sont pas géniaux, acquiesça Sirius qui avait écouté toute la conversation avec grand intérêt.

Dorcas le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis elle se rembrunit aussitôt et s'éloigna de James et de Sirius pour aller discuter avec Lily de l'autre côté de la vitrine. James ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le changement d'attitude de l'adolescente, mais Sirius, lui, s'en était bien évidemment rendu compte et une boule serra son estomac.

Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir rejeté Mary ?

"Ce serait la meilleure, songea-t-il, c'est elle qui m'intéresse et non Macdonald.

Ou peut-être était-elle au courant au sujet de son altercation avec Lily ? Il contempla Dorcas quelques secondes et sentit son humeur auparavant joyeuse changer brusquement. Il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Il était peut-être beau, sûr de lui et courtisé, mais ce n'était jamais par les bonnes filles.

Etait-ce de sa faute si c'était les sorcières mystérieuses un peu sauvageonnes qui lui plaisaient ? Non. Peut-être que son enfance au sein d'une famille adepte de la Magie Noire lui faisait aimer les personnes au caractère insondable. Il aurait très bien pu leur courir après : il s'était bien rendu compte que des tas de filles toutes aux caractères différent lui tournaient autour... Seulement, celles faisant le premier pas était toujours les mêmes : très bavardes, drôles, sûres d'elle, très jolies...

Et au fil du temps, alors qu'il repoussait toujours le moment où il inviterait une fille lui plaisant vraiment à sortir avec lui, de nouvelles étudiantes séduisantes et aguicheuses lui tenaient la jambe. Petit à petit, une timidité s'était crée : il était si habitué à ce qu'on le drague et à répondre aux tentatives de séduction, qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Et apparemment, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le petit groupe se détacha de la vitrine à regret pour laisser d'autres personnes contempler le Nimbus 1700 à leur place.

- Hey les filles, commença Lily, on pourrait peut-être aller voir là-bas si...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'Alice et Frank marchaient main dans la main. Visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter et elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir sans aucun doute passer le reste de la journée et sûrement toutes ses vacances avec les garçons également.

James, lui, s'était fait le même constat. Et étrangement, cette idée le rendit brusquement d'excellente humeur.


	33. Chapter 33

**~Mauvaise rencontre~**

Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique Closer To Love de Mat Kearney :)

Malgré sa mauvaise foi, Lily dut bien l'avouer, la semaine qui suivit ne fut pas si catastrophique que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Le matin, elle se réveillait en même temps que Mary (ou du moins sa meilleure amie la secouait jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne ouvrir un œil), puis elle descendait prendre le petit déjeuner à la plus grande table du Chaudron Baveur, là où leurs compagnons étaient déjà attablés.

Il était généralement 11 heures du matin quand ils daignaient se lever. Ils partaient tous pour le Chemin de Traverse ou les allées adjacentes et visitaient les boutiques une à une, achetant parfois quelques babioles inutiles. Après déjeuner, le Chemin était si bondé qu'ils préféraient rester assis chez Guy et Florian Fortescue à manger des sundaes. Une ou deux fois, James et Sirius tentèrent d'entraîner tout le petit groupe dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais seule Alice –qui adorait par-dessus tout les défis- fut tenter d'y aller. Frank dut presque la tirer par le bras pour qu'elle daigne abandonner l'idée, et James ainsi que Sirius firent la tête tout le reste de la journée.

Le soir, ils dinaient paisiblement au pub. Puis, ils passaient leur temps dans les couloirs du Chaudron Baveur à se sauter dessus, à se jeter des boules puantes ainsi qu'à passer de chambres en chambres pour terminer leur soirée avant de se coucher. Bien que leurs pitreries d'adolescents ne dérangeaient pas Tom –il disait lui-même avoir vu bien pire et surtout, il appréciait leur bonne humeur si rare en cette période-, les clients se montraient ouvertement exaspérés par leur attitude.

Il fallait bien l'avouer qu'après deux bonnes semaines passées ici, Lily et Mary avaient absolument visité de long en large le Chemin des Traverse, et que les journées du petit groupe commençaient sérieusement à se répéter. Même si Lily devait avouer que la cohabitation avec James surtout se passait plutôt bien –il avait eu l'idée des Bombasouses, chose qu'elle abhorrait par-dessus tout mais avait trouvé d'autres jeux plus amusants-, ils sentaient tous qu'un sentiment d'ennui planaient peu à peu au-dessus d'eux.

- Frank ! Pousse-toi ! s'exclama Alice.

- Je n'ai déjà pas assez de place pour moi, grommela-t-il.

Ce soir-là, tout le petit groupe s'était réuni dans la chambre de Mary et Lily qui avait accueillit sur le canapé Dorcas également. Pour trois personnes, la pièce était amplement suffisante. Mais avec autant de jeunes à l'intérieur, ils avaient tous énormément de mal à circuler. Remus s'était nonchalamment assis sur la table, la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains; tandis que Mary, Dorcas et Sirius s'étaient entassés sur le sofa. Alice et Frank avaient eu l'excellente idée de vouloir faire le moins de place possible en se mettant sur un lit une pièce ensemble, mais visiblement, ils prenaient bien trop d'espace à eux deux.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'empiffrer des sundaes que t'offre mon oncle, lâcha Alice d'un ton taquin.

- Haha, tu sais que tu es hilarante, toi ! grogna Frank avec un regard noir.

- Vous savez qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois de vacances ? dit Lily en contemplant son agenda avec grand intérêt, allongée sur le lit.

Elle releva la tête pour voir l'expression attristée de ses amis à l'idée de reprendre les cours, mais son regard rencontra celui de James qui la fixait sans détourner ses yeux d'elle. Lily haussa les sourcils, en signe d'interrogation, et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'appuyer de nouveau sur la rambarde de la fenêtre.

Mais si James l'avait regardée, c'était pour une bonne et simple raison. Lily avait extrêmement bronzé durant les vacances lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur après-midi au soleil à manger des glaces. Au départ, elle était rouge comme une écrevisse, sa peau de rousse supportant mal la chaleur ; et alors qu'il avait prévu quelques bonnes blagues, le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Remus l'avait arrêté juste à temps. Il était difficile de ne pas sortir toutes les imbécilités lui passant par la tête, mais le jeune garçon s'était promis de faire un minimum d'effort. Se retrouver pendant plusieurs semaines au côté de la jeune Evans était une chance qu'il ne voulait absolument pas laisser passer...

Au fil des jours, le teint de Lily s'était peu à peu hâlé, offrant un beau contraste avec sa chevelure tout en mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux verts. Là, allongée d'une façon si naturelle sur son lit, les jambes se balançant d'avant en arrière comme si de rien n'était, elle était tout bonnement sublime. Lorsqu'il détourna son regard d'elle, se focalisant sur le Chemin de Traverse, il croisa les yeux moqueurs de Sirius.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve autre chose à faire de nos soirées, marmonna Sirius en ouvrant une Bièreaubeurre. La patience de Tom a des limites, je pense.

Il attendit une réponse de quelqu'un dans la pièce, mais tout le monde semblait bien trop fatigués pour vouloir parler. Dorcas à côté de lui semblait profondément absorbée par son livre Il volait comme un fou. Sirius croisa les bras, de mauvaise humeur. Il tentait de parler Quidditch, de discuter avec elle lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à marché côte à côte sur le Chemin de Traverse mais rien n'y faisait : Dorcas paraissait fermement décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Etrangement, elle paraissait comme ça seulement avec lui et James. Avec ses amies, elle était légère et enjouée : il l'entendait discuter comme une folle (même si elle n'osait pas trop donner son avis) dès que personne d'étranger au groupe ne l'écoutait. Remus, qui était son ancien petit ami, était une personne avec qui elle s'entendait très bien : Sirius la voyait rire avec lui de tout et rien –pour sa plus grande jalousie-.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont sortis ensemble ! pensait-il le soir avant de se coucher. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si complices. Mais elle et moi pourrions également être proches... Mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'elle daigne avoir de l'intérêt pour moi. »

Parfois même, et à son plus grand désarroi, Dorcas discutait même avec Frank, qu'elle était habituée à voir très souvent en raison de sa relation avec Alice. Et c'est ainsi, que par élimination, il se retrouvait à ne pas pouvoir bavarder avec elle aussi naturellement que les autres. Et sa timidité était si connue de tous que personne ne trouvait rien à en redire. Alors, sentir Dorcas assise juste à côté de lui, lui procurait une intense satisfaction.

Elle était là, à quelques centimètres de lui, et parfois même, lorsqu'elle tournait les pages, son coude cognait son estomac sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Son épaisse chevelure brune était relevée en queue de cheval, comme cette fois-ci dans le couloir, le jour où il l'avait croisé... et quelques mèches folles tombaient sur son visage de biche effarouchée.

« Mon Dieu, songea Sirius en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière, cette fille n'est pas que belle, elle est même carrément bandante. »

- Potter, non !

Tout le monde sursauta alors que Lily se redressait sur son lit. James, intrigué, la regarda sans comprendre :

- Si tu veux fumer, c'est dehors ! dit-elle en lui montrant la porte. Je déteste l'odeur et il est hors de question que ta cigarette s'imprègne dans ma couette.

Sirius fixa son meilleur ami avec grand intérêt. Qu'allait-il faire ? James ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, et surtout pas que ce soit une fille qui se permette de s'adresser à lui d'une façon si impérieuse –hormis sa mère-. Et pourtant, à la plus grande surprise de Black, James haussa les épaules et remit la cigarette dans son étui –ce qui arracha un sourire narquois à Sirius-. Tout le monde regarda James avec les yeux ronds : jamais il n'avait laissé quelqu'un prendre le dessus sur lui aussi facilement.

- Allez, ce n'est qu'une clope, soupira Mary avec agacement.

Mais James fixa Lily avec intensité :

- Ca te gêne tant que ça ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- ... non, concéda Lily en soupirant. Vas-y fume, je jetterai un sort après...

- Il faut absolument que l'on trouve quelque chose à faire demain soir, s'exclama Mary en secouant sa chevelure blonde. J'en ai assez de rester coincée au Chaudron Baveur j'ai besoin de bouger !

- Très bien mais que proposes-tu ? questionna Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- On pourrait aller voir Florian, fit la jeune fille en montrant d'un signe de tête le Chemin de Traverse par la fenêtre. Il avait proposé à moi et Lily de faire une partie de cartes un soir avec lui.

- Ca serait une excellente idée ! s'exclama Frank.

- Et tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit, grinça Lily entre ses dents. C'est dangereux.

Mary soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse :

- Allez Lily, ça fait plusieurs jours que la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas parlé d'agressions ! C'est samedi soir demain... Allons-nous amuser !

- Imagine qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, que l'on tombe sur quelqu'un... continua Lily d'une voix angoissée.

- On est des Gryffondor oui ou non ? s'emporta Alice.

- Ecoute Evans, fit James d'une voix paisible, je comprends que tu es pu te sentir en danger lorsque tu n'étais qu'avec Mary. Mais là nous sommes toutes une bande, nous allons entrer en Septième année et nous savons largement nous défendre.

- Et puis ces temps-ci tout semble assez calme, non ? Pas d'atroces nouvelles... ajouta Sirius.

- Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui a même décidé de tout arrêter, continua Remus d'une voix optimiste.

Lily lança un regard suppliant à Dorcas qui avait levé les yeux de son livre. Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air neutre et de poursuivre sa lecture.

- Très bien, céda Lily. Allons voir Florian dans ce cas.

Le lendemain soir donc, à 8h00 tapante, ils allèrent tous ensemble chez Florian qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire dans la salle de sa glacerie qui était totalement vide :

- Je vous avais dit que les clients ne se pressaient guère le soir, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Tout le petit groupe s'installa autour d'une grande table recouverte d'un drap rouge où le jeune homme avait disposé un énorme paquet de cartes.

La soirée fut absolument excellente. Assis à la lueur des bougies, ils passèrent leur temps à rire, à jouer et à discuter tout en buvant un excellent vin des elfes que Guy leur avait ramené avant d'aller se coucher. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas tous autant plaisanté, avec autant de légèreté.

Le plus amusant était de voir le léger rapprochement entre Florian et Mary. Il passait son temps à lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose, à la laisser ouvertement gagner. Parfois, leurs regards se croisaient un quart de seconde et Mary le déshabillait du regard comme elle seule savait si bien le faire, une cigarette à la main, la fumée sortant sensuellement de sa bouche.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Florian se levait pour aller chercher un cendrier – Remus ayant accidentellement troué la nappe en posant sa cigarette par inadvertance-, Lily en profita pour se pencher vers sa meilleure amie :

- Alors, il t'intéresse bien le Florian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons qu'il est plutôt mignon... avoua Mary avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Et plus vieux aussi, ajouta Dorcas tout en pouffant de rire.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius regarda sa montre :

- Mon dieu ! Il est 1 heure passée, les gars. Il serait plus sage d'y aller.

- Déjà ? s'exclama Florian avec regret en regardant Mary. Le temps passe vite.

- Et il faut absolument qu'on rentre, dit Alice d'une voix tendue. On avait prévu de retourner au Chaudron Baveur il y a déjà deux bonnes heures.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aider Florian à débarrasser la table puis prirent congé. Juste avant de partir, au seuil de la porte de la glacerie, Mary se tourna vers lui, ses beaux yeux bleus pétillant :

- Et bien, à demain soir alors ?

- Exactement, murmura Florian dans un souffle.

En guise d'au revoir, elle l'embrassa furtivement au coin de la bouche et resta un court instant à humer son parfum aux creux de son cou. Puis elle se recula et attrapa la main que lui tendait Dorcas.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé ? s'exclama Lily en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

- Faisons les choses petit à petit, dit Mary. J'ai encore un mois pour pouvoir me changer les idées, il ne sert à rien d'aller trop vite.

Alice qui marchait main dans la main avec Frank juste à côté d'elle éclata de rire. Remus, Lupin et Sirius fermaient les marches tout en continuant de tirer sur leurs cigarettes avec tranquillité.

Ils leur restaient une bonne centaine de mètre jusqu'au pub, lorsqu'un bruit étrange se fit entendre non loin d'eux, faisant sursauter Lily la première puis les trois Maraudeurs :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura la jeune Evans d'un air méfiant.

- De quoi ? questionna Dorcas d'un air distrait.

- Le bruit qu'il y a eu, dit Sirius en sortant très doucement sa baguette.

- Il n'y a eu absolument aucun bruit, marmonna Alice avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Si, s'entêta James. Et ca venait de là-bas, lança-t-il en montrant du doigt une allée sombre où on ne pouvait absolument rien voir.

- Moi je dirai plutôt que cela vient de ce côté, répondit Remus en pointant la ruelle opposée.

- Parfait, vous semblez tous les deux très bien renseignés en tout cas, marmonna Mary en baillant. Bon, moi je suis fatiguée, ça vous dirait d'avancer ?

- Ne bouge pas, dit Lily d'un ton ferme.

Elle aussi venait de brandir sa baguette sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie qui croisa les bras.

- Alors les enfants, on s'amuse bien ? demanda une voix doucereuse juste derrière eux.

Lentement, déglutissant à moitié, ils se retournèrent tous avec lenteur.


	34. Chapter 34

**~La fin~**

Ce chapitre s'accorde très bien avec la musique Comptine d'un autre été de Yann Tiersen :)

Cinq, même dix immenses silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient devant les adolescents. Le cœur de Lily cogna un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle regarda ses amis d'un air paniqué. Tous arboraient un visage tendu et inquiet. C'était des Mangemorts, et il l'avait tous compris. Jamais Lily n'en n'avait vu un de ses propres yeux : là, en pleine nuit et qui plus est sur le Chemin de Traverse, la situation lui paraissait si terrifiante qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

« J'avais raison, songea-t-elle tout en frémissant de peur, nous n'aurions jamais dût aller chez Florian ! Et maintenant il est trop tard pour courir jusqu'à la boutique. » Mais il était inutile de faire la moindre reproche, le mal était fait. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Et surtout, que voulaient-ils exactement ? La respiration de Lily s'accéléra légèrement en se rappelant avec amertume qu'elle n'était pas à leurs yeux une sorcière mais une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe... exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Malgré l'obscurité, elle aperçut James qui se déplaçait avec lenteur à quelques mètres d'elle pour la masquer, comme si lui aussi avait compris qu'elle était plus qu'en danger que les autres.

- Ce n'est pas bien de se promener si tard, murmura avec lenteur l'un des hommes.

- Justement, c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, répliqua sèchement Sirius.

- Ah, vraiment ? Mais il est peut-être trop tard pour ça, répondit un autre Mangemort d'un ton narquois.

Le sang de Lily se glaça lorsqu'elle croisa un regard qui lui était étrangement familier sous l'une des capuches. Ses yeux... si froids, si effrayants, si menaçants... Elle comprit peu à peu que l'homme se tenant à quelques mètres d'elle était le drôle type qu'elle avait croisé maintes fois au Chaudron Baveur. Il lui avait toujours paru inquiétant, une lueur sadique brillant au creux de ses pupilles et elle réprima un tremblement.

Il l'avait vu venir tout droit du côté de Londres, vêtue d'habits totalement Moldus... Il savait plus que tous les autres qu'elle n'était pas une Sang Pur.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement Remus.

- Nous amuser, dit d'un ton grave et cruel un Mangemort.

- Désolé pour vous mais nous n'avons absolument pas le temps de jouer, grinça Mary entre ses dents.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Et quel est votre nom, Mademoiselle ?

- Mcdonald, dit l'intéressée du bout des lèvres.

Tous les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, tandis que Mary serrait les poings :

- Je connais très bien ton père, répliqua le Mangemort.

Mary tressaillit et son visage se troubla.

- Et toi, quel est ton nom ? aboya un Mangemort à l'intention de la jeune Evans.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Debout, les bras croisés, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son angoisse, elle croisa le regard de Sirius, si pénétrant qu'elle comprit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle révèle sa véritable identité.

- Lily... murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

- Je t'ai demandé ton nom.

- C'est une Weasley, intervint Black.

Lily le dévisagea, intriguée. Mais les Mangemorts se turent brusquement, comme si ce nom était connu de tous parmi les sorciers.

- Assez parlez, coupa un des leurs. Vous savez, les temps ne sont pas très sûrs pour une bande d'étudiants. Ils seraient vraiment très dommage si quelque chose vous arrivait...

- Mais il ne nous arrivera rien, répondit froidement Frank.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous n'allons pas laisser une bande de petits cons aux visages masqués nous faire peur, lança Mary.

Lily la regarda d'un air terrorisé tandis que Dorcas plaquait la main sur sa bouche. Doucement, l'un des Mangemorts s'approcha d'elle. Mais Mary ne sourcilla même pas et ne se recula pas.

- Répète un peu ?

- Vous avez très bien entendu, continua la jeune fille d'une voix impassible.

CLAC. La gifle était partie si vite et si violemment que Remus, situé juste à côté de Mary sursauta brusquement tandis qu'elle s'étalait sur les dalles du Chemin de Traverse, une main sur sa joue.

- Dommage, fit le Mangemort avec regret, ce sont toujours les plus jolies qui sont les plus idiotes. Ton père était pareil, et regarde où cela l'a mené.

Ils avaient totalement saisi le point faible de Mary. Elle qui cherchait par tous les moyens à masquer sa peine depuis des mois, à paraître enjouée et légère, sa haine ressurgissait d'un seul coup. Encore plus forte qu'au début de la mort de son père. Elle l'avait toujours dit, elle l'avait même promis : un jour, elle vengerait Octave Macdonald. Lily ne l'avait jamais prise au sérieux. Mais ce soir, elle allait le prouver.

Mary se remit debout, la respiration saccadée. Remus mima un geste pour la retenir, mais elle le fusilla du regard et il se stoppa instantanément.

- La différence entre vous et mon père, chuchota-t-elle, c'est que lui est mort en héros, alors que vous, vous allez croupir à Azkaban... tels de minables parasites.

Un éclair la frôla, et ils poussèrent tous un cri avant de se jeter à terre alors que Mary sortait sa baguette. Mais, à peine ses amis s'étaient-ils remis sur leurs pieds, qu'une violente lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet, illuminant le Chemin de Traverse en pleine nuit.

A partir de cet instant, c'était comme si Lily ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un venait de l'attraper par la taille et la poussait vers une ruelle sombre. Mais Lily était dans un autre monde. Dans son esprit, son corps était encore près de celui de Mary, et la scène de l'attaque se repassait en boucle. Il lui fallu près d'une minute pour se remémorer en détail le moment fatal, ce moment où l'on avait hurlé « Avada Kedavra » ... et où Mary s'était écroulée sans vie.

Et lorsqu'elle s'en souvint, lorsque le choc fut passé, elle secoua la tête et s'aperçut que c'était James qui la portait à moitié, la ballottant entre des boutiques lui semblant inconnues. Il continuait de courir, traînant une Lily aux jambes flageolantes, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

- Lâche-moi, murmura Lily. Lâche-moi.

- Il en est hors de question, grogna le jeune homme.

- Il faut... il faut aller sauver Mary, chuchota-t-elle, le cerveau totalement embrouillé.

- Ils sont sûrement à notre poursuite, ce serait de la folie ! s'exclama James en serrant encore un peu plus fort le corps tremblant de Lily.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

- Aucune idée, marmonna le garçon. J'espère... j'espère qu'ils s'en sont tirés.

- IL FAUT SAUVER MARY ! s'écria la Gryffondor.

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! s'exclama James d'une voix inquiète.

- Lâche-moi, je dois... je dois aller... je dois aller voir comment va Mary.

Brusquement, James changea sa façon de la maintenir. Il l'attrapa juste-en dessous des épaules et la plaqua contre un mur. Lily le regarda un instant terrorisé : le visage de James était livide, aussi pâle que la lune, sa bouche tremblait et il semblait avoir lui aussi énormément de mal à respirer :

- On ne peut pas aller sauver Mary... murmura-t-il d'un ton tremblant. Parce que... parce que Mary est morte.

- Non... non, fit Lily en secouant frénétiquement la tête alors que quelque chose semblait lui tomber lourdement au creux de son estomac. Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle n'est pas...

- Si, chuchota James. Elle est morte, Evans. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu l'as vue.

- L'éclair l'a frôlée, elle est juste tombée ! Tu mens, elle est encore vivante.

Ils entendirent des pas au loin et James l'attrapa de nouveau par la taille et continua de courir. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un cul-de-sac, le jeune homme regarda le bout de la ruelle d'un air angoissé, puis se tourna vers Lily qui semblait encore totalement sonnée :

- Tu as raté ton examen de transplanage non ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête d'un air affirmatif.

- Alors tiens-toi à moi, murmura le jeune homme en attrapant sa baguette.

- Non, non ! s'écria Lily en cherchant à se débattre. Je dois aller voir...

- POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS LILY, MARY EST MORTE.

Lily arrêta immédiatement de tenter de se dégager. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte. James en profita pour la coller contre lui, puis il tourna sur lui, et transplana.

James ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le transplanage était terminé. Il avait encore les yeux fermés et son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'être proche de l'attaque cardiaque. Lily ne l'avait pas lâché, elle s'était accrochée à sa chemise entre temps. Dans une autre situation, dans un monde à 1000 lieues de celui-ci, il aurait été ravi de la savoir aussi proche de lui. Mais, là, non.

Il ouvrit les yeux, comme si par ce geste, il assumait l'atrocité qui venait de les frapper de plein fouet. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James avait eu peur, véritablement. Une terreur si grande qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Il baissa doucement la tête et aperçu la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille contre son torse.

Ils venaient... ils venaient de tuer Mary. Comme si Lily elle-même se rendait compte de la chose, elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui et glissa contre le mur en brique crasseux juste à côté d'eux. Où venaient-ils de transplaner ? James reconnu vaguement un coin vide de Londres qui lui semblait familier. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, le ciel était sans étoiles, il faisait si noir... Et Lily qui continuait de pleurer. Alors qu'il amorçait un geste vers elle pour la réconforter, un craquement sonore se fit entendre.

James dégaina sa baguette magique, puis vit Frank apparaître, suivie d'Alice qui s'effondra sur le sol, comme si elle avait mal atterrit.

- On a eu la même idée, murmura Londubat d'une voix blanche en passant une main sur son front trempé de sueur.

Alice, elle, venait de se précipiter vers Lily et la serrait le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Mais c'était inutile : elle continuait de pleurer sans s'arrêter, tremblant encore plus que d'habitude.

- Ils l'ont tué, hurla-t-elle à travers ses larmes. ILS ONT TUE MA MEILLEURE AMIE !

- Je sais, chuchota faiblement Alice en la serrant plus fort. Lily, calme-toi.

- Où sont les autres ? murmura James d'un ton inquiet à Frank.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit-il gravement. Alice et moi avons essayé de courir jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur mais ils ont essayé de nous lancer des sorts, alors nous avons transplané.

Au même moment, il y eut un nouveau craquement. James se retourna, baguette levée, puis paru soulagé en apercevant Remus ainsi que Sirius qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras.

- DORCAS ! cria Alice en se détachant de Lily pour se précipiter vers Black.

- N'a rien de grave, se contenta de dire Sirius qui était également livide. ... s'est évanouie au moment de transplaner.

- Et Patmol l'a pris avec lui, il a bien plus de muscles que moi dans les bras, conclut Remus.

Il fixa Lily qui continuait de pleurer de plus belle et s'approcha d'elle. Très doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux :

- Arrête de pleurer, chuchota-t-il, où l'on va tous s'y mettre.

- Par pitié Remus, supplia Lily, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Dis-moi que je vais revoir ma Mary, dis-le moi...

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te le dire, confessa l'intéressé en la serrant un peu plus fort.

James regarda Sirius un long moment et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, un simple signe pour lui montrer que lui aussi était soulagé de le savoir sain et sauf. Puis, il s'approcha à côté du mur où se trouvait Lily, déposa très doucement Dorcas à côté d'elle tandis que Remus et Alice tâchaient de la réveiller en douceur.

- C'est ...amusant que nous ayons tous pensé à transplaner ici, dit Frank à voix basse.

- C'était la chose la plus sensée, répliqua Black en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, les adolescents se trouvaient non loin d'une cabine téléphonique permettant d'être conduit au Ministère de la Magie. A cette heure-ci, celui-ci était fermé, sauf un département. Celui de la Justice Magique où il leur serait possible de parler avec la Brigade de Police Magique.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, fit Alice d'un ton décidé en se relevant. Le temps presse. Dorcas vient d'émerger...

En effet, cette dernière venait de faiblement ouvrir les yeux, tandis que Remus fouillait dans sa poche pour y trouver un morceau de chocolat.

La cabine téléphonique n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais y aller leur paru une épreuve insurmontable. D'abord, il fallut remettre Dorcas sur ses deux pieds, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire car ses jambes tremblaient si forts qu'elles semblaient perpétuellement se dérober. Au final, Remus passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

Lily, elle, continuait à sangloter de plus belle sur l'épaule d'Alice, tandis que Frank fermait la marche et que James ainsi que Sirius étaient juste devant, baguette en main. Entendre Lily pleurer était une véritable souffrance pour James. Dès qu'elle reniflait ou qu'il entendait ses sanglots, il n'avait qu'une envie : se retourner, l'attraper dans ses bras et la consoler. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, une chose aussi évidente que triste : elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, à cet instant précis, elle ne souhaitait qu'avoir Mary entre ses bras.

Etait-ce donc ça devenir un adulte songea Frank avec amertume. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible et aussi dur. Personne n'avait le droit de connaître une telle souffrance, un traumatisme aussi violent. C'était injuste, bon sang. Ils n'avaient que 17 ans et on venait de tuer l'une des leur pour... aucun motif.

James ouvrit la porte de la cabine et tout le monde s'y engouffra. Alors que Sirius pianotait le code –il était déjà venu maintes fois pour rendre visite à des gens de sa famille en faisant exprès de passer du côté Moldu pour les ennuyer-, ils tentèrent tous de se serrer tant bien que mal et Frank se retrouva collé contre Alice dont l'épaule était trempée par les larmes de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Frank d'un air intrigué alors qu'Alice lui décochait un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Ne t'avise jamais de mourir.

Au même moment, la cabine commença à trembler et la plateforme se mit à lentement descendre.


End file.
